You
by Kirosu
Summary: A historic Saga about Ludwig and Gilbert's Rise and demise. Germancest.
1. You

I edited this thing again. So please re-read it if you would like :) Comment and love on it, welcome to the story of Prussia.

* * *

><p>The horse neighed and began to calm its trot, its fur was warm and his heart was thumping in his chest as heavy as his riders. The sun beamed high in the sky behind thick smoke and a blazing red sky, the rider patted the horses side of the neck. Stroking its fur gently, the animal shuddered as its breath calmed. Finally it began to slow down and come to a halt with the whispers of its owner.<p>

"Its ok, easy boy, easy." A soothing voice whispered into the animals ear. The ears twitched at the breath and responded.

The strong animal brought his right leg up tapping it, in a shoveling motion. In a slow motion the man got off of the animal slowly and took a deep breath looking back to see his army had won. The odds were against him, but they had won. This meant the lands would be theirs to name. A soldier broke his trance and asked him a question.

"Gilbert, sir, your orders?" He asked.

"Casualties?" Gibert asked petting the ivory animal in front of him, this horse meant a lot to him and he made sure to take care of the animal.

"over a quarter of the men are gone sir." The man spoke in a worrisome tone.

Gilbert was a soldier to the Teutonic order, he was ordered by the higher ups to cleanse the lands. He didn't really believe in doing so, but there was one thing making him lean towards his actions. This single thing was a home to call his own, the land he "cleansed" were his to fight for and name. Thus he had already placed a name down in his thoughts, Prussia. He was ready to do anything for it, but once the battle was done, it was done.

"What about the villages surrounding?" Gilbert asked turning to the soldier.

"The men…are currently occupying them." He itched his head nervously.

Gilbert shuddered at the thought of what was happening to his future people. He knew far to well what "occupying" in armies terms meant. It meant to basically lounge around and force the woman onto their knees. It wasn't a pretty sight and it was something he would not tolerate.

"Those are Prussians now you idiot!" He shouted making his eyes flare with fury.

"Sir the orders were to kill and rid the world of non-christian Prussians "

Gilbert took out his sword and pointed it at the younger soldier " We are not to harm the women and children! Is that understood?"

"B-but sir, they just want to-

Gilbert interrupted him " One more word from you and I will make you another casualty." He growled stepping onto his horse and turning it back around. "Come on Starke." He directed clicking into the animals sides. The horse backed up a bit, Gilbert took the reigns and pulled him back making the horse rear up and lunge forward into a gallop that was racing towards the smoke.

There were bodies surrounded the battlegrounds, weapons were seen everywhere and some survivors were dying in agony. They had one the battle the Teuton's had won the battle that felt as though they were waging for centuries.

The horse suddenly made a noise that put fear in Gilbert's stomach. It was almost a roar and it came to an abrupt halt making the horse raise up in the air in attempt to dodge whatever was in front of him. The white horse fell back and landed on the ground. Gilbert felt his body hit the ground hard above the animal.

He could hear the animal huffing and puffing. The animal was shaking itself off already and getting to its feet, he scoffed and rolled over slowly.

'What spooked a unspeakable animal like my horse? Why didn't I see anything?' Gilbert wondered  
>He sat up and gasped sharply in pain, it suddenly hit him the screams woke him up suddenly from far away. He winced at the pain his body was experiencing and tried to get up quickly but in the end it failed. He made a ticking noise with his mouth trying to get the animal to come to him. He then heard a new noise, it was far closer then he expected.<p>

It was a loud sobbing, Gilbert whirled around and unsheathed his sword. It sounded like it was pained, the thick black smoke in the air didn't help him see anything. He glared around in a defensive stance, he stepped forth towards the noise. He could then hear his horse huffing and breathing heavily. He lifted his head up in confusion cocking his eyebrow What could it be?' He stepped forward once more to see a shape coming to form, it was Starke. He hurried towards him hoping it wasn't his beautiful horse that was harmed, he began to speak " C'mere, its ok boy."

The horse neighed only quietly and then the noise started up again. He hurried towards the shape in the smoke and it was like his world stopped. His eyes widened to the small being beside the animal, it was a boy. All of the world just stood still, time itself paused, his breath would not leave his lungs and all he could do was stare at the tiny child. He had blonde hair and bright gleaming blue eyes, he was laying around nothing but the carnage of war.

Gilbert stepped forward and dropped his sword next to him. The child became silent and watched as he lowed down to his leveled. Gilbert swallowed nervously and finally spoke.

"You ok?"

The child didn't speak and bit his lip nervously.

Gilbert looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. Even his silver armor was covered in blood, he looked back up at the child.

"Are you scared?"

The child began to cry once more. Gilbert felt his heart ping with sadness " Shh! Its ok, I am here." Gilbert beamed with happiness. The child looked at him and began to smile. "That's right I am here!"

"…"

"Where is your mother at little one?" He asked worryingly.

The child pointed behind Gilbert and Gilbert than understood why he was way out here in the battlefield. The mother probably sent the child away to flee for someone's help. The child began to cry once more, Gilbert rose to his feet and unbuttoned the white cape on his back. In one swoop he took the child into the cape and lifted him in his arms. The child became frantic and Gilbert instinctively shushed him to a low whine.

He ticked for his horse and with the child in hand got onto the horse. "Look what you have done Starke." He spoke in a lecturing tone towards the horse. It was too late for the village, it was in flames by now and the chances of any survival was slim. He took the child back towards the camp where the other knights were cheering and drinking beer. The war was over and we were the victors over our land. He slowly marched the horse into the camp where the soldiers silenced as they saw Gilbert was not alone.

"You bring us some meat!" One laughed.

Gilbert glared at him and halted the horse " Have you become a heathen!" He barked " Remember the order." He growled marching towards his tent.

* * *

><p>That night Gilbert had reprimanded the men for their actions, he said " Being a knight of the order we must remember god and not torture the women or children. Take them hostage but do not do anything against our honor!"<p>

As soldiers of god, their was no other way. In reality Gilbert was only fighting for his country. He had founded this country hundreds of years ago. In our world there are people who represent the countries of the world, they change as the country changes. They are not normal humans and no one ever questions it, they are a symbol of the world and some have not become known and some have. The world is vast and being that, their may be more like Gilbert, but Gilbert knew one thing was true. He would fight for his country until the end. He would strike down any who oppose it and any who were a threat. He was Gilbert of Prussia and he was the founding father of the lands around him.

Gilbert went back to the tent after his speech and found the child he had found was awake and playing with the cross that was on the table. He had that one made for himself but he couldn't help but feel something pull at him when the child was playing with it. He smiled warmly.

"You like that?"

The child dropped it nervously and lowered his head " S-sorry." It fell to the ground.

"Well pick it up." He laughed at the child.

The boy picked it up as directed and handed it to the tall commander. " You like?"

"Its shiny, and mean."

"Mean?" Gilbert laughed " how could this be mean?"

"Well…Mommy saw them and when she saw them she told me to run as fast as I could." The child rambled, it was as he predicted.

Gilbert walked over and took the necklace in hand " We are not mean, we are just kind…of…" He raised an eyebrow. " Can you keep a secret?" Gilbert asked in a whisper.

The child smiled at the thought of such a question and nodded.

"You have to swear, by god." He directed.

"I do."

"Our army is strong but they are mis-directed." He spoke low enough for only the two to hear. "Things will get better though."

"Is mommy coming back?"

"…"Gilbert looked at him " I-I don't think so."

"…"He didn't cry.

"I am going to take care of you from now on, would you like that?" He grinned.

The boy nodded with excitement. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gilbert of Prussia, and yours?"

"Ludwig."

Gilbert smiled and looked down at the black and silver cross in hand, it had a silver chain connected to it. He smiled and leaned forward wrapping the chain around his neck. " You cherish this with all of your heart ok? This is my present to you, my little brother." He grinned and made sure it was fastened.

It hung from the child's neck and sparkled brightly. Ludwig grinned and pointed at Gilbert " Brother!"

Gilbert lifted him up onto his shoulders " Yuppers little guy we are partners in crime now!"

This is was only the beginning of their brotherhood and friendship, neither of them knew what was in store for them but Gilbert smiled for the first time since he found his home of Prussia. 


	2. Small But Demanding Voice

-2-

Gilbert began to notice something was different about the child when he wasn't growing. He was growing but not at the speed he should have been, it was like he himself when he was younger. After a couple years of no progression in growth, he finally came to the conclusion that his dear Ludwig was in fact a country like he was. The only question he had was what country was he?

* * *

><p>1525<p>

Gilbert realized that Ludwig was growing into a teenager now. He wondered how long it took himself to become a man. He smiled over at his young protégé.

"How ya doing?"

"Fine. I am studying right now." Ludwig growled in annoyance.

Gilbert nodded and sipped the red wine and looked back over to his brother " What are you studying?" He laughed when Ludwig was obviously annoyed.

"Can I be excused." Ludwig sighed.

"No." Gilbert chuckled under his breath.

"How am I going to be a success to you if I am not smart?" Ludwig reprimanded his elder.

"Chill out west."

"W-west?" Ludwig asked in complete confusion.

"Never mind you will get it one day." He yawned dismissing the topic.

"What am I?" Ludwig asked suddenly.

Ludwig still had a high voice and still had a very feminine and child like face. He was in normal kids years about 14. Gilbert still couldn't remember how long it took him to grow into an adult, he had watched as everyone around him aged but he didn't. He would watch as many of his leaders had grown old and passed away. At least every one of his leaders were either over thrown, killed or died naturally.

"…"Gilbert sipped his wine again and took a deep breath " You are some country."

"Like you?" Ludwig asked in shock.

"There is no other explanation." The Prussian shrugged.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!" Ludwig spoke angrily.

"What would I say?" He snapped "Hell Ludwig I am not really the parent type."

"What does that even mean?" Ludwig shouted.

"I wasn't ever going to have children!" He spat" My land is my people, my country is my children." He shouted in rage. Gilbert had a temper and normally didn't really care about others, but when he looked up and saw the response that Ludwig was showing. He felt like crap.

Ludwig swallowed heavily and he closed his book. He rose from the table and turned away from Gilbert and began to leave. Gilbert leaned on the table with his elbows and brought his hands to his face. His fingers pushed the white hair out of his face and he couldn't help but try to explain his feelings.

"I don't really have an answer Ludwig." He spoke quietly.

"…" Ludwig pouted. "Aren't you my brother you are supposed to know this stuff!"

"…"Gilbert's eyes widened in shock. He had never had a family.

"W-what?" Ludwig asked confused.

Gilbert didn't know how to answer so he just shook his head in confusion "I don't though? I really don't know when I figured it out," Gilbert opened his eyes and looked into his dear Ludwig's blue eyes and spoke firmly " but I will tell you when I do figure it out."

"…" Ludwig didn't answer and turned away.

"I swear to-" Gilbert was cut off.

"Don't swear to god!" Ludwig shouted whirling around to face his elder.

Gilbert's eyes widened at the outburst from Ludwig, it was sort of intimidating but it quickly went away when Gilbert looked at his brother, he began to laugh.

"I mean it Gilbert! Swear, on your country." He fessed up.

Gilbert stopped laughing abruptly and shut his mouth and looked at his brother, he closed his eyes and rose to his feet. He walked over to his young sibling and knelt before him bowing his head," I swear on Prussia that I will tell you first." He looked up and could see Ludwig was blushing in embarrassment and quickly looked away .

"O-ok." Ludwig walked away with his books in hand " I have to study."

Gilbert rose to his feet and put his hand on his hip " What ever country he is, he will be successful." He smiled bringing his hand to his newer necklace that was a copy of the one Ludwig was wearing. 


	3. Thirty Years War

-3-

* * *

><p>1618<p>

"Do you have to go?"

"I do. I have to support my men on the field."

Ludwig began to cry subtly and wrapped his arms around his brother's leg" Please come back."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink, a lump grew in his throat and he spoke quietly " I will ok. I promise Ludwig." He smiled trying to convince the younger one.

"You don't have to kneel to far do you anymore." Ludwig laughed sniffling as he brought his wrist to his nose to wipe it.

Gilbert rolled his eyes " Don't do that! You will never court a fine young lady with manners like that!" He growled searching his pocket for a handkerchief.

The men behind Gilbert laughed at their commanders tone, Gilbert rolled his eyes and couldn't help but blush. He rose to his full height and scratched his head, he nodded at the maids behind his brother and smiled big.

"Don't worry we will be back." Gilbert assured his brother.

"…"

"Whenever you get lonely just hold the necklace I gave you, I will surely feel it." Gilbert spoke quietly and leaned forward once more and kissed his brother on the forehead. When he pulled back Ludwig was burning with a pink blush, he smiled warmly at the gesture and left for the battlefields of what was to be called the thirty years war. 

* * *

><p>Days came and days left darkening the lands with night. Prussia was raided often and used as a traveling route for escape. Gilbert was on the battlefields for what seemed like eternity. Ludwig was growing into a young man. The castle of Konigsberg was attacked often and the men guarding were not fighting aimlessly, Ludwig was practicing to fight while Gilbert was gone. He used a sword and helped protect the capitol, when the Hohenzollern court came to Konigsberg Ludwig helped protect the court and finally years after this instance had occurred he had gotten wind that his brother was going to be coming home along with the many troops that had been on the battlefield.<p>

It was a sunny day when he was reading the politics of the French, he was studying different rulers to see how they had done things. He was interrupted by a loud screech, he looked up surprised to see a large eagle landing on the table next to window. He looked at in shock and the bird nodded its head for attention.

He looked around and finally rose to his feet and cautiously went towards the bird of prey. The bird flapped its wings and waited for him to realize that there was in fact a note on its leg. Ludwig did notice this and slowly grabbed for the note and unraveled it.

"Dearest Ludwig,

I am coming home.  
>I hope this stupid bird gets this to you.<p>

Love  
>Gilbert"<p>

He smiled and ran to the table and frantically looked for a piece of paper. The maids came in a hurry.

"Sir Ludwig?" They asked nervously.

"I need a quil!" He shouted.

The ladies curtseyed and hurried to come back with a pen, finally one did and handed it to Ludwig. He hurried and wrote a note to his brother asking questions, telling him about how he has been, telling him about Konigsberg. He then rolled the note and laced it to the hook on the birds gloved feet. He stared at it waiting for it to move but the bird just tilted its head and blinked his eyes. He glared at it and shooed it trying to tell it to leave.

"Go to Gilbert dammit!" He shouted.

Finally the bird left and Ludwig couldn't help but be excited. Had Gilbert changed? Had he himself changed?

* * *

><p>1648<p>

Cheering was heard through the streets and Ludwig sat up from his bed and hurried out of his room. He realized what he was wearing and turned back around to the room and quickly got dressed into a formal attire. He began to tie his shoes and hurry out to hear the cheering getting louder. He raced down the streets to see Gilbert on a white horse, he smiled and hurried off of the horse to his brother.

"Look at you! You have grown!" Gilbert laughed wrapping his arm around his head and hugging him tightly. " You look great kid!"

The army cheered behind him and he coughed " I better you know keep moving bro. We will catch up I promise." He smiled hoping back onto the horse. The marching band continued its song as they marched through the streets.

-  
>When Gilbert finally came home Ludwig was waiting against the wall, he was sound asleep on the steps to the upstairs of the castle. Gilbert smiled and sat down next to him, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.<p>

"Hey you." He chuckled waking Ludwig up.

"You're home." He smiled rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, come on lets get you to bed." Gilbert smiled urging him to get up.

Ludwig began to cough loudly, and then it turned into hacking. He knelt over and covered his mouth, Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Ludwig what is wrong?" Gilbert asked in worry.

"Ever since you have left I have felt really weak, I don't know why."

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

"Many times, I am on some herbs but they don't seem to help much."

Gilbert thought to himself, he had been sick for thirty years. " Lets get you to bed, come on." Gilbert lifted him with all the strength he had in his body and took him up the stairs.

"Aren't I heavy."

"I am Prussia, of course your not h-heavy" He stuttered in strain. " How much potatoes have you eaten!" He growled.

Ludwig chuckled " Your Brandenburg Prussia." He corrected.

"Yeah," He smiled mid-sentence " I am." It finally hit him how much Ludwig had grown since he had been gone. He was tall, he was just about as tall as himself and had a little bit of a more square jaw, his muscles were starting to shape and he was looking more masculine. He smiled warmly tucking in his brother and spoke " You have been keeping up with my politics that is good."

" Are we forming an Alliance with the Holy Roman Empire?" He questioned weakly.

"No, we are making a peace treaty, its going to prevent any more states between the holy roman empire and us from breaking out into wars over religion." He spoke quietly.

"That is good, they only hurt the people." Ludwig spoke shutting his eyes and going to sleep. Gilbert watched as his brother fell into a weak breath of sleep he was worried, gravely for his brother, for the first time in his life.

His countries affairs were on hold in his brain, he just wanted Ludwig to get better…. 


	4. Kingdom in Prussia

-4-

* * *

><p>It took Ludwig a long while to restore to full health, no doctor could understand what the problem was with him, Gilbert was trying to figure it out himself.<p>

1701

Gilbert smiled at the new name he had achieved, it was about damn time he was a Kingdom! He gleamed with pride and walked into the room where Ludwig was and bragged for a while and finally got Ludwig to come out and see the city of Konigsberg.

They walked around and it seemed Ludwig was getting better, but not fully. He was still very pale and very weak but he could go outside and laugh a lot more now. Gilbert was proud of the studies that Ludwig was attending even while he was ill, he was studying Latin and government affairs. He was also learning to play the flute, on the side he fenced and when it came to fun Ludwig enjoyed a beer, it seemed to actually make him better….even though it really didn't.

* * *

><p>1740<p>

"Frederick the II is I think by far the best of the leaders I have seen so far in my country." Gilbert spoke in surprise.

"You think so?" Ludwig asked with admiration.

"I really do."

"Gilbert." Ludwig looked up to him and Gilbert swallowed heavily "Are you leaving for Silesia."

"…"

"I have to." Gilbert confessed.

"Can I come?" Ludwig asked.

"No." Gilbert spoke firmly.

"I can fight Gilbert."

"I am sure you can, but we don't even know what country you are." He spoke in a daring and demanding tone.

"…" Ludwig growled " I am going!" He put his foot down on the topic.

"No, Ludwig you are not going. I am sorry." Gilbert spoke subtly.

Ludwig glared and walked to the old case and pulled out a long sword that was a heavy iron. Gilbert smiled a ferocious smile.

"What are you doing Ludwig?"

"I am going to prove to you that I can fight!"

Gilbert approached him with confidence and watched as his brother swung the sword upwards from the left and Gilbert dodged it by ducking. He quickly kicked Ludwig's foot work and watched as the sword went in the air. Ludwig's eyes widened as the sword came crashing towards his older brother, but like a pro Gilbert closed his eyes and caught the sword by the handle and turned back to his younger brother and pointed the sword down at him on the ground.

"You were saying?" Gilbert glared down at him.

Ludwig swallowed heavy and fell back onto his back. Gilbert stepped over him and went to put the sword away when Ludwig grabbed his foot making Gilbert trip. Gilbert growled and dropped the sword above him. He looked down at him with surprise and could see the deadly look in his younger brothers eyes. He smiled and watched as Ludwig rose to his feet and closed his eyes. Gilbert took the chance to punch him to the ground once more.

"I am Prussia, you remember that, I will always win in a battle against you! Do you hear me?" He put his leather covered boot on his brothers chest.

Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise, Gilbert felt something dripping from his mouth and it was blood.

"You made me bleed though." Gilbert smiled and offered a hand to his brother. "That I can commemorate you on."

Ludwig took the offer and got to his feet. " I just don't want to be alone again."

"…" Gilbert felt his heart shudder with guilt.

"Is that wrong of me?" Ludwig asked in fear of the answer.

"No, I missed you every day out on the battlefield during that war."

"Y-you did?" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"I did." Gilbert blushed the answer

"Then let me come wit-" Ludwig tried to argue.

"Ludwig, I said no." He turned his back from his brother and opened the door " You will get your chance one day to wage as many wars as you want ok?"

"You seem so happy when you come back from them." Ludwig smiled

"War is war, and its something that I have learned not by choice." He spoke low and left the room.

That was the last time Ludwig saw Gilbert until the wars were done with Austria, Silesia, France, Russia, Sweden and Spain. Things went up and down for the two, Once Gilbert returned he put the country momentarily in the hands of Ludwig. Ludwig did the politics and what not. But when the war ended Gilbert returned back to his throne and regained all the duties and responsibilities.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was as tall as him now, he had a strong jaw and nose. His voice was much deeper now, his stance was far more demanding and ready to take control of any situation. He was calmer though and not so spit fire as he was back when the Silesian wars had started. Gilbert didn't come home often between the wars, but when he did it was just for short periods.<p>

1795

"Look at all the awesome land I have!" Gilbert laughed as he pointed at the map. " Look at this Ludwig! New East Prussia! This is phenomenal!"

"Is this how you make a bigger country?" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"Well of course! You have to sometimes push your way through the borders. Especially since you know you could better the lands. The wars are gruesome though you know." He looked over to Ludwig and sat down.

"…" Ludwig didn't really know how to respond.

"You kill lots of people you really don't mean to, just for one goal." Gilbert gleamed.

"Are you really happy to say that?" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"It comes with the title." Gilbert lowered his eyes. " I am happy to spread my countries prosperity." He tried to cover up the sadness in his eyes.

"Did you want to attack Austria?" Ludwig changed the topic to politics.

"Hell yes!" Gilbert growled. " And that fucker Ivan! I hate him with a burning passion."

"…" Ludwig didn't push the topic.

"What?"

"Why do you hate them so much." He admitted his curiosity.

"Ludwig! Those men took everything from me. When I was a nothing of a country I wasn't even an empire. I built all of this from nothing! The whole time they…were always there trying to kick me down and…torture me into giving it to them. Do you understand how hard this has been for me?" Gilbert confessed.

"I know who I am." Ludwig changed the topic.

Gilbert looked at him with rage still in his eyes " yeah?" He laughed shaking his head. " Who?"

"I don't know exactly but I think it has something to do with the Holy Roman Empire."

Gilbert began to laugh loudly "You're joking right?" Gilbert scoffed.

"No." Ludwig spoke firmly.

"You really think you -" Gilbert was cut off.

"Think about it! When you were gone all those years I was so sick, all of those people were killed, all those soldiers were killed and the lands were demolished. I am not saying I am The Holy Roman Empire I am just saying, maybe I am becoming something else?"

Gilbert looked down at the ground and smiled "I guess that makes sense." He nodded " Since it is like the empire is fading." He looked up at his brother suddenly " Your becoming more of a man, and," He chuckled " It all makes sense!" He laughed with pride walking over to Ludwig.

"What!"

"You are going to be a great country and I will help you!" Gilbert acted like he already knew the answer.


	5. German Confederation

-5-

* * *

><p>1806<p>

"Germany?" He asked almost disappointed.

"That's right brother!" Gilbert patted his back.

"I am Germany?" He questioned again.

"Yeah," Gilbert growled in sarcasm "your supposed to sound more excited." Gilbert spoke with sarcastic undertones in his voice and motioned into the air

"So now I can wage war with you" Ludwig laughed.

"Not so fast, idiot." Gilbert laughed.

"W-what?" Ludwig asked in confusion.

"Welcome to the world of politics, you now need to make yourself known." Gilbert notioned.

"Known?" Ludwig asked in confusion.

"That is right we need to do something about your country now."Gilbert dubbed.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert for help, but he didn't get a response " Unify?" He spoke cautiously.

"Exactly! You need to work towards a unified Germany!" Gilbert exclaimed.

So Ludwig of Germany began his conquest, he listened to his brothers direction and began an endless journey of convincing the people of Germany to become a unified state. It was a very hard thing to do, he had a new respect for his brother that was for damn sure. When he returned after going from state to state he had convinced many of them to join and most of them did. Now he had only one left.

* * *

><p>-1813-<p>

"G-gilbert?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes?" Gilbert smiled knowing that Ludwig's return was successful and now there was only one thing left for him to do.

"I would really, really appreciate it if you would join my countries confederation." Ludwig spoke quietly but strongly.

"Is that all you have got" Gilbert asked leaning into his giant blue chair, he put his feet over the arms of the chair and laid back letting his head fall backward over the other arms. "Gonna have to do better than that." He said picking his teeth.

"Please?" Ludwig smiled.

Gilbert laughed " This is my country we are talking here, you have to do better Ludwig."

"Fine, if you win these wars against Napoleon you can have all that land for yourself, no questions asked."

Gilberts eyes widened, that was a lot of land, he turned himself upright and leaned forward on to his knees and nodded, "You have a deal, that is if I win this war?"

"You doubting yourself?"

"No, no just saying the truth. I might not be around forever silly." Gilbert laughed loosely but the feeling of emptiness filled Ludwig's stomach. Gilbert's smile faded and he leaned back quickly " I have something for you, its my new cross of my country." He pulled it out and let it dangle on the new silver chain. "That one is kind of small for a big country like yourself." He smiled

"Gilbert" He blushed " T-thanks."

"Its called an Iron Cross." Gilbert smiled at the symbol, Ludwig took it and put it around his neck and took off the other and handed it to Gilbert.

* * *

><p>1815<p>

Things were going bad for Gilbert, he had been fighting recklessly and had actually lost a few battles. It seemed the end was near for Gilbert. Gilbert fell to the ground and gripped his side. It was thick with blood and he winced at the pain and looked up to see a horse charging over to him, his eyes widened and he grabbed his necklace and kissed it gently " Take care." He whispered. 

* * *

><p>Ludwig had got the news of Gilbert's defeat, he felt his whole brain shut down. He brought the cross to his lips and kissed it gently. " Please come home safe." <p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert watched as the horse came closer and closer and the rider pointed the sharp musketeer's down at his chest. Gilbert was ready for the puncture when a loud whinny of a horse came in, and the rider averted his attention to the noise.<p>

A horse intercepted the attack, the hero of Gilbert directed the horse to side tackle the other rider, sending the enemy horse to the ground.

"Take that filthy French." A scowling accented man growled pointing his weapon to the man on the ground and fired.

Gilbert's vision was covered with dripping blood on his face.

"Come now Gilbert, that is no way to handle defeat" The voice reached down and lifted Gilbert to his feet, he moved down and lifted the injured man to the saddle.

"ha!" He shouted to the horse sending it to a gallop. 

* * *

><p>When Gilbert awoke he realized many of his men were around him in the barracks. He sat up slowly and the others cheered " You ok Gil?"<p>

"I think so." He looked around for that voice he had been saved by " Who saved us?"

"The English!" One paraded.

"You don't recognize my voice Gilbert? We are supposed to be allied." He chuckled " Tea?" he offered to the other man.

"How about a beer?" He scoffed and the English man couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Gilbert recovered with the help of England. Whom also helped him finish the wars with Napoleon. The two came back home laughing and hugging and Ludwig felt something he couldn't quiet understand. He watched as they laughed and joked about the experiences they had together and it made Ludwig rage with anger inside. But Ludwig kept quiet.

* * *

><p>1816<p>

"Gilbert of Prussia you are now member of the German Confederation." Ludwig nodded.

Gilbert laughed " That isn't how it works."

"What? You signed the paper though just like everyone else." Ludwig Exclaimed.

"Those were states of Germany. We are two countries idiot, we need to unite." Gilbert laughed.

"Unite…we did though see-" He was about to lift up the paper.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and leaned forward and pulled the newer country into his lap. Ludwig's eyes flared open and was surprised when Gilbert kissed him deeply. Ludwig quickly pushed him away.

"W-we can't do that!" Ludwig shouted gasping for air.

"Why?" Gilbert asked in confusion.

"W-we're brothers!"

"I found you." Gilbert pointed out.

"I am like your son!" He gasped nervously.

"Come here Ludwig, its part of the title." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"…" Ludwig didn't have any words towards his older nation.

"Aren't you ready to become a man?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow.

"…" Ludwig swallowed and stepped forward nervously.

"Is it wrong of me to relish in your virgin ways?" Gilbert gleamed with pride.

"Shut up! I am…not a virgin." He stammered.

"Ludwig, you can fool an idiot, but luckily for you I am not one." He offered a brown gloved hand to his brother.

"Take off your hat at least." Ludwig looked away with a blush, pointing to the pointy military helmet.

"Its not my first time with a man." Gilbert added taking the hat off with a sigh.

"W-what?" Ludwig looked back in surprise.

"I guess I have to explain this better." Gilbert laughed " You haven't met Roderich yet, but he will be good to you." Gilbert noted.

"H-he will?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"My Austrian enemy is a fool of a country but a remarkable man."

"How can you compliment an enemy." Ludwig asked confused.

"Because soon he won't be an enemy, he is going to join you." Gilbert shook his head as the words came out of his mouth mockingly.

"He is!" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"He was a state of the Roman Empire and because the empire has fallen and all of the lands have become a unified state by a passing law in Berlin. He, as in Roderich, is going to join your confederation."

"So…some still don't want to though?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"They don't have a choice any more Ludwig. First rule of being a great country, you take the suggestions of your people but you don't run with them if you they don't pertain to the whole country."

Ludwig's eyes widened, Gilbert really was a great country, he took the ideas and suggestions from the people and never did things that made his personal life richer. " Becoming unified is the best way for peace in my country." Ludwig finished.

"Our country." Gilbert pointed out and Ludwig responded with a look of sadness, "Look its being called a German state as a whole, but" Gilbert leaned forward " I have a lot of land now, I have a huge say in what happens now, are you understanding this?" Gilbert spoke in a motherly tone.

"I don't think I could really run a whole country yet any ways." Ludwig agreed smiling in defeat.

"Fair enough, I will help you and guide you but until you are confident and ready to become a man, I will not become a part of your union until you are ready."

"B-but I am ready!" Ludwig protested.

"Ludwig, you would convince me if you were not stammering."

Ludwig swallowed " I am just nervous, I don't understand what you need from me in that nature." He paused " I mean we are not even compatible!" He exclaimed down at his private areas.

Gilbert chuckled and rose to his feet and walked over to him " Oh believe me we are compatible." He cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't understand."

"I will start from the beginning, when two men like each other its-

"I am not a homosexual!" He said stubbornly.

"You think I am?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand." Ludwig shook his head and turned away from his manic brother.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and it finally hit him, Ludwig didn't understand the affairs between other countries. "Ludwig." He stated making his brother turn to him " When a country invades another country, we automatically look for the other country. So for instance when I was invading Habsburg, or Austria. I knew I had to find Roderich and I had to force him to submission" He nodded trying to find the words.

"You raped him!" He gasped.

"I guess you could say that, even though it was hardly rape" He nodded shrugging.

"I don't want to be that! I can't force someone a-

"You will do this!" Gilbert roared " You have to understand what you have put on the line. You are all those people out there, the choices you make affect them. They depend on you to be strong and do what ever it takes to expand your lands. Do you understand me?" Gilbert scolded.

Ludwig nodded emptily, it would take Ludwig a while to get used to being a recognized leading power of the world. Gilbert wasn't going to lose faith in him, he was sure Ludwig would be stronger in the future. It was always hard to start off, in fact he wished he had, had someone like himself to help him when he was starting out.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of things West." He smiled leaned forward and kissing his brother gently on the forehead.

Ludwig didn't push away the gesture, but his expression changed from sadness to pride. He looked up " I will trust you."

"Good. I will do you no wrong, I promise." He smiled. 


	6. Unification

-6-

* * *

><p>1818<p>

Ludwig began to work on political affairs mostly on his only going to Gilbert for information and guidance every once in a while. But this struck a chord with the government they said that as a representative of Germany Ludwig couldn't go to a possible enemy. Ludwig was infuriated with this notion and did fight it.

"How can you even say this about him?"

"Prussia only thinks of himself, he never thinks of anyone surrounding him. Look at Silesia."

"That is beyond the point, Prussia is an ally." He shouted firmly throwing his fist onto the table.

"Then why he joined us yet? He hasn't even made an effort."

"That is my personal doing."

"Then change it or we will have to overlook your input at this meeting."

Ludwig left the meeting and he knew it was time to unite with his brother. He was nervous, but he couldn't throw in the towel, he had to unite with his brother. He didn't even know what that meant but he didn't care.

Ludwig traveled to Gilberts favorite spot, the palace or garden of Sanssouci. The delicate looking palace of intricate designs was outside of Berlin and he was sure Gilbert could be found here. He entered the gold and white palace to hear Gilbert in one of the rooms. He hurried up the stairs and finally spoke.

"Gilbert?"

"Ah Ludwig I was just reading an article with you."

Ludwig smiled " you were?"  
>"One of my old diary's." Gilbert added and shut the book and turned to his brother. " What can I help you with today my dearest?" He cocked an eyebrow.<p>

"we need to finish the deal."

"The deal huh?" He asked slowly drawing out his words.

"Can you lead the way?"

"You mean you want me to top when your trying to get unity?"

"Does it have to be known?" Ludwig felt his cheeks stain red.

"I guess" He rose to his feet and walked towards him " for you I can keep mouth shut." He smiled confidently and brought his hands to his brothers face and kissed him.

Ludwig didn't respond at first but once he heard Gilbert make a noise he had never heard Ludwig opened his mouth and accepted the entrance of Gilberts tongue. Ludwig let out a noise himself and brought his hands to Gilberts waist.

Gilbert pulled away and said " Shall we do this in my quarters?"

Ludwig was breathing heavy already " S-sure." He nodded.

Gilbert smiled softly and guided him to the room that was filled with heavy drapery. He began to unbutton his dark blue overcoat. He didn't have any of his battling representatives on him, no medals, no tassel or belts. Just one to hold his pants up and that was it. Under the overcoat was a white undershirt that had baggy sleeves and some lace on the cuffs. He tossed the overcoat over the chair and turned to Ludwig to unbutton the sleeves.

"well, go on undress."

Ludwig nodded and began to undo the laces on his boots, he sat down in the chair next to him and took the boots off. He continued as Gilbert also continued, he glanced up every once in a while to see Gilberts shirt was off. His blue eyes had to have been staring at him strangely because Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Gilbert asked a little self conscious.

"Are those all from your battles?"

"And Torture." He added.

"Oh." Ludwig looked at him with fear.

"Its ok, I am proud of them, all of the scars have a huge story under them. They are like medals to me."

"They look good on you, if that makes any sense at all." Ludwig rambled a bit at the end and looked away with a deep blush covering his face.

Gilbert felt his cheeks burn at the words " It makes sense. " He walked over to Ludwig and knelt between his legs. Ludwig's eyes widened at the gesture, he chuckled " Ludwig you are not even half way undressed yet." He laughed.

"I-I know." He looked away.

Gilbert smiled and began to unbutton the white button up shirt. He moved his hands slowly and glanced up at Ludwig. " You ok?" He asked warmly.

"A little nervous."

"Its ok, to be nervous. I am glad its me first though." He smiled warmly and then spoke moved down his chest. " I would hate to be second to Roderich."

"I am glad your doing this first too." Ludwig spoke low enough only for the two to hear.

"It will feel good. Trust me."

"I always trust you." He swallowed.

"Yeah," he paused lowering his eyes " You do." He smiled warmly. Not to many countries did trust Gilbert, but Ludwig did and this made him feel a strange but even deeper connection towards his brother.

Once the top was unbuttoned he brought his cool hands under the shirt and moved his hands over his brothers smooth and toned skin. He received a gasp of pleasure as Gilbert moved his hands over his chest to his nipples, he gently moved over them and moved to his shoulders and massaged them gently. Ludwig let out a noise and quickly shut his mouth.

"Its ok, I want to hear it." Gilbert instructed. Ludwig nodded blushing as Gilbert lifted up and leaned forward onto Ludwig's lap. The blonde gasped feeling something tighten in his pants. He winced as Gilbert changed his weight. He looked down and smiled at his brother " Ludwig, are you excited."

"It has a mind of its own sometimes."

"Its normal, Ludwig." He laughed and moved his face to the crook of Ludwig's neck. He gently kissed it receiving a shivering moan, Ludwig brought his hands to Gilberts head as Gilbert nipped at the taught skin. He began to moan louder.

"Gil, that feels really nice." He shuddered and Gilbert chuckled low in his throat, he moved up to his ear.

"Do you like this?" Gilbert pushed his hand firmly onto Ludwig's member that was dying for attention.

"Ah!" Ludwig gasped and pulled away from Gilbert when Gilbert nipped at the ear lobe sending another shockwave of pleasure through the German. Ludwig gripped for something anything to just gain some control of what he was feeling, this ended up being his brothers back. Which sent Gilbert to another level of pleasure.

"That felt really good." Gilbert cocked an eyebrow " Strange and painful, but really good." He snickered at the new sensation.

"Bed." Ludwig directed.

"As you wish" Gilbert rose to his feet and moved aside for Ludwig who walked hastily over to the bed. He fell on to his back and began to unbutton his pants when Gilbert stopped his hands.

"All in good time." He smiled moving up to Ludwig. He moved his legs apart and straddled his younger brother and gently kissed his forehead. Ludwig nervously put his hands onto Gilberts hips and pushed upwards into Gilbert. Gilberts eyes widened at the gesture, he was surprised. "W-west?"

"I am I doing it wrong?"

Gilbert shook his head " N-no." He blushed at the sensation at even the thought of the German entering him. He bit his lip and let out a gasp when Ludwig leaned forward and kissed his neck. Ludwig was taking control and for what ever reason Gilbert didn't fight like he normally would. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's strong broad shoulders. Ludwig was clumsy in his actions but he was doing a pretty damn good job. "That feels nice, bro."

"Here?" He asked dragging his thumb over the pert nipple. Ludwig received a sharp breath from him and Gilbert mimicked what he had experienced earlier with the nails. Ludwig moaned at the sensation. "You are right that does feel good." Ludwig moaned as Gilbert continued the actions as did Ludwig to receive the pleasuring pains from his nails. "Is this wrong of us?"

"Fuck who cares it feels amazing, please Ludwig don't back out now I need this." He moaned almost pleading.

Ludwig felt something build up inside of him where his instincts were taking over " You want this?" He mocked pushing upwards.

"Gah!" Gilbert blushed and nodded his head.

"I don't think I can get to you through this though." Gilbert leapt off of Ludwig and began to unbutton his own pants and then turned to Ludwig when his were already off.

Gilbert smiled devilishly " You want to feel something Francis showed me?"

"You had sex with him!"

"Of course I did, I won the war."

"Oh." Ludwig said in realization.

Gilbert lowered his head between Ludwig's legs and Ludwig's eyes almost fell out of his head as he was about to protest when Gilbert was already lowered in his mouth over Ludwig's thick member. Ludwig gasped and fell back onto the covers, he never imagined the noises that he was making would come from his mouth. He gasped and cried out gripping for the bed , he bit his lip and brought his hand over his mouth finally.

"Give me your hand." He instructed.

Ludwig limp as a noodle handed him his hand, Gilbert directed the hand to weave into his hair. Ludwig didn't need any more direction as his hands laced through his fine silver hair and pushed down. Ludwig gasped at the sensation of being in control of this notion he would never tell anyone about. Gilbert let his mouth be used as Ludwig pumped into him. Ludwig shuddered and could feel his legs shaking. He pulled Gilbert off of him when Gilbert spoke out of breath.

" Use me."

"I feel I already have, that was-

"Your not finished." Gilbert directed.

"…I need to use the rest-

"No Ludwig, finish up in me." He directed getting on his knees to display his tight hole. Ludwig looked down at his cock and then at the entrance and swallowed heavily. He obliged and sat up on his knees and moved over to him, placing his member to the entrance. Gilbert closed his eyes readying himself when he felt something he didn't expect, it was much smaller. But Gilbert's muscles relaxed and he moaned loudly at the entrance. " Are you using your fingers?"

"I am, is that ok? You looked nervous." Ludwig asked as if he was doing something wrong.

"It feels." He gasped as another finger entered him " Amazing." He moaned gripping the bed sheets and moaning even louder as his body fell more relaxed. Ludwig did this for about 5 more minutes when finally he couldn't take the noises any longer. He positioned himself at the entrance and entered his older brother. Gilbert gasped out in shock, Ludwig paused but Gilbert begged him to keep moving.

Ludwig obliged and moved at a much faster pace making Gilbert moan even louder and louder. He cried out his brothers name so loud that Austria might have heard him. "Harder! Oh GODS HARDERRRR LUDWIG!" He begged and finally Ludwig couldn't hold back anymore and came a little faster then Gilbert might have wanted but, for the first time Ludwig did pretty damn good. Gilbert fell forward and began to rub his member trying to relieve the tension but Ludwig stopped him.

"I don't think I can you know, do that again but I would like you inside of me Gilbert." He looked away at the end.

Gilbert smiled at him and spoke " How could I say no to you?" He grinned pushing Ludwig down on his back. Ludwig watched in utter amazement out how fluid the Prussian moved, he was definitely not new to any of this. He smiled and pushed in his brother making Ludwig cry out, Gilbert leaned forward and kissed his brother on the cheek, he could feel the tears dripping down to his lips. His eyebrows arched and licked the tears away and pushed in farther earning another wince and cry out. Gilbert kept still and shushed his brother, comforting him. He knew far to well that this hurt like a bitch when you were….well at all. He finally began to move in and out. Ludwig gasped at the pain but it soon turned into pleasure. Ludwig began to moan louder.

He now understood why Gilbert was so loud and begging him to move faster. Ludwig breathed heavily at the quickened pace of the Prussian. Gilbert cocked a smile and pushed in faster "You like that Germany?"

"Fuck."

"OoOh Language."

"FUCK THIS FEELS AMAZING."

Gilbert was not amused at the words but he had to agree that his Ludwig was made for him. It was as if the lost puzzle piece had been found with Ludwig all a long.

Gilbert fell forward draping Ludwig with sweat and huffed heavily, he pushed in faster and finally gasped out when he finally came and Ludwig shuttered a sexy moan as the liquid seeped into his body. He moaned and opened his arms for his brother to collapse onto him, which Gilbert took the invitation welcomingly.

They both huffed and puffed for a long while and then Germany spoke " Zollverein"

"Huh?" Gilbert asked.

"Its what I am calling the Customs unit to deal with the borders of all the states around me including you."

"Ah ok." Gilbert spoke in a weak voice. "Nice pillow talk."

"Was I good?"

Gilbert laughed and turned to him, Ludwig looked away embarrassed at the question, Gilbert kissed him deeply and pulled back to see Ludwig eyes were wide open in surprise. His face was covered in a blush and Gilbert smiled " You need some work, but for the most part, you made me feel amazing."

Ludwig smiled and leaned into his older brother " I am tired."

"Me too."

"Can we sleep?"

"Of course we can, we are awesome like that." 


	7. AustroPrussian War

-7-

* * *

><p>Ludwig grew more confident with the affairs of his country, he quickly gained Roderich's acceptance into the confederation. This did not please Gilbert but he let it go at the time, after their encounter in the garden house the two actually hardly saw one another. More or less they only saw one another through papers and meetings. Gilbert made a huge influence on the German Government and the states. He insisted that Austria should stay away from Germany by all cost. He was a huge voice for this and many agreed, even though Ludwig didn't agree Gilbert had a powerful card in the Government. Ludwig insisted that Austria wasn't a threat.<p>

"Will you stop telling me he isn't a fucking threat like you know him?" Gilbert growled.

"I do know him!"Ludwig shouted.

"I will not be under any leadership of him!" He almost spat at the man to Ludwig's right.

"With all do respect Gilbert you might have a say bu-" Roderich was cut off.

Gilbert growled and interrupted the proper Austrian " Fuck you!"

"Will you calm down Gilbert! lets talk, he isn't as bad as you think. He isn't a threat of any sort." Ludwig tried to urge.

"You don't know what you are talking about" Gilbert spoke through his teeth, holding back many years of anger.

"I do, I am a country now, I am not-" Ludwig was cut off.

"I am older than you! No your place!" Gilbert spat.

"I am not a pawn to you! I am my own country!" Ludwig tried putting his own two sense in.

"You are an idea! Hardly your own country yet." Gilbert scoffed.

"I am Ludwig of Germany!" He rose to his feet slamming down onto the table, his blue eyes were infuriated as he screamed at Gilbert intimidating everyone but Gilbert.

Gilbert raised to a stance and leaned over the table towards Ludwig "You don't scare me, I am Prussia you want to see something scary. Try to argue with me further."

Ludwig glared at the man across from him. " You hardly frighten me."

"You haven't seen me on the battlefield Ludwig." He spoke darkly.

Ludwig's eyes widened " Are you waging war with me?"

"I will do what I have to do, to gain control of you and get you away from him." He spoke in a tone Ludwig had never heard.

"Gilbert, but I am your brother" Ludwig spoke arching his eyebrows.

"Then as your brother listen to me." He growled tensing his every word.

Ludwig sighed and looked back to Roderich " I-I am only looking out for my country." Ludwig looked back to Gilbert.

"This isn't the way to go."Gilbert urged.

"Ludwig do not let him control you, we need to unify the whole of the German states. Including me, I can help in a peaceful manner." Roderich spoke low to Ludwig.

Gilbert bit his lip and finally punched down on the table cracking it " If you want to wage war with me Roderich so be it!"

"Gilbert I can't fight along side of you-" Ludwig was interrupted.

"You are going to choose him over me?" Gilbert growled.

"You once told me, that I need to look out for my country, and I am.-" He tried to continue but was intercepted by the Prussians words.

Roderich spoke up " I am taking the helm on this one Ludwig, you are to caught up with relations on this decision. As a member of the confederation I am declaring war on Gilbert of Prussia."

It was silent for a moment, when finally Gilbert burst out laughing " This is priceless!" He clapped his hands together "Alright. War it is." Gilbert turned away from Ludwig.

" Gil-" Ludwig was stopped.

"Its war now Ludwig." He raised a hand up and continued "I am going to tell you, I will not go easy on you because of family ties." He turned away and left the room.

Ludwig whirled around to his Austrian friend " What are you doing, do you understand what you have done?"

"Very much so." Roderich nodded.

"We can't win a war a-" Ludwig was cut off again.

"We will win this, we have so many armies to back us up." Roderich smiled.

"…" Ludwig was not convinced.

"Ludwig if you win, you can finally hold that idiots leash and keep him under your belt." Roderich urged.

"That idiot is my brother." Ludwig scolded.

"He is right though, this is war now." The Austrian spoke firmly.

So the Austro-Prussian war began. 


	8. The Victors Decide The Outcome

-8-

* * *

><p>1866<p>

Ludwig was really disturbed by the war, he didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore. Austria lead the way and this really opened his eyes to Roderich. Roderich wasn't out to better the country, he was only looking to better his own country. But he didn't say anything it was already to late. Roderich moved recklessly getting closer and closer to Russian territory. Gilbert knew the threat of Ivan and knew what he had to do. He finally went to Roderich and negotiated an end to the first battle he had literally talked his way out of. It was too late though, Ivan already was on the ball and heading towards Ludwig's office.

A heavy knock came on the door one twilight and Ludwig couldn't help but be surprised by the violet eyed man in front of him.

"Can I come in for a drink?" The Russian spoke sharply.

"You are?" Ludwig asked holding his ground.

"Ivan, Ivan of Russia."

Ludwig stiffened his stance and remembered what Gilbert has said about Ivan.

""Watch your back with him, do not reveal anything to him, keep quiet and listen to him carefully you do not want to piss off this man. He is crazy, he is a hibernating bear waiting to awake at any moment. Mark my words Ludwig""

Ludwig motioned for him to come in.

"So, I know of your countries civil wars with Prussia and your other states." He spoke a matter of factly.

"Yes. We are at war right now." Ludwig nodded.

"Would you like a helping hand against Gilbert?" Ivan smiled.

"…"

"He is a tough person to fight against." Ivan's smile faded into something that was more carnal.

"…"

"A real fighter you know that?" Ivan now smiled again.

Ludwig closed his eyes pained by the things his brother had endured from this man.

"But he is weak once you get him on his knees. You should have heard him squealing like pig when I defeat-" Ivan was cut off.

"That is enough, you are in my country as of now and I will not tolerate any slander against his name." Ludwig spoke firmly.

"Interesting." Ivan raised an eyebrow. " I am surprised as an opposing army you sure are protective." He chuckled coldly.

"That is affairs not of your concern. State your reason for being here." Ludwig demanded.

"Are we not at an alliance. I could have sworn the past documents said nothing but good things about each other."

"I am a new country, I state who I am allied with." Ludwig opened the door once more " If that is all you may leave." Ludwig directed.

"Oh Ludwig, you will learn quickly." Ivan pushed him against the wall and whispered in his ear " I do not take orders."

Ludwig gasped as Ivan pressed into him and then a clicking sound was heard " Get out." an all to familiar voice spoke.

"Oh Gilbert, odd of you to stop by." Ivan spoke.

"Speak for yourself." Gilbert glared. " Out." He barked.

"I am not a dog to be bullied my dear Prussian." Ivan smiled.

Gilbert was about to pull the trigger when Ludwig spoke " What do you want Ivan."

"Keep these swine" He turned and faced the Prussian and continued "away from my borders and I will leave you pigs to relish in your own blood."

"Fine." Ludwig agreed sharply.

"Fine." Gilbert Agreed as well.

Ivan took a sharp intake of breath and laughed " Well I think this was nice Ludwig. Its been a pleasure." He smiled and walked around the Prussian. The two glared daggers as they passed one another, once Ivan was gone he turned to Ludwig.

The two looked at each other in the eyes for the first time in 7 weeks. Gilbert glowered at his brother who was alone for the first time in a long while.

"May I come in?" Gilbert asked.

"Is that really allowed?" Ludwig asked carefully.

"You act like there are rules to war." Gilbert chuckled.

"…" Ludwig sighed.

" Ivan is right, things are getting pretty climaxed. Even Francis is wanting to interfere." Gilbert spoke quietly.

"We should try to end this." Ludwig spoke.

"I am not throwing in the towel." Gilbert growled.

"Its not about throwing in the towel, in." Ludwig corrected.

Gilbert laughed " Apparently you haven't gotten the news but I am wiping up the blood of your men with Roderich." He scoffed.

"…" Ludwig cringed at the truth.

"Its time for politics." Gilbert put a hand on his hips.

"…"

"Lets end the war," Gilbert laughed and pointed out " Which I have already pretty much wrapped up-

"I didn't want to go to war with you." Ludwig spoke.

Gilbert paused his rambling which boosted his ego and he looked at Ludwig who was obviously sleep deprived. Gilberts eyes lowered and his eyebrows arched, he sighed heavily and spoke. " Then grab the reigns of your country and lets make a decision." Gilbert spoke urging him to conform to his wishes but Ludwig protested.

"Gilbert, politics are not under the table deals. We do not want to end up like the corrupted government of the English."

This struck a chord with Gilbert, but it made sense in the end to do things the right way. Mind as well not make a bad name for the new country. So he contacted Francis and Francis got with Roderich to set up a meeting with all four of them.

* * *

><p>23 August of 1866<p>

" I will not give Venetia to Italy. I won a battle against him and that is final." Roderich pouted.

"A" Gilbert chuckled.

"Enough Gilbert." Francis hushed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and kept silent, he did in fact win the war.

"Francis I will not give Venetia to him." Roderich spoke firmly.

"Give it to me then?" Francis rolled his eyes pinching the arch of his nose.

"W-what?" Roderich growled.

"Your ridiculous Francis" Gilbert laughed.

Francis added " So, I can give it to Italy." Francis spoke trying not to laugh.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and scoffed. Roderich crossed his arms " Fine."

Gilbert snickered loudly and Ludwig nudged him hard in the side.

"What are your demands now Gilbert, since you have won the war." Francis asked pulling out the quil pin from the ink jar.

Gilbert smiled big and began " So first off" He leaned back in the chair relaxed " Since your not allowed to just be my slut" Gilbert raised an eyebrow "since my dearest Ludwig has begged me for your existence to stay in Europe I will allow that." Roderich didn't flinch at the words. " But, you are no longer allowed to be apart of his affairs." He looked at Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed and nodded.

" I also require my Kingdom of Prussia to be the established major power for German states in the north. As far as the south." He scoffed, " They are to pay the price for wreaking havoc on my men and your lands."

"No torture." Ludwig pleaded.

Gilbert scoffed " That was abolished when Frederick the Great was in command."

Ludwig nodded and spoke " It makes sense for them to pay for this, they did revolt and I apologize again Gilbert."

"Just sign the damn paper." Gilbert urged.

Ludwig nodded and signed the paper and then Roderich did as well, then Gilbert did and finally as the mediator Francis did as well. Thus The Peace Treaty of Prague was final. 


	9. Empire of Germany

-9-

* * *

><p>The North German Confederation.<p>

"So where were we." Gilbert asked leaving the conference leading the way back to carriage. Gilbert began to prattle on about the ideas for Northern Germany and then he caught wave of Ludwig. Ludwig was covering his face crying.

"Ludwig…what is wrong?" Gilbert asked shocked and in worry.

"I am so sorry." Ludwig bit his lip.

Gilbert frowned and punched him in the arm hard and then spoke " You are German have some god damn respect."

"But how can you not be angry with me"

"Because you're my brother. You might be an idiot but your still my brother." He pointed at the cross around his neck.

Ludwig smiled and nodded " As you were saying" He cleared his throat trying to gain composure.

"With me in control of the pieces there will be no unsolvable problems. We got the biggest pawn out of our way , now we need to unify this country once and for all!" Gilbert smiled.

Ludwig leaned forward and kissed Gilbert taking him off guard. He pulled back " There we are united again."

"Now if you remember correctly that isn't how-" Gilbert tried to convince Ludwig they had to have sex once more.

"I did learn one thing." Ludwig barked stopping his brother.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow " We didn't have to screw." He glowered at his older brother.

Gilbert laughed " Who told you that?"

"Roderich." Ludwig barked again.

"Yeah look how far that has gotten him." He pointed.

Ludwig sat back in the carriage "…" He rolled his eyes blushing.

Gilbert smiled warmly at his brothers attempt to confront him and leaned forward once more and kissed him

" This will do for us though." Gilbert spoke after kissing him. Gilbert couldn't help but smile at Ludwig's reaction of a rosy blush. 

* * *

><p>1871<p>

" As of today you are the Empire of Germany" The emperor William the I spoke honoring Ludwig. Gilbert watched as his brother was honored and when the ceremony was finished he patted him on the back.

"You should have gotten some of the recognition at least a little."

"Nahh" Gilbert gestured " it's ok, I know you know… so it doesn't really matter if a bunch of old farts recognize me." Gilbert laughed

Now Gilbert was happier then he ever thought he would be, he was happy to see his brother strive to be the best and strangely for the first time in his life Gilbert understood the reason for parenting. Except for his love was far more deeper then anything any normal person could understand. But now Gilbert had to separate from him, the hardest thing he would ever do thus far in his life.

"So I have a lot of ideas for the education process of my country, what do you think?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know Ludwig. You need to figure this out for yourself now." He stopped and turned to his brother and smiled.

Ludwig frowned and spoke once more "Tomorrow you want to go to the museum in Berlin?"

"Ludwig, I am going back to Konigsberg." Gilbert spoke proudly.

Ludwig didn't return the smile " W-what are you talking about?" Ludwig asked almost in a whisper.

Gilbert sighed " You're" he poked his brothers chest " Your own country now." Gilbert smiled and exclaimed "Officially! You need to move on your own now." Gilbert smiled big.

Ludwig didn't return the smile " I can't do this on my own are you crazy!" Ludwig spoke.

"Ludwig, you can. I know you can. I believe in you." His eyes got watery and he smiled warmly at his brother.

"Gil" Ludwig blushed and hugged his older brother.

The two embraced tightly and when Ludwig let him go Gilbert turned away and began to walk forward. Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat and wanted to object but the only words that came out were totally different.

"If I need you can I just send a letter?" Ludwig broke the silence.

Gilbert turned back to him " Its not like I am leaving forever Ludwig, we will see each other still, talk to each other and I still am going to come visit you. Its not like I don't have a Kingdom still in your Empire." He grinned and turned back and began to walk away leaving Ludwig behind.

Ludwig didn't stop watching him, Gilbert disappeared into the crowd and for the first time in his life, Ludwig was really alone. He put his hand to the cross around his neck and swiped his fingers across it, or so it felt. 

* * *

><p>Throughout time, Ludwig achieved much. He had made it so the people had a voice and could affect the government. He made a significant impact with architecture and industrialization. Ludwig not only focused on the urbanization of his country but worked at advancing the global outlook on the empire. Trades were something Ludwig worked really hard to mobilize on his own with out the help of Arthur of England. By the late 1880's Ludwig was a prominent figure in sciences and engineering.<p>

Ludwig was now moving on his own but Gilbert visited him once every two weeks to help Ludwig build his army. Ludwig was amazed at how Gilbert could organize the men, Prussia was a military genius. His militaristic thought process was always on the move. He made sure Ludwig understood the advantages of having a strong army.

"Make sure all of your soldier move as a wall. Not as an individual. When this happens you have to understand the problems that will come up." Gilbert added.

Ludwig watched the practice Gilbert was performing with the group of 200 men at a time. He then made it so the whole batch of soldiers, which was 600, all moved in unison. Ludwig couldn't help but be amazed at the sight.

Gilbert turned around and bowed " Pretty Awesome looking right?" Gilbert grinned.

"Y-yeah." Ludwig breathed in astonishment.

"Alright, dismissed." He clapped as the men halted and dispersed amongst one another and began to head out.

Ludwig laughed and shook his head " I shouldn't take the glory for having the strongest army in the world on my own you know?" He laughed nervously."

"What are you talking about! This isn't my doing?" Gilbert gasped.

"Y-yes it is Gilbert!"

"So what I can organize them, but you have influenced these men, don't think this is me. This is all you West" He wrapped his arm around his head and tousled his brothers hair.

"Gah, why have you always called me West?" Ludwig pushed him away.

"Because I found you right around this area, so I have always called you West." He smiled.

"Are you pissed off that I have formed an alliance with Austria again." Ludwig changed the topic.

"Nah, you are moving like a leader now. You have matured you know?" He took a step back from Ludwig "But remember to always watch your back ok?" He heeded.

"I needed to make sure Russia was a friend not an enemy and that was the only way." He shrugged.

Gilbert nodded "Probably a smart move, that fucker is a crazy one."

"Gilbert." Ludwig scolded.

"Sorry,sorry." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>-1894-<p>

A new Tsar had gone into the public eye of Russia and what little relationship Germany and him had quickly diminished.

"People have already tried to make plans in my country to attack Russia but I quickly intervened. Luckily this stopped them." Ludwig sighed.

"Your people are restless it seems." Gilbert grinned.

"So it does. I feel like I am doing something wrong." Ludwig rubbed his temples.

"Wrong? You are doing great!" Gilbert patted his brother on the back.

Ludwig was about to protest but Gilbert lips found a way to silence the young man, Ludwig's breath hitched and he couldn't help but pull away.

"Gil!"

"What's up West?"

"You just kissed me.."Ludwig blushed.

"So, am I not allowed to now?" Gilbert asked smiling warmly.

"I guess you are…but…just be more cautious, what if someone see's us."

"Ludwig no one cares about countries kissing, its good for the country and its relations. Trust me on this one ok?"

"…" Ludwig looked at him as if he were crazy " What ever." Ludwig knew there was no way to talk him out of his words. He had to admit, he sure did love his brothers lips. 


	10. World War I part 1

-10-

* * *

><p>Ludwig looked up to Gilbert and he was surprised " W-what happened while I have been resting?"<p>

"Apparently some Serbian decided to kill the heir to Austria's throne."

"Oh gods," Ludwig fell back into his pillow. " I have to call him to come here-

"Already have done that," Gilbert walked over and lit another lamp, " Lets get you up and ready, he is on his way over right now."

"Were you pleasant?" Ludwig almost was more worried about Gilbert's tone towards the nation in turmoil then he was about anything else.

"Yes, Ludwig." Gilbert chuckled " Who is the parent figure here?" He laughed and began to pull out clothing from the closet. Ludwig didn't say anything against it, he hopped up and went to the mirror and began to slick his hair back with a thick oil.

When Gilbert turned around Ludwig revealed the new hair style for himself, not really looking for approval. Gilbert looked up and then looked back down to hand him the clothing when it finally registered in his brain the new look. Gilbert burst into tears laughing and dropped all the attire he had in hand.

"What is that?" Gilbert breathed.

Ludwig was not amused.

"Come here" Gilbert chuckled and tousled his hair up ruining the clean slick look. Ludwig protested and took a comb out from his pocket and began to sweep it back once more.

"Gilbert! Stop." he urged " Its to make me look professional and -

"Alright, alright you have made a point. Go get dressed." Gilbert chuckled, when Ludwig took the clothing to another room he couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother. He was trying so hard to impress everyone and stay proud of his nation. " He should really just be himself." Gilbert spoke to himself. 

* * *

><p>A couple hours later the door opened to a storm outside and a very upset and stressed Roderich, next to him was Elisaveta of Hungary.<p>

"Good evening you two, I am sorry this meeting couldn't have been on been on a brighter note." Ludwig smiled trying to break the silence.

"It is what it is." Roderich sighed.

"My condolences to the family." Gilbert bowed his head low and then rose back up to his normal height. Roderich looked at the other man and nodded only briefly.

"How can we help?" Ludwig asked jumping to the point of the meeting.

"As you know already, my past in the military has not proven itself well." He looked to Gilbert waiting for something. This caused a silence that made all of them look up to Gilbert who obviously was not paying attention.

Gilbert looked up " W-what?"

"You never have been good at paying attention have you?" The female spoke up at the meeting.

"Women, can't speak at these sort of meeting." Gilbert emphasized the first word, which made her blush.

"Do we have to right now?" Roderich asked almost pained, his hand went under the table to hold her hand..

Ludwig was bracing his ears for Gilberts out burst but when he looked over he saw something he couldn't quiet understand on Gilbert's face. It was almost like pain, but happiness? Gilbert was trying to cover up something. Ludwig's eyes moved back and forth on the two, the silence was brief and Gilbert spoke up.

"No, sorry." Gilbert spoke quietly.

"I need your armies to help me with this war." Roderich pleaded.

Ludwig looked back to Gilbert for his input.

"I think we need to wait only a couple days. See how they respond." Gilbert urged.

"Doesn't that make me the coward?" the Austrian asked.

"No, it makes you look not so impulsive." Ludwig added.

"By waiting it out we can see how they respond" Gilbert agreed.

"What will we do when they do?"

Gilbert chuckled "War." He said a matter of stating the obvious.

"Will you be my ally in this war?"

Gilbert crossed his legs and leaned against his hand on the table, he faced Ludwig. Ludwig felt Gilbert's crimson eyes on him and looked over.

"Why are you looking at me, its not only my decision."

"Yes, it is." Gilbert rolled his eyes. " We are unified under you."

"…" Ludwig had never waged war on his own yet.

"Ludwig, I think its smart to ally with him on this one." Gilbert shrugged.

"R-really?" Ludwig said surprised.

"He is in an ally, you have declared that. If we do not protect our countries borders we will be in the middle of the whole thing."

"I am not a neutral state, ever." Ludwig declared.

"There we go." Gilbert patted his back "That's the German I raised."

"So we have an alliance." Roderich stated and rose to his feet. " If you could excuse me, I have to head back to my home now."

"I understand." Ludwig nodded.

"I am going back to my Kingdom, everyone wants a piece of me, so I better be ready." Gilbert grinned.

The four separated with a new stronger then ever alliance of the four nations. Once Roderich left Ludwig turned to Gilbert.

"Are you really planning on me leading my country?" Ludwig gasped nervously.

"I am, is that wrong of me?" Gilbert questioned.

"I will need your help." Ludwig almost begged.

"You are ready Ludwig, I wouldn't tell you this if you were not. I will look over your plans, but this is mostly you ok?" He urged.

"If you insist Gilbert." He closed his eyes. 


	11. World War I part 2

-11-

* * *

><p>August 1st, 1914<p>

Over the next couple days the affairs between Europe were tense. Ludwig didn't quiet understand how it looked to a neighboring nation to start mobilizing your troops, Gilbert didn't doubt his reasons but Ludwig didn't want any surprises so Ludwig went through and began the process of preparing the military. Francis was threatened and also began mobilization, Ivan began to mobilize his troops as well and in turn Gilbert sent Ludwig a telegram.

"Ivan's is readying his troops. What are your official orders."

" It is war, may god be with Prussia and Germany as a whole." Ludwig replied to Gilbert informally and then sent one too Ivan and declared war.

Of course Gilbert replied with " To each his own." A phrase and motto the Prussian Kingdom had formed.

* * *

><p>August 3rd<p>

In turn a couple of days later Ludwig declared war on Francis, the troops of France were already mobilizing towards the German border. Ludwig sent telegrams and letters to Gilbert informing him of his movements. Ludwig responded with patience and tactics, he decided it was best to not attack directly to France. So he came up through a right flanking move through Belgium. Almost instantly as Ludwig proceeded the invasion Arthur had informed Ludwig of Belgium's status of neutrality. Ludwig was to the point that he couldn't pull back from Belgium he was already advancing the borders.

August 4th,

Ludwig declared war on Belgium in turn getting a declaration of war from Arthur. The enemies were beginning to pile up to more then he had imagined. Ludwig was confident, since Gilbert had left he had been thinking of all the things he had read about Gilbert's battles and his tactics. He understood them thoroughly and realized he was ready for anything that would come at him. He was confident in his men and this made his men even stronger. Two days later Roderich and Elisaveta declared war on Ivan, this was a bold move only done because Ivan was beginning his input towards Austria and Hungry.

* * *

><p>August 22,<p>

Ludwig won his first battle, he pummeled Francis in a battle. 27,000 casualties on the French side was counted just on this day alone.

* * *

><p>August 26th,<p>

Ludwig had gotten wind of the news, Ivan attacked Gilbert and was now in a fierce war for Konigsberg.

"You really think we were just going to sit around Ivan?" Gilbert spoke.

"I did actually." Ivan smirked.

"Tannanberg, that is this ones name." Gilbert smiled.

"Who said you were going to be the victor?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"You do not know my brother, do not doubt him. He is far more intelligent then I thought" He grinned hearing the trains whistle.

"A train really?" Ivan chuckled.

"How fast could you possibly ready your troops."

"Watch." Gilbert cocked an eyebrow and began to walk away from the other, he was ready to show off his mad skills.

Ivan growled and raised his hand to motion the signal " Fire at will!"

Gilbert chuckled and began to sprint away towards the battlefield " Steady men!" He shouted lunging forward to the entrance of the fort. One of the men grabbed him and dragged him in.

"S-sir you have been shot!" One of them shouted.

"Only once?" He laughed " Man these Russians suck at everything don't they?" He laughed harder grabbing his arm.

"We need a medic!" The younger one shouted.

"Come here, give me your knife and that hot iron."

"W-what?"

"MOVE DAMMIT!" Gilbert yelled at the other.

"I can't burn you sir, it would be-

"Fucking hell! You are Prussian, come here with that hot iron and help me."

"It will get infected then sir."

"We will deal with that later, just hurry up we are being fired at, I saw he was readying the heavy artillery." He coached.

The soldier walked over and grabbed the hot iron by the fire. When he turned around Gilbert had the knife in the bullet wound pulling out the metal. He cringed and through it aside. Gilbert smiled big and waved for him to come over. 'he's a kid. Ludwig once looked like this' Gilbert thought.

"Come here, keep it together ok? This is war, we can't have you getting soft." He directed him to the open wound. "See when it stops bleeding you have to seal it quick before anything gets in it." He nodded.

Another man came around the corner. " sir your orders? "

"Hold my hand."

"W-what?"

"HOLD MY HAND!" He shouted, the soldier walked over and then saw what was going on, he nodded his head.

"As you wish sir." He held Gilberts hand.

"Ok do it. Right over the hole." He said stuttering.

The soldier did it and Gilberts face went into the man's stomach holding his hand, he gripped tight and screamed out " AHHHHHH!" He cried out the soldier pulled back quickly after it was done and was shaking.

Gilbert bit his lip as the tears fell from his eyes like rain. " You did good." he cleared his throat and nodded standing up. " I have to get to the railways in the city, protect yourselves. Don't waste much ammo on him yet though understood? He is working to get everyone organized still." He stuttered the words still breathing heavy, he was trying to collect himself as quick as he could.

He patted the cadet on the shoulder " Thanks, you did well." He smiled forcibly and turned back to the other "Your in command for now, be back in 20 minutes." He nodded running to the back exit. 

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the railways the German soldier were shouting and laughing, Gilbert blew a whistle and they all quickly stood straight.<p>

"Ok this is not a drill! We have been through this before, as a wall do not separate! Were doing it the good ol' way." He shouted someone came beside him and spoke in his ear " They have already mobilized, sir and are heading towards us."

Gilbert looked back at him in panic " SHIT! Were heading out! Move instinctively, be smart!" He shouted. "TO EACH HIS OWN" He shouted climbing onto the horse the one soldier was holding next to him.

The battles in the end made Gilbert pull back and wait for Ludwig's answer of evacuating Prussia. Ivan followed closely only a few miles and then waited. Gilbert was infuriated by the petty quarells of the commanding officers that lead to his failure. He did not take defeat well. Gilbert cleared his mind and decided it was best to protect his flank in the wooded areas of southern Prussia and sent a small army by railway.

"Thank god Ludwig had a thorough map of the Railways." Gilbert nodded.

Gilbert then decided to send two more forces south to cover the fronts of the flank and make sure that it was well covered so no Russians could escape towards Konigsberg. He did well in his moves because Ivan had not a clue that they were on there way or even near their " Strategies".

Gilbert also moved a little south of the rail system and spread his men out he made sure they were a covering force to protect his dearest city. He directed them to begin digging some trenches, so there was a place to go for cover. He made sure they understood to lay flat for protection.

Gilbert got word from the southern troops messengers that the Russians had lost direction in the wooded areas and decided to go in for the kill. The Russians tried to escape through the north when the mobilization of the artillery proved to be a good choice. The rapid fire power took out a big chunk of the force of the Russian troops in the south.

The Russians tried to escape by the sides but were outmatched by the two more forces Gilbert had sent to complete a circle around the wooded areas. Gilbert had them cornered in his own land and began the real attacks, that would brutally butcher the Russian armies strength. Gilberts men moved in unison towards the enemy, when one fell they kept moving forward, firing and cutting into the heart of the forest.

* * *

><p>August 30th<p>

The Russians were totally taken off guard by the Prussian assault and fled for safety. The general killed himself leaving his men on their own, this lead to 300,000 men were killed or wounded while 90,000 were taken prisoner.

"Check mate" Gilbert laughed and clapped his hands. " I missed this it seems!" He cheered on " I hope you are as successful as I am Ludwig." He spoke to himself looking to the desk where a picture of Ludwig was. 


	12. World War I Part 3

-12-

* * *

><p>On the fifth of September the Germans advance was halted by the first battle of Marme. The war continued back and forth, the allies finally caught on with the elite tactic of digging trenches and thus France began this technique. Over a period of time the English and French teamed up there battles against Germany and were trying to make their flanking technique but it kept being predicted by German armies. So the two went back and forth outflanking one another. German trenches were far more advanced then the any of the allies trenches. Both tried to out do each other in the stale mate with scientific advances, but it did not quiet prevail. <p>

* * *

><p>December of 1914, Christmas Eve.<p>

Ludwig was actually on the battlefield in the trenches in Saxony on the cold night of Christmas eve. Many of the men whispered quietly as no one fired. They began to tell jokes and laugh about things that really had nothing to do with war. Ludwig finally lit a candle, and began to hum quietly hoping for his brothers safety. When suddenly one man lit another candle. Then another, and another. Soon enough their were at least 150-200 candles being lit and put up above their heads on the battle lines. At first they were afraid to lift their hands but one did it confidently and then the other followed.

One soldier began to sing in German " Silent Night" and the others chimed in. Little know but it is required in the German military to learn to sing together. It was something Gilbert had instilled into the German Army. Even Ludwig chimed in, it wasn't about religion it was about life. Many of the men missed their families and even there parents, most were just boys in there teen years.

The most surprising thing about it was after they stopped singing the English began to sing. They all nudged one another with whispers and when the English stopped singing they all clapped and laughed and began another carol. It went back and forth for at least an hour and finally Ludwig put up a sad excuse for a tree up above the trench. The snow began to fall and the light of the full moon was covered by the clouds.

The English began to cheer at the notion and Ludwig fell to cover quickly when it hit him what they were doing. They were cheering for the Christmas tree. He sat up and shouted in as good of English as he could

"You want some beer?"

All Ludwig could remember was Gilbert's words " There are no rules in war."

Finally about 20 minutes later one shouted " Don't shoot we don't want to fight today" as the enemy general appeared above the trench and began to walk towards the middle, of what was called no-mans land. Ludwig climbed up and moved to the middle.

"Can you speak English?"

"Yes" He spoke.

"Lets just call it a truce for the night and tomorrow, we can continue the war?" He asked.

"How about after Christmas. The 26th?"

The English general looked into the eyes of Ludwig and nodded "Merry Christmas." He smiled.

The two saluted and separated once more. Over the night Ludwig and the troops took the time to rest fully and woke up early in the morning to bury the dead and noticed the others began to do the same. They nodded and smiled at one another and then one came over and took his hat off and closed his eyes and began to speak a prayer, another came over and another sooner or later they all were praying next to the graves they had just dug.

This seemed to really help loosen the tense feeling in the air around one another. The men of the German army were curious of the English and asked about things like " What do you do on Christmas in England?"

Some asked personal questions " Do you have a family back home?"

Some would answer yes but some would answer they only had their parents. Ludwig listened amongst his men and smiled at the troops trading things like plum pudding for cards. The two fighting forces even played a game of football (soccer) with one another. When night came they all sat together and prayed for their countries once more, Ludwig was surprised at one conversation.

"What are you fighting for?"

"Freedom of course."

The English soldier looked at him and spoke "That is what we are fighting for though?" They looked at one another puzzled and for a moment the two stopped eating and smiled at one another and nodded " Lets hope we are both free at the end of this then." The English soldier nodded with what looked to be tears in the corner of his eyes.

The group sang and laughed about things they missed back home, family members they wish that they could see and then a quiet time was drawn over the busy soldiers of both sides. They began to tell stories of the people they hoped to see once more. When the feast was over, they separated for the night.

Then finally dawn came on the 26th and around 8:30 am, the English fired 3 shots in the air, Ludwig looked over the trench to see a flag that said "Merry Christmas" on it. Ludwig looked back and told them what it said and smiled, the German soldier hurried to find something and found a sheet and wrote "Thank you" on it.

Ludwig sat up and crawled slowly up over the trench and waited to see the English General to whom he found out was a very nice man the night before and when he showed his face. The two rose to their feet and saluted and bowed to one another. Ludwig put the gun in the air and fired two shots and the they turned their backs to one another and went to the trench's. Ludwig fell silent and looked down at his comrades, they were holding the souvenirs they had got the night before and almost looked sad.

"We have to continue now."

"Yeah." One nodded and shouted to someone.

" Jonathon, we are firing now! It was nice to meet you!" One shouted and after that instance the war continued. No one knew why he had given a warning to Jonathon of all the people he had met, but no one asked. Ludwig believed it was because they all had for one night happiness and normality once more.

'I think my men know, this is going to be a long one.' Ludwig began to hear the firing begin and the sounds of war began to orchestrate once more. 

* * *

><p>On The Eastern Front<p>

Even though Ludwig had called for a truce, Gilbert and Ivan had different ways of celebrating Christmas.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Gilbert shouted as the artillery shells began to flood the ears of every one in the trenches.

Gilbert chuckled and looked at his watch " Christmas, what a way to celebrate." He looked over and saw the cadet who helped him at the beginning of the war sitting up against the dirt a ways away. Gilbert had grown a protective liking towards the kid, he helped him toughen up and actually became good friends with him. His name was Adel.

Gilbert looked over and saw the Russians were readying something, he just knew it. It was far to silent on enemy lines, he patted the guy next to him who opened the first line of fire towards the Russians.

Gilbert shouted a whispery sort of yell to Adel " Hey" Adel looked up and Gilbert threw a pack of cigarettes to the kid, he smiled and lit one. Adel grabbed a gun and finished loading it, he sat up and was about to start firing when Gilbert heard the Russians shout something to their men and then it was silent and Gilbert looked over to Adel.

"GET DOWN!" He screamed being cut off by a loud explosion.

The smoke cleared and Gilbert was moving through it, "Whose alive?" He shouted, hearing many make the ticking noises they were told to when explosives were in the enemy's agenda. Gilbert pushed out all the agony and screams to only focus on the good first. Gilbert learned how to tune things out far better then he would have years ago, back when he was young. Gilbert heard people howling in pain and he finally shouted.

"Medic, we need one-

"Gil-Gilbert." Someone stuttered, interrupting Gilbert.

"Can I have another Cigarette?" A far to familiar voice asked. Gilbert turned around and saw it was Adel. His eyes widened and he quickly closed his eyes, and swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

"Yeah, sure you can."

The men of the squadron looked over to see Adel was dying, ones eyes lowed and the others looked over to see the cadet the captain had gotten close to was on the verge of death.

Gilbert took the tobacco out and crawled over to the kid slowly, and leaned up against him. Blood was dripping down his face, when he looked down part of his body was covered in blood, something was dripping on his hand he lifted only a little to see it was blood, he wiped it on his pant leg.

"Its kind of cold out here you know that?" Adel asked.

"Yeah, it gets like this in Russia." Gilbert bit his lip speaking with a very hollow voice.

"Was I hit?" Adel whispered in confusion.

"I think so bud." Gilbert smiled keeping his eyebrows arched.

"Am I dying?" Adel asked quietly.

"No, its only a little wound, I can get a medic-

"I am dying." Adel spoke with a smile.

Gilbert swallowed biting his lip and then shouted " WE NEED A MEDIC!"

"Sir…our medic was killed." The soldier next to him spoke.

"UHHH FUCK!" Gilbert growled and punched the dirt trench behind him.

"Gilbert." Adel coughed, Gilbert looked over " Can you tell my girlfriend I love her, and that I hope it's a boy." He smiled " If it's a girl that's fine, but-" He coughed again.

"INCOMING!" One shouted

The earth rumbled again, but farther away. For a moment Gilbert was honestly frightened for his life, he looked around quickly to see it was another squadron down the way that was hit. He gritted his teeth and looked back over to Adel.

"Gilbert." He spoke once more " Sorry about burning you."

"Shut up kid." He laughed feeling tears go down his face. When he looked over his breath had stopped and Gilbert could see his eyes were steady and no longer frantically searching. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand that was covered in dirt, blood and god knows what else on it. He closed his eyes for the final time and cleared his throat.

"Ok, we need to tend to the injured." He shouted to one of them. " We have to do something different, tend to the ones that look like they can make it, and we have to leave the ones who cannot, we have to keep our attack steady." Gilbert shouted as low as he could so his squadron could hear.

'This was going to be a long winter in the pits of Russia.' He thought. 


	13. End of World War I

-13-

* * *

><p>April 1915<p>

Ludwig had lost more men then he desired, he was learning quickly that war was not a game of honor and trust. It was a game that no on really knew the out come for but was a game that if played without mercy could be won. He was not going to lose.

"Chlorine Gas."

"Will it kill them?"

"Yes."

"Show me data." Ludwig asked the scientist who laid out facts, proof and details. " Ok, lets begin manufacturing these and we will try them out for a while."

Ludwig directed the soldiers to fire the gas, in Ypres. The wind caught the gas making a green cloud. This sent governments in a fever, which Ludwig had to deal with of course, his pitiful excuse was " You only said we couldn't use chemical shells, not gas projectors." It was almost the same thing.

Ludwig knew this, but now he understood what Gilbert had said when he was younger. You will do anything for your countries sake and this was a fact he did know. If he lost the war to the allies, his country was at risk for having its freedoms taken away. This he would not stand and let happened with out a good fight.

* * *

><p>May 2nd<p>

Ludwig tried again with the gas, getting a gut feeling this could work if done properly. The ending result confirmed his gut feeling was right.

In the distance Ludwig could hear the screams and silence of fire, he closed his eyes " We did it." Ludwig smiled in victory.

The next week Ludwig took a direct train to Prussia, the Eastern front and brought with him the poison gas to help him against the Russians. When he arrived Gilbert was a mess, he had dirt and mud all over him and all over his face. His uniform was far heavier then he was used to. He walked up to Ludwig whom he hadn't seen in 5 months.

"LUDWIG!" He laughed and hugged him " Man, you look beat up!"

"and you don't?" Ludwig laughed.

"Something's changed about you, I can't put my finger on it but something has." Gilbert stepped back.

"Gilbert let's be serious." Ludwig sighed " We do have a war on our hands." He urged.

"Yeah," Gilbert sighed " Wanted to get away from it maybe for a minute." He looked down at the ground.

"Sorry. I am really stressed though."

"I am too." Gilbert nodded.

"I have something to help us." Ludwig pointed at the boxes coming off the train, they were marked with a skull.

"What is that West?" Gilbert laughed nervously.

"Poison Gas."

"I already tried that and it froze!" He laughed rolling his eyes and turning away. He knelt down holding himself up with balance his hands gripped his head. " GAHH this is hopeless." He growled.

"This is different." Ludwig spoke darkly.

Gilbert looked up, furrowing his eyebrows " How different?" he asked in a curious tone.

"It killed people by the masses." Ludwig spoke without any inflection " it's a weapon of destruction, it-

"it's a weapon of war." Gilbert stood up " Your bloody brilliant!" He shouted hugging him.

Ludwig didn't say anything, " Your freight will be unloaded and then I must return to the western fronts." He spoke coldly.

Gilberts eyebrows arched up and he looked down, it finally occurred to him what had changed about Ludwig. He was witnessing his first war and this was something he was far to used to, sure the technology had changed but war was war. If Ludwig didn't take a breather for a moment then it would devour him and drive him mad.

Gilbert sighed " No, no, before you leave you have to have a beer." He smiled.

Ludwig turned to him " Has Austria been helping you?" He asked.

" No? I thought he was helping you?"

"…" Ludwig stopped and covered his eyes " Gilbert, I don't think I can have a beer I have a meeting to tend to with Roderich." Ludwig began to walk towards the train that was getting ready when Gilbert grabbed him by the wrist. He pulled him around punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. The soldiers around them stopped and looked in shock.

Gilbert moved on top of him and sat on him, he pulled him up by the collar " Your behind a desk while I am out here in the fucking cold in the trenches and your worried about a god damn meeting with that fruit!" He growled.

Ludwig's eyes flared " I have only just started being behind a desk!"

"I heard about your truce!"

"…"

"Fucking disgrace." Gilbert spat in so much rage thinking about Adel.

"Come on Gilbert, not you too."

"No. If I were there that would not have happened." He growled.

"You didn't think of doing it at all?"

"Not once! Those guys out there are Russian! They are monsters with guns and battalions." He growled.

Ludwig was about to respond when he felt something on his face, his eyes moved to Gilberts to see tears coming down his cheeks. Ludwig looked down.

"I am getting my ass whooped and you don't even know what's going on with Roderich? The guy who started all this?" He laughed, " To think for a moment I actually supported him." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

Ludwig's hand wrapped around Gilbert's neck pulling his head forward, Gilbert's eyes widened. Ludwig kissed his forehead. " We will make it through this." These words seemed to help in a way Gilbert couldn't understand.

Gilbert sat up and quickly got up and turned away from him " You take care West, we will catch up." He grinned turning back only to show his smile.

The 5 days later Ludwig had received the written letters, one with a tiny card from his brother " 9000 Russians dead, thanks to that gas." Ludwig crumbled the note and laughed ' He would write me that.' He chuckled rolling his eyes. 

* * *

><p>The battles went back and forth. Millions were killed on both sides and the trick in the book of using gas quickly became a new weapon for both sides. The United states warned Germany to stop all Submarine warfare but Ludwig ignored Alfred's warnings. He wasn't going to be monitored by an enemy ally just for fun. This ended with the US declaring war on Ludwig and Gilbert.<p>

The French were sick of the war by April 1917, 500,000 soldiers and officers began a strike. This didn't cause anything in the Government, the US was already readying their troops and would be over to help them in October. A new line of government appears in Russia and offers an armistice. Ludwig signs it, the battlefront changes and is now being focused only on the other Allies. In the end revolt happened in Germany which lead to Ludwig and Gilbert to meet about the conclusion.

"Its time to throw the towel in." Gilbert directed.

"…"Ludwig looked down at the ground.

"Ludwig, come on." Gilbert directed again.

"We might be able to win -

"Come on Ludwig, we are finished."

'I don't want to be a failure." Ludwig clenched his fist and looked at the maps of the troops that were revolting. " Why can't they see this, Gilbert."

Gilbert watched as his brother was falling apart and smiled " Don't worry bro, this was my fault. I pushed you to far." Gilbert smiled. Gilbert knew he had to take the fall for him , he had to, he didn't want his little brother to be the failure either.

"I was the one who joined forces with him-

Gilbert grit his teeth, he had to lie to him to keep him strong " No, I pushed you to this war stricken state. I-

"Does it make me a bad person, Gilbert?" He asked interrupting him.

"For what?" He looked at him surprised.

"Because it made me happy to strive for the best." Ludwig breathed.

"No…it makes you, a country." He slapped his brother on the back.

Ludwig smiled and looked at his brother for finally recognizing out loud that Ludwig was a country. He smiled and closed his eyes " I decided I want to make Germany a Republic."

"Oh good." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Your not happy?"

"I will support anything, " He paused and kissed his brothers cheek and nodded " You do, come now." He directed. " Lets end this war."

* * *

><p>1111/1918

Ludwig refused to go to the meeting but Gilbert went, he agreed to the things that they said but couldn't sign for his brother. He urged the allies to sign the contract and he would help pacify his brother, of course in turn they blamed him for the whole war. Austria was nowhere to be seen this angered Gilbert more then even the outcome, Germany was to pay 132 billion marks for the war. It was a ridiculous number and Francis came up with it. He agreed for his brothers sake and the allies made sure to laugh about it.

"Fine, lets just sign this thing." Gilbert rolled his eyes agreeing to the ridiculous amount.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Arthur chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

"You used to be so proud." Arthur scoffed and laughed once more.

Alfred didn't say anything, he felt there was nothing for him to say on the matter. But Ivan took the time to poke fun.

"It seems he just likes being pushed around by his younger brother."

Gilbert laughed " Yeah that must be it." He snickered " Your one to talk, lets look at Belarus shall we?"

Ivan quickly quieted down, next to take a punch was Francis " Must be nice to hardly be noticed anymore." Francis leaned forward signing the paper.

"What are you talking about, of course I am noticed look at you guys are taking the time to fuck with me." He growled.

Arthur rolled his eyes "If it was my decision you would have been part of the treaty."

Gilbert looked Arthur in the eyes and for some reason this really kicked him hard in the stomach. Arthur was his long time friend, they were pirates together for christ sakes! He looked away and signed the paper quickly and left the room accordingly. Gilbert was the butt of the jokes for the next months to come, but he didn't care. He would do it for his brothers sake, but he had to admit. He did think about what Francis said at the meeting… 


	14. Political Change

-14-

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Poland is dividing us now!" He growled at his older brother.<p>

"Well after wars, the winners can make claims. Don't you remember when I won the-

"That is beyond the point Gilbert! I cannot believe you agreed to any of this!"

"Well you were not present! It was the only way!" Gilbert growled scolding his brother.

"I refused to be there." Ludwig put his foot down.

"It wasn't your choice to refuse! You owe your people that!" Gilbert shouted.

"Stop acting like I am 10 years of age." Ludwig growled.

"Ludwig," Gilbert sighed and breathed deep and couldn't help but try to calm his anger. Gilbert spoke calmly "ok so I can agree that the treaty is a little farfetched but what can you expect when you declare war on the world?"

"It wasn't even me who started this war!" Ludwig shouted.

Gilbert crumbled the treaty " You were the one who followed Roderich you cannot be pissed about this now!" Gilbert spoke through his teeth.

As the words came out of his mouth Roderich entered the room, he closed his eyes and sighed " Ludwig and Gilbert, I thoroughly apologize from the bottom of my hea-

"Prove it." Gilbert turned on his heel and looked at Roderich in the eyes. Ludwig looked up at him with a glare that could have made anyone uncomfortable.

"If there is any other wars to be, and I am sure there will be." He swallowed heavily " I will support you no matter what the cause." He then closed his eyes. " I give you my word."

Ludwig was about to lash out at him when Gilbert raised his hand " Fine." He nodded " You may leave."

Roderich left and after he was gone Ludwig looked at Gilbert with confusion " What was that about?"

"When a country like him comes to you like that, you have to just accept it how it is." Gilbert sighed " Lets get to work with this debt."

* * *

><p>But this treaty wasn't swallowed and stomached lightly, Ludwig's people were furious about the divide and the treaty, not to mention the debt. They were so furious, revolts happened amongst the lands, Ludwig became very ill and was bedridden for almost a year. The influenza had seeped into his body and had killed so many people, that the books were not even correctly balanced, sending Ludwig into deficit.<p>

Once Ludwig got a little better Francis decided he was still a threat, and made sure Ludwig changed his army from being the strongest fighting force in Europe to only 100,000 men, he also had it so Ludwig divvied the navy up amongst the allies. After this was demanded then he did the final blow on Ludwig, he made it an insurance amongst the French people that the German Armies Air force and submarines force were completely broken up. As predicted this caused some turmoil amongst the people even more, Ludwig was becoming weakened by inflation and being defenseless.

"You need to eat better Ludwig."Gilbert urged.

"Gilbert, someone by the name of Adolf Hitler. Have you heard of him?" Ludwig asked.

"Who hasn't of late" Gilbert pushed the potato soup to his brother.

"I am sort of being convinced by his words." Ludwig admitted.

"Well he seems to be a very smart man." Gilbert began to brew the tea he imported from Columbia.

"Maybe we should give him a chance to you know run for something in the Government." He coughed.

"You only like him because he is all" Gilbert put his hands in the air " GO GERMANY!" He then chuckled.

"Is that wrong of me?" Ludwig asked closing his eyes.

"I will go talk to this guy see how he is ok?" Gilbert spoke quietly.

* * *

><p>But when Gilbert returned from Bavaria he was not happy.<p>

Ludwig had asked " What is wrong?" He asked looking at the angry pacing Prussian.

"Nothing." Gilbert replied.

"Why do you look like crap?" He asked finally raising an eyebrow.

"Because I was in jail!" Gilbert shouted angrily.

"You were what?" He gasped at his older brother in confusion.

"I was in jail," Gilbert ruffled his hair and looked over at Ludwig " That guy, Adolf Hitler." Gilbert smiled. "He is the smartest man I have talked to since old Fritz!" He smiled.

"R-really?"

"His idea's are fresh, new and so…Prussian." He smiled and turned to Ludwig " But beyond that, his goal is to make Germany a strong power again!" He walked over to his brother.

"That is great!" Ludwig sat up excited.

"It is but he is sentenced to go to jail now." He sighed.

"Jail?"

"We tried to…start an uprising."

"You tried to rebel?" Ludwig growled. " Do you know what this means to my people?" Ludwig scolded.

"I know,I know. But listen, when he gets out, we need to try and push for him ok?" He urged.

* * *

><p>Within a four month period things had gotten better, Ludwig was getting better and it seemed like the people of his country were restless and aiming for anything to help them be strong once more. Ludwig decided to listen to the newly released Hitler. Ludwig found himself with hope.<p>

1933

Over a ten year period things went from getting better to a change that he never really expected so quickly. The republic he had been working on so diligently for past 20 years was starting to come out from under his feet. He had to finally step back and begin to think of things to help stabilize it for his people. Just as he did this Paul von Hindeburg, a man of high importance passed a law on his death bed. This law stated that if he died that the one in the lead for presidency could take the role, thus it was Hitler.

Ludwig sat back as the news hit him " Wow, a change for Germany." He smiled and looked at the TV and rose to his feet and raised his arm high. " Heil Hitler."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Notice: For the rest of the story. I have no affiliation with the Nazi party nor do I believe in socialist views. The rest of the story is meant for mature audiences. The chapters to come do touch on topics that are offensive and taboo. Warfare changed from riding horses with swords and bows and arrow to that of some pretty cruel stuff. Topics I will be touching on is non-consensual sex, enslavement, communism, death, starvation and inhumane experiments. Thus I am speaking of World War II. So please keep in mind that I am writing history here not some sick crap I made up. I will post this one more time above my next chapter and that is it. Once you continue to read you agree to understand this.**


	15. Rising To Power

**A/Notice: For the rest of the story. I have no affiliation with the Nazi party nor do I believe in socialist views. The rest of the story is meant for mature audiences, but does touch on topics that are offensive and taboo. Warfare changed from riding horses with swords and bows and arrow to that of some pretty cruel stuff. Topics I will be touching on is non-consensual sex, enslavement, communism, death, starvation and inhuman experiments. Thus I am speaking of World War II. So please keep in mind that I am writing history here not some sick crap I made up. Once you continue to read you agree to understand this.**

* * *

><p>-15-<p>

"LUDWIG HE'S CHANCELLOR!" Gilbert busted in the door.

"I know Gilbert I have been watching the news." Ludwig laughed watching the broadcast with Hitler on the screen parading through the streets with the song Koenigraetzer blairing through the speakers.

"Aren't you excited?" Gilbert exclaimed

"He seems pretty thorough in his ideas towards a new Germany." Ludwig pointed out. " He genuinely wants to make it a better country."

"What sold me, was the fact he is being pushed by World War I, he cannot believe we have been humiliated like this." Gilbert sat on the couch next to his brother and leaned back. " I wonder what is going to happen now?"

"He seems very, 'go you' about your future as well." Ludwig mocked Gilberts past words.

"He is! He actually came to Potsdam to let me know he was going to be bringing me back to the worlds attention," Gilbert smiled and leapt up " To bring me my glory days back, that of Old Prussia!" He put both his hands in the air " Because everyone knows I am the most Awesome and glorified country of the past!" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about you still are." He laughed.

"Well yeah, but I am not recognized as my own Kingdom in public eyes anymore. I am Germany now." He sat back down and smiled warmly at him.

Ludwig looked solemn " Sometimes I wonder if its wrong for me to have you in my country."

"Ludwig, I raised you with my beliefs. This country." He pointed at Ludwig's heart " I wouldn't change for the life of me." He began to lean back " Besides, I am pretty damn proud of you." Gilbert snickered. " But enough with this boring shit. Seriously" Gilbert laughed and opened a beer.

* * *

><p>Thus the first rally the next day.<p>

" I will be your savior from everything! From our Economic troubles! From the Versailles Treaty! From Judeo Bolsheviks! To Communism!" Hitler paused beginning to lift his hand to the small crowd of people amongst him. " I will be your leader for Germany's new and only Reich!" He raised his arm high and everyone cheered and followed his movements.

Ludwig couldn't believe the turnout of people that were attending this rally. He was surprised to have found out how much support Hitler really had. But after the rally was done and over with Hitler began to move as a leader, he started off his leadership by making a law that was to close the gap between any doubts. He made it so it was illegal for Communism, and any other parties to pop up while he was in office. The punishments were very strict for going against the law, thus there wasn't a Communist press and there were no more uprisings. His first duty was taken seriously and was welcomed amongst most of the population in Germany.

After this Gilbert was separated from Ludwig, Gilbert was beginning the organization of the Nazi's party with the chancellor. Ludwig helped with things as well, like organizing and planning the industrial movements like the autobahn, dams, railroads and other things to help the people. He was proud to have Hitler as his leader so he would do what he could to help.

* * *

><p>Within a couple days from the first rally came March 23rd and this signified as the day that Hitler became a dictator. Ludwig's doubts were all gone by now. He needed confirmation on the people desires and feelings and this was a clear note where Germany's allegiances were.<p>

When Ludwig he got closer to the desired arena he was surprised by the roars of people he could hear from the streets. When he entered the soldiers were lined up in perfect unison, there heads were to the right. Some were holding flag staffs with the Swastika flags and some were only standing. The men all in uniform was quiet the site to see. Ludwig's jaw dropped as Gilbert approached him in the same uniform but looking even sharper in it then he did himself.

"What do you think?" Gilbert asked pointing to the hat. " Hat or no hat?"

"You already know we have to wear the hat." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Just hate tin helmets." Gilbert growled.

As if the roar of the rally wasn't enough, it got even louder. The orchestra began to play and everyone began to chant "Heil Hitler"

Ludwig and Gilbert in Unison turned on their heels and clicked them together and spoke loudly as they passed " Heil Hitler!" They shouted strongly.

"At ease, my boys." Their Dictator nodded at them but his eyes smiled at them. " My pride as your leader depends on your support and loyalty. Without you, I am nothing." He spoke so softly compared to how he sounded on the T.V. This was the first time in person that Ludwig had spoken with the new leader but he was more impressed then ever.

Gilbert smiled big and nodded " My leader, I swear as your strongest. Allegiance to you" Gilbert raised his hand once more to do the salute.

The new leader spoke " Even though you are no longer a country, I will forever be moving with you in mind, you may always speak your mind and your hearts desires and I will listen and be moved by you still." He nodded and continued onwards to the stage.

Ludwig looked over at him once he left " You never told me your country is gone!" He gasped taking his brothers arm in his hand.

"You were sick." Gilbert smiled trying to cover up the pain he was feeling about the topic.

"When did this happened?" Ludwig asked.

"Last year West." He sighed pushing his hair back with his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me! I would have fought against it!" Ludwig shouted.

"All it needed was 2/3rds of a vote to pass, you know this." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter I would ha-" Ludwig tried.

"Ludwig, I didn't really fight it." Gilbert looked down at the ground. It was as if everything including the roars of the sea of people just went away " I figured this would make it easier for him to help your country." Gilbert shrugged.

"You…gave up Prussia for me?" Ludwig was about to hear the answer when the Chancellor of Germany began to speak and he fell silent. But the look on Gilbert's face, said it all. Even though the leader was speaking, Ludwig couldn't help but feel something in his heart upsetting him.

* * *

><p>April 1st<p>

_**The sign read "German people's comrades! German housewives!**_

_**You all know the disgraceful methods that so-called "German" Jews abroad are using to incite against the German people and Adolf Hitler's national government.**_

_**If we do not want to give up and sink into deeper misery, we must defend ourselves.**_  
><em><strong>We therefore call on you to heed the appeal of our Führer, the German people's chancellor,<strong>_  
><em><strong>for a boycott against the Jews<strong>_

_**and expect the full support of each person in this defensive action.**_  
><em><strong>Do not buy from Jewish shops!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do not go to a Jewish doctor!<strong>_  
><em><strong>But maintain the strictest discipline. Do not even touch the hair on a Jew's head.<strong>_

_**The boycott begins Saturday morning at 10:00 a.m.**_  
><em><strong>From that moment on, we will watch to ensure that the boycott is strictly followed. He who tries to ignore the boycott will be seen as an enemy of the German people.<strong>_

_**On Saturday morning at 9:30 at the Lindenplatz and the Pflänzer there will be a large public**_  
><em><strong>Boycott Meeting<strong>_  
><em><strong>Appear in masses and show that, in the hour of need, you stand with the German people.<strong>_  
><em><strong>In Geisenheim, the following establishments will be boycotted:<strong>_

_** Georg Strauß, grain merchant, Marktstraße**_  
><em><strong> Gebr. Strauß, shop, Marktstraße<strong>_  
><em><strong> Moritz Strauß, ironware, Marktstraße<strong>_  
><em><strong> Hugo Forst, leather goods, Landstraße<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dr. Nathan, physician, Landstraße<strong>_  
><em><strong> Löwenthal, butcher, Pflänzer <strong>_

_**The local group office of the NSDAP""**_

The sign was a surprise in the bakery Ludwig went to every Saturday for bread for the special dinner he had made up every week. He looked at the soldiers guarding and walked over to them.

"Report." Ludwig ordered.

"Sir, it's the decree against the." The German soldier scoffed as one of the older ladies who owned the shop was on her knees sobbing.

"Why? What have I done? I have been paying my taxes and I have worked hard for my suc-

"Silence!" One shouted and threatened to kick her but was stopped quickly by Ludwig.

"What are you doing!" Ludwig shouted stopping him.

"Sir…-

"We have been under strict orders not to lift a finger at them. Do you understand me?" Ludwig yelled.

"Are you defen-" The soldier was about to argue.

"Do I have to call your commanding officer?" Ludwig growled.

"N-no sir." He nodded.

"Very good. Continue." Ludwig realized that the decree would be starting sooner than he imagined.

Seven days later, the second decree was passed to constrict the Jews from attending universities and from being appointed any seat of any sort in the Government. But it went much deeper than a seat, it fell on even the teachers and doctors. 

* * *

><p>Ludwig and Gilbert now had a home together, the two rarely said anything against the war, it seemed like all the facts that the leader of Germany was saying were just that, facts. He had great evidence and points to make against the war against the Jewish population.<p>

* * *

><p>On May 10th,<p>

The next decree was served. Any and all books written by non-Germans especially Jews were to be burned that night and the following weeks. The people of Germany ravished in burning the books. Ludwig didn't have anything to burn, he only had books from Gilbert and some German authors.

* * *

><p>June<p>

Ludwig got wind of things that were a little troubling but once they were explained it made more sense to him.

"Why is there a prison being built in Munich?" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"For political prisoners, Ludwig." Gilbert stated.

"Are they going to be treated well?"Ludwig asked/

"They are prisoners, Ludwig."

"Gilbert you told me that torture was wrong." Ludwig urged.

"That was back in the days that kind of stuff just didn't happen, unless you were in England. But now its as if we have to protect ourselves and make sure we are not taken lightly." Gilbert explained.

"Well that is true." Ludwig agreed.

"Hitler has said that this is crucial in our reformatting of our country, we cannot be taken as a joke any longer. By anyone." Gilbert spoke almost darkly.

"Well I can stand by that." Ludwig nodded " I am sick of everyone basically laughing at us because of our conditions." He closed his eyes in pain " Do they even understand what my people have gone through?" He opened his eyes and nodded " We will have to work hard to get our countries reputation back." Ludwig urged once more.

" I am ready for anything." Gilbert smiled with pride.

"I believe in Hitler, I do, but I cannot help but wonder sometimes about his words." The blonde spoke cautiously " What if he is leading us in the wrong ways?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Gilbert smiled.

This conversation was basically days before the first Prison was opened….thus Dachau was opened for political prisoners only.


	16. Mein Fuhrer

-16-

Politics came to a back and forth kind of business with meetings about foreign policies. Francis wanted security, but Hitler wanted equal treatment. Something that was a big thing to ask considering the Germans were still in debt. In the end Hitler pulled out of the United Nations, he decided foreign affairs would be taken in his own hands. Something that Ludwig was nervous about, but Hitler urged him to trust in his actions.

Hitler made the first wrong move, Nazi agents went to Austria and decided to perform a coup de tat and murder the Chancellor of Austria. This made Roderich up in arms, he lined his troops at the border and was ready to invade when Ludwig began to reason with him.

"I didn't know his movements, is war really necessary amongst each other?" Ludwig urged.

It took Roderich a long moment before he could even answer and he in the end didn't. The Austrian turned around and left not saying a single word. The Nazi's that were captured were held on trial and hung for their actions, no defense was there for them on trial. Not one German went over the border to even try, it was justice in Hitler's eyes for being so reckless.

* * *

><p>August,<p>

In August Hindenburg had died and the law came into effect, Adolf Hitler would become Fuhrer shortly, this meant that Ludwig could have no doubts. No gaps could be in the midst of his heart he had to have full allegiance or his country would fail. So far there were no doubts needed, Hitler had kept to his promises more then any leader thus this far in the history of German leaders. 

* * *

><p>Gilbert hadn't been seen in months since the past rally and this made Ludwig miss him often but Gilbert was building the militaries and beginning to make a difference. Ludwig made sure to let Hitler know that he wanted to see Gilbert at the Nuremberg rally. Hitler said he would take it in consideration, Gilbert was far away working towards the military when Ludwig asked him of this favor.<p>

But on the night of the 4th in September Gilbert entered Ludwig's home at 2am. Ludwig was surprised by his entrance, but happy. Hitler had done something out of his way for him, which made a difference in his mind.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ludwig asked.

"They have these things called trains you know." Gilbert laughed.

"I meant how did you afford it."

"Oh, it was a present from the Fuhrer." He smiled presenting a large bag.

" What's in the bag?" Ludwig asked looking at the tall bag that obviously had some clothing.

"I have a question for you." Gilbert smiled offering the bag to Ludwig.

Ludwig snickered "Ok, how much money did you lose in a game this time?" He said teasing his brother.

Gilbert replied with a chuckle " No, its nothing like that." Gilbert waived off the mocking with a leisurely gesture. " Its something that will put the final pieces together for the revival of Germany." He smiled.

"What could I do?" Ludwig rolled his eyes. He knew how much of a drama queen he was.

"Become a member with me in the Shutzstaffel?" Gilbert directed.

"What do they do?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"They have a special agenda assigned to them by Hitler himself." Gilbert concluded. " It was either that or the Gestapo, I personally didn't think you wanted to be in that. I said no to that one for you." Gilbert laughed.

"Why?"Ludwig growled.

"Its kind of a secret agent like thing." Gilbert gestured" Thought it sounded lame." Gilbert shrugged.

"What kind of things are we going to do for Hitler?"Ludwig asked more questions.

"Well we have a goal to take over the SA."

"Why?" Ludwig asked " Aren't they sup-" Ludwig was cut off.

"They are moving recklessly and acting as though they are in movements with Hitler." Gilbert growled.

Ludwig didn't say anything. " Sure. Why not? I want to make a difference so why not." He smiled taking the bag with the suit in it.

"Wear that tomorrow ok? That will tell the Fuhrer your answer." He grinned and ruffled Ludwig's hair. " I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

"Why do you want to do this so bad." He laughed.

"Because idiot! I have been working with Hitler, you haven't. He is a brilliant guy and I think you will like to work with him too."Gilbert smiled.

* * *

><p>September 5th<p>

As expected the crowds were crazy huge, the noise was the most surprising factor. It was as if the new religion was Adolf Hitler and they really loved him.

Early, when Ludwig put the hat on, it was as if the country as a whole changed. He felt the hearts of his people grow and change into something he couldn't even describe, it was extreme satisfaction he could tell. They were officially happy with the ways things were looking for the country as a whole. Except for there was this under lying feeling of utter…fear. Maybe it was fear for the unknown? Ludwig pushed the bad away and focused on the overpowering good that he did feel. The white lined color with black insides was popped up, Gilbert came behind him.

"You look like a teen trying to get this thing on." Gilbert laughed turning him around to face him.

Ludwig swallowed heavy and looked away " Y-you look good."

"Yeah? I feel fucking awesome in this thing." Gilbert cackled straightening all the odd ends in the new uniform that wasn't broken into yet.

"Thanks, Gil." He smiled.

"Lets go get em'"

Once the uniform was on Ludwig and Gilbert walked to the taxi cab, the soldier clicked his heels " Heil Hitler" and was directed to the rally. Gilbert nodded raising his hand nonchalantly. The soldier shut the door behind him and the drive was the most nerve racking of all. Once the car stopped another soldier opened the doors for us and did the salute. Ludwig and Gilbert walked into the arena and was overpowered by the utter cries from the people. The soldiers were lined perfectly in unison. Gilbert nodded to his men and smiled. They didn't respond, Ludwig leaned over to him " You directed all these men?"

"Sure did! Can you tell or what?" He asked with pride in his voice.

"Where do we go?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"Lets see, well the Nazi banners are here so we just follow this path down to the very end by the Ehrenhalle.(Hall of Honour)Lets get moving we have to keep to the plan." Gilbert walked a fast pace towards the steps and the wreath laid down to commemorate the honorable who have died in battle. Ludwig followed at first but quickly caught up to the Prussian and the two walked in unison high and proud. Ludwig was on the left and Gilbert was on the right and the two continued. The crowds roared even louder for the brothers, it seems they had support as well.

Once the two were in the satisfied spot another quickly joined that it seemed Gilbert had appointed for the specific duty.

Gilbert smiled and greeted him with the clicking of his heel and saluting " Heil Hitler"

The other nodded and got into place. Ludwig leaned over again to his brother " Gil, when do-

The orchestra began to play and the soldiers moved in unison to a complete standing straight composure. Gilbert smiled with complete honor and pride in his men and sat up straight. "Ludwig!" Gilbert barked. Ludwig snapped up and was in desired composure.

The long walk towards the men seemed leisurely enough , Hitler approached them and lifted his hand high and the three responded. Hitler approached Gilbert and nodded "I am glad you decided," The Fuhrer looked Ludwig in the eyes "both of you to join my cause and help support my plans to Germanize our people once and for all." with the final word being said the Fuhrer passed the two and turned around to go back to the flags on the other side.

"You didn't tell me I was going to be a part of this?" Ludwig spoke low enough only for Gilbert to hear and kept looking forward.

"I didn't think you would object to making your people only your people." He stated not moving.

"Its not that I don't, but what are his intentions?"

"Ludwig." Gilbert closed his eyes "The worlds intentions are to diminish our country as a whole. We have to be ruthless in our decisions."

Ludwig fell silent, but the cries of the people made it clear. It was time for change and this was change. 


	17. Persecution for Happiness

-17-

In 1934 an advancement had been made against the Jewish population. These decrees Gilbert had originally been against but Hitler stood strong in teaching him the reasons behind it. Now Gilbert had to convince Ludwig, when he finally did this it was as if the German population as a whole began to understand the decrees as well.

"How can we say that the Jews are really that bad?"

"Ludwig, they are." Gilbert urged.

"I know they are kind of selfish and kind of hoard the money they make. But are these laws really going to help our problems?"

"Since Hitler has been in charge, have you noticed how good things have been?"

"Yes, I have" Ludwig nodded " I guess this is the way to go." Ludwig nodded having no other arguments.

* * *

><p>1935<p>

A new scientific study was held by doctors in Germany and had declared Hitler to be correct. Jewish people are more likely to carry diseases and spread them. These facts were the evidence Ludwig needed to follow and understand the decrees, Ludwig agreed with the expulsion in mass numbers. Gilbert had assigned him to Police Dachau with the utmost information of not feeling any sympathy for any of the prisoners. There were rules of the SS and they were to be followed strictly. "Be cold, do not talk to any of the prisoners like they are human once this was done it would get you emotionally attached, do not feel any sympathy for any of your duties."

Once this was laid out for Ludwig he moved to the camp in Munich. He was to look over the numbers and do routine checks on the guards. At first he had a hard time with the routes but it got easier in a sense and the idea of these people being people slowly but surely began to slip away. It was the only way to even closely come to terms with it.

He was the one who spoke to all of the new prisoners when the first entered. He had the speech down and no longer had any trouble with the speech.

"Here is Dachau, you will work while you stay here. The best information I give you is to listen and don't cause trouble. You will be punished in the severest manners if you rebel. You all are here and you are here to stay until further notice."

Later the men of the SS were given trained German Shepherds, these dogs were great partners and soon an example would be made of why the dogs were given to the SS. 

* * *

><p>The sirens began to flare and spot lights searched the court yard, Ludwig sat up quickly, "What the hell could be going on." His canine friend began to bark and pace nervously. " Skole, calm boy, calm." He quickly buttoned his uniform and rushed out to be saluted by a lower officer.<p>

"Report."

"Four prisoners have gone missing and are somewhere in the woods escaping."

Ludwig looked to his dog " We have dogs, lets use them."

In the course of the night the dogs would find the prisoners and either kill them or find them. Ludwig found only one of the four and spoke to him raising his short ranged fire arm.

"Halt." He spoke loudly and firmly.

"Just shoot me!" The prisoner B-823449 shouted.

The other soldiers lifted their guns around him. " Steady" Ludwig growled ,the dog was barking like a beast.

"Sir?"

"Just kill me! I don't care anymore!" The escapist cried out.

It was in this instant that Ludwig lost a part of his humanity and became a member of the SS.

"Why on earth would I do that when I would get much more satisfaction letting my dear friend" He stroked the canines head calming him "enjoy a good game in tag." Ludwig glared at the disobedient prisoner who was a soviet activist of Communism. The prisoner began to wail in fear " Do you know what you did to my brothers country in the war?" Ludwig reached in his pocket and lit a cigarette, he flicked the lighter shut and returned it to his pocket. The soviet cried out " I have an idea. I will give you a 10 second head start. You go, and hide and lets see how well my good friend is at playing a game of hide and seek. I used to love that game as a child." He chuckled.

The soviet fell to his knees and brought his hands together " Please,pl-

"Eins."  
>The prisoner got up quickly and began to run, Ludwig turned around and continued to 3 and undid the leash. The soldiers looked a little nervous at the dog as it bolted for the prisoner. " Ruskie Scum." Ludwig moved forward towards the camp again. " Clean this up once he is finished." A snarl was heard in the distance and Ludwig tossed the leash to the other soldier.<p>

This was the night…Ludwig lost compassion for the prisoners. 

* * *

><p>Ludwig did his duties every week and for the weekend he could go home in the city of Munich. Gilbert visited him at one point and the two began to speak for the first time about there duties.<p>

"Any new plans coming up for Dachau, Gil?"

"None for Dachau but there are some being drawn up for other kinds of threats to Germany. Jehovah Witness," Gilbert lit a cigarette " Homosexuals" He chuckled exhaling the thick smoke. Gilbert threw a look up at Ludwig.

"Still think people don't care about two countries kissing?" Ludwig mocked

"Why would it matter what we do?" Gilbert smiled and sipped the tobacco once more " No one needs to know we have sex."

" We have a new import from Russia coming in." Ludwig changed the topic nervously.

"Oh?" Gilbert smiled.

"Supposedly these men have been in hiding." Ludwig growled.

"What cowards." Gilbert scoffed sipping the cigarette.

Ludwig and Gilbert chuckled. " Enough about work, lets have a beer." The two nodded.

* * *

><p>1936<p>

Nazi's occupied the Rhineland's and no one fought against it.

Heinrich Himmler a political activist in the Reich since the beginning was appointed to the head of the German police. He had Ludwig and Gilbert attend a meeting with the Fuhrer himself to begin the plans for a new order.

"As you see the operations of Dachau have been flowing quiet smoothly." Himmler pointed out nodding to Ludwig.

"Very well, we need to work towards quickening the pace of our cleansing." Hitler directed.

Gilbert put the numbers on the table " Here is the effectiveness in our display of action."

Adolf lifted the papers to his viewing and put his glasses on, he scanned through the numbers. Ludwig spoke up " Mein Fuhrer, in Dachau it seems the amount of people flowing into the camp are growing is there a reason?" Ludwig asked frankly.

Himmler shifted in his seat nervously at the way Ludwig approached the Fuhrer. Even though Himmler was nervous Adolf was quiet calm and answered calmly " We are making Dachau a concentration camp."

"Excuse my ignorance but what is a concentration camp?" Ludwig asked.

Adolf Hitler laughed and took his glasses off " You are by far the smartest at this table. Asking me questions early in the planning process is better than waiting." He explained " Himmler came up with the term. Why don't you explain it to him?" Hitler directed

"It is a term I borrowed from the British when they used the camps for labor back in 1902. I figured it would fit for now." He nodded

"That didn't explain much if you ask me." Gilbert scoffed and Himmler gave him a look that would halt anyone in their actions.

"We are going to take all of the people we do not want in our country and put them there" He glowered.

"So wait." Ludwig rolled his eyes " you mean that there are more people coming other than the Jews?"

"Ludwig, its anyone who could weaken the people." Hitler spoke almost lightly on the topic.

"How many are we talking." Ludwig asked swallowing heavy.

"Do you trust me." Hitler sat back in the seat.

"Y-yes, you are my leader." Ludwig nodded.

"Then let me determine the choice of action."

Ludwig fell silent and nodded. The meeting was adjourned with the final note that many more camps would open across Germany. Names were said and technicalities were tossed around, Ludwig let the unsettling feeling go and began to listen to the plans towards "Liberating Germany" 

* * *

><p>"You ok bro?" Gilbert asked.<p>

"I am fine, I am trying to think of a better way of doing this. With out working them to death."

"Why should it matter? Do you know what they took from us Ludwig?" Gilbert retorted.

He nodded in response.

"They took our prosperity!" Gilbert growled and turned back to him "children of Germany were eating dead horses on the sides of the road Ludwig, and these people just acted like nothing was wrong. They just walked past these kids and continued eating normal food and kept warm."

"They did, I know. I just…can't help but feeling-" Ludwig spoke nervously.

"Look." Gilbert shook his head and stepped in front of him " You need to toughen up. Stop being such a puss, I didn't raise you like this. So man up. Got it?" Gilbert ordered.

"Yes sir." Ludwig nodded.

"Good, now go back to Dachau and inform your men. A new page will be written for Germany I promise and these actions will be nothing but glorified later on." Gilbert assured and left Ludwig but before he did he turned around " There will be more people coming to every camp, so you have to learn to cope with your feelings." He soothed his brothers worries.

"How do you-

"I picture them as animals. Which for the most part helps because after a while they begin to lose there human like features." He nodded and continued on his way waving goodbye to his brother. 

* * *

><p>On the 1st of August things were put on hold against the Jews and other threats for the Olympic games. Hitler attended and invited Ludwig and Gilbert who of course gladly took up the offer. The games were fun and a good break for the brothers to get away from the camps. But once they were done, the hold was lifted and the activities began once more.<p>

People knew of what was going on, but why would anyone be against it. It seemed political troubles were diminishing and industrial growth was enhancing. Hitler was for the workers and proved to stand by his notions. The people couldn't have been happier.

Gilbert was second to Himmler, once this happened Gilbert took control of setting up abortion stations in Berlin and other stations for women who wanted to be pure and start a family of purity. Gilbert urged many, he also began towards stopping Homosexuality, this one he could understand. You couldn't really start a nation of purity with Homosexual desires. So he understood the hold on these affairs, even though it seemed a bit hypocritical.

* * *

><p>1937<p>

Ludwig and Gilbert had only been attending meetings here and there. But for the most part Ludwig's desires towards fighting against the treatments of the prisoners went away with animals that the people at Dachau soon turned into.

"Ludwig I need to talk to you" Gilbert growled over the phone.

"Is everything ok?"

"No, its not."

"W-what is wrong Gilbert."

"Stalin has declared a purge amongst his generals and people!"

"Isn't that what we are doing?"

"He is executing his own men, his own Russian comrades!"

"H-how could a leader do that."

The conversation continued back and forth, their hatred grew towards the leader of Russia and so did the hatred amongst the people towards the Russians.

* * *

><p>-June 1937-<p>

"If I shall die, consider this my will or testament." Hitler paused at the meeting amongst all the important people " Germany has a tightly packed racial core, that requires more living space even at the expense of others." He looked amongst the others " The history of all ages," he gestured " The Roman and British empire" The leader spoke lightly " had proved that expansion could only be carried out by breaking down resistance and taking risks" He paused "there had never been spaces without a master and the attacker always comes up against a possessor," Hitler said. "The question for Germany ran: where could she achieve the greatest gain at the lowest cost?"

Ludwig nodded and it finally occurred to him in the gut of his stomach he looked over at Gilbert quickly who glanced at him and nodded. It was like telepathy but they both knew that very moment that Germany would be going to war. The meeting continued with questions flaring up like " What were the expansion plans? When would they begin?"

"Expansion." Ludwig sipped the cigarette outside of the meeting hall.

"Another war." Gilbert nodded. "Are you ready for it again?" he added looking over to his brother.

"You don't even understand the movement my people have been going through, they are for the most part happy they love him, they love Germany again. For that," He put his hat on " I am ready for another war if it is needed." Ludwig spoke firmly. But Gilbert's feelings were different he was worried for his brother's sake. 


	18. Kristallnacht

-18-

1938

"Rodererich." Ludwig paused " are we together on this?"

"Yes."

"If not I will-

"Its fine, I don't care. Do what you want." Roderich swished his hands agreeing to the union with Germany.

This was called The Anschluss.

* * *

><p>In August-<p>

"Erika!" Gilbert shouted stepping the lead but in the center of 20 squadrons. They were in groups of seven in each line. He stood in front of the middle man and stood proudly. He had the center line carry the flag of the swastica indented from the left, it was on top of a black criss-cross pattern, the red flag stood out brightly. In the top left corner was a Prussian Iron Cross. Gilbert had choreographed the men for weeks to sing and march in unison,

_"Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein und das heißt Erika._  
><em><span>Heiß von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein wird umschwärmt Erika<span>_  
><em><span>denn ihr Herz ist voller Süßigkeit,<span>_  
><em><span>zarter Duft entströmt dem Blütenkleid.<span>_  
><em><span>Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein und das heißt: Erika."<span>_

Beside the men were automobiles carrying high ranking generals. Gilbert began the marches through Berlin, and the people would go out an clap and cheer for the military marches. He was readying his men for war and knew they needed to learn to do these with people present. Once they were in the designated area by the brandenberg gate they began to step in a more broader term, the soldiers nick named it goose stepping. In unison the men stepped forward holding their guns to the left, moving in complete and utter unison.

This was the mobilization of the Germany army. It started silent but finally it lead to them singing as well. They were a terrifying image to imagine coming towards you.

* * *

><p>October<p>

Gilbert moved his men in the dead of the night making them sing as loud as they could. He moved into the town of Sudetenland. By Dawn the Government of Czechoslovakia resigned giving the country basically over to Germany.

* * *

><p>November<p>

11,000 Jews are deported from Poland to Germany but are not allowed back in Germany, this sends them into the wild to fend for themselves. Which lead to Nazi Target practice at night.

One of the sons of a family who was deported was fed up and lashed out at a high profiled Nazi. He shot and wounded the officer which in the end led to his death only days later. Hours after his announcement, a night that would send everyone into rage in Germany, the night of broken glass. German Jews were beaten to death, even the women and children were not spared. Gilbert and Ludwig had to stand aside as all this happened.

"Want a beer?" Gilbert asked looking away from the mayhem.

"Yeah lets just go inside." Ludwig nodded turning his back to the chaos outside.

The two drank their beers in peace as their countries basically tore apart the Jewish business's. German police turned away and didn't do anything, no forces in the army helped the Jews and their lives were at the whims of the angry citizens.

"Want to bet there will be a meeting on this tomorrow?" Gilbert laughed.

Ludwig scoffed " No, really? I got a better one" He nodded slowly, obviously a little intoxicated. " I bet you that there will be many Jews transported tomorrow." Ludwig chuckled poking fun at Gilbert's obvious answer.

"That's too soon, west. Its got to be in a couple of days at least, these people are difficult to work with." Gilbert slurred.

"Yeah…" Ludwig nodded when a girl burst into the house holding a little girl. It was all fine and dandy when it was out of sight and out of mind but now…it was in their house. Ludwig and Gilbert quickly turned around aiming guns at them, instantly sobering up.

"What do you want." Ludwig demanded.

"Please…I didn't mean t-to intrude" She sobbed " I have money, I can-

"You scum don't understand that not everybody is motivated by money." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"P-please take her at least, kill me, but spare her. She is young and is German." She begged.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow " What are you?"

"I am Russian…I am not even from here." She tried to explain.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows and smiled like a devil " you came into the wrong house miss." Gilbert raised his gun.

"Why are you here and are you a Jew?" Ludwig asked cocking the gun.

"No and I was here trying to sell some things for my new business in Moscow, I swear!."

Gilbert continued to grin.

"Just take her!" She pushed her daughter forward " Your men are raping everything they see." She cried, " I don't want her innocence to be taken…pl-

Gilbert rose to his feet waving the fire arm to the side " You think we are raping our own?" He laughed. "No," He exaggerated the word " No,no,no we are not like you Ruskie scum." He scoffed. " We actually care about our people."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS!" She screamed falling to her knees presenting towards the doorway, pointing to the chaos.

"What is your name?" Ludwig asked.

"T-tasha."

"You are a threat to our lands and our lives. If anyone found out we were holding you, we would be severely punished." Gilbert closed his eyes.

"We will make it painless for the both of you." Ludwig assured.

"Don't kill her. Please, she is a good worker. She is 7 years old, just spare her, you can teach her in your ways, m-maybe she can be saved." She begged looking back and forth searching for a way to keep her young alive.

Until the word seven came into the picture the two were a team and were both strong and cold in there reactions, but the word sent Gilbert to falter in his decisions.

"You swear she is not Russian?" Gilbert pointed the gun at her firmer.

"I swear it on my life."

"You will give your life for her?" Gilbert asked.

"Y-yes, wouldn't you do the same?" She asked frantically

Gilbert lowered his gun and Ludwig lifted his and fired at the older woman without hesitation. Gilbert's eyes widened and he tried to stop him from shooting the other but saw his hand aiming already and jumped in front of the other bullet getting hit. He fell to the ground and Ludwig eyes widened.

"W-what the hell are you thinking!" Ludwig yelled shocked.

"Not the kid." Gilbert mumbled and hissed in pain.

"What the hell are you going on about!"

"Its honorable as a German to keep your word." He mumbled.

"M-my word! You were going to bail out and le-

"I was going to wait to do it outside away from the child!" Gilbert shouted.

It finally hit Ludwig that the child had been vocal this whole time, crying and screaming in fear and pleading her mother to just run away. Now she was shaking her mother to wake up. Ludwig closed his eyes.

"Mommy! Wake up come on Mommy!" She cried out wailing in fear.

Gilbert sat up and quickly got to his feet, he dragged his injured leg towards her. He soothed the younger girl with coo's and shooshes. Gilberts arms wrapped around her " Come here, come now, its alright."

"You made her go to sleep! Why is she bleeding?" She screamed.

Gilbert lifted the child up, with both arms and winced at the instant pain, he looked at Ludwig.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked

"We saved her from a crazy Russian, its cool we have this, lets take her to the orphanage."

They dropped her off at the building and explained the story and then made way to the hospital. Once they were finished and Gilbert was fixed up and lying on the table waited for Ludwig to come in and visit. The German marched into the room in worry and spoke instantly to him.

"Why did you lose your focus?" Ludwig asked in the room.

"I thought of you." Gilbert laughed " I though t of you." He shook his head with a smile. Ludwig looked down at the floor and didn't have anything to say. 

* * *

><p>After the night had ended, Hitler declared that the Jews owed 1 billion marks to Germany.<p>

1939

Ludwig left his post at Dachau and now was assigned to work with the Jews inside the cities. He was to collect the Gold and Silver as debt to the night in 1938.

"Hello, Juden. I am from the SS office and am here to collect your gold and silver."

"Are you going to-" The mother quickly covered her young sons mouth.

Ludwig knelt down and the mother protectively hid the child "Let me speak to him." Ludwig spoke slowly.

The mother denied it but the father urged her to listen she began to sob nervously letting her son go.

" Finish your sentence." Ludwig ordered with a charming fake smile.

"Are you going to kill us?" The child spoke boldly.

"Only if I am interrupted again." Ludwig barked in a soft tone. " keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut." He nodded " Understood?" He growled.

The child nodded " You may return to your mother." Ludwig barked and the child hurried to his mothers grasp. Ludwig's chilling eyes pierced the family. " Now where was I." He thought " Oh yes, your gold and silver please."

* * *

><p>During this time Czechoslovakia was seized and passed its own version of the Nuremburg laws. In April of 1939 Jews were taken from there homes and relocated to Jewish homes. Feliciano became a close ally with Ludwig making Gilbert grit his teeth at the decision. Gilbert never did understand the relationship the two had…had.<p>

"He is such an idiot." Gilbert growled tussling his hair about

"He is…interesting…but he is…I think my close ally." Ludwig itched his head in doubt.

Gilbert laughed "You think eh" He rolled his eyes. " shouldn't you know these things?" Gilbert mocked. 

* * *

><p>August 31st<p>

"Wish me luck."Gilbert gleamed.

"Please, be careful." Ludwig sighed and kissed his brother on the cheek.

"Only on the cheek?" Gilbert teased.

"If you bring back Poland in your hand, then maybe I will give you more." Ludwig cocked an eyebrow.

Gilbert glowered and turned away " England is supporting Poland." Gilbert sighed.

"Arthur is!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"That means Poland is scared." Gilbert grinned.

"Well, if you saw the look in your eyes you would be scared too." Ludwig assured.

" For my country!" Gilbert yelled offering his finger to the side, a yellow bird flew over to him.

"Where did you get the bird?" He asked.

"I took him from the Czech's what do you think of him!"

"Well…he is-

"I named him Gilbird." Gilbert snickered " No time to waste." He hurried along.

"How original." Ludwig rolled his eyes. 

* * *

><p>Two days later Britain, France, New Zealand and Australia declared war on Germany. Ludwig began to mobilize everything he had to ready any attacks needed. The next day the English attacked the Navy of Germany. On the 5th of 1939, Alfred declared neutrality in the war.<p>

Arthur was not to happy with the declaration from his son " What are you thinking!" Arthur scolded.

"Look I don't need to be in a war right now." Alfred sighed.

"Seriously! What about us!" Arthur yelled.

"If you need my help I will send you some aid and some supplies but I will not declare war with Germany." The American put his foot down.  
>"You are a coward." Arthur criticized. But Alfred didn't care, it wasn't his problem so why would he care?<p>

Gilbert was doing well in the attack, advancing through the cities and countries towards Warsaw. By the 10th the Canadians declared war on Germany as well. Ludwig was glad he wasn't in the Dachau camp any more, it would be stressful, thousands were sent in response to the invasions.

* * *

><p>17th of September<p>

Ivan began a attack on Poland. On the 21st of this month Ludwig was sent to the occupied parts of Poland to begin plans for the Jewish population. Ghettos were to begin to be built near railroads for easy access to either direction, towards or away from the small camps of Jewish. Some were deported right away and others had another part of the story. On the 27th Warsaw surrendered to Nazi Germany and thus the plans for Concentration camps began, but not without Ivan getting his share.

"Gilbert, its been a while." Ivan smiled

"So it has, how has it been in the frosty tundra of Russia?" Gilbert cracked his neck.

"I do say, it must be far better then the blood bath you are in." Ivan laughed.

"I would say touché, if it were not for your own little purge." Gilbert grinned a toothy smile.

Ivan fell silent.

"Lets cut to the chase. What do you want?" Gilbert barked.

Ivan and Gilbert were at the same level in this battle and decided to do something new. The two nations divided the territories up amongst one another and decided to part ways in a 'peaceful manner' 


	19. Axis Powers

-19-

October 1939

Jews are forced to go to isolated areas, this was Ludwig's job to hurry them across town and so on. Later the next month the Jews are forced to wear yellow stars to signify them. By December the Soviets and Nazi's were on different sides of the war but were terrorizing everyone for land. Ivan was soon expelled from the league of nations.

Ludwig also got a news about a new boss in his division by the name of Adolf Eichmann.

"It is a pleasure Ludwig, now lets get started." He offered Ludwig a seat across from him. " so it seems the evacuations are going smoothly, wouldn't you say?"

"As smooth as they can, no resistance has happened from the people yet."

"Amongst you and I," Eichmann sipped his coffee " Since those rats have been gone we have had cleaner streets and a better life for the German people." He leaned back " Now tell me, you saw first hand the first concentration camp." Adolf smiled.

"Well, at first it was a Labor camp-" Ludwig was about to correct him.

"Same thing in my eyes, did you ever deal with any problems that we could work out now for my plans?"

"The dead." Ludwig spoke coldly. " When groups of people would die, we had no where to put them. So we just piled them up and this was disgusting after time, with the changing weather in our country you could probably imagine."

"All in good time Ludwig." He clapped " You are good." Eichmann smiled and rose to his feet " Well there is much to do, but I do need some suggestions for the next concentration camp."

"Do you want me to write them out now sir?"

"No, no, just do it when you have the time and we will go over it with in the next couple weeks."

* * *

><p>January 25th 1940<p>

Ludwig and Gilbert got together to explain some things about the new camp opening in the town of Oswiecim in Poland. Auschwitz was its name. Ludwig and him both decided to make something to help the SS guards of the camp. With the help of Himmler and Eichmann the four all made it a possibility to have a place to go that wasn't filled with death, it was like a small town. There safe haven was this small town but outside of that, was Auschwitz again.

At first Ludwig left Auschwitz as many times a week as the mail did, but soon he became posted the for days at a time. He would process these people like cattle, the trains would come in and drop theses people off. Before they passed the gates the men paced back and forth requiring the German Prisoners, Jews and others to hand over their belongings. Gold, silver, money, jewelry and clothing was handed over. This would go to the area in the back of Auschwitz labor area nicknamed "Canada."

The process was thorough and the men followed the orders strongly and strictly.

It was a hot smoldering day in June,

Ludwig had taken a liking to some of the SS officers, they were good loyal men who really didn't see in any harm in what they were doing. This was for the most part at least, sometimes they would come in after a long day and sit around the barracks.

"Are we really helping Germany Ludwig?" A question that was always asked towards him. They knew he was different and not really the same as they were. Naturally they were curious.

"Germany is content, many questions have been raised amongst the people. But for the most part, we are extremely healthier then we ever were."

"So this is helping?" One questioned again.

"Why do you ask with so much doubt."

One shifted in his seat and was about to answer when Gilbert walked in " If this continues any further I will have to take your uniform from you."

"Gilbert, we are off du-" Ludwig tried to protect them.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert barked. " It doesn't matter where we are at. We are members of the SS, we are doing what we have been ordered."

"Sorry, comrade" The young one nodded.

"Now I have a new list of guest who will be training here. You men are extremely important in their growth." Gilbert educated the men including Ludwig.

"Alright come forth boys." Gilbert ordered.

As the 4 young men came into the room they lined up and all put their left arms high in the air to salute "Heil Hitler."

The men scoffed " These "men"" The one mocked " are all probably virgins? What are they doing in a place like this!"

"I assure you, these are the finest in men." Gilbert grinned " Ludwig, if I may use you as an example. He is my brother whom I raised, look how he turned out." Gilbert gleamed with pride.

"Gilbert. Shut up." Ludwig growled and the men looked at the two and began to cackle.

"You two are related when the Jews form an army!"

Gilbert glowered at the other, he then smiled keeping face " What is your name?"

"Franz"

"May I show you something, please come here." Gilbert urged with a wide smile. Ludwig rolled his eyes and closed them slowly, he had a feeling what was about to occur especially with his brothers expression.

Franz scoffed and rose to his feet, he walked over to Gilbert. Gilbert smiled and looked at the young men still in a row to his left. He looked back and put his hand over his crop leisurely and began to laugh  
>"That was pretty good., a Jewish army." He began to laugh and Franz responded with a laugh as well. Ludwig watched on and in a flash of lightning Gilbert pulled his crop out and began slapping Franz to the floor. Gilbert kicked the uniformed officer over and began to use his crop fiercely.<p>

"You will never make a joke of my name or his!" He growled " EVER! Do you understand me!" Gilbert growled.

The man didn't say anything, only was sobbing.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, SCUM!" He slapped down once more.

"Yes!" He cried out.

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief and smiled bringing his attention forward. When he looked up his hair was a disarray, in one swoop he pushed it over to the side and noticed his hat was on the ground now. He picked it up and put it on, ignoring the yowling of the officer.

He smiled big and looked back at the boys " Didn't flinch did they boys?" He snickered. "These men are only four of the best, there were plenty more, but I brought these men here to show you how it should be done." Gilbert nodded, " Now on a second note, if." He pointed his finger up in the air " If Ludwig is given any trouble for being my sibling," He paused and looked back at the men next to Ludwig who looked nervous. " I will have you executed." He smiled big " Ok, now carry on." He urged the men behind him to sit down with the others.

Ludwig got up and walked over to him " What are you doing?"

"This is war now, Ludwig" He made sure to put inflection in his name " War calls for the strongest." he looked at him in the eyes " Like you." He paused and looked away " We have invaded Francis. Revenge for all the hell they put us through."

"How did he respond?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"Hitler is on his way there as we speak. It seems we have a mutual armistice." He smiled.

"Thank heavens."

"But the Soviets are on the move." Gilbert glowered at the word.

"…"

"If I have to go to war I will Ludwig." Gilbert sighed.

"I will be there beside you." Ludwig urged.

"No." Gilbert put his head to the side protectively.

"Gi-

"I will only be leaving if I am needed. Right now I have been assigned here with you in Auschwitz. I am here to help you train new men coming here." 

* * *

><p>September 27th<p>

" Feliciano! Would you stop flirting with the female officers and come here!" Ludwig barked directing the strange new ally over to the table where Gilbert, Kiku and himself were.

"Will there be pasta at today's meeting?" Feliciano cried out in excitement.

"No, there will not be pasta. Would you stop-

"What are you talking about West! I got some right here for you little guy!" Gilbert offered a plate filled with wrapped up pasta.

"PASTA!"

"Gilbert! I thought we agreed to leave out the pasta." Ludwig shouted.

"He focuses better with it, when your men focus on something, try to use it to your advantage." Gilbert nodded.

The meeting continued and only took 6 hours to complete…at a stagnant finish. But in the end Japan, Italy and Germany were now allies together in what would be known as the Axis.

November-

It wasn't until recently that Ludwig began to notice, there was a certain someone that Gilbert admired more than others. She was very feminine and very beautiful but was very head strong, this girl was Elizaveta of Hungary. Past feelings of jealousy emerged back up to the surface again from the past.

" It is good to see you Gilbert." The female smiled.

"How have you been!" Gilbert announced.

"I have been doing well."

"Why don't we go kill some-

"I will stay out of the battlefront as much as I can." She stated.

"W-what? Where's the fun in that?"

Roderich intercepted between the two " Come now, Elizaveta, let us make our way to the meetings room." He took her hand and this made Gilbert eyebrow twitch, which made Ludwig feel something that he had felt a while back. He gritted his teeth and finally asked.

"What is it with you and her?" Ludwig growled.

"What are you talking about." Gilbert tried dismissing the topic.

"You like her don't you?"

Gilbert looked down at the ground and kicked the floor " I asked her to marry me." He laughed nervously and bit his lip. " she is the only girl I had ever felt like that for…a couple months later…she chose Roderich."

Ludwig saw as his brother put his fist on the wall and leaned on it for support. Gilbert shoulder shuddered, Ludwig looked away, it all made sense now. This explained why he was always there to support her wants and needs even if it meant it was with Roderich. For instance back in WWI he had willingly supported Roderich, it also made sense why he was so different when she came into the picture.

Gilbert quickly covered up his weakness and coughed " What am I saying man, I am fine though. Its not like I was meant to be a married man."

"I love you." Ludwig said bluntly.

Gilbert's heart dropped and his stomach twisted "Don't say that out loud!"

Ludwig shrugged " people don't care when two countries kiss." Ludwig laughed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes " back then people didn't care about anything, but we do have a little bit of a difference now." He motioned with his fingers showing and inch.

"They won't kill me or hurt me. I think they understand, if they do that, Germany will go down." He laughed " I love you."

Gilbert blushed and looked away " Shut up." He growled.

"Lets get this meeting over with, I don't think I can deal with Feliciano on my own." He sighed. 


	20. Power Hungry

-20-

Air raids had wreaked havoc on the lands since December, this left Germany in terror. The German states had never experienced such a thing, which was very scary. No one could say " Its ok, we survived it last time, so we can this time." There was a gradual decline in fate with Hitler and the Nazi's especially when people started disappearing over night. Not just one or two, hundreds were leaving over night. The Germans began to wonder and finally the people were scared of the Nazi's.

People that were disabled in any way shape or form were taken away, people that had a mixed genetic layout were taken, People of Russian/soviet decent were taken. Hundreds went missing from neighborhoods to cities. No one knew where they went and when someone asked, it was said that they were taken to a safe area but to be away from the pure.

* * *

><p>Normally Ludwig had felt compassion for his people, but something changed inside of him. He always listened to Gilbert, always followed orders and used his older brother as an example. But when Gilbert moved to the Eastern front and Ludwig accompanied him in a special task force known as The Einsatzgruppen. Things changed even more for Ludwig, he only worried about the future of Germany, not the present. He began to lose touch with his human nature and was at the same rank as Gilbert. Gilbert separated from Ludwig but this didn't make Ludwig falter in his objective. He never lost sight of bringing back the country of Germany to a prosperity higher then it ever was. One with Purity, Freedom and Longevity. A country that would go arm in arm with Prussia. He became ruthless…evil…and…became a monster for this cause.<p>

Ludwig entered the small town on the border of Ivan's territory. Gilbert had lead the attacks only hours ago and Ludwig was now moving in with his forces of 60 men. He didn't move tactfully, there was no point in that. All the military forces had been wiped out, these were now civilians.

"Men, bring out all the civilians you see. We will interrogate them once we have them together. If any resist dispose of them. Is this understood."

The clicked there boots and raised their left arms in the Nazi salute.

"Move." Ludwig ordered.

The men moved forward and turned to one another preparing the torches, once they were lit they separated in pairs of 4 marching through the streets They all marched firmly on the grounds singing loudly Erika. This for the most part sent many fleeing for their lives, which ended with bullets. They didn't stop singing for a moment.

Ludwig lit a cigarette and leaned against the cars hood. " Oh the sounds of these men, I am sure Gilbert is loving this too."

But in actuality, Gilbert didn't. He hated this plan of him coming behind and wiping the land clean of any and all of the population. He felt it was wrong to go this far, but…his brother believed in this for his country. So Gilbert didn't say anything. How far was this going to go was all Gilbert wondered.

The men fell in silence, Ludwig lifted the clipboard and a soldier behind him lifted a torch for him to see.

" There should be 200 people left here in this village. What are the numbers."

He waited for 5 minutes when one responded " 172"

"Where are the others?"

"Shot and killed sir."

"Very well." He paused and then shouting loudly " There is supposed to be 79 people here who support the Soviet Union? Is this true?" He smirked towards the end waiting for an answer " If this is, where are your saviors now?" He asked with a cocky tone.

One stepped forward, whom looked to be the youngest in the group as a whole " M-may I?" He spoke with a stutter.

"I will not shoot, unless I feel threatened." Ludwig spoke assuring him.

"We were afraid of the purge, we had no choice. If we rebelled we would be killed."

"Doesn't seem like your fate is to bright, does it?" Ludwig asked sarcastically.

"S-sir there are women and children here, please let them go at least."

Ludwig watched as the youngest finished. " You may silence your self again."

The young man began to open his mouth and Ludwig lifted his gun " Understand?"

He stepped back in line and Ludwig began to talk again " The 42 Jews step forward."

Only 40 stepped forward, one of them was the young man. Ludwig began to laugh " You actually thought you would survive this?" Ludwig couldn't keep his composure. " Have you not heard of what we do to you?"

"Sir it has been confirmed the two missing have been killed already in Gilberts attacks."

"Good job Gilbert." Ludwig applaud.

"Is this really going to help your country?" One woman shouted

Ludwig grinned " To rid it of you?" He lifted the gun and fired through her head. " Yes."

A shriek came from the crowd. " Finish them all." Ludwig ordered and the men lifted their guns and fired at will, shrieks and screams emitted from the group, as they begin to drop like flies. Within 2-3 minutes the group of German men were done with the slaughter. They wouldn't look where they shot and Ludwig noticed.

"What is your problem." Ludwig barked.

"Not all of them were Jewish." One gritted his teeth.

"But they were Russian" Ludwig justified.

"We aren't doing this in oth-" One tried to argue.

"This is direct orders from the Fuhrer, we have to do this. Snap out of it." Ludwig spoke " Don't get attached to mere strangers." 

* * *

><p>The next village went the same, they did this for hours until they finally set up post in a bigger city. Gilbert had finished the raids for the course that was planned for the night. The Prussia did well, getting pushed back only a little. Ludwig was far slower in his advance considering he had ground troops.<p>

The next day they moved through the city doing a massacre all in all between the two days of the beginning of 523 civilians, including mixed Prussian/Russian, Russian and Jews. Other minorities were also thrown into the mix, anything that was a mutt was pretty much destroyed on spot.

Once Gilbert finished the attack he landed the forces and head into the hotel and began to raid the kitchen for food and spirits.

"So, how was it in the Luftwaffe today?" Ludwig asked leaning against the counter.

"It was…good I guess?" Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked to his younger sibling " How was killing the innocent?" Gilbert growled.

"They are Prussian/Russian!" Ludwig growled.

"…"

"They are not innocent. They are tainting your blood." Ludwig growled.

"I wouldn't have even done this Ludwig!" Gilbert scolded.

"Which is why you are no longer a country!" Ludwig snapped.

Gilbert closed his eyes pained by the words., Ludwig was different, the power was getting to him. " Look, we need to stop this. Your men are in shambles, they are shuddering puppies out there."

"They will warm up to it." Ludwig shrugged.

"They will warm up to it! What is with you." Ludwig growled.

"You told me this was for the cause at one point last year, so why is this any different?" Ludwig growled again.

"It is different because your not just killing Jewish people, or people that could vitally harm us you-

"Gilbert." Ludwig interrupted and paused before continuing" Do you think I am lower then you now?" He asked lighting a cigarette.

"No. But you still are my younger brother." Gilbert spoke firmly.

He flicked the lighter closed " So in the end you do."

"No Ludwig, you are power hungry aren't you?" Gilbert laughed.

"Aren't we all?" He laughed and walked over to his brother. " I think I need to show you I am in charge." Ludwig sipped the nicotine.

"You think you can dominate me?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow and uncorked the vodka.

"I actually do." Ludwig confirmed.

Gilbert watched as Ludwig approached him , Gilbert could hear the men were outside around a fire drinking whatever they could find. Ludwig and him were alone in this house, but anyone could walk in at anytime. Things were going through his mind, what was Ludwig thinking. Why was he going to such extremes? It came back to him the feeling of success and victory. The rush of doing well for your country, the high of spreading your lands and peoples freedom. It was something he understood far too well.

"Ludwig, from one ruler to another can I tell you something." Gilbert back away from his brother.

"As long as its quick, once I am done with this cigarette I will be approaching you." Ludwig spoke coldly

Gilbert glowered at the younger brother, it was a joke that Ludwig would top him, especially right now in the middle of a war. " Having power is great and all, but when you are killing just to kill then it kind of loses its reason, don't you think it-" Gilbert tried

"Isn't that what the Prussian state was built on?" He sipped it once more " Crusades?"

"…"

"So there is nothing to worry about." Ludwig shrugged and went to put out the cigarette when Gilbert punched through the wall leaving a hole in the drywall.

"DAMMIT LUDWIG! Look how far that got me?" He yelled.

When Ludwig was about to respond he could see the hurt in his brothers eyes. One weakness he still had…was his brother. Ludwig lowered his eyes " Shut up." Ludwig walked over to him and used this to his advantage. He brought his hand to his chin and lifted his head up and kissed him deeply.

Gilbert's eyes widened, he quickly slapped Ludwig away " What the fuck, you think you can actually dominate me?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Ludwig grinned "I am ready for force if I have to." He took a step back and pulled out his crop.

"You wouldn't." Gilbert laughed.

Ludwig grinned and slapped Gilbert swiftly on the leg. Gilbert let out a loud cry of pain and glared up at him " You bitch."

"No Gilbert, that will be you once I am done with you."

"I will never be a bitch to anyone." Gilbert caught Ludwig's predicted slap again and pulled it away from him. " Haha!" He cheered in victory mocking Ludwig's defeat of the riding crop. His smile vanished once Ludwig pulled unraveled the whip that was on his leg.

"You were saying." Ludwig spoke seriously unraveling the long chord.

"So its war tonight, between you and I?" Gilbert glowered.

Ludwig chuckled " Only if you make it?"

Gilbert dashed away from Ludwig to the upstairs bedrooms, he busted into the door and turned around to lock it. There was no lock and no time to even think, if Gilbert wanted to keep his dignity as a man he had to find a way to fight Ludwig, he felt for his weapon. It was downstairs on the countertop.

"Fuck." He cursed turning around to see Ludwig in front of him in the doorway.

"you were saying?" Ludwig smiled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and took a step back. Ludwig let the rope unravel once more in a snake like coil. "Ludwig is the whip really necessary." Gilbert plead.

"No, but this rope is around my shoulder." Ludwig responded and smiled " I found it in the downstairs cabinet."

"Ropes are scratchy, you don't want to leave any marks on your brother?" Gilbert offered.

"Actually, quiet the contrary." He smiled devilishly.

"God dammit, Ludwig I don't think now is the-

Ludwig slapped Gilbert with the riding crop he had dropped downstairs. Gilbert growled and looked back at him with a bloody lip. " You fucker." he glared when Ludwig pushed him onto the bed.

"I will not tolerate such language." Ludwig lifted the crop and swat it across his leg once more, relieving a sharp hiss from his brother.

Gilbert lashed up and went to punch Ludwig when Ludwig jabbed him in the stomach. An incapacitated Gilbert coughed loudly and Ludwig brought Gilberts arms together and began to tie them to the bed post above his head. Gilbert grinned and leaned forward and bit Ludwig chest.

"GAH!" Ludwig barked finishing the knot. " I will give you that one brother, but that is it."

"How kind." Gilbert smiled.

"I wouldn't fight against those," He encouraged Gilbert. In turn Gilbert did of course.

"What the fuck are you doing Ludwig."

"I am going to make you submit like a good boy."

Even the word made a feeling heat up in Gilbert's stomach. Ludwig noticed the change in his expression. "What's wrong Gilbert?"

"Fuck you."

Ludwig swung the crop across his chest making Gilbert arch his back. " You will listen to me, or there will be consequences."

"That uniform sure has given you balls."

"Silence." Ludwig directed. He leaned forward and began to unbutton his brothers shirt. " Your nipples are aroused."

"What can I say." Gilbert scoffed. Ludwig leaned up tossed the Death Head cap on the floor that Gilbert was wearing. Ludwig still had his SS uniform on. " Have you washed your gloves since all the-

"Does that make you sick Gilbert?" He chuckled.

"A little." Gilbert admitted.

"Yes I have, but just think of what these hands have done today and now they are touching you?" Ludwig grinned seeing Gilbert swallow heavy. "It arouses you? You remember the feeling of being almost a god, of having all the power to choose who lives and who dies."

"Fuck shut up." Gilbert looked away, his cheeks tinted at his brothers words.

Ludwig rose to his feet from beside him and began to pace back and forth in front of him " Gilbert. Tonight I am in control. Tonight I am your master, you will call me sir. Is this understood?" He asked turning to Gilbert.

"Fuck you."

"I was worried about that." Ludwig laughed and began to unzip the uniformed pants, he knew Gilbert didn't wear underwear. He pulled out his cock with not much trouble considering it was hard. " You are aroused?" He laughed.

"Guess I like a little pain."

"You are about to get more." Ludwig grinned and slapped Gilbert's member with the crop firmly. Gilbert let out a loud cry and then began to laugh

"You are a sick fuck." Gilbert cringed.

Ludwig did it again but this time Gilbert had tears running down his cheeks, Ludwig waited. " Is this understood."

"Fuck you."

Ludwig walked over to the table behind him and began to set down the whip and the crop. " I will return." Ludwig left the room and did return from downstairs with a bag. He unzipped the bag and pulled out some objects and set them on the table. He approached Gilbert and uncovered a thick string. He began to lace it around the base of Gilbert's cock.

"What the fuck that's tight, are you trying to lop it off?" Gilbert cried out with a pained expression,

Ludwig chuckled and pulled one end of the string, Gilbert gasped. " Every time you swear I will tug this end and it will tighten."

"…" Gilberts expression said it all.

"Where was I?"

"…"

"Oh yes. I will be holding the cards to this game. I will pleasure you if you are good, but my pleasure comes first. Is this understood?"

"Yes."

"Not good enough." He pulled the string.

"FUCK!"

He pulled it tighter "FINE! OK!" Ludwig pulled it tighter " YES SIR!" Gilbert had tears in his eyes.

"That's better." He released the string, loosening it only a little. Ludwig brought his gloved hand to his chest. " Do you like how this feels?"

"Yes."

"I noticed something" he paused "feelings heighten when your blind folded." He reached in his pocket to uncover a cloth.

Gilbert swallowed " Let me see what's coming, please Ludwig. You have never been tortured, its quiet frightening from the English."

"Then I assure you this will be a whole 'nother level." He grinned and Gilbert writhed in panic. He tried to fight it but Ludwig had his arms tied literally. Once the cloth was tied around his head he stood up and left Gilbert to his lonesome.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, please come back."

"Does a dog trust its master?"

"I am not a dog though Ludwig!"

"When it comes to it, we all in the end are our animal friends." He paused " For example, in Auschwitz after a while of not eating, you could drop a piece of bread amongst a group of the prisoners and they would kill each other for that bread like an animal would." He chuckled.

Gilbert didn't respond.

"Do you trust me Gilbert?"

"I have always trusted you." Gilbert shuddered.

"Then relax, your in good hands. I won't hurt you…to bad." Ludwig laughed.

Gilbert nodded his head " Yes sir."

Ludwig looked over at him and smiled. He walked over to his brother and straddled him, he kissed him deeply and moaned. This made Gilbert arch his body wanting the touch. It was quiet cold and Ludwig's body made it a hundred times better.

" I will be good, just don't go." Gilbert begged.

"You are Prussian. Don't beg." Ludwig laughed.

"Ludwig, do you understand the temperature here?"

"…"

Ludwig got up and lit a fire in the fire place in the room. "Better?" Even though it was just lit, it helped immensely.

"Yes sir." Gilbert shuddered in pleasure from the change.

Ludwig moved over to Gilbert " I will release you only for a moment if you try to run I will beat you, is this understood?"

"Yes sir."

Ludwig cut the ropes and waited, Gilbert didn't move. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed him once more. He pulled away and brought his hand to Gilbert's mouth, he inserted a finger and then another and made sure Gilbert let him. Which he did, this signaled that he was ready to be used. Ludwig unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground, he removed his underwear and released his member from the confinement. He laced his fingers into Gilbert's hair and pulled him forward, he guided his mouth open with the other hand and presented his cock to him. Gilbert obliged and opened his mouth and began to suck.

Ludwig moaned a deep throat moan that made even Gilbert shudder. He began to move his head and Ludwig tightened his grip in his hair. Gilbert began to use his teeth only a little and moved up and down to pleasure his brother.

After about 5 minutes Ludwig pulled his head back " On your knees."

Gilbert swallowed " Yes sir." he pushed him back onto the bed and Gilbert began to undo the pants he had on carefully, his cock still had the string around it tightly. Ludwig tugged at the string gently and Gilbert responded loudly with a erotic gasp. Ludwig leaned down and pulled his pants up but left his underwear off.

"You are so attractive Gilbert." He laughed.

"I know." He replied out of breath.

This made Ludwig gain a smile, the remark usually would set him off but this was just his brother.

He kissed down his legs to his ankles and then relocated up to his torso again. He tapped Gilbert to sit up and pulled the uniform off of him and tossed it on the floor to the left of the bed. Ludwig moved his hand to his bare back and traced down his spine making Gilbert shudder in pleasure.

"You have been good thus far." He encouraged " I think you deserve some release."

Gilbert shuddered at the word. Ludwig moved his arm under his body and began to play with his nipples. Gilbert cried out " GAH! S-sir."

Ludwig moved his body over him and pressed into him with his cock, teasing him. His other hand ventured to his brothers member. He began to move his hand around his cock gently touching it. It was now plump and full, it felt as though at any minute it would burst. " Is my Gilbert excited?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Do you want me?"

"P-please take it off."

"Not yet my dear brother."

"Please I am burning up."

"Its better then being cold now isn't it?"

"Sir…I need to cum."

"You will cum when I let you. "

Ludwig unzipped himself and let his cock peek out from the hole in his pants. His right hand ventured up to Gilbert's mouth again and pushed inside of it, wetting his fingers. Ludwig was content with the feeling through gloved hands. He removed his fingers and brought them to Gilbert's entrance. Gilbert tensed, and Ludwig spoke low " Relax, Gilbert." Gilbert calmed a little but still was straining a little. Ludwig pushed inside of his brother and gained a loud moan. "There we go." Gilbert was panting in pleasure.

"You like this?" Ludwig asked his brother.

"Yes, more please more."

Ludwig snickered and moved deeper inside of him with two fingers now. Gilbert moaned even louder and gripped the pillows above him " My god." He cried out.

"Do you want it here?" He pushed upwards into Gilbert making cry out in a feminine voice. Ludwig remembered the gland that made Gilbert weak at the knees when he hit it. Ludwig pushed in further and pushed it again.

"I can't Ludwig I can't take it! I can't!"

"You said my name." Ludwig pointed out and slapped his ass hard with the other hand. Gilbert hissed and shuddered.

Ludwig pulled out, receiving a sad whimper. " Don't worry, you will like what I have in store for you."

Ludwig pushed him into the bed and got on his knees. His cock was dripping for attention, he pushed into his brother swiftly. Gilbert gritted his teeth and gripped the bed and finally let out a loud moan once Ludwig was all the way in " Your so big bro."

Ludwig spread his cheeks and didn't wait for a moment. He pushed in and pulled out quickly starting a rhythm. After about ten minutes he leaned forward and unlaced his brothers tied up cock and spoke low in his ear "wait." Gilbert bit his lip hard and nodded.

Ludwig continued to fuck his brother until finally he leaned forward "Cum for me." Gilbert released and fell forward on to the bed, and Ludwig caught himself before collapsing onto his brother.

He pulled out and zipped his pants up, he untied his brothers blindfold. " Now whose bitch are you?"

"Yours…" Gilbert said into the bed.

Ludwig laughed " That is right." Ludwig went to move when Gilbert sat up and pushed him down on the floor.

Gilbert rose to his feet and smiled cockily. "That might be true in bed. But on the battlefront and everywhere else. I will always be better then anyone else. Is this understood?"

Ludwig scoffed trying to rise to his feet when Gilbert stepped down on his shoulder " Is this understood?"  
>"I think your hardly in the place to make demands." Ludwig pointed out reaching for the crop that he had put on the floor it wasn't there.<p>

"Looking for this?"

"How did you?"

"When I took of my pants I grabbed it."

"How did you know it was there."

"I listened to where it fell and reached for it in prediction and by chance got it." He smiled pointing it down at Ludwig. "Did I make myself clear Ludwig?"

"…"

"You have proven yourself, I will not challenge you I know you can make decisions on your own. You are more of a man that I thought." He smiled " But." He glowered down. " If for at any moment you try to use this against me." He pointed the crop at his cock " I will be sure to take your manhood away."

Ludwig swallowed hard.

"I think we have a mutual understanding now , wouldn't you say?" He asked reaching down to pick up his pants.

Ludwig grabbed Gilbert and kissed him gently. Gilbert's eyes widened, when he pulled away Ludwig spoke " I love you"

" I love you too."

The two got dressed and made themselves presentable. Once they were done they went downstairs and outside where they were all dead asleep around the fire. Ludwig looked over at Gilbert.

"These are your men, take care of them." Gilbert assured passing by him to go to his plane out in the field.

"Still talking to me like you own me."

"Your like my son, Ludwig."

"I know." Ludwig smiled and Gilbert turned around to see that smile flickering through the light the fire was emitting. He turned back around and continued. 


	21. Der Endlosung

-21-

"What did I do to you! I just want to go to school to be a teacher! I can play the violin and sing. Let me entertain you, please!" She cried out.

One of the men swallowed heavy and looked into her eyes, Ludwig sighed and lifted his gun and fired at the girl making her fall back into the hole.

"I am sorry sir." He shuddered holding his gun.

"If you can't even shoot the next set how can you be considered-

"Excuse me for being rude. I didn't sign up to do this." He shook his head.

Ludwig sighed and looked at the next set of people. He sighed and finally looked at his men " Stand up. We have one more group. Lets just fire at will."

The men lifted their guns and began to fire at will, the screams were lifted in the air through the sound of bullets.

* * *

><p>-August 1941-<p>

"Comrade," He smiled " I think we can both agree this is hard for your troops."

"That it is, I am sorry sir, I have tried to encourage them away from their feelings." Ludwig assured towards Himmler.

"I understand, we need a more humane way of doing it for our men. We want them to be psychologically fit after the victory. They need to go on and have families. I will speak with the Fuhrer and Gilbert about this." 

* * *

><p>When Himmler said humane…he didn't mean for the victims but for the killers. This was something Gilbert understood the difference immediately. He knew humane was out of the question for the people in the camps, but it was to late for sympathy. There was no way to take back his position in this "Problem." Especially when Ludwig pushed for it so much.<p>

Things had gone from ok to amazing on the battlefronts. They took many countries over the months since his and Ludwig's encounter. Hitler took over all of the military's affairs, this was a new thing for Germany. Einsatzgruppen still moved with the armies, annihilating groups of people still, but Ludwig took in effect the idea of a break.

Ludwig heard the fireside chat on the radio and couldn't help but laugh at the American presidents words.

"A Day that will live in infamy."

"Of course its your problem when you are directly injured" Ludwig rolled his eyes at the idea of America's patriotic speech. The thought of being at war with the American didn't frighten him at all,the only thing that upset him about the Pearl Harbor idea was the fact that it was such a surprise to him. He would definitely talk to Japan about this.

* * *

><p>January 1942<p>

Wannsee Conference.

"Thank you all for rushing out here. I am here to present the solution to all of our problems." The man went over.

As he continued to go over everything including the reasons, the problems and then the solutions Gilbert swallowed heavy. Ludwig gave suggestion from a commander's point of view. Gilbert sat up listening to everything, he knew if this was to be done, it had to be done quickly and done with organization. In the end it was declared to make camps that had crematoriums and gas chambers.

Gilbert hated the idea of putting all these people to death, to separate them was a different story. Slavery was a different story but this was a murdering machine. Once the meeting at Wannsee was wrapped up he moved over to Ludwig and pulled him into the bathroom and spoke quietly.

"Are you going through with this?" He asked in surprise.

Ludwig looked down at the hat in his hand " Are you with me on this or not?" Ludwig looked up at him firmly for an answer.

Gilbert felt all the air escape him in one motion, he looked into his brothers eyes and saw a flicker of himself in his little brother. It all made sense to him…it was his fault Ludwig was like this now, it was his own ego that built this. It was his glorification of war and death that made him into the man that was standing in front of him. Gilbert closed his eyes.

"Do you not feel any sadness for the situation!" Gilbert spoke hushing the Germans tone.

"I feel lots, but I have to push it back for my country. These people walked by children starving and dying while they lived in prosperity." Ludwig spoke this excuse aimlessly and closed his eyes " This is justice for all of them." He growled.

"Do you really believe that?"

"You don't now?" Ludwig barked in fury.

"I never said that." Gilbert reassured and shook his head " I was raped by Ivan, but I don't even feel its fair to kill his people as a whole. You can't just get rid of people you don't like."

"Gilbert do you support me still or not?" He asked bluntly searching his brothers eyes for an answer.

"If we lose this war…this will get out and destroy your country." Gilbert arched his eyebrows trying to get this across to Ludwig.

"DO YOU OR DON'T YOU?" Ludwig shouted.

Gilbert closed his eyes and cleared his throat " I support you Ludwig."

"Then salute the fuhrer and swear you will not bring this up again with me."

" Heil Hitler!" Gilbert saluted and looked into Ludwig's blue eyes. Ludwig nodded and put his death cap on. He moved around him and left Gilbert in the room.

Gilbert let his head fall forward " What have I done." He sighed and fell against the bathroom wall. 


	22. The Beginning of the End

-22-

The war continued amongst the east front against the Russians and Balks. This was turning into a World War, again.

Things went down that should have never been considered. Germans began to take the belongings and money from the dead prisoners in Auschwitz and sell them or keep them. Tortures and games were created for the Germans enjoyment. Gilbert was soon asked to go to the death camp of Auschwitz.

"You are to go and investigate the camp, there has been an influx in goods disappearing." Eichmann spoke thoroughly towards the Prussian.

"We can't have that now can we." Gilbert mocked.

"The goods we have from our cleansing will be given to the poor and needy later on after our victory. So please do not take this lightly." He sipped the tobacco " Gilbert, you as a Prussian should know our soldiers are supposed to be strong, smart and perfect. I think they are being influenced by the very animals they are killing." The commander spoke.

Gilbert didn't speak anymore, he nodded and took the mission and was about to go to Auschwitz for the first time in his life.

Hundreds and thousands were processed in this camp. It was a living and dying factory. It never stopped, the smell was awful, the cries were awful and nothing was being done against it. Even from the Germans civilians, they just watched in silence.

* * *

><p>-1943-<p>

By now over 900 hundred thousand had been slaughtered or processed. Ludwig went into a deep depression but kept a good face, hiding the pain he actually felt. Gilbert kept him going, the best he could.

"Come on West, lets go see a movie." He urged.

"I don't want to do anything just let me…sit here."

"Come on Ludwig we have the next two days off."

"Do you think I am insane?"

Gilbert put an arm around him "I think you are just trying to be strong." He smiled.

"We are going to win this. You believe that right?"

"Of course I do!" Gilbert smiled. But in reality, Gilbert was lying through his teeth. He couldn't be the one to tell him that this war was a failure. If Hitler had used his brains and focused only on the war then for sure they would win. But for now, their focal point was the deportation of undesirables in every country and town they occupied. This in the end was a war all in its own. Most of the countries fought as hard as they could, but the ones that especially did was the Scandinavian countries.

-Outside of Germany in Denmark-

"Gilbert. It is good to see you." The tall spiky haired man carrying the ax on his back spoke.

"Matti!" He hugged him tightly " It has been too long."

"So you're a part of the Nazi party I have it?" He asked with a heavy Danish accent.

"Ehhh, Well yeah!" He laughed pointing the obvious SS uniform.

"So I hate to be rude, but in times of war. What brings you to personally come visit me?"

Gilbert noticed the change in tone, Denmark took the huge ax from his back and swung it down into the ground and began to lean against it.

"We are coming on the 1st of October to pick up the Non-Danish Jews." Gilbert assured.

"Such a shame, all this craziness has tarnished many." He stared at Gilbert dead in the eye.

"I didn't come here in a rush to tell you I was for this you idiot." Mathius raised his eyes and Gilbert continued " I am warning you that this is going to happen on the 1st. Just be ready" He turned away. " If only a bridge could be built to Sweden."

"Oh believe me." The Dane looked up " Their will be bridges built"

From there on out the month was crazy for Mathius, he had to contact Berwald as fast as he could.

"Berwald?"

"What do you want?" He answered to the far to familiar voice, Sweden and Denmark had never been on the best of terms.

Sweden was the first of the brothers to rebel against Denmark's rule and since then the two of had a love hate relationship…but not the normal brotherly relationship. It is impossible for countries whom are family to be received as normal. These beings are the voices of the people, feelings and the country as a whole. Thus the reason they never age, for their age is the scars on them. The more scars normally means they are far older. Sweden had many from Denmark.

"Listen, this is serious."

"If it something to do with yourself I don't care." Sweden sighed.

"No." He spoke seriously. " The Nazi's are coming to take the Jews I have, I can't have that happened. I need you to take them into hiding."

" That puts me at risk."

"Think about it Berwald , they are trying to take 8000 of my people to their country. You have heard the rumors haven't you?"

Sweden breathed in deep and pressed his glasses closer to his eyes " What do you have planned."

"I am talking with the officials of the communities they are targeting. They are planning to move on towards the mountains, but that would almost make them refugees. So now I a-

"What about a ferry Mathius?" Hardly anyone ever spoke his name in full.

"That could work!" He exclaimed.

"I will begin to send fishermen over, lets try to do this as secretly as we can for the safety of the both of us."

"Good point."

Sweden and Denmark were on the phones constantly, they made sure the people made it across safely and made sure everything worked out for them. When the night of the first came, Mathius had already instructed the local police to keep an eye out for the Germans.

The Germans came and did in the end take about 400 Jews, but this was far less then what they intended to. Gilbert went as an SS operative, almost a second in command. When Denmark allowed him to enter the city Gilbert looked at him in an interesting manner, Mathius knew it was a hint but he didn't know what it meant. He just kept his mouth shut for the most part, which was hard for him.

When the Jews were counted the number was extremely low, the officer in command looked at Denmark "What is this? Where are they being hidden aren't they?" He yelled.

"I have no idea where they went." Denmark shrugged with a smile.

"Your hiding them!" He pointed a gun at Mathius.

Gilbert smiled big " I wouldn't-

Mathius grinned and unlatched his huge ax and held it with one arm and pointed it at the officer. It was almost touching him. The officer in command swallowed heavy.

"What were you saying about your leave?" Mathius asked in an intimidating tone.

The commander made an excuse up to leave and when he did Gilbert looked back and nodded at his friend and kept moving.

* * *

><p>Things of this nature didn't always happened, and Ludwig had a feeling Gilbert was behind the Denmark incident. But he knew, if he were to say anything of the nature Gilbert would be killed.<p>

1944

Ludwig had brought it up a couple times and Gilbert always denied it, but Ludwig knew it was him. That cocky smile told all and gave him away every time.

"Hungary is being occupied by Germany!" Read the news cast.

"W-what?" Gilbert looked in horror at the screen. He quickly got up and moved over to the room to see Ludwig was gone, where was Roderich?

Gilbert's heart ached and his pulse was racing, ' how could he do this to me' Gilbert thought. He moved to the door when Ludwig opened it, Gilbert growled and in a rage he swung his fist.

"You BASTARD!" He screamed and Ludwig caught the punch in his hand.

"Gilbert, it wasn't my idea, it was Hitler's!"

"You follow him blindly! What if he said kill me would you!"

"Gil-gilbert I wouldn't ever-

"Why her! Why couldn't it have been-

"Look it was brief ok? I didn't harm her."

"…" Gilbert looked away and grit his teeth " She is so against letting the Jews go in her country!"

"Its not her choice."

Realization hit him, Ludwig had forced her into sex….because Hitler said so. He fell silent and looked up at him, he couldn't even speak. He couldn't even breath, or was he breathing? He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I didn't hurt her I promise."

"Why would you even say that to me if you didn't." Gilbert spoke quietly.

"…"

"I don't like what you are becoming." Gilbert spoke bluntly.

"What I am becoming?" Ludwig chuckled. "You're the one who helped make the SS. You're the one who decided to support this monopoly against the Jews, I followed you and now I have taken the lead. Don't you dare blame me, for what I am." Ludwig growled.

'' I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS LUDWIG!" Gilbert screamed making Ludwig step back. " This war we are losing. The advancements are not going the way you have had planned, we have generals on the fields who think they can overrule Hitler and fuck everything up."

"Gilbert."

"We should have focused on the war and then on the final solution, to many men are being wasted out there.' Gilbert growled and turned away from him.

"I will win this." Ludwig assured not only Gilbert but himself.

"Your determination will kill you." Gilbert scoffed " I am going to visit Elizaveta." Ludwig was about to protest when Gilbert barked " If you try to stop me, I will kill you." Gilbert had his hand on his gun. Ludwig was not going to doubt it, even though Gilbert really would not have done it. He was just angry.

* * *

><p>Finding Elizaveta in Hungary was a challenge, when he did find her, she was being held down by a group of SS Gestapo. He lifted his gun " Let her go."<p>

"Gilbert!"

"I said let her go!"

"Oh come on man, she wants it?"

Gilbert fired a shot through his head " I said let her go pigs."

The soldiers all gasped and dropped her, they lifted their guns and Gilbert fired at all 4 of them. In return her took two bullets in the leg, he did succeed in killing them. He limped over to her and asked her, she looked at him and punched him in the face.

"You ass! You promised they wouldn't come in here!"

"Why did you let them?"

"My people all welcomed the Nazi's, it didn't matter what I said." she began to cry.

"Come here Liz." He ushered her into his arms and slowly rose to his feet. He limped to a near by apartment block that had belonged to a Jewish family. He entered and went to the bedroom, gently he set her down onto the bed.

She wouldn't look at him and didn't fight against him. He rolled his eyes " Where is Roderich?"

"On the battlefront."

"Eliza-

"Don't give me your sympathy. Just get me cleaned up." She demanded towards him, she didn't know he was bleeding.

Over the next few months Gilbert began to see the light in Elizaveta's eyes fade, something was changing in her…but it wasn't just her…it was him too.

* * *

><p>October 1944<p>

Ludwig heard the news at 6am and rushed to the propaganda office.

"I demand to know if this is true!" He screamed throwing down the newspaper of Nemmersdorf.

"Massacre in Nemmersdorf - ' women raped and murdered in East Prussia."

"It is true." One official shuddered and Ludwig bit his lip, he left the room and got on the phone outside. "Gilbert, Gilbert?"

It was someone else " Ludwig? We need your help out here hurry!"

Ludwig quickly brought German troops to Occupy East Prussia.

"Take cover!" The dirt flew up in the air, a body of smoke and dust went into the air. Ludwig coughed but kept running.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig shouted loudly.

No answer.

He hurried when another crash shook the earth, it was like a dream, but everything came back to him. The horses, the fire, the clinging of swords, the screams, blood and his mother telling him to run. Then finally his brother lifting him up, Ludwig felt tears roll down his cheeks. " GILBERT!" He cried out.

When something hit him, the cross. He put his hand in his pocket and it was like time stopped around him. Everything was moving as if he were underwater now, he bit his lip when he felt nothing. "GILBERT!"

Another bomb was set off, then silence. There was nothing, but then he saw the Russian army. Ludwig swallowed heavy, when the smoke began to clear a bright red flag flew in the air. Ludwig must have had shell shock because it was like in one quick instant he heard the footsteps on the ground. Fire broke out and hit him in the shoulder. Ludwig lifted the rifle on his back and began to fire at will hitting receiving a couple cries of pain. He reached onto his belt and threw a grenade. The bomb shattered the approaching force, he coughed loudly.

"Gilbert!" He tried yelling but only weezed.

Another line of fire occurred and hit Ludwig bad, Ludwig yelled out in pain. Was this it for him? Another line of fire and then suddenly he was pushed out of the way by strong arms. Gilbert lifted him up and through his arm over his shoulder.

"Come on West." Gilbert urged behind the line of fire.

Gilbert fell to the ground with Ludwig in his arms " West, you idiot."

Ludwig interrupted him and fell into his arms. "You can't leave me like that again! Do you understand me?" Ludwig was sputtering in fear.

Gilbert's eyes widened at the childlike outburst, he smiled and then he noticed the cross around his neck. "You still have it." He smiled.

"It was in my pocket this whole time." Ludwig smiled.

Gilbert smiled and spoke " Mine is always with me."

Even though Gilbert was alive, Ludwig noticed…his voice was different. Something was a miss in his brother. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't like it.


	23. Der Untergang

-23-

From Paris being liberated to the Soviets capturing Danzig, things were not looking good for the Germans. Ludwig paced the room back and forth and Gilbert sat there quietly listening to his brothers cursing.

"Fuck," He paused " Fuck what will I do." He stomped his foot down and grabbed his head. " FUCK!"

There was no ' ha I told you so' nothing of the sort, Gilbert knew the feeling of failure and to see his brother feel it was hard to swallow so he didn't rub it in.

"Gilbert, will you be there for me after this?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert smiled big "Of course I will you idiot!" He laughed standing up.

"We will be ok though right?"

Gilbert's smile faded and he looked into his brothers eyes. Ludwig's heavy nervous panting was stopped and his shoulders slumped. Ludwig looked down at his feet and sighed. 

* * *

><p>Ludwig left to go back to Berlin, he needed to be there for his capitol but of course Gilbert felt the same exact way. So the two parted.<p>

"Please be-

"Don't worry Ludwig I will be fine" The Prussian smiled.

April 8th 1945

Four days of pure fighting for Gilbert, he was pretty beat up. His body ached and his men were all worn out. They leaned against one another, Ivan shouted into the city centre " Come out and give up already?"  
>Gilbert bit his lip and looked at his men. One of the men sat up and began to load there gun. Gilbert put his hand on the gun stopping him from continuing.<p>

"You have fought well men." Gilbert breathed with a smile.

"We are not giving up! This is for Germany, this is for Prussia!" One spoke.

Another stood up " What was that you taught us," another smiled " We know we might not make it but this isn't just for Germany, this is for us, as Prussians. This is for you. To each is own."

Gilbert smiled warmly with tears in his eyes. " No men, its been a-" Gilbert was cut off.

"I will die for our country!" Another shouted.

"NO!" Gilbert stood up and shook his head. " If anyone will take the fall for this, it is me. I will not allow you to be harmed." He shouted, even in his tired state the men still listened to their tired leader. Gilbert limped forward and fell against the wall. One man got up to help him and another came on the other side to guide him along. Gilbert smiled at the help but gained his posture and shook them away. " I have depended on someone long enough for support. It is my turn to take my country in my own hands." He urged.

The men didn't understand what he was saying, but at the same time they knew Gilbert was different. But they didn't know or understand how. When Gilbert spoke of Prussia he spoke of it in a different way, the men around him smiled.

"Yes sir." He saluted to him, but not for Hitler. " For Prussia."

"For Konigsberg."

"For Konigsberg" Another shouted and another and another.

Gilberts eyes widened as they whirled passed him and opened fire at the Soviets army whom had encircled the centre. Gilbert's eyes widened and in horror the last of his brigade were shot down.

"NO!" He shouted in horror leaning against the wall feeling every bullet enter them. He cried out in pain and fell against the wall hard. The soviets began to approach the building and in the light Ivan was standing in the doorway. " FUCK OFF!" Gilbert shouted at Ivan spilling tears of regret.

Ivan walked forward and knelt down to his level " You still have many civilians that could be saved." He urged.

Gilbert swallowed heavy and nodded " Fine, let them be I surrender."

Ivan rose to his feet and left Gilbert in his own men's bodies. " I will be back for you, I am going to Berlin."

"Like you could make it though those forces by the bridges!" Gilbert scoffed.

"You mean the ones that are already entering German lands?"

Gilbert's eyes widened in horror " no…" 

* * *

><p>Once Ivan left Gilbert, he struggled to the nearest German railway. Soviets were controlling the line but he managed to get on board of one and quickly got to Berlin. It was already being bombarded, Gilbert was a mess but he had to find Ludwig.<p>

April 16th, Hitler's birthday.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig rushed to a shattered wall on the outside of Berlin. "Gilbert are you ok?"

"I am fine, just a sprain I think. Help me up!" Gilbert ordered in a lake of lies.

Ludwig helped him up quickly and struggled to a corridor, the soviet tank drove past them and for a moment Gilbert looked worried.

"Fuck, our line of defense was destroyed." Gilbert hit his head on the wall. "FUCK!" He began to sob quietly in an ashamed laugh.

" Konigsberg's military forces were…lost?"

"…" He shuddered and brought his knees to his face. " I have lost my people and my army…they are running for their lives into nowhere." He cried for the first time in Ludwig's vision.

"G-gilbert."

"Do you know what he said?" Gilbert shuddered.

"…"

"Ivan said, it was already planned that he would get me and some other countries! He said the allies have already decided!" He shouted in horror.

"We won't let this happened."

"K-konigsberg." He whispered in horror.

"Maybe he was bluffing." Ludwig continued but the translation was deaf to Gilbert's ears. 

* * *

><p>23rd<p>

Hitler began to lose his mind, he was plotting forces to move around but these forces were no longer there, he was ordering orders that could not be ordered, he was losing his mind slowly in the eyes of defeat. All the men thought it but still to this day Hitler had support by the people and his army. Mostly out of fear of their demise.

Ivan stormed the city and was not even closely civil about his predicted victory. He partied and took over the area street by street. Not one man of the Nazi party including the Hitler youth surrendered.

Ludwig ran to a naked woman sprawled out on the curb of one of the occupied streets carefully making no noises. Her eyes widened and he covered her mouth and put a finger to his lips shushing her. She nodded, and he helped her weak body up. When they reached the alley he spoke to her " What happened to you."

Gilbert joined them from the point of watch out, they were all either drunk or sleeping in the streets.

"T-they forced me, they raped me!" She cried out.

Gilbert closed his eyes " Everything is going to be ok-

"The war is lost, we are not ok. We will never be ok, this is the end for the German people!" she began to hold her stomach tightly and curl over to her knees.

Ludwig looked up at his older brother for an answer.

"This is war." Gilbert growled " This is how Ivan plays it." His shoulders sunk and he turned away. Ludwig looked down and then heard Gilbert undoing a black jacket that was ripped. " Hier mein fraulein." He handed her the SS army top. " I know its tight and really itchy but please put it on, I cannot have a lady walk around like this." He urged her.

She nodded and put the top on. 

* * *

><p>29th<p>

Gilbert and Ludwig fired the guns heavily towards the men at war with their country. This was the final stand when suddenly Ludwig felt it, it was the shot through his heart. It was like a letter spoken to him telepathically, which sounded to Ludwig absurd but it was the only word that came to mind. It was Hitler and it was something that left him confused.

"Ludwig, our people are strong and if they are not strong they will die, it is the natural way for going. Have hope for them, I believe in our perfect Germany we fought for so very hard. Without your support I would have been nothing. Even at times of doubt you came to me for guidance. I couldn't have loved you more, you are as important to me as my own father. Your eyes will not fade in their color you will keep fighting. But this is something I can no longer do, for my dream and my mistakes I shall take the fall for you. Tomorrow the world will hate me, but I will never be forgotten." in Hitler's voice, Ludwig then felt only minutes later something that overcame him, it was severe depression and severe pain.

He looked to his brother " He is gone." He gasped.

"Who the fuck you talkin' about!" Gilbert growled reloading his gun.

"Our Fuhrer."

Gilbert dropped his gun and looked at his brother " He was killed?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know, I just know he is gone."

Ludwig stood up quickly to help his brother" We have to run." Gilbert yelled.

"Run?" Ludwig was confused.

"We have to hide now!" Gilbert barked.

"Gilbert we cannot hide!" Ludwig shouted.

"We have to Ludwig or we will be killed, we can survive." He took his hand.

The two ventured through buildings to buildings, hiding in walls, behind walls, in cellars and basements but the Soviets were thorough. They even witnessed the beatings and rapes of many of the women in the midst of their city. Ludwig always wanted to help but Gilbert had to hold him back.

"We have to keep moving."

* * *

><p>-May 7th-<p>

"Oh Gilbert?~" A familiar voice spoke in the streets.

Ludwig tapped Gilbert from his weakened slumber, he swallowed heavy and tried to get up to urge his brother to keep moving. Gilberts head fell forward, Ludwig's eyes widened in fear and he quickly leaned down and picked Gilbert up and tried to carry him forward. He made it out to the middle of the street when the men began to shout in Russian.

"Halt." Ivan raised a hand for his men.

Gilbert was still limp in Ludwig arms grasp, he dragged his brother. Ludwig had his arm around his own shoulders trying to carry his dead weight brother with him quickly.

"Your armies have surrendered Ludwig. There is no more fight for you to fight." Ivan laughed.

Ludwig kept moving with his brother when finally Ludwig fell forward, the German people were weakened, his armies were lower then they had been since the end of WWI. Ludwig quickly picked his brother back up and tried to keep moving. Ivan chuckled at the notion with his men.

Ludwig began to pant in fear moving to fast for his own feet, he fell over. " Fuck Gilbert get up!" He shouted in fear.

"Ludwig…just go…run, you can stil-

"Shut up and just help me a little!" Ludwig shouted at his brother in a frantic example of fear.

Gilbert laughed " I think I could use a rest."

"NO!"

When Ludwig was about to explain a laugh was heard closer then he wanted it to be, Ivan was behind them. Ludwig was fell to his knees and held Gilbert in his arms. He swallowed heavy and raised his luger at Ivan.

"FOR GERMANY!"

In a swift motion Ivan grabbed the gun and knocked it out of his hands. Ludwig covered his brother quickly in a defensive manner "What are you going to do to us…" He spoke hopelessly.

"Nothing for now, I have to bring you two to the Allies holding cells for questioning and further-

"Fine, just don't hurt him." Ludwig begged.

"I am sure you listened to those request from the people you brutally tortured in the camps right?"

Ludwig went to turn around when Ivan knocked Ludwig out. The last thing he heard was something in Russian.

* * *

><p>Gilbert woke up blindfolded in a damp cell in the midst of somewhere. He swallowed and licked his lips for moisture when a cocky voice was heard from across the room.<p>

" Finally awake?"

"Is that you limey?"

"So I am worthy to talk to you, I am not German though." He remarked " your highness?" Arthur retorted.

"I don't think I have any right to hate you considering you are the ones we took the ideas from in lets see" Gilbert paused leaning his head over to the side to think " Torture, brutality and what was the word you used back then, cleansing of the heathens?" He exclaimed in laughter " When the poor get rich they become powerful and when any man gets power we lose our sanity and persecute the poor. Its how it works Arthur."

Gilbert was about to continue when he heard a loud cry of agony from someone howling in pain. Gilbert fell short of breathing " W-who is that?"

"I thought you would know the cries of your kin."

"L-ludwig?"

"Yup." Arthur spoke leaning against the wall.

"LET HIM GO!"

"Why? He did all this to about, I think we have so far calculated 90,000-

Gilbert laughed " That is it? Have you found all the camps?"

"All." Arthur said in surprise.

"Guess not."

"How many were there?" Arthur began to count on his hands.

Gilbert gasped " You did?"

"Of course we did you sick monster. We traveled all of Poland to find your sick excuses for science and helping the German people."

"What has Ludwig said?" Gilbert barked.

"Like I would tell you." Arthur spoke walking over to Gilbert. Arthur;s hands went onto Gilberts body and he spoke "To bad I couldn't have had you. Do you remember the times I took you-

"Hands off of him." Ivan chuckled in a cheery voice.

Arthur sat up and nodded to him " Well looks like your new interrogator is here. Enjoy." Ivan shut the door behind him locking it.

Ivan immediately took the blind fold off of Gilbert. Gilbert looked up at Ivan in disgust.

"Your men are pigs."

"An eye for an eye." Ivan spoke with a smile.

"To each his own." Gilbert growled.

"Konigsberg is doing well." He smiled big.

"You fucker what have you done!"

"Well the people that got away are not allowed back in, lets see, they are being sent here, but I am not allowing them in."

"What do you want." Gilbert spoke with nothing in his voice.

Ludwig screamed once more in pain, the lights went low and then flickered back to their brightness. Gilbert swallowed heavy. Ivan smiled and looked at Gilbert " I want you to come back with me to Russia."

"This isn't politics."

"You didn't perform-

"That was WAR!" He shouted. " Look." Gilbert shook his head "Lets do this right." He spoke quietly.

Another scream unleashed, piercing Gilberts ear. Ivan smiled " So it was." He glared down.

Ivan grinned and spoke once more " I shall leave you be for only a moment." He nodded and left to go to the other allies.

Alfred was still inside with Ludwig, he knocked on the door and entered. Ludwig was naked, he had water dripping from him and had been tortured this was obvious. Ludwig panted and shouted at Alfred " You think I will just hand myself over to you guys! We will fight!"

Ivan spoke " Just like your slutty women have?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Ludwig spit at Ivan. 

* * *

><p>It took hours for Ivan and the allies to break the spirits of Ludwig and Gilbert, it was finally threatened against the brothers, that Germany would be non-existent if it was fought any longer. Gilbert heard Ludwig's cries in torture and finally spoke for his brothers sake.<p>

"We surrender."

This was May 8th of 1945.

Victory Day amongst all of Europe...except for one country...Germany.


	24. Potsdam Conference

-24-

Ivan uncuffed Ludwig and watched as he plopped to the ground, Gilbert limped to his younger brother in worry and helped him up. " Come on get up."

Ludwig nodded, Ivan opened the door for them. Outside Alfred, Arthur and France were waiting for them to come out into the bigger room. They were looking at Ludwig in anger.

"What is going on."

Gilbert closed his eyes and winced. " When a country takes contro-

Ludwig looked at Gilbert and interrupted him " NO!" He shuddered.

Ivan grabbed Ludwig and Gilbert whirled around " You want me! Not him!" Gilbert pointed at Ivan defensively, Ludwig looked at him in horror. " Lets go to the other room and get this over with." he rolled his eyes.

Ludwig swallowed heavy as the door shut behind Gilbert and Ivan. He looked down at the floor, and then looked up to the three in front of him nervously.

"I think its time to feel what you did to-" Francis was stopped in his words.

"No." Alfred said out loud.

Arthur and Francis both looked at him surprised "We all agreed we would divide his lands up."

Arthur's eyes fell to a compassionate emotion " Alfred we have to do this."

"This is just a vicious circle." He spoke in a serious tone.

Gilbert cried out " DON'T FUCKING BITE ME!" He yelled loudly scolding the other.

Ludwig laughed at first but then he heard Gilbert's cry of pain he held back and looked to the three bickering "Please…lets just get this over with." Ludwig growled trying to push out his brothers pained cries.

Alfred winced at the words and was about to say something when Francis stepped forth. He knelt down and sighed " I guess I am the only man here."

Ludwig shivered in disgust at the thought of having sex with the man in front of him, he rolled his eyes and winced. This man was pathetic, weak and showed complete signs of cowardice on the battle field, just pathetic. He nodded and hurried along though, no reason to prolong the pain. 

* * *

><p>After the second one, he didn't care. He just wanted it to be over with, but the European countries took their time in pleasuring themselves, the only on that spared him any humiliation was Alfred, he did it quickly. When he was done he apologized and sat next to Ludwig.<p>

"Why did you do this?" He asked quietly trying to gain an understanding.

Ludwig covered his eyes in exhaustion and let out a heavy sigh " I wanted my people to be happy." Ludwig's throat became heavy. " I just wanted to be a country that was strong, proud and perfect…is that really so wrong of me? Does that really make me such a bad person?" Ludwig said protectively.

"I mean why did you do it the way you did it?" Alfred directed.

"My people were desperate and afraid!" He spoke.

"Was it really necessary to go to those measures Ludwig?" Alfred asked in disgust.

"You did the same thing!"

"…"

"Its just because I wasn't you or England, that is it!" He growled in anger.

"I don't think your understanding how much pain you-

"I do." He brought his arm to his face, he covered his eyes " I do." He began to sob.

Alfred took his glasses off and spoke " Was it really worth it."

"yes." Ludwig spoke quietly " It was worth it." He sat up and turned to Alfred " My people were united, for the first time Alfred." He smiled " They all supported one another under one person, they all wanted one thing and they were so convinced it was the right thing. They were proud to be German, they were happy." He smiled warmly.

"What are they now?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig closed his eyes " Weak and scared. Most of them think you guys will wipe out the country. Ivan isn't really helping."

" You surrendering helped their fate."

"I only surrendered because we are leaderless and Gilbert was weak, he needed help that I couldn't give."

Alfred rose to his feet and Put his glasses on, he turned to Ludwig " You will pay for what you have done, maybe after a while you will open your eyes and see how wrong it is. But for now, we will leave it at where it is." He spoke leaving the room.

Ludwig followed after a long wait and went out to the room to see Ivan close to Gilbert. Ludwig walked over to his brother and smiled a little " You ok?"

Gilbert didn't respond, he just kept his eyes low.

Arthur spoke up " While we are waiting to meet and decide your fate, you may leave. But we are watching you closely boys."

Gilbert rose to his feet and walked out the door without looking back, Ludwig nodded to them, he turned around and left.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig shouted ahead. " Gilbert wait!"

Gilbert felt the familiarity of the words echo through his brain, he remembered when Ludwig was a child and he would always get upset when he would walk ahead. Gilbert turned back around and smiled " Hurry up shorty."

Gilbert had already made a plan…a plan to protect his brother. 

* * *

><p>20 minutes earlier with Ivan.<p>

"To be completely honest with you." He gleamed sitting up next to Gilbert " I have no interest in the western ways of changing your country or your dear brothers." He chuckled " which is what the others have in store. A democracy." He gestured his hands.

Gilbert panted heavily trying to recover from his abuse in his weakened state.

"But I won't let that happened. The German state will be divided into sections for all of us to control." He lit a cigarette and inhaled " but they will get bored and I will soon control the whole of-

Gilbert's hand flew to his rapist shoulder " Please…don't…" He begged.

"Gilbert of Prussia." He laughed " begging his enemy for mercy, I never expected-

"Please, Ivan I will go with you willingly just don't hurt him."

"Willingly?" He stopped and looked back at him.

"I won't fight, I won't say anything against it."

"Interesting." He puffed out the smoke.

It was shortly after they both met up with the other allies in the hall.

* * *

><p>As the two lived their lives trying to help groups of people into hiding from the Soviets, decisions were being made for Germany by the allies. On July 1st more troops entered Berlin and this was when things changed dramatically. Food and shelter was no longer in the city at all and the people were dying of starvation. There was a point where Sweden tried to come in to give food to the refugees but was refused to be let into Germany, no countries were allowed into Germany. Gilbert was extremely sick and would constantly lay against a wall in the broken city of Berlin and lean against his brother.<p>

"Please just hold me." He would beg to his younger sibling.

Ludwig didn't push him away, he pulled him closer and swept his fingers through his hair " Shh, its ok Gilbert." He shushed. 

* * *

><p>July 16th<p>

Alfred had found the two in the streets and got them cleaned up for the Potsdam Conference. Arthur and him both guided the two onto the trains and finally made it to Potsdam.

"You are to listen to our decisions, you have no say in anything we decide. Is this clear guys?" Alfred spoke sternly.

"Ja." Ludwig responded nodding.

"Can I have that bread?"

"No." Arthur barked and Ludwig rolled his eyes, he leaned forward and Arthur in response pushed the bowl away " I said no." He growled.

Ludwig and Gilbert shifted in their seats in obvious pain but the meeting began.

" So lets start from the beginning, we all have common ideas for the future of Germany." Alfred started. "Which there will be as of today's first decision." He waited only a moment to see Ludwig sigh in relief and then continued " We have all come to terms with the lowering of Ludwig's Military forces and to genuinely lessen the powers he has." He waited, Ludwig understood this one for the obvious reasons " Denazification will be done for Austria and all of Germany, meaning to take down all emblems, to crush any more rebellion and socialist ideology" Ludwig understood it, but didn't like it " Democratization, this will help give the people control on what is going on in the country, so no rebellions will happen due to having no control." He paused " Decentralization will be another goal. This will help disperse the power amongst the government, so no one single man has power." He looked up to see how everyone was responding " and finally, we will change the system of the national economy to a free economy." He finished.

"Any against this notion speak now." Arthur asked.

Ludwig looked to his brother and sighed.

"Is there anything you would like to say for consideration Ludwig?"

"No" He spoke quietly.

Germany was divided into 5 sections. America had the greater portion of Southern Germany, France had West Southern Germany, England had North West Germany and Russia had a great part of North East Germany. Poland received the land it had lost back.

"Any against the notion?"

Gilbert raised his hand weakly " Are you trying to kill my people?"

"That isn't up for discussion."

"What does that even mean?" Gilbert growled.

"Moving forward." Alfred continued.

"Wait." Gilbert plead.

He rose to his feet slowly and the allies stayed seated and waited for the Prussian to speak. " You cannot blame him for all of this, in fact." He swallowed heavy " Most of this is my doing." Gilbert urged the allies. "I will take the blame for all of the atrocities that have been committed."

"We are trying the Nazi War Criminals." Alfred urged.

"Giving up your dignity is hard isn't it?" Ivan laughed.

"Wait don't listen to him, he is weak and desperate-" Ludwig urged eyes wide from shock.

"We will discuss this at a later time." With this Gilbert sat back down.

It was obvious Hitler was right in one notion, this was known as his speech on the Victors Justice.

"Next then." Arthur urged. " We need to move the populations from all the surrounding countries ruled by the Nazi regime back to Germany."

Ludwig looked up at him in surprise, Gilbert gripped his pants and began to cough loudly. Francis looked over in shock but the meeting continued. Gilbert calmed himself and couldn't believe the plans to move all the people away from their homes. Hundreds of thousands will be moved in a manner he didn't know, but this notion made him uneasy.

The meeting continued into further discussions but Gilbert felt his people's fear, their hunger, everything…where was their savior like Hitler again.

* * *

><p>When the meeting was finished Ludwig and Gilbert both went outside and looked at the sky. Gilbert put his hand in his pocket and took out the bread from the table he had swiped.<p>

"How did you get that?" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"I was a pirate remember?" He chuckled and split the bread into one smaller chunk and one larger. He handed Ludwig the larger piece and began to eat his portion.

"Gilbert you need more then-

"Just eat it." Ludwig urged " Please? You need to stay a little strong." He smiled

Ludwig smiled warmly and began to eat the piece slowly, once he was finished he looked back up at Gilbert.

Gilbert bit his lip as he watched the clouds move by " Did you know the crown prince of the Hollenzollern is from here?" Gilbert felt tears fall down his didn't say anything. Gilbert spoke quietly " My people have abandoned the lands and now are seeking refuge anywhere they can go…and it hasn't stopped." He sighed feeling his lip quiver. " Its ok though, they are strong they can make it through this."

"Don't worry Gilbert things will work out." He urged.

Alfred came out of the conference hall and walked over to the brothers. Gilbert looked back and wiped his eyes quickly hiding his tears. Gilbert breathed in slowly, he didn't think Ludwig understood what was about to happened.

"You ready to go?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig looked confused and looked at the prideful American " Me?"

"Yes you." Alfred chuckled.

"Ok, lets go Gilbert" Ludwig urged and looked back to see Gilbert was being held back by Ivan. " I don't understand." Ludwig looked back to see Arthur walking down the stairs with Francis " My people were to be divided right?"

"Berlin is to be divided. You two are the purest form of this notion. " Arthur spoke."

"Wait, no" Ludwig looked at his brother in fear "He is going to kill him!"

"He isn't allowed to." Alfred tried to calm him.

Ludwig looked back at Gilbert and shook his head " No, I won't allow it. Gilbert we need to fight this."

Gilbert swallowed heavy and went to step forward when Ivan put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. Gilbert closed his eyes and turned away from Ludwig.

"Wait, Gilbert! Brother! Wait!" Ludwig shouted.

Ivan smiled and began to walk away, a car pulled up and Ludwig eyes widened " NO! WAIT!" He shouted and ran forward, Alfred moved in front of him.

"Your brother is fine, relax."

"I can't be separated from him…please…" Ludwig felt the tears well up in his eyes " You have taken everything I have, my country, my people, my power just don't take," He fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably " Please, don't take my brother from me."

Gilbert's voice was heard from the doors of the car " HEY West!" He gathered his attention " I am not far, we can visit I am sure of it." He shouted with a big grin.

Ludwig rose to his feet and smiled " You take care Gilbert!" He shouted. Even if it was only seconds ago he was letting all his emotion run rampant, these few words and seconds helped him immensely. When the car pulled away he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ludwig, this is only temporary, we just are trying to stabilize your country."

"So if I work with you we can speed this up?"

Arthur approached the two " I am sure it will help, but putting a war torn state like so back together" He gestured " will take time."

"I just don't want him to get hurt." Ludwig spoke almost in a whisper.

"He won't be we will make sure." Francis spoke.

Even though they promised he would be fine , they were here while Gilbert was there…he knew…things would go bad for his brother. 


	25. 1947

-25-

In August when the Atomic bombs were dropped on Japan Ludwig couldn't believe the effect on his people it had. They were terrified and felt helpless, but things did get better when Alfred and Arthur began to explain things and help the children for example in West Germany. Trust was beginning to be formed towards the three allies.

August 30th

The Allied council was announced, the hunt for Nazi war criminals began and overall the Germans were feeling the allies shift in power. It as obvious at the meetings held that the Soviets had other ideas for ideology and such.

" No Ivan, there cannot be a communist government implemented on the German people!" Alfred shouted in frustration.

"Why is your form of government the only right way?"

" It gives the people a say!"

"We all know how that worked for Ludwig last time." He rolled his eyes.

"Can I speak?" Ludwig asked Arthur.

Arthur smiled and his eyes warmed up towards the country " Yes."

"Ivan I am against the communist vision, I apologize if this offends you. But my people are frightened of the-

"This is only because of the propaganda the Nazi's had made."

"That may be so, but its still there." Ludwig spoke.

Ivan glared at Ludwig " You better watch yourself." He threatened but Alfred butted in.

"Or what? What does that even mean?" He yelled defending the country.

"This is priceless you are defending the very country that was trying destroy the world-

"I am not saying it was right, but" He paused " We all have had visions of expansion, this is something we all seek but Ludwig doesn't understand this yet."

"Oh Alfred" Arthur chuckled " Ludwig is an older country then you, he has been in exi-

Francis corrected " His brother was in control though."

"Thus the reason we need to begin the move of people." Arthur directed.

"Move of people?"

"From the surrounding countries, where they are considered a minority."

It then became apparent to him " Prussia!" Ludwig shouted in defense and question.

"What about it?"

"He" Ludwig spoke angrily " has a population there you can't just up and move them!"

Gilbert entered the room, "Gilbert of Prussia is present, sorry I am late." He spoke. Ludwig's eyes widened and he glared at Ivan. There was marks all over Gilbert, burns and scars, his throat was heavily bruised and anyone could see the blatant abuse and neglect.

"I have to speak my mind." Ludwig growled holding back as much as he could.

"Ivan is not caring for Gilbert."

"Nonsense. I am taking care of him just fine. Isn't this right Gilbert" Ivan looked at him.

Alfred spoke up " We need to make a notion that will protect the people of Germany, we will worry about Gilbert's sake later."

Gilbert smiled warmly at Alfred, Ludwig of course fought it but Gilbert did not. Later on after the meeting Gilbert met with Alfred before they parted ways.

"Please, please take of him." He begged looking into the eyes of the American. " He is my world and I will do whatever I have to for him."

"Make sure to cooperate with Ivan ok?" The American smiled.

"…"

"it's the only way we can maybe hold your place here."

Gilbert laughed " I'm not stupid." Tears built up in his eyes, Alfred was about to say something when he looked over at Gilbert who was biting his lip for composure. His eye brows arched upwards, " I use to be powerful, I was the most wanted kingdom. I was prosperous, strong and man was I awesome." He laughed as a couple tears fell down his cheeks. "But its obvious now to me, that I am no longer wanted."

Alfred's eyes looked at the other nation, " We really didn't have a choice Gilbert."

"Oh please, you didn't argue." He laughed " Me being tossed to the lions was ok, Germany was the one you guys cared about." He scoffed " The funny thing is, I don't hate you guys for it." He smiled big " I couldn't hate you for protecting the one part of my life I knew I didn't screw up." He boasted " Ludwig's fairly new still, he doesn't really understand warfare."

"Are you kidding me?" Arthur scoffed.

"He understands it quiet well, he almost dominated the world." Francis glared.

"That may be so, but" He turned to the older nations " If I was in command, he would have achieved it."

"Of course its true." Arthur growled " This is the exact reason you are with Ivan."

Alfred looked over at Arthur and then back at Gilbert sympathetically. Gilbert sighed " Well, if this is what I deserve in your eyes then, so be it I guess." He smiled nervously.

"Gilbert, let us leave." Ivan directed.

Ludwig looked at Arthur " Can I?" He motioned to move forward.

"Make it quick." Arthur spoke in annoyance.

Ludwig hurried past the allies " Gilbert." He spoke loudly.

Gilbert didn't turn around for a second but stopped, he finally turned around and smiled " West!" He gleamed.

Ludwig eyebrows arched up and tears began to pour out of his eyes " I am sorry, I am so sorry for this. I never wanted this to happen, I love you. Please, please don't give up." Ludwig begged covering his eyes with his arm " Please keep fighting for your country. Once the allies leave I will make sure you have a say in anything I do. I will be sure to make you have a home again." He nodded.

Ivan laughed " You are so pathetic Ludwig."

Gilbert turned around with a glare and looked back to Ludwig " Go with the allies ok? They are going to help you. Don't worry about me?" He smiled.

"I don't want to though, I want to-

"Ludwig, if you cooperate with them, they can help you get what you were fighting for." Gilbert urged.

Alfred walked up to Ludwig " Come on Ludwig, we have a lot to do."

Ludwig reached in his pocket and put the cross around his neck. " They gave me mine back." He smiled at Gilbert.

"I love you Ludwig, take care ok?" Gilbert spoke quietly to his brother, he turned away and began walking towards his section of Berlin.

Ludwig watched as his brother walked into the distance. The three allies urged him to come with them for planning of the west sides of Germany

* * *

><p>Since the Propaganda was in control of the allies headlines were as follows in November.<p>

_**"THESE ATROCITIES ARE YOUR FAULT!" Showing pictures of the genocide.**_

"You can't blame this on them!" Ludwig shouted at Arthur.

"This is their fault just as much as yours."

"Its only my fault."

"No. It isn't." Alfred stated.

"They didn't do them, I did! This is ridiculous!"

"The trials for your soldiers are on the 20th understood? Gilbert is to attend the whole thing with you." Alfred ordered changing the topic.

* * *

><p>The trials uncovered thousands of stories tenfold of worse things they imagined. Ludwig and Gilbert were in the end disgusted with all the things that went on in the camps they didn't know about. Some of the things they admitted to was to much to even take in. Ludwig felt the pressure and weight of his people add on further and further during the long trials. They were ashamed of the discoveries.<p>

"Did you or did you not help build what was to be called the new berlin?"

Speer sighed and spoke slowly " Yes, but I only followed orders" This was a tell tale excuse.

* * *

><p>"What was your role or roles in the Nazi Regime?"<p>

"I was to take the prisoners to the chambers." He spoke in almost a whisper.

The trials were a blur to the brothers, they would close there eyes in pain from the stories. It was when his men for the Einsatzgruppen when up for trial, that was when he had the hardest time. They all looked Ludwig in the eyes as they plead guilty for there actions.

"You are sentenced to death and will not have a second trial." A judge declared.

They were all sentenced to death and Ludwig couldn't help but lean forward and cry for his men. They didn't once glare at him, they took the punishments with no dispute. Gilbert let his hand fall to the side of his chair and he took Ludwig's in his own and squeezed it gently.

* * *

><p>In the middle of December Gilbert and Ludwig decided to bring some food into the cells for the former Nazi's. Alfred wasn't happy about it but since it was almost Christmas he allowed it. The boys excuse was hardly one at all but in the end they just wanted to see their old comrades before their judgment was over their heads.<p>

The two brought beer and baked potatoes to their cells and they all enjoyed some of the refreshments.

"Do you regret any of it?" One asked Ludwig.

"To an extent." Ludwig admitted.

Albert Speer spoke up " Its madness, what we did was madness."

"We will never be forgotten that is for damn sure."

Another leader spoke up and laughed "Not for a thousand years." He laughed loudly.

This is when it became clear, most of them didn't feel any pain or regret for what happened. This was the last time they visited them.

* * *

><p>-The cold war has begun-<p>

July 4th

Alfred went back home for this week, it was his independence day and he would return to Germany after its celebrations.

Ivan spoke to Gilbert " We are going to rename Konigsberg."

"What?"

"Say goodbye to your awful city."

"My city is beautiful! What are you talking about!" Gilbert growled " After the allied council is done, I am going back to my country, you can't just rename it!"

"You haven't seen what your country looks like anymore, there are bodies everywhere." Ivan stood up and approached his new slave. "Your people are either fleeing from me, or are non existent, your pathetic excuse for a castle is almost gone and the least I can do to make it mine, which it is." Ivan smiled " Is to rename it." He grinned.

"No, your lying. Your lying!"

Ivan through down Gilbert from the couch and mounted him " I am not lying, you are mine, no one will fight for your safety, no one cares-

Gilbert spit at Ivan, the saliva landed on Ivan's face " FUCKYOU! Ludwig is fighting for me!"

"Ludwig is fighting, but let me tell you this." Ivan rose to his feet and wiped the spit from his face " your fate isn't looking bright for you."

* * *

><p>October 20th of 1946<p>

The trials ended and many were sentenced to either death or life in prison.

October 29th

9.5 million Germans were now being held in Germany, all in the case of being expellees or refugees. About 2 million were from Konigsberg alone.

* * *

><p>Things went from good to bad to bad to worse. The cold war was basically the three allies against the Soviets, Alfred was the biggest speaker and activist against Communism. Ludwig had gotten wind of the Gilberts treatment and decided to approach the allies against it, later on in the end of Winter Gilbert went to the allied control council.<p>

"I need to talk to you all." Gilbert urged.

Arthur turned around and was surprised by the site he saw, Gilbert had a split lip, his eye was patched over and didn't look well at all.

"Gilbert?"

His eyes filled with tears " I need to talk to you."

"To me?"

"You can't get rid of me, please!" He begged.

"Ivan told you about our meeting tomorrow?" Arthur growled.

"Please, just give me my country back. I won't have a military, just let me be free and" He shook his head " No, under your guy's rule." He corrected "Just away from him, PLEASE!" He shouted.

"I can't be the one to make that decision."

"We used to be partners, you saved me, I backed you up! I was a pirate with you!"

"Gilbert!" Arthur yelled getting his attention " That was in the past, I can't associate me with you anymore." He growled.

Gilbert heard Ivan's voice and quickly ran ahead behind the wall, Arthur looked back in confusion. Ivan peeked his head into the room " Have you seen Gilbert?"

"He's over there."

"Thank you."

Gilbert yelled in anger and finally was pulled back into Ivan's grasp. " The meeting is tomorrow Ivan, try to keep your mouth shut." Arthur growled at his new enemy.

* * *

><p>The allies were beginning to think against letting Germany have free will ever again, the people were uprising and this made them begin to doubt there efforts. Gilbert came to a conclusion one lonely night in the captivity of Ivan's bedroom.<p>

-February-

' Dear Diary,

I can't believe Ivan actually gave you back to me. Lets see since I have been gone lets see…the Nazi party is no longer around. Hitler our fuhrer committed suicide and in the end put his people to death. Thanks Hitler. I am now living with Ivan, he is pretty jerky. He likes starve me, he says its pay back for the einsatzgroppen. Thank goodness he doesn't know it was Ludwig who controlled this, I guess I am kind of a softy now eh? I don't really want West to get hurt, I don't mind taking the blame….

Ivan told me something the other night saying they were thinking of giving up on the idea of letting Ludwig go after a while of control. This puts me at an unrest wreck. I can't imagine Ludwig being a slave forever. I think, I am going to hold a meeting tomorrow, I think I am disappearing. My people hate me, I don't have any support but from one person. I am afraid that once I tell them my idea I might disappear and no one would know of me. Is that possible? Diary, I am writing bad now, my eyes are spilling the ocean all over you. For that I am sorry, its been a great life time with you. But I am afraid this is the last time I will write in you. I am going to take the burden from Ludwig, for him I will go with Ivan without any complaint. For him, I will…give up my country.

Love

Gilbert of…nothing '

* * *

><p>Ludwig burst into the part of the house Alfred owned now " WHAT IS THIS!" HE yelled angrily.<p>

Alfred turned around sipping his coffee " What are you looking at?" He took the newspaper.

"" Prussia to be Broken-up""

"You promised!" Ludwig yelled. " You promised he wouldn't be harmed! YOU PROMISED!" He yelled.

Alfred took his glasses off and set them down on the table " Ludwig, it wasn't us. We are under rule of the authorities, we are only representatives of the countries we are."

Realization hit Ludwig and he looked down, Ludwig fell to his knees next to Alfred and he couldn't help but lean his head against the American, tears fell from Ludwig's eyes "My brother." He cried " I've lost him" He sobbed quietly, the American's eyes were wide with surprise. He never expected to see such emotion from the "Cruelest Nation". America wanted to say something, but what could he say? So he sat there and let the German fall into tragedy.

* * *

><p>February 25th 1947<p>

It was snowing on this day, the snow came down slowly signifying the overpowering force that Russia had over the lands. This day was set up for Ivan to bring Gilbert to see Ludwig. With the Cold War happening no one knew when they would see each other again. The truth was Arthur, Francis and Alfred both didn't know what would happened next for Gilbert at all. Would he disappear ? Or would he just change, no one knew what happened to a country that was no longer a country.

Ivan's secured car pulled up, the door opened and Gilbert looked better. His cuts and bruises were much better, his hair looked brushed and he looked so happy. He ran out of the car once he saw Ludwig and hugged him tightly.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert smiled laughing " I have missed you!"

"I have missed you too."The two held the embrace.

Ivan shouted " You have 5 minutes Gilbert."

Gilbert bit his lip and lowered his eyes " Fine, were taking a walk though!" He shouted back and moved forward along side his younger brother.

"You look better." Ludwig spoke.

"If I say I want to be where I am at, then Ivan doesn't get too upset." Gilbert shrugged.

"Does he…hurt you." Ludwig asked nervous for the answer.

"Well…yeah." Gilbert admitted.

"Lets just run away. Now is our chance," Ludwig stopped and looked at Gilbert " We can run to the border and just go to neutral Sweden. We can start a new life there." He began to lose his voice " We can make it." Ludwig assured.

Gilbert sighed " We wouldn't make it to the border." Gilbert smiled at his brother.

"I don't want to lose you." Ludwig begged and looked at Gilbert.

Gilbert glanced at the clock feeling Ivan scold him inwardly, the Prussian swallowed and hugged Ludwig tightly and began to sob quietly at first " I love you." He began " I love you so much, you have been more world." Gilbert assured.

"Stop, don't talk to me like this is the last time you will see me." Ludwig begged.

"After this…I am not allowed" He sniffled " to talk to you anymore due to enemy relations." He bit his lip trying to fight back the pain.

"G-gilbert, he can't do that"

"He is." Gilbert spat.

"There has to be-" Ludwig tried to speak.

"There is no time to talk about this, I need to tell you something." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard "Before I found you, I was constantly starting wars and only thinking of myself. But then I saw your bright blue eyes." He laughed " Those eyes were so perfect and so innocent, from there on out I knew you were my brother. Even if we technically came from different mothers, you were my brother. I raised you to see the good in the world, I raised you to be strong for the people and for yourself." His lip began to quiver trying to hold back the tears that were spilling down his face " When you declared war, I knew we would fail. I knew right away, but I didn't say anything. I just supported you." Ludwig's eyes widened " I didn't care about the risk and believe me I knew them. I knew that if we lost, I would disappear."

"How could you know-

"Because I would take the blame." Gilbert yelled trying to get it through his brothers head.

"Why would you do that!" Ludwig shouted at his brother in anger.

"You." Gilbert smiled saying one simple word.

"M-me…"

Gilbert wiped his eyes and smiled big "You." His eyes were filled with tears brimming at the corners and he smiled big with pride " You made me find my existence," He paused "because of you, I learned that I wasn't that great of a country to begin with. But with you, I had a chance to make your country the best it could be and even though I knew this war was stupid and crazy. I knew you had to feel failure on your own, I couldn't stop you but of all things the biggest thing I learned was" He paused and looked into Ludwig's eyes " I would die protecting you."

Ludwig didn't say anything.

"You." He pointed to the cross around Ludwig neck " You are the heart of my world." He smiled and in whirl of pain, understanding and fear Ludwig pulled Gilbert by his collar into his arms.

"I love you." He hugged him tightly sobbing and Gilbert smiled and closed his eyes into his brothers shoulders.

Ivan walked over to the two and Alfred hurried to the group, being that Arthur was still protective of Alfred he hurried over to them as well.

"Thank you," Ludwig sobbed " Thank you" He gripped his brothers blue shirt tightly. Ivan pulled on Gilbert and Gilbert listened and didn't fight or pull away from Ivan.

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Ludwig shouted in a fearsome voice, which made Francis stumble back.

Ivan laughed " You don't need to have relations with my pet." Ivan laughed.

"Ivan please, just a minute more." Gilbert asked and reached in his pocket and handed Ludwig the cross, he smiled big " Don't forget me?" Ivan pulled him away and began to walk back to the car.

Ludwig held the cross in his gloved hands and looked up with tears in his eyes. Alfred pulled him back slowly. " Come on," He smiled as warm as he could.

Ludwig turned away for a second and turned back quickly and ran to Gilbert. Alfred stopped Arthur.

"GILBERT!"

Ivan and Gilbert looked back, Ivan's security lifted there guns which put the other allies on edge. Gilbert smiled big and Ludwig shouted " To Each is Own!" He shouted tossing the necklace back.

Gilbert laughed and lifted his hand up and caught the necklace in his hand, he got in the car and lifted his hand to his neck, his smile went away when there was nothing but silence coming from the was the end of the connection to Ludwig. All he had ever worked towards, all the blood on his hands for his country was now just blood on his hands. The scars on his back were just reminders of something he had lost far greater in his eyes then anything...except Ludwig. In the end, his whole reason for existence had been summed up in five minutes. It was hard to even register this thought, but what made it clearer then anything was the final stroke of the pen making it so final. The stab in his heart that literally made his whole inner being shut down completely. He now understood why the greater past countries just disappeared, the pain of existence wasn't worth it. But the only thing he could do, was try to keep living. He wasn't going to give up, even if he didn't have support from millions or even thousands to hundreds. He still had one person breathing for him, but that one person would have to move on one day.

"Now your-" Ivan was about to speak when he noticed.

Gilbert leaned against the window and was sobbing softly, his eyes were covered by his hand and Ivan looked at him confused. For the first time, Ivan didn't rub in the pain Gilbert was experiencing, Gilbert never genuinely cried in front of Ivan and this was something he really didn't know how to respond to so the two sat in silence.


	26. Konigsbergs plans

-26-

-Gilbert POV-

Dear Diary,

He is crazy, he's locked me in the cold damp basement and I am chained still. STILL! Its been 2 months, but he lets me eat, drink and lets me spend my time doing what I please…which is nice…in a way. But as soon as 7pm comes along he marches his drunk ass down here and guides me like…a….jew….to this pole and locks me into it. He blind folds me and then it begins.

My body aches, and I have some sores that won't heal because they are being re-opened almost at a constant. He keeps asking me to apologize for the crap I did to his people, but I won't. He already sought out revenge on my people and the Germans as well. He is starting a war with one of the allies. Something about weapons.

All I think of is kids fighting over bigger toys they got for Christmas. But these toys are bigger and far more destructive. I have heard whispers of the horrors of Japan.

Ludwig, are you thinking of me? I am thinking of you almost constantly. Where did we go wrong? The power sure was nice wasn't it? Is it bad that I feel no shame for anything we did? We should have focused on the war, that would h…

Listen to me. I guess, this is why I am no longer around right?

Ivan said if I am good, that I can start to come to the meetings and then I would be able to see you! Maybe I will give you this diary! We could write back and forth maybe? Man I miss you. I really want to play football with you.

Ivan was angry at you one day for making a football team despite his opposition, I heard the colors were white and black. That makes me so happy!

Love

Gilbert of Prussia.

p.s Still do that don't I?

* * *

><p>-normal POV-<p>

In Germany things were tense. The borders were laxing only a little for the time being, but the East vs West Berlin thing was driving him mad.

"Why can't I even see him? Its been 3 years?"

"I don't know Ludwig, if I did I would tell you." The American sighed.

"Would you?" Ludwig shook his head in anger, his hand went to his temples. " Forgive my tone of-

"Its fine Ludwig. We all understand." Alfred smiled.

"Alfred?" It was a question but it was almost stated.

Alfred looked up " Can I visit Auschwitz?"

Alfred swallowed heavy " You want to visit it?"

"Poland." He paused " he made it into a museum." He closed his eyes " I just, I just want to see what you guys see."

"You still don't understand?" Alfred asked in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No." Ludwig spoke " My people are disgusted and act as though they never knew. That in its own drives me to stay awake at night."

Alfred didn't speak, he only listened at the table drinking coffee.

"When the war ended. You asked me, was it really necessary? Do you remember?" Ludwig asked leaning forward.

"I do," He sighed " I do." He nodded.

"I can explain it now. If you like." Ludwig spoke quietly.

"I think I am going to need a beer for this heavy talk."Alfred spoke breathing in.

"Can it be German?"Ludwig almost pleaded.

"YES!" Alfred applauded as Ludwig got up and took a frosted glass bottle from the fridge.

When Ludwig came back he asked " Please just listen to me. Don't freak out?"

"I will try my best."Alfred said in a worried tone.

Ludwig breathed in deep and began " After World war I, my people were angry they rebelled against the treaty of Versailles. They hated that Francis could just blame the whole war on us when really it was Roderich who started the war." He rolled his eyes " But most of all, we were put to such extremes with debt that we couldn't even afford a loaf of bread." Ludwig gritted his teeth " My people, they were starving on the streets, they were dying and people would run to there dying bodies for clothing and money!" He formed tears in his eyes " It was awful, and one population didn't feel it at all." He gripped his fist and his eyes narrowed " The Jews. They walked around in warm fur coats while children were crying to there mothers for food. Brutality and rape was up and murders were rampant. But no one did anything. The people who had money kept their money." Ludwig sipped his beer. " So…we lashed out."

"Lashed out." Alfred laughed widening his eyes.

"Hitler lead the way with passion and promise. I am not going to say I agreed with the demise of the whole Jewish population. But do you understand the feeling of a whole country moved by one way of thinking?" He asked.

"I am afraid I do. Which is why we were divided in my country for a long time." Alfred spoke and Ludwig listened. " The union abolished Slavery, because it was wrong. I understand now, why you were so angry. But you took your anger too far." Alfred spoke softly.

"I know I did." Ludwig sighed " I was living my days in the camps day by day, I tortured and killed people every day in those camps, I would go home and literally not think of anything I was doing through out the day." He shuddered. " I followed Hitler. I wanted." He felt tears fall down his face " I wanted Germany to be everybody's home." He lowered his head " But now, I have made it a place where people just think of us as murderers and rapist." He gripped his hands tightly.

"We don't think of you that way." Alfred corrected. " We think your war torn, and we are not holding anything against you. Sure, what you did was horrible. But was it any more horrible then what we have done?" He motioned with his hands.

" Let me see the camp." Ludwig pressed.

"Alright." Alfred said before a long pause.

"Can you make sure, Gilbert is ok too please."

"I can try."

* * *

><p>-next week at a conference-<p>

"This concludes this meeting." Arthur spoke in a tired voice.

"No it doesn't." Alfred spoke.

Ivan smiled and sat back down.

" We need to talk about Gilbert."

Ludwig looked up in surprise, it was as if his breathing was on pause. He held it waiting for an answer.

"Is that really needed right now Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"It is." Roderich spoke.

"I agree." Francis nodded.

Spain looked up " He is kind of important to me. I haven't heard anything about him in three years"

"Ivan?" Alfred asked.

"He is fine. I am treating him with-

"I vouch to go see him." Switzerland spoke up.

Ludwig listened carefully as all the countries agreed and or disagreed. Finally Ivan began to get angry. "I SAID HE IS FINE!"

"It doesn't matter how much you say it. We want to see proof!"

For a moment Ludwig felt a glimmer of hope but this glimmer was quickly destroyed. It was strange how the smallest words and actions could bring up the satisfaction inside ones heart. But at the same time a few words could destroy this hope as well. Ludwig didn't speak, he felt that if he did then something might come out that he really didn't want to. Things that were supposed to be things he regretted but when it came down to it the one thing that he didn't regret was the einsatzgruppen. He would never regret this, this was something that had to be done to have a future in the world. It seemed he was correct, if only they had succeeded.

"I have had it with you thinking you can control the world Alfred."

Arthur snickered " You think he controls the world?" Arthur rolled his eyes " Oh please, if he did that I think we all would notice."

Alfred rolled his eyes subtly and rebound " Ivan this isn't about ruling the world or anything like that, this is just about his brother. This doesn't even have to be a weapon against you."

"Who brought up weapons?" Ivan grinned which made Alfred obviously nervous.

"Can I speak?" Ludwig finally asked.

"Sure." Alfred nodded which received a glare from Arthur.

"I know we were enemies only five years ago. But please I beg of-

"Your pleas go unheard in my opinion." Ivan growled.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE PAST OR ME AT ALL!" Ludwig screamed across the table. Francis breathed deep trying to keep his composure. Poland was the one who looked the most scared. The Nordic countries seemed unaffected and the only one that was showing any sign of surprise was Denmark whom was laughing. There was a flicker of fear in Ivan's demeanor, which made Ludwig smile " I swear to you, if Gilbert isn't ok, I will-

"I cannot toy with a limp body."

In a flash of anger Ludwig leapt across the table towards the other nation. Alfred and Arthur quickly were about to grab him when Denmark rose to his feet and unlatched his ax.

"I think we need to take a breather." He spoke thick in accent.

This made Arthur sit down immediately but Alfred kept hold of Ludwig, who glared at Ivan with the eyes of a murderer.

"We need to calm down Ludwig."

Ivan rose to his feet and smiled "This is proof that if we were not occupying his country that he would be the same still."

"I WOULD NOT!" Ludwig growled.

"Oh please."

"Ivan this is the last time I will say this we n-

"Fine. I will bring him next time."

"Two weeks?"

"Correct." Ivan smiled " What are the terms?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you expect anything of him?"

"No." Arthur spat.

"For now. No." Alfred spoke as if he were the director of the meeting.

The rest of the meeting went smoother and when it ended Ivan and Ludwig glared daggers. Once Ivan left Arthur turned to Ludwig " If you ever do this again I will have to put my foot down on your behavior is this understood?"

"Please don't talk to me like a child." Ludwig asked in a defeated tone " I just don't care anymore."

"L-ludwig." Alfred smiled a bit warmer. " Don't lose hope."

"I can't help but-

"Oi!" A loud voice spoke up. Arthur turned back and in his stance it tensed. He breathed in heavy and left the room. Mattius moved forth towards the two nations that were left. " Yank, can I talk to him?"

"Sure." Alfred smiled and followed after Arthur.

Ludwig looked at the tall country and looked down at the ground. " Yes?"

"I just wanted to talk." Mattius laughed.

"Talk huh? You probably hate me after what I did?"

"Nah," A tone Ludwig hadn't heard from the nation emerged from his throat and this made Ludwig a lot more comfortable. " I don't really care truthfully. I actually think it's a crock of shit that you are being blamed for all of this."

"I took part in it, so what ever." Ludwig shrugged.

"Do you regret it?"

"The question of the century." He chuckled.

"Well?"

"I don't regret it. If I regretted it, that would make me a complete coward." Ludwig looked up " I truthfully just hate that what I did has destroyed all that Gilbert has worked for."

"About three months from the war. Gilbert gave me something to give to you. He said to me ""if this crazy war ended bad, he wanted me to give it to you." Mattius smiled " He was always good to me you know that?"

Ludwig gritted his teeth " Don't speak of him like he is dead."

Mattius's eyes lowered and his eyebrows moved with his somber eyes. " Can I tell you something?" Ludwig didn't answer before Mattius continued " I have never told anyone this, so please…just keep it between you an me." He took a seat next to the German nation. " Nice day eh?"

"I guess?" Ludwig asked in confusion

"Yeah maybe its not that great…" He chuckled " When Sweden and Finland left me…I fought for them so hard to come back to me…they rebelled so passionately." He smiled continuing the story.

"" It was a cold winter day and the snow fell so perfectly. Berwald left his dear Finland alone and came to fight me alone in the night. We fought with so much vigor. He wouldn't give up and I wouldn't give in until finally I said he could just come home, I wouldn't punish him, I would just welcome him and he said to me dead in the face-

" I will never go home! I want to be FREE!"

He knocked me out…and didn't kill me…when I woke up, the snow had stopped overnight and all I could see was the bright white sky and for a moment it looked as though it was raining. Or so it seemed, my eyes fell shut and I cried…I cried for a long, long time in that single spot on the ground surrounded by my own blood. I didn't want to lose him, any of them for that matter. But slowly each and everyone of them did leave me. "'

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes " But Ludwig, after a while the tension loosened and now I can talk to them. We have dinner together often and spend time together and for the most part, it seems that we have some sort of dysfunctional family." He smiled " What I am trying to say is….it sucks being alone, but things do get better, ok?"

Ludwig looked at the proud nation and smiled "Thank you."

"Oh yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. " Here." Mattius handed the thin slip to the other nation. " Best regards?" with that the nation left him to be by himself.

Ludwig unfolded the letter

" Ludwig,

So you got this letter? Guess that's not so great, but at the same time…it means your ok. That's really all that matters to me. I know you never saw this outcome…but I did. I always did, well not always. Just around 1942. But you know what, I love you. So what ever, it happens you know? Things get to our head and we cannot stop. Just please…please don't you dare do anything to lower your countries status. You stand strong like the country I know you are. You stand tall and strong for your people and they might hate you tomorrow but they will love you after a while. Just know I love you my dearest brother.

Love

Gilbert of Prussia"

Ludwig read the letter and brought his hand to his eyes and couldn't help the tears that fell from the corners of his eyes down his face.

* * *

><p>-2 weeks later-<p>

Ludwig woke up and made his usual large breakfast which included many jellies and butters, vegetables and plenty of potatoes and Sausage. Coffee was brewed to Alfred's liking and when Ludwig finally situated himself at the table he was asked.

"Are you excited for today's meeting Ludwig?" He chuckled.

"A little, can you tell?"

"Just a little." Alfred admitted.

"I hope I will be able to talk to him for a little."

Alfred smiled " I don't see why you couldn't. You don't really make the judgments of your country anyway. So maybe I will ask for you two just leave for a while and come back when its over."

"That would make me very happy." Ludwig smiled.

Hours passed and when the meeting started Ivan was not seen. Ludwig looked at the clock restlessly and then at Arthur and Alfred. Finally the sound of chains were heard, Ivan came through the door way and left the door opened for Gilbert. Gilbert had a blackened eye and his hair was tousled only a bit, his body looked tired but he held his head high.

"What's up West!"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig smiled.

Ivan looked over at Gilbert who was smiling big and in a pained expression Gilbert bit his lip and looked down. Ivan took his seat and Gilbert took his next to him. Ludwig looked at his brother with eyes of worry. Throughout the meeting Gilbert would glance up to see Ludwig and Ludwig never missed a glance. He always smiled if only a little. Gilbert fiddled with the hand cuffs for a little when finally Arthur scolded him.

"Will you be quiet?"

Gilbert opened his mouth to answer when his hands lowered to his lap. Arthur's eyes widened at the lack of argument. Arthur's eyes softened and he spoke again " Back to the meeting."

"Before we continue. I think it is only fair to release the news of one of my projects in my country."

Gilbert looked up from concentrating on the circles he was drawing on the table. He didn't look to interested, Ivan smiled and continued.

"I am going to be building a home for the Soviets, a piece of architecture that will be going to replace the Konigsberg Castle."

The minute the words came out of Ivan's mouth Gilbert cried out gripping his side, he yelled out in agony. He cried out and all the nations looked in extreme shock of the display.

"We need to rush him to the hospital!" China shouted.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig stood up.

Ivan continued unfazed " The castle will be demolished finally in a couple years and the working site will begin."

Gilbert breathed heavy in raspy breaths, his eyes were filled with tears " Not the castle…gods no…not-

"Gilbert is showcasing the effects of taking over a country and destroying parts of it purposefully." Austria spoke up. " This is a classic case of how it looks"

" Lets get him to a doctor!" Ludwig shouted.

"No doctor can help him" Roderich gritted his teeth ashamed at the site, he took off his glasses. "Ivan knew this is what would happen, thus is the reason he announced it."

"This is crime against the united nations in its own!" Ludwig yelled.

No voices raised up to agree with him, he waited for the support when no one helped. Kiku bit his lip and gripped his arm. Feliciano spoke up " G-germany, maybe you should sit down."

He looked at Gilbert " Is no one going to stand up against this?"

Ivan cocked an eyebrow " Sit down Ludwig?" He smiled.

Ludwig looked back at Ivan and glared and was about to open his mouth when Gilbert growled in a weak voice.

"Don't talk to him like he is trash." He growled.

Ivan glared down at Gilbert and smiled and looked back up at the table of nations " any way its an important project any donations are welcomed." No one spoke up. " or not."

"Any who vouch for Ludwig to take Gilbert to seek medical attention while the meeting continues?" Alfred directed. Most agreed and Ivan was over ruled.

" Remove the shackles until the meeting is done." Arthur ordered.

Ivan rolled his eyes and did so. Ludwig quickly rose to his feet and moved around the table to help Gilbert. He wrapped his arm around him and helped him out of the room. The two were silent until they were at a bench by a window.

"Gilbert, are you ok?"

"This?" He laughed " This hurts pretty bad Ludwig." He nodded trying to hide the pain with a smile. "Maybe I am just stupid to think" He bit his lip " To think he would leave my countries idol standing." Gilbert began to sob.

Switzerland approached the two with a box labeled red cross. The blonde smiled warmly " Hello boys, Gilbert its been a while."

"Neutral as always?" Gilbert spoke weakly smiling.

"You know the answer." He smiled.

"So it seems the Eternal Neutral is the same." He began to laugh and cringed at the pain in his side.

"Please remove your top and let me bandage you up."

Gilbert looked up and bit his lip " I think I will be fine." Gilbert spoke half ass.

"Take it off. What's the matter its not like you should be shy now. You used to run around naked with Spain and France!"

Gilbert nodded, his flesh tone went from lively to ghostly pale. He began to unbutton each one slowly and opened up the shirt. He took one arm out one at a time when he heard Ludwig's gasp. Switzerland seemed unsurprised, he was in fact the medic for many holocaust and war crime victims.

"Now please lift your arms up as high as you can only for a couple minutes. Can you do this?"

Gilbert lifted his arms and laughed it off " Don't worry West, its not that bad." Gilbert looked at Switzerland in the eyes and pleaded silently for him to make up something to help him convince his brother. He caught onto the notion.

"Gilbert is right, for the most part there is only bruising and some cuts that need some time to heal. Nothing life threatening." He looked up for approval and Gilbert nodded.

"See?"

"Gilbert maybe we can help you-

"There is no helping me west, I mind as well…be…dead." He sighed.

Ludwig raised his voice " Don't say that! You will be free soon, this is only for a little."

Switzerland was about to have him lower his arms when Ivan's voice was heard " Enough. Its time to go."

"I am not finished." Switzerland spoke out bluntly.

"It doesn't matter if you are finished or-

"You will wait until I am finished is this understood?" He reached for his gun when Ivan chuckled.

"It will not matter if you bandage my snow bunny."

"S-snow bunny?" Ludwig growled.

"White hair,pale skin and red eyes. He is a little rabbit?" Ivan smirked.

Ludwig gritted his teeth and Gilbert broke the ice. " Its ok, I feel fine. I actually wanted to give something to you!" Gilbert grinned and reached for his jacket.

"What is this?" Ivan growled.

"Its my diary I wanted to give it to him."

"Fine I will allow it."

Alfred came from around the corner to see Ivan connecting the hand cuffs. Ludwig looked up and spoke to his brother once more " Gilbert, I love you." He spoke proudly to his brother. Gilbert was about to respond, his eyes softened. Ivan approached him blocking his vision. Gilbert turned around and walked away.

"G-gilbert?" Ludwig whispered and looked down at the diary.

Alfred walked over to Switzerland who was packing up his medical supplies.

"How bad is it?"

"Its very bad, his body is suffering from major internal damage. He also has many contusions and lacerations all over him. His throat was heavily bruised up and it looks as though he has been choked a lot. The internal bleeding is the worse."

"Will it heal?"

"Its all up to Gilbert truthfully. If he has a fighting spirit left he will fight it and keep going."

"There isn't much I can do then." Alfred sighed.

"Sadly…no."

Alfred looked down the hallway to see Ivan walking with Gilbert in front of him. He looked back at Ludwig and smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>AN : So strange that I haven't been writing for a while. I am trying to wait for my beta, hopefully she will get caught up soon. :)


	27. Realisation of Gilbert

-27-

(Going through the Diary.)

-1947 March-

_Diary,_

_It seems as though I am to stay with Ivan. He is a prick, he always is trying to make me say I love him, what the fuck is up with that! How could I love a Russian? Its so cold out here, I can't write much. He doesn't even know I have you. I will be sure to write later. I really wish Ludwig would have kept my necklace. _

_Prussia_

-1947 March 14th-

_Diary,_

_So he found my diary. Lovely. He said I could have it as long as I was good, so yay a tiny bit of freedom. I hope this gets to Ludwig at one point, I would really like him to know I am ok and safe…ish. Maybe one day soon I can see him. Its not like Ivan is going to keep me here forever right?_

_Prussia_

- 1947 March 16th-

_Diary,_

_He is taking everything of mine! Everything, all my history and, and my artifacts. He is destroying everything! What is the point of that! He has already made his point! Ivan…I swear I don't understand the point of any of this. His armies are raping every woman in my country…h-how can the allies just allow this! Do they even know? I have to find someone who can help me, anyone…someone._

_Prussia_

_-_1947 April 20_- _

_Happy Birthday Mein Fuhrer._

_I really miss you, if you were still here this wouldn't have happened. Why did you bail on us? We followed you and you abandoned us? Whatever, I know you had your reasons. I wonder how Ludwig is doing, no communication is allowed between Germany and me. Does he miss me? My gods if only I could have some water or some bread. I am so hungry. All this working is driving me insane. He has sent half of my people to these camps that we made and used for their filthy asses. Why the fuck couldn't we have succeeded in this war Hitler. I don't regret it at all…_

_I just wish, my flag still flew in the sky._

_Prussia_

-1947 May-

_Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while…just haven't been able to. Ivan is enjoying making me destroy everything I have left in my city of Konigsberg…any shops, bakeries, c-churches…he is making me destroy it all…with my own hands…I can't do this…why is he making me do this…I just want to be left alone…I won't raise an army, just let me…live…_

_Gilbert of Prussia_

_-_1947 May 26th-

_HOW CAN HE DO THIS! Why isn't anyone trying to stop him? Do they actually believe that I was the reason for all of WWII! I was a structured army, I was keen , quick and strong! Why are they destroying this…why. Does Ludwig know of this? I have heard his whole country is famished…why are they doing this to us…its not like they haven't done any better…why…us._

_I-I….I am sorry for the water stains, I cannot hold back my tears right now. Please forgive me. I shouldn't act like this is a surprise to me, this is the victors choice. Its something I basically made up, I wrote history the way I saw fit, I took what I desired and that was that. I knew if I lost this war at all, I would take the blame…so why am I so up-upset? _

_I, GOD DAMMIT! I just wanted to be free, I just wanted…to make him smile. So why does this hurt, so bad. 1 million people have been killed and are being forced out of my country…its so cold here…so very cold._

_Gilbert of Prussia_

-1947 July28th-

_I can't even write that well, Just wanted to update…I am being tortured all the time. Whipped, beaten, burned, stabbed, sliced, I hurt all over, but I can't show any pain…I have to just laugh at him. If I don't then he will win. I can't let him win._

-1947 September 21st -

_Something about Ivan taking over my country has finally sunken in, I think it's the fact that I can't understand hardly anyone in the streets. Everything is Communist, everyone is against me. When they see me they spit at me or glare. Its getting annoying._

_I can't believe he touches me the way he does…I am to weak to even stop him._

_Gilbert of Prussia_

-1947 Christmas-

_Why is it that I miss you so much right now. Man what I would kill to just hug you, your big arms. You have grown so much you know that? I have decided that if I die. I want this to go to you, Ludwig my Brother. I get the feeling it will happen soon. But hey lets not talk about that right now. Its Christmas, even Ivan let me celebrate it by my lonesome, with my diary and you in my heart. He hasn't found my necklace yet, but I know I cannot protect it forever. I sure do miss waking up to a busy street of happy people going back and forth through out their lives. _

_I really want to make my stew that you used to love? Remember that…I get the feeling it's the calm before the storm, so…just take care ok? I love you Ludwig._

_Gilbert of Prussia_

-1948 February-

_Diary,_

_The fucker took my necklace! He took it! He said that if I listened to him from now I could have it back, but I couldn't wear it around my neck! Why hasn't anyone stopped him from this, he is fucking my brains out every night making sure I feel the pain…why doesn't anyone help me._

_G.O.P._

_Present_

_Ludwig set the diary down and leaned forward, he couldn't help but cry. Alfred clenched his teeth and spoke softly._

"_You m-miss him?"_

"_You read this! Tell me this is right!" Ludwig shouted._

_Arthur rolled his eyes " This can't be that bad, we all know that Gilbert is a drama queen."_

"_He is being tortured and r-" He fell forward onto the table and couldn't control himself._

_Arthur swallowed heavy and took the book from the table. He read through a couple of the entries and then it became clear to him. " Did you have any idea?" Arthur asked Alfred._

"_Why would I know this! He is kind of my ene-_

"_I didn't want this to happen!"_

"_WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!" Ludwig growled jumping to his feet, he was furious " Branding someone as the soul reason of World War II?" He shouted " You put him to his death with the Russian!"_

_Arthur looked at the ground and turned away " What's done, is done. We cannot look back now, it would be-_

_As the words came out of Arthur's mouth Ludwig wouldn't listen to any of it, his fist clenched and his arm swung at Arthur throwing him to the ground " You son of a bitch!" Alfred leapt up trying to stop Ludwig, Ludwig barked at him " You of all people should know the feeling of someone leaving you! Imagine them being taken!" _

_Arthur didn't fight it with any words, the only thing he did was sit up and look up at the German with a bloody nose, his eyes were brimming with tears. He didn't move. Alfred released the German as he loosened his stance. " Gilbert, didn't deserve this…I did." Ludwig shouted " I DID! Not him! So why did you guys listen to him! I was the-_

"_It was his wish, he made a deal with us." Alfred began._

"_He…what?"_

"_He said if we gave the thickest of the punishment to him he wouldn't fight it, but we had to give you the minimal punishment. We couldn't dissolve you or feed you to Ivan basically" _

_Ludwig couldn't even believe what he was hearing. He stepped back and furrowed his eyebrows " You were always one step ahead of me, dammit Gilbert." He scolded._

"_He was with everyone and everything." Arthur smiled warmly._

" _We have to help him, please?" Ludwig begged looking to Alfred._

"_I will see what I can draw up." Alfred nodded._


	28. Uncovering the Truth

-28-

Things were not as easy for the American as he made it sound, he always made it sound as if he was in control of everything…when really…he wasn't. The board decided against helping him, it would be way to costly especially as a war was happening with the other country.

"That's it…we just have to let him…end." Arthur sighed.

"Sadly yes." Alfred sighed.

"This just seems wrong." Arthur added in.

"It is what you wanted Arthur." A voice came booming in through the meeting room doorway.

Arthur and Alfred turned back at the door way in surprise. Ivan smiled and knocked " Mind if I join you?"

"Do we have a choice?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe so." He chuckled and entered the room. The two watched as the Russian walked past them and towards the window. It was winter and the snow fell gently in Germany. " Its beautiful isn't it?"

"To each his own." Alfred shrugged scoffing the words in tones of sarcasm.

"A phrase I have not heard in a while." Ivan turned around with a wicked smile.

Arthur closed his eyes cringing at the words. " What do you want?" Arthur barked.

"Why are you even upset Arthur?" Ivan laughed " You were the one who came up with this scheme to end the Prussian," He paused and raised his hands out and began to quote him " You said " We need to dissolve the very source of Nazism." Remember?"

"I get it ok? What was I supposed to do! Our very lives were at threat to this new country GERMANY! Who raised the bloody mongrel! Who was the one who taught him everything he knew! Who!"

"ARTHUR!" Alfred growled.

"It's the truth and you know that!" The English looked back at his son.

"It might be true that he was raised, you saw the two together didn't you? They were happy. No ones happiness should ever be taken from them, Ludwig made some bad choic-

"Alfred." Arthur began to in a dark tone " Some bad choices…some?" He rolled his eyes "that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. That man planned out everything!"

"N-no he didn't."

"Do not be naïve." Ivan laughed.

"Have you even listened to the interrogations I had with him?"

"I was the last to talk with him after the war. No I didn't."

"We didn't send them to the council after Gilbert wrote up a deal with us. I will lend them to you."

Ivan began to clap his hands " You two are so funny." He spoke heavy in accent " Oh Alfred, you are so young and so easily angered."

"What are you talking about?"

"Things are not going well with my sections, and my borders of Berlin." Ivan growled darkly.

"Maybe if you were not a soviet nation things would be different."

"I don't think so. I think if they didn't have a choice and it was mandated then it would be an easy change."

"They would flee the country then."

"They wouldn't really have a choice" Ivan smiled. Coldly.

"What are you trying to say."

"Why don't we draw up a deal?"

"For?"

"Gilbert's sake?"

The two began to talk when in the middle of this deal Arthur spoke " As a member of the allied council, I am laying down the rule that Alfred needs to listen to the interrogation tapes before he decides on any of this."

"Arthur you might be my father figure…but this is a lit-

"Just trust me on this." Arthur whispered " Please." He added.

Alfred sighed, he hardly heard Arthur say please towards him. " Fine, I will allow this and can this wait?"

"I suppose this can wait until, next week?" Ivan asked.

"Deal."

Ivan rose to his feet " this has been exciting has it not?" he laughed " Poka" He spoke in his native tongue saying farewell.

Once Ivan left Arthur rose to his feet " Come now. Lets get this over with." 

* * *

><p>""Interrogation tapes""<p>

"Ludwig of Germany, I am sure you know who I am but to be formal. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"I know who you are, just get on with what you want to know." A deep German voice barked with a annoyance. It was Ludwig.

"I will be asking you a list of questions, if any others pop up I will be sure to add them into this interrogation. You are being held as a war criminal, do you understand this?"

A loud chuckle boomed from the other " You are too funny, I have no rights and anything you do in this room is pretty much at your whim." A pause " May I remind you…I am a Nazi."

"So you are" A hint of sarcasm. "May I add that the war is over." Arthur spoke.

"The war may be over but the Nazi's party will still live on."

A creaking noise was heard in the recording, a chair moving. "Ludwig, what was your acts in the Nazi party?"

"I was an officer in the S.S" He paused at each S.

"What was your input in the SS?" Arthur asked.

"That is going unspoken."

"I am afraid you do not have a choice."

There was a moment of silence, the creaking was heard again and the tape sounded as if it skipped to a panting noise, and heavy breathing.

Arthur spoke heavily " Now, what was your input in the SS Commands?"

"I was under strict orders to" He sighed " To search and destroy any of the targets." Ludwig spoke as if he was in pain.

"where did this take place?"

"This took place in five different squadrons. One in Poland, Czechoslovakia, Balts, Russia and much of Western Europe."

"You took part in this?"

"Only the ones in Russia."

Arthur growled "ONLY?-

"Do you know what those fools have done to us in the past? Believe me…they had it coming."

"Your taking what Russians did hundreds of years ago to heart? For christ's sakes Ludwig if I did that I would be beheading everyone!"

"So it comes out." Ludwig chuckled as if he wasn't in any pain any longer.

"Don't use my words against me."

"Why did you stop the tape. You really think people are going to doubt me when I say I was tortured?"

"I didt think they will care to hear you screams."

"Just like I didn't care about your peoples screams."

The tape went silent and ended.""

* * *

><p>Alfred leaned back in his chair and sighed, the pile of tapes had just begun…but he didn't want to listen any longer. Already his stomach was sick with the truth and realization. The realization of Ludwig's anger and pride for his country. Would he do the same thing? Would he if he was in the same boat…he reached under his rolled up cotton tee sleeve, he unraveled the pack of Cigarettes. He rarely smoked, but he had to admit, he did. The thick smoke entered his lungs and he loaded the next tape.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tape 2"<p>

""

"Ludwig are you ready to cooperate?"

"I don't think I have a choice." Ludwig scoffed.

You could feel the heavy ambience in the room " Do you literally feel no apathy for what you have done. Your country has murdered millions and you seriously feel nothing!"

Ludwig bursted out into what sounded like cries and this continued for only a moment and then he laughed and stopped abruptly " Do you feel bad for all the people you have killed? "

"Why don't you ask Denmark this same question? In fact why don't you ask Alfred this?"

"Ludwig." Arthur spoke softly.

"Every day…I remember what I have done. You do not need to keep reminding me." He spoke " Was it right? No." He paused " If this is ever dubbed correct, then all of humanity is-

"The only reason it isn't correct Arthur. Is because you didn't do it."

"What was your part in the SS again."

"I mind as well tell you. I have no reason to hide it, I have no army supporting me." He laughed sadly "Germany…has fallen." It went silent for a moment again " I was a part of the Einsatzgruppen."

"In English?"

"I dubbed that down for you" He chuckled " The real name is Einsatzgruppen der Sicherheitspolizei und des SD" He spoke thick with pride.

"In English my dear Nazi."

"We were a mobile Killing force."

"Why did you do this?"

"We" He dubbed " We were a force specifically designed to cleanse the lands of the weak and unfit."

"You decided that?"

"Ya." He began to cough. "Arthur?"

There was a pause " What is the plans for my country?"

"…"

"Tell me dammit!"

"Just like you told these defenseless people their fate?"

"You think I had to? They knew."

"Your sick."

"Only the young are sick, the old are cowardly. The sick move and make things happen, they make things mobile and instead of just pushing these undesirables around. We, the sick just dispose of them. In the end we helped them, instead of putting them through the pains of watching us rename and claim their lands we just rid them instead making them suffer."

Arthur was speechless.

"See there is nothing to say. The only reason its so wrong is because you are looking at it from-

"The side that its completely wrong. If I came into your country and destroyed every ounce of culture and history you would be appauled!"

"Your right I would, you know what I would do?" Ludwig paused and his voice heightened " I would destroy you! I would kill every single one of you! I would make sure your blood was on the land sinking into the graves of hell! You wouldn't stand a chance!" Ludwig barked.

The tape then stopped. 

* * *

><p>Alfred leaned forward and began to switch over the tapes when Ludwig entered the room " What are you-<p>

"You lied to me." Alfred interrupted.

"I what?" Ludwig questioned and before he could even get another question out Alfred played the tape outloud again.

""-We, the sick just dispose of them. In the end we helped them, instead of putting them through the pains of watching us rename and claim their lands we just rid them.""

Ludwig sat up straight and glanced down at Alfred.

"You haven't even finished all these tapes." Ludwig laughed nervously.

"Do I have to?"

"I would suggest it." He swiped his blonde hair back.

"You would?"

"If you want to judge my words of hatred right after the war…then go for it. But I will tell you…the tapes…are not quiet accurate." Ludwig looked into Alfred's eyes. " He stopped it like 63 times to inflict horrific acts on me."

"63...Horrific." Alfred laughed " I don't think that is even fair for you to say."

"Your right." He laughed " They weren't really that bad. I only had a swollen eye socket, torn lip, broken bones-

"I get it."

Ludwig left the room with out saying another word. Alfred looked at the tapes and skipped through the rest until it was on the 4th tape.

* * *

><p>"" Tape 4 ""<p>

"We surrender."

"It only took you 7 days and 3 rolls of tape?" Arthur laughed.

"What has been decided?" Ludwig asked.

"We will make sure to put you and Gilbert through the same pains you put others. Even if it consist of-

"Gilbert has nothing to do with this."

"But doesn't he?"

"NO!" Ludwig barked " If you fucking touch him!"

"That is in Ivan's hands."

"I-Ivan?" Ludwig paused " IVAN WILL KILL HIM! Wait you -

"" End of Tape ""

* * *

><p>Alfred breathed and sipped on the final cigarette and fell forward and brought his hands to his forehead. A heavy knock came onto the door, this startled Alfred. He spoke clearing his throat.<p>

"Come in."

The door peeked open and Arthur entered " I just wanted to see how-

"Would you have done the same thing if you were in the same situation as he was?"

"…"

"Would you have?" Alfred asked.

"I have…back then…we just were different about it."

"different!"

"He systematically-

"So because he planned it better he is more of a monster then you?"

"…"

"It" Alfred gripped his hair tightly and rose to his feet pushing the tapes off the table " It doesn't make any sense to me! Does that mean technically we are all monsters?"

Arthur was about to answer when a voice spoke " Neither of you are monsters. I can say this because, what I did was wrong. There was no justification about it." Ludwig spoke walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. " Do I feel guilt?" He shrugged " More or less its regret for not doing it better." The two looked shocked " I am not one to take back what I did, nor am I one to cry over what I did. But I can say, killing all of those people was not right."

"Are you saying you wouldn't change it if you-

"Not for instance. Would you change leaving Arthur?"

"If I lost that war I would have lost my chance of ever becoming free!" Alfred shouted and Ludwig smiled. Alfred's eyes widened at the realization of his words.

"Look at the truth of those words…I was so determined." Ludwig laughed turning away from the two, he gestured " I was so ready to win every battle and spread my countries prosperity across the world…and if I lost I knew " He turned back to the two " I would lose all of my freedom. But it was something-

"You had to do." Arthur spoke in an understanding tone.


	29. End of Communications

-29-

"Gilbert is alive?" She screamed at Ivan.

"What makes you believe this?"

"I heard that song! That song he has whistled since I first met him! You lied to me!" Elizaveta barked and ran towards the Russian about to punch him in the face. Ivan grabbed her arms and laughed.

"Are we trying to revolt again?" Ivan laughed.

"I will show you a revolt!"

"I would relish in making you regret-

"IVAN!" A loud voice boomed into the beautifully dressed room.

"Why isn't it my little snow rabbit?"

"Prussia?" She smiled victoriously.

"No one is to say that name!" Ivan roared and slapped the country to the ground, no noise emitted from her.

Gilbert chuckled and felt something ping inside him, it was support. Even if it was just from one person. It was one extra person thinking of him and pushing him forward.

"Ivan, why don't you" He paused and saw her bright green eyes looking up at him, she was broken…but still glued together. His heart sank, it was the same image of how she looked when he came to her rescue back in the war. He had to protect her…he had to make sure she survived. " come with me." He finished.

"Come with you?" Ivan laughed.

"I have missed you as of late. Is this where you have been?"

Ivan smiled and was now blinded with lust "Does my Snow Rabbit want me?"

Elizaveta's eyes widened and she looked at Gilbert, she bit her lip and watched as Gilbert lead Ivan away. But before he left, he made sure to take one good look at her just in case, he winked at her. This made her heart sink, it became fully obvious what Gilbert was doing. Elizaveta made an effort to write Roderich.

Dearest Roderich,

How are you? I hope all is well in Austria. I am doing fine, I do miss you though. Your music is far more soothing then this polka that Ivan plays. I do have good news. Gilbert is alive! He looks badly injured though. He still where's the cross, this means Prussia cannot be fully gone, am I right? You must tell the allies that he is protecting me alright? He…sacrificed himself tonight for my sake…please make sure to get this information to them! I love you Roderich.

Love  
>Elizaveta. <p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert lead the Russian to his room, Ivan never took an easy on him. He was always very rough and violent with him. Thus the reasons for all the marks and scars. It wasn't a pretty sight in his opinion at least. Ivan moved like a lion amongst a antelope. There was no stopping or pausing for a break, the claws sunk into his body and pulled everything out of the body. This now shell froze and crumbled to pieces as he wreaked havoc on his broken body.<p>

"You like that don't you my little rabbit?"

Gilbert didn't say anything, he only panted heavily with a gurgling noise from blood in his mouth. The blood always poured out of him when this happened.

"Your so beautiful with blood on your body."

Gilbert felt as his opening were being stretched and all he could do was let out a whisping gasp. He clenched the material below him tightly until his knuckles were white.

Gilbert knew, this was his fate forever. To disappear was to easy, to let go was to easy. To lay still and not make a sound was the hardest thing on the planet. Above anything he wanted to beat the crap out of the Russian and make him suffer. But he had no support for that, he had no strength for it no motivation or anything to even push himself.

This would continue for an hour that felt like decades.

-

1959 January 31st

"Happy New Year!" Alfred shouted in the mansion that was bigger then anything Ludwig had ever owned.

Ludwig smiled and clapped his hands as the ball continued. He watched as everyone took there shoes off and danced. The 50's were strange in America, it was his first time ever into the country. Arthur was completely drunk at the bar and France and Spain were dancing like bafoons. Roderich walked over to him with a smile, he was holding a glass.

"Your German, taste this?"

The German tasted the beer from the glass bottle and immediately pulled away laughing.

"W-what is this sad excuse for beer?"

"Thought you would get a chuckle from that. Yuengling" Roderich smiled " Its good to see you smile."

"Yeah, its been a while." He noted. " What are your plans for the new year?"

Roderich sighed " To help you get back on your feet." He smiled.

"yeah…good luck with that." Ludwig sipped the beer.

"Well look at this little Nazi rally."

A voice chuckled, Roderich rolled his eyes and turned back. Ludwig " What the hell is that ab-" He stopped mid-sentence " G-gilbert!" He laughed.

"Hey West, what's that crap your drinking. Didn't I teach you not to drink American!"

Before Gilbert could get the final word out Ludwig was up from his seat hugging him, Gilbert chuckled and returned the embrace gladly. The two held there position longer then a normal embrace, Ludwig nuzzled into his neck and gripped his back tightly.

"My god, Gilbert…your skin and bones."

"Gilbert!" A friendly accented voice chirped over the crowd.

"I have to go." Gilbert pulled away.

"Wait…please.." Ludwig spoke breathlessly.

"Ludwig…I…can't."

"If you go I don't know when I will see you again?"

"Don't worry this is a party right? I am sure I will see you again ok? Love-

"There you are, should have guessed it. My little rabbit is swift is he not Ludwig?"

"He has to be to survive." Ludwig smiled.

"Or not." Ivan grinned.

Alfred broke the silence and intervened " SOooooo you guys have arrived. Sorry for the" He laughed swishing his hand " this weather is like vacation isn't it to you?" Alfred laughed and looked at Gilbert. "Can we let them be for the night?" Alfred urged.

Ivan gave a look to Gilbert and smiled at Alfred " A late present, snow rabbit." he motioned to Ludwig.

Gilbert was weary about moving, but then dashed forward leaving Ivan's side and grabbed Ludwig's arm. He pulled his younger brother away and just dragged the bigger man to the farthest part of the room. Ludwig questioned his brother and finally stopped in his tracks " Gilbert! Where are we going?"

"How many marks do you have?"

"What?"

"How much money!"

"I don't know, Alfred controls my-

"Fuck."Gilbert scolded.

"What is going on?"

"I wanted to just leave…just run away and go somewhere far maybe even here in the states. I now have a chance Ludwig! I can go!"

"G-gilbert…you can't just leave your people behind they depe-

"They are not mine anymore!" Gilbert barked with tears in his eyes. Ludwig's eyes widened and he couldn't help but see all the emotion erupt from his brother " I can't" He bit his lip breathing heavy " I can't just hope things will be ok in the future." He fell forward to his knees and against the wall. " Do you know" He breathed heavy " Do you know what it feels like to watch your capitol being taken from you? Do you know how it feels to watch the very pride of your home being destroyed!"

"Gil…come on get up."

"I just" He paused and leaned his head back against the wall " I just want to be free."

Gilbert began to laugh and took his brothers hand "You still wear the necklace." Gilbert laughed and shook his head " You are quite loyal."

"Gilbert your scaring me. Are you ok?"

"Ludwig if I were to say yes, it would be a lie."

"Please just tell me you are doing a little better?" He asked.

"I have learned to survive, I know what to say to get my way and I know how to keep my heart beating…its not easy."

"Is he still going through with the castle?"

"Of course!" He scowled gripping his stomach. " Plans start…this spring." He stopped and sat up and looked at Ludwig " How have things in Germany been? Does Alfred control everything you do?"

"No, no. He just helps me out a lot. He is a good man and is truthfully one of the only nations who have forgiven me."

"Still beating your self up?"

"Well..when we are at a party like this. Yes. When I am in Germany? No."

"Why here? You should stand ta-

"He is here." Ludwig growled at his brother.

"He?"

"The president of Isreal. Do you know how awkward that is? Do you understand how god damn-

"I'll shake his hand for you." Gilbert laughed.

"Shut up Gil, its not about being embarrassed. Its about respect."

"I guess, do you see me looking guilty of anything?"

"Well…no…but-

"Just let it be." Gilbert nodded " Besides what is the chance of him coming up to you?"

"Slim to none, but…still I hate it."

Gilbert rolled his eyes "You are stubborn as always. Let the Jews have there crappy land." Gilbert laughed "Let them rot for all I care."

"Gilbert! SH!"

"I am not a fucking nation any more! I can say what ever the fuck I want Ludwig!"

"Gilbert, its not the point. You think I am a holy Zionist now! NO! But I am trying to get you back and staying anti-sematic will not do it."

"You want the truth?"

* * *

><p>Ivan thrust into Gilberts arched body and finally made a finishing groan. The Russian rolled off of the now limp body of the Prussian and laughed.<p>

"You are such a good boy."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and bit his lip. Ivan continued " Cut off ties with him."

"With who?"

"Ludwig."

"Like I will listen to that!"

"If you do not, I will make sure that the first place I test my nuclear weapons on is Germany."

"You wouldn't." Gilbert sat up.

"Oh I would." Ivan sat up and looked back at Gilbert with a cold grin.

"W-why! Where does that get you!" Gilbert yelled in excruciating anguish.

"Because I am in love with you Gilbert."

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows and couldn't help but let his jaw drop. He shook his head in confusion " W-what?"

"I am in love with you Gilbert." Ivan's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward and took the other mans lips into his own.

Gilbert tightened his lips and pushed Ivan away. " This is love to you!" Ivan looked puzzled.

"Isn't it?"

"Are your actions really as cold as your weather!" Gilbert barked.

"Gilbert, I don't care if you love me. That doesn't mean anything to me," He turned away and rose to his feet " Your mine. That is a given." His accented tongue was spoken in waves of sarcasm. " But it is hard to keep hold of you, if I cannot control every part of you."

"You do though!"

"This is why I am destroying the castle, this is why I am branding the very soil of that good for nothing Prussian excuse for architecture with my hammer and sickle."He paused gesturing " The house of soviets." Ivan turned back to Gilbert to see tears forming at the corners of his eyes " Right now I need to own you, love will come. One day you will thank me for taking you." He sat back down next to Gilbert and brought his hands to his face " One day you will thank me for getting rid of all your responsibilities and taking them from your shoulders." Ivan kissed Gilberts quivering lips.

He smiled at Gilberts lips returning the kiss when suddenly he felt something different, he pulled back quickly in pain and brought his hand to his lips. He glared down at the blood on his fingers and looked up at Gilbert.

"I will NEVER thank you for taking all I worked and made my own." He spoke with an obvious lump in his throat. Tears fell down his cheeks " I will NEVER."

"But love will come. Its only natural." The Russian smiled.

Gilbert fell back on the mattress and Ivan continued " You are to let him go. Stop this foolish Diary channel you have with him and let him go."

Gilbert bit his lip " I can't."

"You can and you will."

"I can't…he is the only reason I have lived this long."

"I need him to leave you and me alone for as long as possible."

"And you will not harm him?" Gilbert asked.

"He will stay safe as long as he is not a threat." Ivan assured.

* * *

><p>" The truth is" He paused and looked up into the blue eyes of his brother and was about to continue when the lights went low and all that was seen was a countdown from 20. Gilbert jumped up and kissed his brother in the dark room. Ludwig struggled but loosened his shoulders and returned the kiss.<p>

"TEN! NINE"

The countdown went unnoticed as the two brothers kissed passionately. Everything was a blur in noise and life was moving like a slow motion scene in a movie. The music began to play loudly and everyone cheered on the new year. Even China cheered on, it wasn't about customs or cultures it was about having a good time…but for Ludwig and Gilbert. It was something more, it was just a moment. Only a moment, a breath that both of them wanted to hold.

The two pulled away slowly and Gilbert opened his fluttered eyes and spoke lowly " I can't see you for a while."

"Gilbert?"

"Its not my choice."

"I know that." Ludwig spoke quietly.

"He has made it very hard to visit you, or even get this to you…" He pulled out the diary he had been passing back and forth to him " This is the last I can give you for a while."

"Gilbert you know I lo-

"There you are, let us make our leave my dear snow rabbit" Ivan spoke looking at Ludwig.

"Ivan we just-

"That is fine, I am finished here. Take care Ludwig."

"Wait, Gilbert I-

"I know Ludwig." He smiled if only a little and left with Ivan. 


	30. Altruism

-30-

Spring came and for most of the world was a time of joy and laughter, the cold was leaving and the world was looking brighter. But on Gilbert's side, his world was falling apart. He wrote in the diary for his own sake but didn't dare let Ivan see any of it. Not that it really mattered if he put up a fight against the man. He tried to at one point fight against the strong nation but that ended badly for him. He still had wounds on his body that were not fully healed. Not including the cuts around all of his sensitive area's below the waist band.

Gilbert leaned against the window pane and then heard a knock on the door, he turned back to see a young girl staring onwards into the room.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, Belarus." He smiled.

"Why are you just caving into him?"

"I am not." Gilbert huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous." She spoke in a chilling tone. "He sure does like you."

"Don't think I like him." He added.

Belarus's stance tensed and she stepped forward "You do understand he is mine correct?

"What don't you understand" He turned around and swung his hands out "I don't care! Don't want him, take him please! Tell him never to fuck me again for all I care!" He turned back around and leaned back against the window.

She began to laugh quietly and then it emitted into a loud cackle " Oh Gilbert, you are too funny."

"Charmed." He rolled his eyes sighing.

"You do know that, you will be free once your capitol is destroyed." She spoke softly and then left the room swiftly.

He perked up and looked back and thought about her words deviously. 'No, I couldn't be free. That was the whole reason he did it, was to gain control over me, to mock me in my own lands. Why am I being hopeful.' he sighed again thinking to himself.

Outside of that very window the pillars fell into each other and collapsed. The iconic round peak of the church inside the castle fell over and Gilbert couldn't help but feel tears burn his cheeks. He let out a gasping sob and let his head fall forward as the castle fell to pieces. His knees pulled tightly to his chest and he sniffled thinking of all the things that had happened in that very castle.

* * *

><p>Days passed and construction started on this eye sore of a building. Gilbert was torn as he watched every day of the construction from mid spring to the start of summer. He wanted to turn the other cheek, but his eyes couldn't be peeled from the sight. Until finally the last part of the buildings remains were crumbled up into a pile of rubble. He let out a heavy breath and felt something come over him, it wasn't pain or sadness. Nor was it anger or hate, it was something that he had never felt…he felt more frail but yet more reckless. Something had snapped inside of him, making him feel more free.<p>

This realization hit him and overwhelmed him to the point of understanding. He rose to his feet and began to dress himself into clothes that were left over night by Ivan. They were made of a heavier material, meant to protect him from the cold something he had never cared to do before now. It was as if Ivan was acknowledging him now as a being…something he really didn't care for.

Gilbert wrapped the scarf around his neck and let it hang forward only a little from his mouth. Almost in a manner to capture the heat of his breath and hold it close to his body. He placed the typical Russian hat on his head and checked the clock once more to see the time. It was almost 7pm, in Russia the sunlight stayed longer in the sky so it wasn't a problem for visibility.

He walked casually out of the room and then stopped and went back quickly to grab his diary. When he placed it in his coat front the material only bulged a bit, not enough to be noticed by anyone else. Gilbert felt eyes watch his body as he moved down the hallway. He was not afraid, for the first time in Russia he was not afraid for his life.

Like a ghost, he moved through the soldiers and out the gates to the populace of Kaliningrad. The Prussian moved comfortably but quickly towards the one place he knew he could get away. The train station, he didn't have much money on him but he knew a way to get some. He maneuvered to the train station and when he arrived he saw a shopping center near it like he remembered. The stores were completely different but he knew he could sell some of his possessions to get a ticket to the capitol of Germany.

Gilbert entered the shop and was greeted kindly, "Welcome comrade! What can I do for you tonight?"

"My name is…Ivan. I am looking to sell some things I had found in the streets after the war."

"I am sorry but anything you could have would not be of any interest to me."

"I think…you're wrong." Gilbert smiled.

"Fine show me these valuables" The shop owner rolled his eyes.

Gilbert pulled out of his pants pocket a gold ring he had received from Frederick the Great. The shop owner's jaw dropped and he looked up at him " YOU'RE CRAZY TO SELL THIS!"

"It's just a relic now."

"I cannot take this from you sir." He assured "This will be something that many will value in the future!"

"I…I don't think so." Gilbert looked softly at the ring and looked back up at him "What will you buy it for?"

"Why do you want to sell this so bad?"

"For some currency to go to Berlin."

"You are a terrible liar."

"No that is the truth."

"Ivan?"

Gilbert was about to protest when he could see the old man staring into his eyes. The old man nodded "I know a Prussian when I see one and I know history when it comes my way."

"History eh?"

"Frederick the Great gave a very loyal soldier a ring of this same nature back in 17...something-

"70."

The old man looked up in question.

"It was 1770 this soldier received this."

"Y-yes!" The old man smiled "The only way you would have received something of this nature is if you were Prussian…and an important one at that." The man took his glasses off and looked up at Gilbert closing his eyes.

"Just buy this please!" Gilbert shouted.

"I am afraid I cannot." The old man shook his head.

Gilbert gritted his teeth " P-please, give me the chance to be free…I need this money to go to a place I can call home."

"What is your real name."

"Gilbert."

"A Teuton name. You really are Prussian."

"Was." Gilbert corrected turning away from the old man.

"To each his own," The old man laughed "you will always be a Prussian, it's a shame that beautiful castle was destroyed out of spite for the Nazi's."

"I guess this is it…" Gilbert moved forward putting the ring in his pocket.

"Were you a Nazi?" The old man asked with a smile in his words.

"…"

"Your silence speaks for itself." The old man laughed " Your past is not of my concern." He moved around the glass counter and moved anciently over to Gilbert's side. He reached a hand out to Gilbert and Gilbert quickly pulled away and watched in fear as the old man smiled and put a kind hand on his wrist. Gilbert scowled and the old man pulled firmly towards himself. He placed a fist full of something into the palm of Gilberts hand and opened slowly making sure not to drop anything. When the old man pulled away Gilberts eyes widened.

" W-why are you giving me this!"

"Your silence speaks louder then you know. I am sure that amount of Ruble will get you to where you want to go."

"You're not Russian are you?"

The old man smiled and moved back to the counter and leaned against it "You would have killed me for the action I just did, but…maybe a small act of kindness will change your views."

"A…Jew?" Gilbert gasped and looked at the handful of currency. He felt his hand quiver and he looked up in confusion at the action.

"My wife died after being found in a camp in Poland. I hated you, I hated you so much I wished for all of you to burn in the deepest pits of hell…but then…my wish came true…and what I longed to happen to you as soldiers happened to your people…just as you did to mine. It was so" The old man looked as if he was crying " It was so…sad to see people that had nothing to do with the war, treated like we were."

The old man looked back and smiled nodding "I decided that if the time came and I could help a single German achieve something whether it be freedom or hunger I wouldn't turn the cheek because then." He paused and walked back over to Gilbert who was still in complete shock. The old man brought his hands to Gilbert's heart "Then I would be as bad as the Nazi's were to my wife." He smiled.

"A-altruism." Gilbert spoke quietly and looked at the Rubles in his hand. "When I am safe, let me pay you back…please?"

"If you want, but I do not require it."

"I am Prussian." Gilbert gleamed " I always pay back my debts." He nodded and quickly made his way to the Gdansk station. When he arrived he put the currency onto the counter and received his ticket to his freedom.

* * *

><p>Ivan entered the room around 9pm after his long day of meetings and smiled cheerfully opening the door " My little Snow Rabbit?" He sang in a Russian song.<p>

He looked around the room and saw nothing, not even the clothes he had given his pet. Ivan began to laugh and then gripped his hands into a fist tightly, his laugh became colder "The game is a'foot." Ivan growled shutting the door.

* * *

><p>AN : Well I have a wonderful Beta now :) She helped edit this very chapter :) Tell me what you think, I can tell by all of your views you like. May I tell you guys who click this and then click out or only read the new stuff, as a team my dear beta and I will be going through and re-editing my story. Sometimes I wish I was like my best friend whom is a Grammar Nazi...no pun...intended there -chuckles.


	31. Attempts for Freedom

-31-

Gilbert took his seat on the train. He still couldn't believe the Jew's choice to help him, especially after finding out what he once was. It was a move he never would have thought any of the people of this religion would have taken. He leaned his head against the back of the seat and thought about things he never really pondered over…at least not of late.

It wasn't that long ago that Gilbert praised the King of Prussia, Frederick the Great for his achievements in his country. It was as if he had forgotten them, what were they again? What the heck was going on! How could he have forgotten his own countries past? Gilbert brought his hands to his head and then he remembered the diary. He began to flip through the first couple pages. He cursed at himself in the end

' what am I thinking this isn't 100's of years old!' he growled remembering he was aging. He tossed the book to the side and then sighed. He quickly reached for it and put it back in its place.

Gilbert began to reconstruct things step by step…

'Well, I was first a Teutonic knight who sought out the land to call it my own. I fought many battles, even ones that I didn't really believe in. I moved in a manner that would be noted as ruthless for our time now, but back then…this was a norm. I then went into what seemed to be war after war after war until finally I made a treaty with the Holy Roman Empire whom dubbed me a kingdom of my own.' He smiled at the thought 'Strange how things can change so swiftly.'

Gilbert sighed and then continued 'Things went back and forth with my control over Germany and then Austria came in and had to make things tense between me and Ludwig. To the point that I had to force a war upon my brother. He learned that war wasn't pretty and he also learned that Ivan was…a threat….or was he…shit why is it every time I think of Ivan I remember all this other stuff.' He shook his head and gritted his teeth.

'Perhaps the cold is getting to me again.' He paused and continued again 'I then made sure to keep Ludwig under my command until I finally decided he was ready to call his country his own and take command…which at some point lead to…world war one and our evil plans to rule…what the heck is this…why is it like my brain is being convinced this stuff when really I don't even believe what I am thinking…' he leaned forward and gripped his head tightly.

'Have I gone mad? Am I losing control of my senses!' He was thinking rapidly when the train began to slow down and the over head radio spoke in Russian " Slupsk, Slupsk please be ready to move for new passengers." After a 5 minute pause the train began its journey once more. Gilbert looked around nervously to make sure no one looked suspicious. He had heard of the Russian Spies.

* * *

><p>The night continued back and forth between sleep and confused thoughts that drabbled into even more confusion. The train stopped on and off, he became more paranoid by the second. He couldn't sleep and his mind was whirring with creaking gears.<p>

"We are now arriving at Szczecih, this is the last stop in Poland before entering Germany. Once you arrive into Germany be ready to go to the appointed station before leaving." The overhead spoke and went silent. This was the longest five minutes that had ever persisted in Gilberts life, just as the doors alarmed their closing three men hurried through the train station and split up getting on three different cars. They were all dressed the same, Gilbert immediately began to assume their association with Ivan. He snuggled into the scarf and closed his eyes.

Survival mode kicked into his brain and he now knew he had to sit as quiet as possible for the next 5 hours. So his idea was to sleep while being awake. A technique that he learned in the army years before World War II. He slept with one eye peeped open a crack just for his security. Until finally the train came to a stop, what seemed like moments was actually a couple hours.

"Deutschland, Deutschland. Willkommen in Berlin, Deutschland." A voice spoke over the intercom.

Gilbert sat up and stretched, as soon as he did this action he yawned and looked around to see one of the men looking forward quickly. He was being tagged.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself and slowly got up and began to move towards the doors. They didn't look like they were Russian, they definitely wouldn't be Polish. When he exited the train he began to move amongst the crowd. Sure enough when he looked back they were following him. Gilbert moved quickly to run through the Berlin station.

His jaw dropped when he opened the double glass door, things had changed so much. He swallowed heavy and stepped forward trying to grasp the change of his beautiful city capitol. He quickly gained the sense to move forward and began to hurry down the street. It was still cold, but he didn't want to look like a Russian. He needed to blend, he rushed passed an alley and bolted down it quickly turning back.

He ripped off the hat and threw it in the garbage and hurried past the doors to the businesses. Once it opened to another street he realized something strange, the police patrolling this area were all Soviet. He swallowed hard once more.

"What the fuck is going on? I didn't know they controlled this area." Gilbert cursed trying to move casually towards the one place he knew was safe.

* * *

><p>The phone rang loudly next to Ludwig and this made him startled, he sat up patted around for his glasses on the side desk. The German glanced at the clock to see it was 3:45 am, he rolled his eyes and answered the phone.<p>

"Ludwig speaking." He spoke groggily.

"Ludwig, we have confirmed that Gilbert is on the run."

"W-what?"

"He was reported by our agents on the Landsberger line."

"I am getting up now, any idea how he got this far?"

"Not a clue sir, permission to try and approach."

"Definitely, let him know who you are."

"S-sir, we are American secret service, if we say that out loud this could start a-

"THINK OF SOMETHING!" He hung up the phone and began to dress himself.

If anything amounted to predicting Gilbert, it was that he was heading to the Brandenberg gate to cross the border to West Germany. But now his question was…why was American Secret Service in his country still?

America had left the country back in 1955 but came to visit almost all the time, he was now in a war against Russia. Even though this warfare didn't include bombing of cities, it was still considered war because of the tense relationship between the two countries. They fought endlessly at meeting about whose government was better, democracy or Communism, it was borderline insanity for Ludwig. If it was up to Ludwig he would kick everyone out of his country and just go back to a socialist government and …probably try to bring Nazism back. He sighed and shook his head…maybe he wasn't ready to be in control of his own country.

* * *

><p>The Prussian was surprised to see the men that were following him had not been noticed in a while. For a while he was pretty nervous, but something must have thrown them off. Gilbert moved through the people, it was so nice to hear German people talking, even though there were now a ton of Russian's there as well. It was a nice change of pace, not to mention he had the slightest urge to purchase German cuisine. But he knew, now was not the time.<p>

Gilbert was on the move but the thoughts never came across his mind about the consequences or the great severity of his choices. Then again Gilbert never really thought ahead on anything he ever did.

* * *

><p>Gilbert passed by so much rubble it made him wonder if Germany would ever reach its peak of beauty ever again. The buildings still were reaped with bullet holes from the allies decent, was it ever going to look the way it did when he were great?<p>

It took him almost an hour and a half before he finally reached something that took all the air out of his lungs. He gasped and covered his mouth, the statue that had been commissioned for his greatest leader was no longer there. Gilbert felt tears sting his eyes and he couldn't move forward. He closed his eyes tightly together and bit his lip. The shame was so heavy for him to bare, this man had built the very country that his brother was leading into prosperity. To see this statute gone was something he didn't think anyone would let happen, but it did.

Gilbert felt the tears sting his eyes and finally he had to shake his head and hold it high. This was a task that was even hard for him, a once proud person. He breathed in deep and took one step forward, moving over the now empty shell that still imprinted the earth with its very memory. The Prussian moved towards the one thing he hoped…was still there.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we cannot follow him anymore under Alfred's word…I am sorry."<p>

"It is alright men, I will go." Ludwig rose to his feet. " Thank you."

"He is close to the gates."

"T-the gates." Ludwig growled " Fuck, I will never be able to get him." He hung up the phone quickly and threw on a green Pee coat and hurried out the door leaving the door unlocked. Even though he was hurrying it felt as though he was moving underwater.

* * *

><p>Gilbert found his way through the darkened park and in through the open war torn eastern parts of Berlin was the Brandenburg Gate. He smiled and in its grandest marvel it stood. He couldn't help but see its lights shining brightly over the marble pillars. He stepped forth and noticed the spot light shine across the areas in front of it.<p>

He then stepped forward, hearing Russian words begin to surround him. He kept moving as they all double looked him. It was 8 in the morning and there was hardly any pedestrians out, or was it that. Gilbert closed his eyes and swallowed heavy and kept marching on, clearing all the doubts in his mind. He could see the red city hall in the distance through the gates of his marvelous commission. He took one step closer and then heard alarms begin to signal. The Prussian reacted quickly and burst into a sprint towards the gates. The road was busy but traffic was stopped, it was obvious there were guards patrolling them.

The guards averted their attention to him and pointed their firearms towards him " Stop!" They shouted in Russian.

But Gilbert paid no heed, his legs were moving on their own and he everything else around him was all but silent. He had one goal and one goal only, to make it to the other side of that gate…alive preferably.

* * *

><p>Ludwig began to move quickly through the streets, he passed the railroad system and hurried through heavily guarded zone. He could hear the commotion from the other side. The German bit his lip and began to sprint towards the gates. They were still a beauty to see.<p>

He approached the commander of the West End guards " Have you seen him?"

"S-sir, they have stopped traffic on their side. What's going on, it's making quiet the fuss."

"Gilbert is trying to flee over here."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Is that why there has been such the increase of East Germans?" He asked acting like he understood the brother's impact on the people.

"I assure you that isn't-

"Believe me, they all have just up and left like him. It is it." The soldier nodded " He is a dead man now."

Ludwig whirled passed him and began to move towards the Brandenburg Gate. The soldiers stepped aside for him and he entered the passing zone. A Russian shouted and stopped him.

"Ludwig, if I am not mistaken?"

"You are correct."

"What is your business in the East?"

"If it isn't obvious." He glared.

"I am afraid we are under strict orders not to let you pass."

"How much money do you want? Just let him through."

"H-him?"

Suddenly the Alarms began to alert the side of a threat. The Russian glared at Ludwig and stepped back "You must leave this area now."

"W-what why?"

"I have not a clue, but leave now!"

Ludwig looked up to see a figure running through the long stretch of open area before the gate. Ludwig knew who it was, he eyed the guy making dodges past guards chasing after him. Ludwig shouted stepping back to his side " GILBERT!"

* * *

><p>"GILBERT!" A voice shouted.<p>

Gilbert felt his feet pick up the speed and he smiled big. He could taste freedom and with that voice he knew it was closer then he even imagined. He jumped past another guard who lunged toward him, finally he heard a gun shot and he ducked.

"Come on feet!" He growled and jumped on top of one of the cars and quickly made it across one hood. Of course the driver honked at him. He lunged on top of another and another and another, before finally he was only about 25 feet away when another voice called to him.

"GILBERT COME ON!"

The west end guards were all cheering for him. He smiled big and moved past the sea of cars and then he saw what was right in front of him.

" This has been quiet the little chase my snow rabbit." A voice shouted in front of him.

Gilbert stopped and looked in front of him to see Ivan and a task force lined up pointing their guns at him. Why didn't he see the large body of people and IVAN!

"Look, you already have my country! Just let me go!" Gilbert shouted gripping his inner palm.

" Just come home quietly and nothing will happen to you."

Gilbert glared at the man and unbuttoned the coat and whirled it off revealing his classic blue uniform with the iron cross. He stood proud.

"I am not going anywhere but across that BORDER!" He shouted at the last word.

Ivan's smile faded to a glare. " Gilbert. Do you know what the uniform stands for now?"

"Freedom." Gilbert spoke in a breath.

"A rebellion." Ivan shouted.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig shouted and instantly as the guards faltered and looked back for a split second. Gilbert lunged forward and began to make full speed towards the gate.

Ivan growled and out of his coat he pulled a large steel pipe, he elbowed his men.

"TAKE AIM!"

Ludwig shouted " YOU CAN'T SHOOT HIM!"

"Watch." Ivan whispered in anger.

Gilbert whirled passed a slew of bullets taking on two, which made him falter only for a moment. Ivan moved forward and was about to shout something when one of his men focused taking a deep breath and fired his firearm at Gilbert's leg. The bullet blew through his ankle sending Gilbert to the ground.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig shouted in worry, he looked back at his men. " I need three of my best men, NOW!" Ludwig shouted and looked back to see none stepped forward amongst his men.

"We are under orders…sir…"

"W-what?"

"We can't risk our men against them, it would start…a third world war."

"So we are just going to let him shoot our people!" Ludwig growled waiting for an answer but receiving none. He looked back to his brother and shouted to Ivan. " IVAN! Stop, let him be!"

Ivan smirked approaching Gilbert and lifted his pipe up as Gilbert crawled towards the gate still.

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert wailed as loud as he could, " WEST CO-

In a swift motion Ivan shut Gilberts pleas for help up. Ludwig clenched his fist as the display of cruelty ensued.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what you have put me through the last two days?" Ivan growled swinging the pipe down once more on Gilbert " I was worried sick about you!"<p>

"Fuck you! Just let me go!" Gilbert growled.

"You are mine! Do you understand this!" Ivan shouted beating him once more.

Gilbert fell down on the ground reaching towards the gate, he could hear his brother shouting at him, he was losing conscience and everything around him was going black…he was leaving his brother again…

* * *

><p>Ivan picked up the limp body of Gilbert and looked back to Ludwig "This will not go unnoticed my dear Nazi." He glared "Believe me, you will pay for this."<p>

Ludwig felt his insides turn at the words he growled. He watched as the guards began to coral people around the gates. The Russian had a car pull up to him and that was the last he saw…he watched as it drove away and again…he had watched his brother disappear.

* * *

><p>AN : Thank you my dear viewers for all of your support! Please feel free to comment. Thank you my Beta!


	32. Building Blocks Part 1

-32-

When Gilbert awoke, he felt his heart was crushed with defeat. He opened his eyes slowly feeling the cold air hit his bare chest, suddenly it hit him. He was not alone in this cold room and the noise from outside made him also realize his eyes were being covered by a thick black cloth. No light showed through the cloth and this made him tense up. He tried to move and it then came to him…he was completely tied up.

"Finally awake?"

Gilbert felt his stomach fall to the ground, his hands were tied and he couldn't bring it back up. The only thing that would listen to his thought process of coming up, was the nauseous smell of corruption and failure. His mouth was dry and fell open in a quivering reaction to the knowing was about to happen. He didn't speak, he didn't cry, he didn't do anything but sit as still as he could. Fear prevented him from not shaking, but still he tried his damnst to stay strong.

"Well no worries my dear rabbit, the chase was interesting. I will give you that." The sound of clicking could be heard, metal scraped piercingly across another metal. This sent chills through Gilbert's body. "But it is time to prep my pet for something I didn't think I had to do."

Gilbert closed his mouth and breathed slowly in and out and finally spoke "Ludwig had nothing to do with my actions."

Ivan began to chuckle quietly but it continued to a loud cackle "Oh Gilbert." He stopped "You make me laugh." Leather boots clicked against the wooden floor, Gilbert readied himself for a predicted attack.

But nothing came, he waited and still nothing came. He relaxed and Ivan spoke "You are too funny, Ludwig had all the knowledge he needed about you. He had people in my country when I didn't know of it, he planned to bring you over at the cost of a war. He knew" He paused and then leaned over and whispered to Gilbert, this spooked him, he didn't know Ivan was so close "far too much." He sat up and Gilbert could feel his smirk growing "And believe me, he is going to pay for his knowledge"

Gilbert struggled against the restraints, which he soon learned was barbed wire. He hissed "Leave him the fuck alone!"

"Oh no, my dear Gilbert."

"Let him be! You have me!"

"I almost lost you today. I have to make sure this will not happen again." Gilbert could feel the smile in his words.

He then heard a loud hiss and then felt the room literally heat up suddenly. Gilbert was now aware of what was about to happened.

"I am going to give you some payback that is well deserved." In a swift motion Gilbert could see and now he wanted more than anything to not see anything.

"No, no…n-no" Gilbert shook his head trying to pull back.

"Don't worry I have to clean you first." Ivan laughed and walked over to the nozzle connected to a hose. Gilbert looked confused until Ivan turned the water on.

Ivan pointed the hose away from him and let the water splash the ground in front of him, he tugged firmly pulling the hose along with him and pointed it at Gilbert, soaking the Prussian. Gilbert shivered loudly "FUCK!" He cried out.

"First you will be taken for a shower, then you will put on some clothes and go have your lunch before you go to your barracks." Ivan's smile left "Sound familiar?"

Gilbert closed his mouth and looked down at the ground letting the water pour over him. He didn't say anything more, he didn't have the right to cry out. He fell silent and let Ivan pour freezing water on him. Even though the open flame permitted some warmth to the room, the flame and coal was not enough to brute the Russian cold.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ivan growled.

Gilbert didn't respond.

This infuriated Ivan and he quickly shoved the hose down Gilbert's throat. Gilbert cried out, feeling the water being forced down his throat. Water came out of his nose and his mouth but it still went down his throat. Nothing was stopping the overflow of water, Gilbert felt the water being forced into him and he couldn't stop it, he felt his breath being raped, he was choking on the liquid. Ivan pulled the hose out and Gilbert hurled the water out of his system. He coughed and coughed some more before finally gaining conscience of his situation.

Ivan was laughing and turning the water off and Gilbert finally became aware of what he was saying. "That man that helped you."

"The Jew?"

"A matter a fact, he was a Jew." Ivan laughed and turned back around dropping the hose "He is doing well."

"I forced him to-

"Save your lies" He laughed "I had my own tiny holocaust for a day, just to see what it was like."

"W-what" He gasped.

"I took his license to own the building, to sell, to own a home and then I closed his bank account." Ivan smirked "Amazing how some of your facts against them, were correct."

"You…you took away everything that old man had?"

"I did, he helped a prisoner of war escape to Berlin."

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Gilbert yelled.

"Then please, make it clear what is the point?"

Gilbert was at a loss for words, and he felt his heart sink. Everything that he had cared about at one point or another disappeared. His eyebrows arched and he cried out "That man was a human being!"

Ivan laughed louder then before and this time couldn't help but to shed a tear "You were a member of the Nazi party and here you are admitting what you use to say wasn't at all the truth." He walked over to the open fire and took hold of the branding that had a handle made of some other material. "I think I am proud of you Mein Shatz."

Gilbert felt a tear roll down his cheek "You are as big of a monster as we were."

"I actually look to improve the phrase "Fear the Nazi's."" He smiled and looked up and nodded. Two men came around Gilbert and untied his hands and threw him to the ground. "Pull his shirt up."

Gilbert pulled his hands up and tried to fight but the men pushed him down to the ground and almost sat on him. "LET ME GO!"

Ivan stepped down onto his back and placed the iron over Gilberts back "This will conclude a chapter in history, Prussia." He pushed down and Gilbert's voice cracked as he screamed out in agony. His skin sizzled and Ivan pulled up and stepped back to look at his work.

"The sickle and hammer is forever embroidered into your being." Ivan continued but at this point, Gilbert was no longer listening to anything that poured out of his mouth, he was limp and empty and all he wanted to do was…disappear.

* * *

><p>Ludwig approached the landing strip on foot, he nodded to the high end security and waved at Alfred. The blonde already looked as if he were angry, when hadn't even said anything.<p>

"Alfred, how are-

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Ludwig shut his mouth and looked down, he was about to say something when a man approached Alfred and whispered in his ear. Alfred looked as if he heard bad news, but quickly regained composure. He looked back at Ludwig and closed his eyes sighing.

"Look…I can't blame you for what you did…but." He harshened his tongue "If you make the wrong move, I don't know if I will be able to support-

"I never asked for this." Ludwig spoke coldly "I have been grateful, but I never wanted." He paused and gripped his fist tightly " THIS!" He pointed at the flags hanging over the German flag.

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say something but held back and finally spoke "We need to go inside, its hot out here." He nodded "I could use a coke!" He laughed.

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow and the man next to him leaned in once more. Alfred nodded and finally sighed and looked over to the man "Bring it to the office, I will open it once I sit down."

"A note?"

"No a package. Something for me, I guess a present."

"Aren't you nervous?" Ludwig asked.

"Should I be?"

"Well isn't he your enemy?"

"No, right now, he is only competition and I think we are winning!" Alfred laughed cheerfully guiding the German towards the smaller offices.

Once they arrived the two went to the chairs and began take their seats, as they imagined there was a box on the desk. Alfred thoughtlessly began to open it and then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Ludwig finally asked curiously.

Alfred bit his lip and looked up to Ludwig slowly, he closed his eyes and reached into the box. He pulled out from the box a long silver chain and a clinking was heard hitting the ground of the box. When Alfred uncovered the charm it was an Iron Cross, his Iron cross…Gilbert's.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" Ludwig began to panic. "ALFRED!"

"Ludwig, please calm down. Let me read this letter" Alfred read it and read it over again. The minutes felt like hours, he closed his eyes and handed it to his friend.

""

Dearest,

Your dear friend Gilbert has passed away. He was a great man of many words. Many things have happened between the relationship of ours, let me give this to you to prove I am not lying. This necklace he fought for harder than anything. Please do not fret, I did not kill him. He actually died in his sleep, his heart just stopped. The doctors are performing and autopsy and I am sure I will find the answers. My condolences to his last family member, he always thought highly of him.

Sincerely

Ivan of Russia

""

Ludwig stared at the paper and looked down at it, Alfred spoke but Ludwig didn't hear anything. At this moment all Ludwig wanted to do was…disappear.

* * *

><p>1961 August 13th<p>

"SIR!" A man lunged over to Ludwig "SIR!"

"Yes, what is it?" Ludwig asked standing tall in a black suit, around his neck he had one Iron Cross and unseen by the naked eye the German had Gilbert's in his pocket.

"There just standing on the border to East Berlin, all these men are just posting themselves there under Ivan's orders."

"Have you seen him!"

"Yes, he is making rounds to all of the soldiers!"

"I will make my way to him shortly."

"Gilbert, would fight." He spoke.

Ludwig stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at him. "Gilbert would." He smiled.

"Then why aren't we!" He shouted gripping his hands angrily.

The cadet was young and rash and constantly studying German History. He always asked questions to Ludwig and Ludwig always told him exactly what Gilbert had taught him. In a lot of ways, this cadet reminded him of himself.

Ludwig approached him "Gustav, our history is tarnished with wars. If we start another one-"

"We could win! We could win back our lands! For Germany and for-

"Enough." Ludwig put his foot down "We must just let it go."

"How can you say that, when Gilbert gave up everything for you?" He looked Ludwig dead in the face.

Ludwig looked up shocked "Gilbert did give up everything for me, who would I be to turn and kick mud in his face now? Do not think ill of me, you will understand later in life." He turned and began to head towards the eastern border.

Once he arrived he stopped in front of the gate and smiled kindly at the gate and moved forward towards a taller man with a brown scarf.

"Ivan."

Ivan turned around and smiled "Hallo, mein freund."

"May I ask what you are doing? You are intimidating our citizens."

"Well you see, I got sick of everyone in my section of Berlin fleeing to yours. SO" He paused and gestured towards the equipment moving bricks and cement.

"What is this?"

"It's a wall, silly."

"A wall?"

"Yes, a gate that only can be-

"A wall! Your putting a wall around your sector?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that a little pointless?"

"Why would you say that."

"People will climb it, or dig under-

"They will be killed if they reach my side or if I catch them." Ivan grinned.

"Ivan, what you are doing is wrong-

"So I have heard. My decision is final, until we see each other again." Ivan smiled and turned on his heel.

"Why do you insist on destroying my country?" Ludwig asked staring out to him.

Ivan stopped and looked back and laughed "It's so I can have it." He smiled "Don't worry, your little guardian with stars and stripes. He will leave you out of boredom soon." Ivan chuckled and looked back "Then you will be forever alone."

Ludwig looked down with heavy lids and then finally gained the courage to speak back to him. "My people will not stand for this."

Ivan looked back "You going to start a war, Nazi?"

"I am not a Nazi."

"Is that why you are pissed about Mossad taking your dear friend Eichmann?"

"Eichmann should have been tried by his country not by the people who were slaughtered by his own machine!"

Ivan glared looked down and then looked away " Once a Nazi, you will always be a Nazi."

"One could say the same about Ruskie scum." Ludwig bore a glare that was enough to murder thousands once more.

Ivan stopped in his tracks and went rigid, he turned back "Ruskie scum was a term the Einsatzgruppen used." Ivan glared "Do not use that in my presence again is that-"

"Or what?" Ludwig barked "You will start a war, I would love to see you try!"

Ivan fell back a bit and gritted his teeth. Ludwig felt all the courage from his people and the energy radiating from the very crosses he owned in his hands.

"I will tell you right now, I will never bow down to you, ever. If this very wall has to hide what you are doing on your side, then so be it, we will tear this wall down! We will rip through any barrier you put up, because this is GERMANY! We will fight for our right, we will fight for our freedom, we have enough blood on our hands that we do not need to wield a weapon! We are better and smarter than that! We will fight aggressively but civilly! I will never ever listen to your orders RUSKIE!" Ludwig shouted.

It was silent when suddenly a wave of cheers and applauding rose to a level that was invigorating. Ivan looked around nervously and bit his lip and scoffed gritting his teeth in anger.

"Then a wall will be built!" Ivan turned away and walked towards the gates heavily guarded. The cheering didn't stop.

"DEUTSCHLAND!" Every screamed in harmony and joy.

Ludwig turned back confused and finally understood, his brother was still with him no matter what he did. Gilbert hadn't left this earth without an imprint left deep in everyone's hearts. The Germans knew, they knew that Germany was strong and prosperous. He looked up to the sky to see a bright blue sky peering through a sea of clouds coming from the east. A storm was on the horizon and he wondered just for a moment, if Gilbert was smiling.

* * *

><p>Author Note : Oh Ludwig's speech is invigorating. Thanks my lovely Beta 3<p> 


	33. Building Blocks Part 2

-33-

Ivan walked with power in his hands, he moved through his own estate on the East side of Berlin as if he were king. As he moved soldiers stopped and waited for him to pass, they continued afterwards. Leather clicked down onto tile flooring, echoing through the mansion. He approached a door and knocked once and then once more.

When there was no reply he entered and gingerly began to unravel his scarf. He placed it on the chair and then began to unbutton the long trench coat. He placed that over the chair as well and began to unbutton his pants. He left it open and removed the thick sweater and then took off the undershirt. His bare chest was a sight to see, it was covered in scars and marks of all sorts of shapes and sizes. He was bigger but not fat, his stomach was very toned and very muscular.

He walked towards the bed and spoke out loud " How was your day?"

There was no reply, but Ivan continued " I hope it went well." He paused and sat down at the edge of the bed and began to unlace his shoes. He sat up and spoke once more " I had an interesting day." He paused and went back to his un-dressing. Once his shoes were off he made his way up the bed against the body.

"C'mon Gilbert."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked staring at the opposite wall.

"Tell me the truth?" Ivan almost struggled with the words.

"You sound like you question the very words that come from your own mouth" Gilbert growled.

"Oh Gilbert, do you ever sound happy?"

Gilbert learned not to answer these questions truthfully, it was survival. It was something he had to just get over, something he had to just let go…he had to just lie for the sake of his own beating heart.

"I asked you a question?" Ivan growled.

"I am happy, I just sometimes wish you would let me go out."

"Let you go out?" Ivan asked confused. It had been a year since he destroyed all of Gilbert's vocal will against Ivan.

"I don't know like, go out and see the towns sometimes."

"I haven't told you, have I?"

"W-what?"

"You have been in East Berlin."

The words fell out of his mouth and Gilbert didn't even know what to say, he had been home this whole time? The beautiful capitol he had created was closer…then he ever imagined? Gilbert had mixed feelings of joy and anger that washed over him, it was a mix. Something about being told this just made him so happy but so…very…helpless. Could he ever go out in the world again?

"Are you angry with me?"

"Does it matter?"

"A little." Ivan admitted.

Gilbert's eyes widened, how could he say that? After all that he had done, how could he actually care what he felt.

"Why."

"I already told you." Ivan laid next Gilbert and nuzzled into his neck and kissed him, " I love you."

Gilbert felt sick, how…

"Do you really think that."

"I don't think it, I know it." Ivan kissed his ear.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, " it's the same thing you dumb ass."

"Gilbert?" He asked " Do you wish to go outside?"

Gilbert rolled over and looked Ivan in the eyes. Ivan could see the hope that grew in his eyes, the utter dependence on the answer he was about to receive. Ivan looked Gilbert in the eyes and finally let a sigh emit from him.

"Why do you think I could let you do that?"

Gilbert's eye fell and they searched back and forth an answer. His inner turmoil was lying to himself and his people, giving in and saying things he never wanted to.

"If you love me…then why don't you trust me."

"I don't want to lose you again." Ivan spoke with so much of something in his voice. It was as if his words were tainted with confusion.

"Ivan, please let me visit the city, I need to feel alive again, I need to see the people, I need to know they are ok!"

"They are fine."

"Ivan if you don't let me do this, I might not wake up one day." Gilbert spoke quietly.

Ivan gritted his teeth and moved in quickly to his lips and kissed him. Gilbert didn't even fight the forced kiss, his body was his canvas to paint and use as he saw fit.

The carnal lust that was so very physical was something that was not uncommon for the Prussian. His body was well used and was pretty much used to anything that came its way. Granted, he still cringed and still had pain but it was something that he was so used to that nothing really hurt anymore. Almost nothing, there was one thing that still pinged at his heart and that was…Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Ludwig watched the construction on the wall everyday, it was crazy to think of a wall literally being built to separate a whole city. Alfred was the only one who was completely pissed off about the whole thing other than Ludwig. He felt it was a way to smite him in his efforts against Vietnam and he agreed to help Ludwig in everyway possible.<p>

Granted Ludwig was really not thrilled about Alfred using him in his fight against communism, but at the same did he have any reason to argue? Did he have any reason to be upset about Alfred's push for democracy? In a sense Gilbert believed in a democracy, he always said freedom is what the people want, they want as much freedom as they can get.

"Ivan has put up the wall all around the Soviets sector, from now on it looks as though the stocks in Germany will change dramatically. With no income from families on the east to the-

"Lets just make a government for the West on its own." Ludwig spoke.

"Isn't that risky?"

"Why?"

"What if something happens and Ivan tears the wall down"

"Then we can easily collapse it."

"How can we collapse a whole way of living"

Ludwig didn't say anything, he just shifted in his chair and stared at Alfred. Alfred finally caught on. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair " Well…I guess were quiet good at that." Alfred spoke nervously and Ludwig burst into laughter. Alfred looked shocked as the husky male laughed harder then he had ever heard.

Alfred finally spoke "Sorry." He almost whispered.

"It's ok, I think your confused face was the best."

"Confused?"

"You hardly ever look confused but when you do" Ludwig leaned against the desk and smiled warmly "its humorous." He sighed and looked outside the window " You don't need to worry about hurting my feelings, I know I was a mess, but I think I am getting better. Granted, I would love it if I could be on my own but-

"All in good time." Alfred smiled and for a moment the two shared the silence and then continued in planning.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was tapped gently on the shoulder, he shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. He heard a voice " Come on get up."<p>

Gilbert sat up slowly and stretched his arms out. "Where am I going?" Gilbert yawned.

"I am taking you out." Ivan growled in annoyance.

"Y-you are?"

"Just try to hurry Gilbert." He spoke impatiently walking out of the room leaving Gilbert to himself.

Gilbert felt his heart skip a beat as the door closed, a huge smile rose on his face. He hurried out of the bed and ran to the cabinet and began to rummage through the clothing all the maids brought up for him. He found a pair of blue pants that had pockets. They were jeans? His eye brow raised questioningly, was this really fashion? He wondered, but just put them on. He then grabbed for a shirt that was a thin cotton and placed it over his head. If this was Germany he knew he was going to be fine out there in this kind of clothing. He hurried to the closet and stumbled a little, it was hard not to chuckle at himself.

When he put the socks and shoes on, he looked into the mirror and smiled big. " Freedom if only for a second." he spoke out loud and hurried out the door to see Ivan tapping his foot. His hand was on his waist impatiently and he looked back.

"You ready?"

"YES!"

Ivan nodded and moved towards the stairs and began to move ahead, Gilbert looked at him questionably, something about him was off. He moved down the stairs to see a police brigade standing there waiting for him. Of course they were just standing around. Gilbert gritted his teeth.

Ivan spoke Russian to them and they all nodded, finally he spoke " Gilbert, its dangerous out there right now. Stick to these men like glue, I have errands to attend to."

"Dangerous?"

"The people of the east are not very happy as of late, just listen to me and don't move ahead or away from these men. Understood?"

"Y-yeah." He nodded and Ivan left them.

"So looks like we are your body guards today." The leader laughed.

"Guess so, my name is Gilbert of Prus…I mean…Gilbert."

"We know who you are, Prussia is no longer here, but you can speak about it with us."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Alek." he nodded.

"For a soldier you sure are lax." Gilbert felt his inner roots boiling.

"Sorry I don't walk like a Nazi." He snickered.

"It was formal, idiot." He growled.

The group began to laugh " You still got a little spirit in you." He smiled and waved along. " Come on lets get moving."

Gilbert didn't smile at the remarks, but he felt a little more comfortable amongst these men.

Gilbert soon learned that their was major turmoil in the city. Nothing he ever had seen when he ruled over the country, not many were on the streets. What people were on the street moved with fear. They were scared, scared of something. He heard some commotion ahead and the men put their hands on their guns.

" BACK!" He shouted to a group of teens.

"We aren't doing anything!" One shouted.

"I said back!" Alek shouted lifting his leg.

Gilbert hurried ahead and got in front of him " What are you doing!"

"They are in the way and now you are too!"

"I don't give a shit! You listen hear, these kids have done nothing wrong." Gilbert growled.

"Don't act like we li-

"SILENCE!" Gilbert ordered and the men stiffened at the tone of his voice. Gilbert's red eyes bore into them. He turned around to the kids and softened his gaze. " Please move along, go home." He ordered and the kids didn't even question they just moved.

Gilbert moved ahead and didn't wait for the men, he moved ahead of the group, but not to far like Ivan had ordered. He didn't know where he was and couldn't help but admit that the streets had changed dramatically since he had been there.

"I see why he was feared." one whispered and Alek shushed him.

"Oi, want to eat something?"

"Like what." Gilbert asked rather upset about the state of his once beautiful capitol.

"I don't know."

"Is there anything German around here?"

"Well you are in Germany." Alek laughed but Gilbert didn't even smile.

"No I mean German, not Soviet." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh you mean authentic?"

"OF COURSE!" Gilbert growled and finally approached a young couple.

The couple looked extremely nervous to be approached ,but Gilbert smiled at the two " No worries, I am not armed. Can I ask you a favor?"

The two still looked a bit on edge but the male spoke up "S-sure."

"Where is the closest authentic German café?"

"There isn't many of those here any more sir." He laughed " but there is one near the construction site down the road."

"Thank heavens you speak German."

"I hope that never changes, if you know what I mean." He whispered.

"I don't think that will ever change."

The couple looked at him confused and smiled " Good luck to you."

The two hurried on their way and Gilbert looked back " ok there is one up ahead, near some construction site."

"Which one? With the wall being built there is many sites."

"Wall?"

"You don't know?"

"Obviously!" He spat " I have been locked away since god knows how long." He yelled.

Alek looked at him nervously " Lets go to this café first."

"No, tell me what is going on. Why is everyone so scared and why is it when I said to them that it was nice they spoke German that they responded lets hope it stays that way! What DO YOU KNOW!"

"A wall is being built to keep people in East Berlin."

"Like a tiny one?"

Alek closed his eyes and grabbed Gilbert by the wrist and moved down an alley that was blockaded and moved through it to be stopped by soldiers with guns, until they saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Showing him the wall being built."

"Ivan won't like-

"Its cool, he is with us on orders."

"Let him through." The tall black haired man shouted and let them through.

Alek let Gilbert go and lit a cigarette, there was a tall fence arched over a slew of men working on just what Alek had spoken of, a wall. It was 5 feet high at the moment and it was edging 6.

"What is that?"

"A wall."

"Why!"

"I already told you-

"Is this for real!"

"Yes."

"A wall…is being built… it will end right?"

"No, it goes all the way around our sector."

"This…this is madness." Gilbert watched as people from the west stared over to the East, many were crying, some were waving."

Gilbert waived his hand and noticed a news cast was filming them from on the west.

"I have seen enough." Gilbert spoke quietly and looked back and moved down the alley.

* * *

><p>"As you can see the wall has reached a total of 5 feet and is continuously being built. One reporter on site can see into the East still and captured this footage of what seems to be a civilian arguing with a group police. We can imagine their conversation is as confused as ours."<p>

Alfred turned down his radio which was playing Elvis Presley, and began to watch the news. He watched as the video showed a group of men dressed in Soviet attire and then another man spoke with dramatic movements. But there was something about this civilian.

"That man looks awfully familiar."

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked up at the Television set. " We seriously just land in this country and your already watching the tube?"

"I am worried about him ok? I want to make sure nothing happens while we are away."

"You have far more to worry about in your country."

"Like what!" Alfred became defensive.

"I don't know, you are in another country aiding it, you are divided by race and your starting a war!"

"So." Alfred shrugged and spoke " Why don't you stop treating me like a kid. Was that Gilbert?"

"Its just repeating the footage you just watched!"

"I know but seriously, is that Gilbert?"

Arthur walked over to the couch and leisurely looked at the screen and looked away, but quickly decided to take another look again.

"I- I think you may be correct." Arthur stuttered.

" Why would he lie to us about Gilbert?"

"Maybe he thought it would weaken Ludwig."

"Wait." Alfred got serious " Does this mean that Ivan is becoming aggressive?"

Arthur stared blankly at Alfred " Sometimes I really wonder if I really raised you" He spoke ashamed.

"I am serious!" Alfred yelled " Does this mean that he is trying to take over Ludwig's country?"

"We already knew that!"

"Fuck." Alfred yelled.

"Language ALFRED!"

"He was the first in space! Oh shit…shit, shit, this is bad…really bad. He could be anywhere!"

"You seriously have a bad case of paranoia when it comes to the Russians."

"With good reason!"

"I guess, maybe you should be confident in yourself and know that you will not let your country go so easily. Stand strong, you were once an Englishman."

"Should we tell him?"

"Not until its confirmed." Arthur spoke gingerly.

"He looks like he is a normal civilian, which means he is safe."

"Hopefully." Arthur added.

* * *

><p>Enjoy :3 Leave comments please!<p> 


	34. Author's Note

Dearest Viewers, followers or noobs to my story!

Thanks for all your support first off! I wanted to let you all know I have updated and edited my story. I went through each chapter and added some new stuff and formatted and so on and so on. So please feel free to go back through and re-read or what not. My dear beta will be getting back to me shortly with a new chapter and it will be here soon for you all to read.

Love

Kirosu

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es lebe Preußen<strong>_


	35. Vicious Cycle

-34-

Gilbert walked into the mansion and slammed the door. He walked over to the room that was closed off, already he could smell cigar smoke coming from the inside and he couldn't help but grip his fist in anger. He quickly busted through the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT!" He shouted.

Ivan looked up in alarm and then looked daringly at his boss, he cringed his teeth and got up slowly.

"Comrade please forgi-"

"No, let him speak."

Gilbert was taken off by the superiors words, he paused and stepped forward and stood tall and spoke proudly.

"As a former leader of the German Capitol of Konigsberg, I understand why you are in my brothers country, I understand why you have hostility towards his people, but you are directing it to the wrong group of people!"

"We have no hostility towards any nation." The superior spoke with a smile in his words.

"You are saying that like I used to when I was powerful and in leather." Gilbert laughed and as the silence fell over the table the leader began to laugh out loudly, breaking the silence that clouded the room.

"You have spirit kid." He laughed and then looked into the crimson eyes of Gilbert "Its (_**It's) **_that very spirit that will save you from my swift hand that so often kills many."

Gilbert didn't speak at all and looked at Ivan, Ivan had a strange look on his face. It was an expression he couldn't even understand, something pleading…no begging for him to just stop. But Gilbert couldn't interpret his cold lavender eyes.

"Please Ivan take your prisoner, from my sight."

Ivan didn't even wait to be excused, in a sudden firm grip Gilbert was leaving the room. He dragged him up the stairs and he whirled him around and was about to shout at him when Gilbert lost his strength in his legs and just collapsed before the Russian. Tears poured out of his eyes and he gripped onto the pant leg of his captor. His body arched over and gripped onto the thick material.

No words fell from his mouth, no scolding's crashed into Gilbert's mind, it was just silent. Gilbert was heaving in pain, he was crying so helplessly for air that his mind went blank.

"I give up…I give up…just kill me…just stop all of this…please…don't hurt him anymore…just kill me..just-"

Gilbert felt Ivan move and was readying himself for the punishment, but instead he felt a hand on his shoulder, then another on the other shoulder and in an awkward motion the Russian pulled him close. His thick white scarf nuzzled up to the Prussian and he held him close.

Gilbert couldn't push the warm contact away, he just needed something…something…something just there to hold him. Gilbert clung to Ivan and gripped his thick coat and let out a silent scream.

Ivan's eyes shifted towards Gilbert's being and he couldn't help but bring his hands through Gilbert's hair and he embraced him tightly.

* * *

><p>December 25th 1961<p>

Ludwig placed the star amongst the tree and he couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness for his country and for the family members that were separated for the first time ever. Ludwig sighed listening to the news updates, the same thing was played over and over. The Soviet Union had screwed him literally and…killed Gilbert.

He moved to the cabinet and took two mugs and filled them with beer and sat down at the table. He placed the silver cross in the empty place at the table and pushed the beer to the right of the cross. He leaned forward and smiled warmly, but really the smile was just to cover up the immense sadness he felt.

"Love you Gilbert, you will always be here for…for…" He hunched over and began to shed tears for his brother, he couldn't even finish the cheer to his brother. He gripped his own hand and couldn't help the emotion that poured out of him on this lonely Christmas.

* * *

><p>February 1962<p>

"What are you doing Alfred!"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked defensively after explaining his decision to let soldiers and other forces fight back if fired upon.

"Your going over to another, ANOTHER country!" Arthur put emphasis on the word another.

"So. I don't want Ivan to infect another country." He paused when it was quiet and looked over to Arthur "AND YES ANOTHER!" He raised his voice.

"Do you-

"Do I tell you how to run your country!" Alfred spat.

"That is not the point!"

The two argued amongst each other back and forth until finally Ludwig couldn't take it any more. His countries problems were lingering on dividing the people literally from him and the Soviets.

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig shouted slamming his fist down, firmly "Why don't you guys talk instead of screaming like girls!"

The two looked shocked at his tone of voice and then it finally occurred to them, Ludwig was so exhausted looking. He had bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't as neat as normal, his clothing wasn't ironed and he looked beat.

"Sorry." Arthur admitted and seated himself.

"It's fine." Ludwig growled and he finally spoke "May I ask you a question Alfred?"

"S-sure?"

"I know you have problems of your own, but sometime with in the next year will you try to persuade him to take the wall down. All my efforts have been a null effect on him" Ludwig asked nervously.

"Sure thing bud!" Alfred smiled and then changed the topic back to his problems. This was a normal occurrence for Alfred and the other countries. They just let it happen, it was like Alfred just took control and everyone just stepped down with no complaints. But there was a good thing to Alfred, he brought a kind of hope…a hope that one day they could be as strong as him.

* * *

><p>That night Ludwig was walking home when a group of men approached him, they were young and probably in their early teens. One of them, looking as though he was the leader asked.<p>

"HEY! You!" He looked up at the group and nodded and kept moving. But the boys didn't stop " HEY! NAZI!" They all began to laugh.

Ludwig stopped and sighed. It had been sixteen years since the Nazi Party had been destroyed and still the name stuck.

He turned around and walked towards them " Yes?"

They began to laugh, they were American and then he understood their ignorance. When he approached the group they all gave the Hitler salute and he finally spoke again " Enough."

"You know you love being called it still!" They laughed.

"You killed millions of people!" another laughed.

"You know you are proud of it!"

"Nazi!"

Finally Ludwig snapped and lifted the leader up by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. " Do you think I am proud to have killed that many!"

The young man froze in his stance and the other began to charge at the German when a voice shouted over them.

"OK ENOUGH! BOYS! ENOUGH!" Someone shouted again and when finally the voice got closer it was shown to be Francis.

The Frenchman cleared the little dispute and made sure the teens were leaving, he turned to the German and smiled " You seem energetic tonight."

Ludwig glared daggers at him " Just leave me alone." Ludwig turned about to leave.

"What is the rush?"

"…"

"You're going back to wallow in your sorrows, just talk to me for a moment."

"HOW CAN I TALK TO YOU?"

"What did I do?" Francis asked scoffing angrily.

"What did you do? Please tell me that is a joke." Ludwig growled.

"No, it isn't. How can we forgive you, if you can't even forgive me?" Francis asked.

Ludwig began to walk away angrily trying to hold everything he had boiling in his blood hidden.

Francis stepped back a little and finally held his ground firmly. "Why can't you just let it go!"

"I can't let it go? I CAN'T-" He stopped short and covered his lips with a hand. "Thank you for helping me, but I need to leave."

"What the hell did I do?" Francis shouted in complete confusion.

"You really don't know!" Ludwig stopped and turned on his heel. The night sky began to rumble. A storm was nearing and the wind was a tell tale sign in its advance.

Francis kept his ground until Ludwig approached him, he swallowed heavy when the tall German began to approach him. Memories of the evil armies that had invaded his lands filled his brain, but he stood strong and looked passed it to hear his beliefs.

"YOU!" He gritted his teeth. " Instead of putting the kid who shot the Serbian prince in jail you didn't do anything! You then agreed to war instead of negotiating and because I was-" Ludwig cut himself off and stomped his foot " It was your fucking fault!" The rain began to drip in areas on the dry concrete. " All of this." Ludwig pointed to the wall near him " ALL of this is your fault!"

Francis eyes softened.

"You pushed me to the ground and humiliated my country! You made it so I had to borrow and raise taxes so everything inflated! Inflation was awful!" Ludwig's shoulders slumped " But on top of that, none of my men were even ready to stop fighting, you just took control and said we owed you when we didn't even start the war!" Ludwig growled and began to breath heavy.

The rain began to come down at a constant speed " It was because of you…I turned to such a radical political party…we needed hope and change and he offered it, he eve-

"LUDWIG! Stop acting like he was such a great guy! He ruined you! It was because of him you ended up like this!"

"It is because of him I am stronger!"

"No!" Francis clenched his fist and punched him down to the ground. Ludwig fell down firmly and sat on the ground for only a moment before hopping back up quickly dodging Francis's hands. The thunder clashed once more and Ludwig swung one punch at him sending Francis to the ground in a way that made him even more vulnerable then he was only seconds ago. Francis went to get up when Ludwig was towering over him in the most dominating manner that sent shivers down his spine. Ludwig smiled with a cat like grin and cracked his knuckles. Francis looked up and shook his head in fear. "Ludwig, if you do this…" He gasped for air "You will ruin everything you have worked for." He coughed as Ludwig reached down and lifted Francis up closer to him "Ludwig stop." He spoke as firm as he could.

Ludwig laughed with attitude in his voice "You think your threats could scare me?" Ludwig laughed and was cut off by the Frenchmen.

"NO! Ludwig if you mess up even once you might end up like Gilbert!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!" Ludwig gasped in anger, he could feel the tears building in his eyes. "Why would you even say-"

"Ludwig I am only trying to say if you blame people again and beat them up because you are upset with them…it won't prove anything…"

Ludwig gripped his collar furiously, fighting between pummeling the Frenchmen or letting him go and walking away. Francis spoke quietly "If you go through with this…your brother…will be upset…"

"LIAR! If I let you go he would be even more!"

"You know that is not true Ludwig." Francis braced for the beating, when he felt the rain begin to pour, he looked up and could see tears coming down his face and onto his own. Francis couldn't help but be surprised. Ludwig let him go slowly and rose to his feet.

"Just leave me alone."

"Ludwig." Francis scrambled to his feet and pulled him back to face him. "I am sorry." He spoke softly. Ludwig's eyes widened and he looked up at him slowly "I know I put a strain on you and your country. It was wrong the way it was drawn out, I am sorry." he spoke quietly.

Ludwig walked away leaving Francis behind. He didn't say anything towards his rival, he only walked away.

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry for the little author's note chapter I posted earlier today. Thanks for all the support again. :)

My Beta is awesome~3


	36. Garden of Enlightment

-35-

Something about the storm made Gilbert reminisce about the past, he thought about his grandfather Germania and thought about how he was raised with such love and such…annoyance. He laughed at the thought of his father's face. Sometimes he would purposefully annoy him with silly antics, but in the end he loved his Grandfather.

It was a rainy night like tonight that he saw the very first carnage of hate and anger…it was war.

* * *

><p>"<em>hundreds of years ago"- <em>

The storm crashed and boomed as the tall blonde male leaned over and laced his boots. His braid fell forward and hung gingerly in the air as his face was solid and focused. Gilbert sat next to him on the floor, his little being watching his elders face change every so often from stern to a soft a caring expression towards him. Gilbert swallowed heavy.

"Where are you going?" Gilbert asked in a small child's voice.

Germania breathed deep and placed his green eyes onto his grandson "I have something I must take care of."

"Why? Its raining out." Gilbert spoke innocently sensing something was wrong.

"When you are older you will understand."

"Just tell me now! I might still understand!" Gilbert pouted.

"I am going to kill Rome." He spoke coldly.

Gilbert gasped and felt tears come to his eyes. "W-why? He is your best friend!"

Germania didn't budge, he watched as his little one cried and couldn't help but to sigh " He is a threat to my people. It cannot be helped." He spoke softly.

"R-rome wouldn't hurt us, he-

"Just stay here." Germania rose to his feet and moved towards the door and took his sword in hand, he placed it in the belt loop designated for it and began to leave when Gilbert spoke. The cross hung from the weapon and shone like a weapon on its own

"It's not fair."

"No, it isn't." Germania spoke quietly and left.

Little did the taller empire know, but Gilbert hurried out the door after him. He wore his St. Maria's Order uniform out and quickly moved through the rain. He maneuvered through the woods and finally heard the clinking of swords. When he got closer to the battle he saw before him the two fighting viciously, when Germania took one final swing and cut Rome. The darker toned man let out a loud cry of agony and fell back into the mud. Germania dropped his sword, tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why did you say all those lies about my people!" He shouted and fell to his knees looking at the fatal blow he had given his rival and best friend.

"You" He coughed blood and tried speaking again " You were always stronger."

"You were jealous so you lied!" Germania shook his head.

"Please take care of my sons." He spoke weakly.

The rain poured down onto the two nations, Rome lifted his hand to hold it up against the sky. He brought it back down on to his face and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Germania shouted finally "I LOVED YOU!" He growled gripping the dirt tightly. " I loved you so much and you never even looked at me like that! You always looked past me at others and then you began to lie and-

Rome used all of his strength to pull on Germania hair and pull him closer. Their lips touched and the two stayed like that for a moment and when Germania pulled away he began to laugh. He laughed hysterically and spoke " Hemlock…really?" He questioned and smiled at his interest.

Rome waited for something, anything and didn't expect Germania to move back down for another kiss. Rome instinctively reached for his sword slowly, Germania didn't notice and Gilbert couldn't bare to just watch. He rushed out of the bushes "GRANDFATHER!"

Germania's eyes widened and went to look back when he felt Rome's sword enter him. Gilbert cried out as the older country coughed loudly.

"You know I have never liked losing a battle…" Rome spoke and closed his eyes with a smile.

The tiny child ran to the countries and was now in such terror of losing his grandfather. When he got closer Germania rose to his feet and stumbled back, he turned to the small Gilbert and stumbled closer.

"I told you to stay home."

"Grandfather!" He shouted in tears.

He fell forward and caught himself with one knee, "You have to take care of your brother."

"I-I will." Gilbert cried "But lets get you home, first ok?" He smiled and Germania's eyes softened, he reached for his grandsons face and pulled forward, their foreheads touched. When Gilbert got closer he could see all the cuts and scrapes on his elder. His long blonde hair clung to the sides of his face, Germania let the tears fall down his face.

"You will have to be strong. Do anything to advance, do anything to stay alive, do anything do you understand me?"

"I don't-

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He shouted in a firm voice that shook the ground as it seemed, but it was really thunder.

"I understand sir."

"I love you very much." Germania spoke and smiled "But I cannot kiss you goodbye, you will die if I do such a thing."

"Your goodnight kisses never kill me!" Gilbert cried loudly.

"This one would, Rome had poison on his lips." Germania reached for his sword and handed it to his grandson. A long chain hung from it, a cross dangled from it and clinked the sword. " This is now yours, I won't be needing it."

Gilbert reached for the sword and took it in his hands, it was heavy but he held it as strong as he could. He watched as Germania closed his eyes and fell sideways and didn't re-open them. Gilbert stared waiting for movement, he then reached forward and shook him once and then again. "Germania." No response. "Germania?" Gilbert swallowed heavy and began to cry softly when it finally occurred to him. All of this would be his now. The order and everything was his, his eyes widened in realization and he rose to his feet lifting the sword with no trouble.

"I will live on for you." Gilbert spoke in a voice that even surprised himself.

* * *

><p>As the knowledge came out to the world, the nations began to divide the Germanic nations from one another. One was to young to even defend itself and Gilbert was in no way ready to care for another. He began obsessed with power and greed. He was ruthless and followed the orders of his bosses with no complaints. Austria took the Holy Roman Empire for his own and raised him for his own. Gilbert in a way forgot about his younger brother and the same happened for the Holy Roman Empire.<p>

Gilbert smiled at the memories and began to laugh, this made Ivan raise an eyebrow to him. "Are you ok?" Ivan asked.

"I am fine."

"What are you laughing at?" Ivan asked in confusion.

"Good memories."

Ivan smirked "Hopefully they have nothing to do with anyone dying."

"I don't normally smile at that…" Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Don't you?" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"No." Gilbert sighed and looked up at Ivan "I actually hate death."

"Then why did you raise Ludwig to be a tyrant?"

"The funny thing is, I didn't ever intend for him to become a tyrant. I raised him to be strong and-

"Ruthless." Ivan added with a smile.

"I miss him." Gilbert sighed.

Ivan didn't respond but his eyes did soften in their gaze. He looked at Gilbert "You can never see him again." Ivan spoke calmly.

"Why is that?"

Ivan looked at him with that one expression again. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, his eyes were stone. "Gilbert. I told them you were dead."

Gilbert didn't say anything, he leaned forward and took a sip from the porcelain cup. Ivan tilted his head in confusion. "Aren't you upset at me?"

"Should I be?"

"Normally now is the time you would be punching me, you would be cursing my name saying you hated me, you would be-

"My past self, would have." Gilbert noted and smiled "But that part of me has died so…in a way you didn't do anything wrong."

Ivan bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows "Then why can't you love me!"

"Because that would be a lie." Gilbert rose to his feet and left Ivan to his lonesome.

* * *

><p>It took Ludwig a little time to simmer down before he could approach the French nation.<p>

"Francis." Ludwig spoke firmly making the other turn in response. The two had planned to meet at a local park in West Berlin.

"Ludwig, how are you?"

"You sure do have a big bruise on your face" Ludwig laughed.

"You don't even have a mark!" Francis yelled offended.

"You haven't been the best of fighters." Ludwig chuckled inwardly.

"Excuse me but who wreaked havoc on Europe for almost a hundred years?"

"I think your Napoleon Wars were a joke compared to either of my wars, may I remind you." Ludwig gloated.

Francis rolled his eyes and was about to retort when a smaller nation approached him. He was younger and much more frail looking Japan even. It was Felix of Poland, Francis smiled and itched his head nervously. Ludwig glowered at the two and was about to walk away when Poland spoke up.

"Wait!" Felix barked.

Ludwig stopped and turned around and faced him. He was ready to take all the verbal abuse that was about to happened.

"I don't want to be enemies." The blonde spoke quietly.

"No?" Ludwig growled "You made it so I wasn't allowed to go to the camp to put flowers down? Sounds like a rivalry to me?" Ludwig glared daggers at the nation which made him stumble back only a little. But he grew the courage to speak louder.

"It just seemed so wrong to let you waltz back in after 5 years!" The child like figure shouted. He looked to be 17 but really he was hundreds of years old.

Ludwig bit his lip and was about to turn away when the nation began to cough loudly. Francis soothed his pains and Ludwig closed his eyes slowly, it was his fault the country was at a weakened state. He sighed and walked back over to the two.

"So what is this about?" Ludwig asked.

"I wanted to come to terms with you for once and for all." The young voice spoke.

"Come to terms?" Ludwig spoke shocked.

"I don't think it makes sense to be angry at you about the Holocaust when that is what started your madness." He spoke coldly.

Ludwig looked down and was about to speak when the persecuted nation spoke up again " I think it is wrong what we have done to Prussia and I will forever be a voice against that notion." He glowered at the ground.

Ludwig's eyes widened and he smiled warmly and brought his hand out to shake the other nations. The Polish nation smiled at the notion and shook his hand proudly. Francis brought his hand up and looked at Ludwig in the eyes.

The two didn't shake for a moment and finally Ludwig moved his hand and shook it firmly and smiled. "I want peace more than anything amongst the nations, but this doesn't make me forgive you-

"Ludwig." Poland growled making it obvious how he felt about his words.

"…" Ludwig sighed "Just give me time, this is all I ask." He tried to reason.

The two couldn't say anything against the words. They nodded and the Polish nation spoke "I am glad we can start a new future." He smiled and Ludwig couldn't help but feel something inside him lift his spirits. It was his people, they were for whatever reason happy about the new agenda. Ludwig smiled and looked up to the sky and thought for just one instance "Gilbert, I am going to better our country…the right way." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Gilbert leaned against the back of the couch and sighed, he looked around the room and repeated the gesture of falling back into the couch and sighing. Ivan rolled his eyes after the second sigh couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Do you need something?" Ivan asked impatiently.

"I am bored." Gilbert responded.

"Well if you are thinking I am letting you tour the city you are wrong."

Gilbert didn't say anything and finally sighed the words."Do you have any books I could read?"

"None that are approved why?" The communist Government only sold certain books to certain people.

"Why do you think!" Gilbert rolled his eyes to the apparent reasons for wanting to read a book.

Ivan scowled at the sharp words and was about to retort when he looked over at the nation to see he was genuinely bored.

"Would you like to tour the library with me?"

"Nah." Gilbert sighed acting as if he never brought up books.

Ivan sealed his lips tightly and then looked back up at him again "Come with me."

Gilbert sighed and rolled his eyes, he then realized Ivan was already leaving the room. Gilbert hurried up and rushed out of the room to see the Russian was already down the hallway and going down the stairs. Gilbert hurried after him and was surprised when Ivan went towards the area of the mansion he was told never to go near. Gilbert's eyes narrowed and he bit his lip in curiosity.

"Where are we going?" Gilbert asked nervously.

"You will see." Ivan smiled his normal cold smile.

Gilbert followed him to the guarded area and Ivan nodded as they passed the guards. Gilbert followed closely seeing a new part of the mansion he had never in his life had seen. As he made his way down the path and around areas heavily guarded Ivan came to a door that was decorated in a fine gold leafed material. Gilbert swallowed heavy, his eyes felt like he had seen this before…but what was this. Why did this door look so familiar?

Ivan turned back to the Prussian and took out a key to unlock the giant door. The key was used and removed slowly, he looked back to the nation and saw utter curiosity building in his eyes.

"I give you the Garden" The sun pierced the doorway as he opened it. The light was blinding and Gilbert absorbed every bit of it. Ivan opened the door to unveil a far to familiar piece of scenery. A smile formed on his face and he couldn't help but have an open and surprised mouth. There were no words to speak, there was no breath to escape him and there was no emotion to unveil other then complete and utter astonishment.

Gilbert hurried across the garden to a fenced in tree and he quickly hopped over it and fell to the ground laughing. His hands brushed through the long grass, he bumped into a thick root and he slowly drew his fingers over the long finger like root. It was aged, tall and full of knots.

He hopped up and brought his hands across the tree trunk and ran his hands over it feeling the smooth wood burning and brimming with life. He smiled and turned around to see Ivan smiling at the once proud nation. Gilbert lifted his head and shouted with all of the voice he had" AHHHHH!" He smiled the while emitting loud noise.

Ivan laughed and Gilbert couldn't help but return the laughter, the tears formed at his eyes and he yelled again until he was out of breath. Gilbert hurried away to a building with many circular pillars and a bench and table that was well aged. He brought his hand over the ivory. The building was obviously refurbished after the war, but not all of it. Some parts were still bullet ridden but Gilbert couldn't help but to be happy that it was still standing. Gilbert moved through the open building and moved down the steps. Ivan didn't rush after him, he followed slowly as the Prussian moved throughout the garden exploring it.

He found an open field like area with many German wild flowers and sat in the field and laid back. Ivan joined him and sat next to him. Gilbert brought his hand over his face "This is the place that we used to have coffee at. It was my gift to Ludwig once he became a country." Gilbert laughed loudly "Why didn't you destroy it?" Gilbert went to sit up when Ivan rolled over on top of him.

Ivan's lips hovered over him and he spoke in a whisper "I didn't mean to keep it standing at first, but I found this hidden garden years after I had you in my grasp." He moved closer "I for some reason couldn't destroy it." Ivan spoke quietly.

Gilbert swallowed heavy feeling his cheeks burning he moved his head forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Ivan's eyes widened at the gesture. Gilbert never had kissed him willingly. "Thank you." Gilbert said it in a whisper and fell back on the soft grass.

Ivan swallowed and smiled differently "If only you could stay like this." Ivan smiled.

"And you." Gilbert smiled.

Ivan looked down at him and narrowed his look at him. Ivan didn't understand the words he had just spoken but he felt something inside of him pulling at him to kiss him again. Gilbert sat up and was about to get up when Ivan pushed him back down. Gilbert's smile faded and he closed his eyes and Ivan noticed. Gilbert drifted off somewhere far to just get away from Ivan.

Ivan arched his eyebrows and let the Prussian's wrist go. He rose to his feet and spoke "You can spend as much time as you like here. I will let you have clearance here, don't let me regret it." Ivan smiled leaving the Prussian.

Gilbert didn't open his eyes until it hit him the words he just spoke, he opened them abruptly to see Ivan leaving. He sat up feeling a breath of freedom. He furrowed his eyebrows and blinked a couple time in confusion.

"That's it?"

Ivan laughed and left the area and went back to his political duties.


	37. Keep Moving

-36-

It was as if the country of the United States had shifted from an almost innocent state to something more…mature. No one believed that assassinations could happen in America…well at least this was an American's thoughts. Ludwig always felt Alfred was so caring and so helpful towards him that he couldn't really say what he really thought. The German's thoughts were mixed with the nation, it was as if he was very jealous. He was younger then Alfred but more mature yet Alfred's country was something everyone dreamed of. This very fact made Ludwig seethe with jealousy.

He couldn't ever express this, it would make things awkward and truthfully even when it came to his own feelings he had his doubts. Things like the truth and lies made him wonder about what was really real. He looked down at the glass of orange juice in the morning and looked up at his dear friend Alfred and smiled.

"How are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Alfred looked into the German's eyes and let out a silent sigh and finally spoke "It's strange, I feel as though I am over reacting and should just keep moving on, but…yet my whole nation is so different now. They look at things differently and so fearfully." He spoke surprised.

"Its crazy how much it effects you isn't it?" Ludwig asked.

"Ludwig I need to tell you something." Alfred spoke.

"W-what is it?" Ludwig smiled and then felt the American's eyes burning into him, he looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. "What could it be?"

"If I were to tell you…your brother might be alive what would you do."

Ludwig dropped the glass in his hand and closed his eyes slowly, he swallowed heavy and looked up. The American was serious.

Ivan opened his eyes in shock feeling something climb into his private quarters he sat up quickly to see Gilbert lying next to him.

"What is your point!" Gilbert spat.

Ivan looked confused and didn't know what to really say.

"I get cold in my bedroom…just lay down!" The Prussian growled and Ivan began to laugh. Gilbert rolled his eyes and laid down closing his eyes and resting his body. Ivan joined him closely after his outburst. He couldn't help but feel gratification by the Prussians actions.

"Please don't leave." Ivan whispered.

Gilbert didn't respond but all he thought of was how he really would never be able to leave. His brother thought he was dead and Ivan…was never going to free him. He closed his eyes when suddenly his body shuddered with something he hadn't felt in a long while. Someone was thinking of him…strongly. Someone he knew far to well, Ludwig.

"Gilbert?" Ivan asked.

"Yes?" Gilbert asked smiling.

"Are you more comfortable here?"

"A bit." Gilbert smiled.

Ivan liked the answer, but in reality Gilbert's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Do you know what?"

"Hm?" Gilbert asked.

"I love you." Ivan spoke chillingly, nuzzling into his back.

Gilbert felt something new inside of him, Gilbert closed his eyes. 'This couldn't be happening' was all the Prussian could think. He could feel his heart thumping heavily as the Russian behind him began to wrap his fingers around his body and hold him close. Gilbert's thoughts, were being blurred. 'How?'

"Don't leave me." Ivan leaned forward whispered into the Prussian's ear "I really do love you."

"You know what I hate more than anything?" Gilbert questioned.

Ivan paused and bit his lip, Gilbert spoke with an awkward laugh "That I honestly cannot stand you, but when you say these things I feel my body heat up and my heart pounds and my brain surges…why…" He gripped the sheets in front of him.

Ivan breathed in shock "…"

"I just want to be free…I want to…but now…I don't even think of it anymore…I just think of…my death."

"Your…death?"

"When will I disappear from everyone's eyes." Gilbert felt his shoulders sink. He was about to shudder into tears when Ivan rolled him over and pinned him down firmly.

"STOP!" Ivan shouted, "Stop saying that." Ivan stuttered and Gilbert was about to bark back an argument when he felt drops of water fall on his face. It then occurred to him, that the water he was feeling was actually…tears. His eyes widened and he couldn't say anything. "I…I love you. Don't you understand this!" Ivan cried out "I know I went about it wrong, but…I just wanted you all to myself…I couldn't…let you go to them at all…I just-

Gilbert cut off the Russians words with his lips.

"He is?"

"It's not for sure, but-" Alfred was about to start when Ludwig continued.

"We need to find out the truth. Even if it's a false hope, we need to figure it-

"I cannot help you right now Ludwig." Alfred spoke coldly.

Ludwig stopped and turned around "W-what?"

"I…can't help you with this."

"Why?" Ludwig asked.

"Ludwig, I have too much going on in my country now." Alfred barked and when the words sunk in he looked up to see Ludwig turning away.

"Its ok. I needed to hear it."

"I…I'm sorry-

"No, just let me take the reigns ok? I will be gone tomorrow to head home to Berlin."

"Please…don't do anything radical-

"I am not stupid." Ludwig left only saying these words.

"IT FEELS SO RIGHT NOW HOOOOLD ME TIGHT!" Blared on the radio with the catchy phrase and rhythm.

"The Beatles?"

"From Hamburg!" Italy sighed. "They are really cute Germany!"

Ludwig took his glasses off and leaned forward listening, "Feliciano, they are from England, Liverpool to be exact." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh…"Feliciano spoke sadly.

"They got their record label in Hamburg." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I knew they were German!" Italy laughed.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and put the glasses back on, he pieced together cut outs from civilian sightings and from his spies. They had definitely confirmed that someone special was living with Ivan…but who. They had said this male looked happy. Gilbert wasn't happy…was he?

"You look cute with sunflowers." Ivan smiled.

"Oh get out of here…Sunflowers?" Gilbert scoffed.

Ivan pushed the flowers onto him "We don't get enough sun here, so please. Take it kindly?" He smiled.

Gilbert blushed "Ok, ok."

"Do you still think of Prussia?"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks and dropped the flowers. His shoulders sunk and swallowed heavy. He slowly knelt down and picked up the flowers "Always."

"But its gone, can't you just let it go."

Gilbert through the flowers in his hand at Ivan " LET IT GO!" Gilbert's eyes were filled with tears. "HOW DO YOU JUST LET SOMETHING GO! THAT WAS ME! THAT IS ME?" Gilbert gasped "That is me" He brought his hand over his mouth, he said past tense. "That is me….right?"

Ivan blinked in utter disbelief, Gilbert was questioning him about his identity…this meant something pivotal in their relationship. Gilbert trusted Ivan with his being, Ivan wanted to say…no he was now his…but if something were to happened in the future this very moment would have been that moment to look back on.

"Right?" Gilbert bit his lip in sadness.

"Gilbert…you will always be…Prussia even if it is gone." He looked down at the snow.

Gilbert's eyebrows fell from fear and sadness to something of shock and surprise. Without any order or question of favor Gilbert stepped forward and brought his hand over Ivan's strong jaw. His smooth leather sheathed fingers laced through Ivan's silver grey hair and he brought his lips to the Russian's.

"Thank you." He whispered and kissed him passionately.

Ivan smiled into the kiss and returned it willingly. The two kissed until Ivan pushed him into the cold snow. Gilbert gasped as Ivan pushed through the layers on his dear Prussian. Gilbert shivered at the heated and frozen sensation.

"Moan for me." Ivan begged.

Gilbert shuddered a loud moan when Ivan found his pert nipple "I-ivan." He cried out.

"Gilbert." Ivan smiled and began to kiss him down his neck.

Gilbert's hand took Ivan's into his own, he pushed down between his legs "Make me burn." He gasped.

Ivan happily abided. The Russian's fingers wove into the Prussian's pants, he quickly began to find his way over and under his sheathed cock. When he felt the fleshy member, Gilbert gasped in utter pleasure.

"Ivan." He cried out arching his back as his master began to alleviate the burning ember between his legs.

His body began to shake the Russian bore down onto him, holding him tight making him crumble and sit through his shockwaves.

"A-ah!" Gilbert let out a sudden cry of pleasure and relieved his member.

Ivan pulled back and slowly licked the liquid from his fingers.

"Animal." Gilbert breathed.

"I love you, and all of you." Ivan whispered.

Gilbert closed his eyes and felt a smile part on his face "I think its growing, but not love yet." He grinned with a subtle laughter.

-1972-

Years had passed and Gilbert had grown quite fond of the Russian. He still swore it wasn't love, but it was obvious it was something like that.

"Where are you going?"

"A meeting, Gil." Ivan spoke harshly.

"What kind of meeting." Gilbert spoke leisurely.

"One I would normally try to keep from you." Ivan spoke honestly.

"What is it?" Gilbert was curious now.

"I can't tell you now." Ivan growled.

"Why? I don't think I am going to leave now that we are so mutual."

Ivan sighed "It's a meeting between the 3 other allies."

"Can I come?"

"Ludwig will not be there."

"I don't care. I just want to see how much they everyone has changed." Gilbert pleaded.

"…" Ivan didn't say anything.

"Its been a long while…please?"

"This could start something if-

"PLEASE!" Gilbert barked.

"…fine." Ivan sighed already regretting his answer.

The meeting hall was well lit, Ivan kept a close eye on the Prussian, he didn't seem to be in any urge to leave the car. But he sure was happy to see the gates open up heroically for him under the Brandenburg gate. Even though it was through the window he sure was happy to see the great statues and the great West Berlin thrive in its best he had seen since Frederick was around.

"Nothing crazy." Ivan reminded.

"Is this where we are meeting?"

"Yes." Ivan smiled.

The two approached the meeting hall and Gilbert didn't step ahead of Ivan, he wore his old casual uniform with a thick scarf over his collar to show who he belonged to. The two entered the meeting hall and when Ivan entered the attendees nodded but when Gilbert entered Arthur swallowed in shock. Francis' eyes widened and Alfred couldn't help but glare at the Russian. But the one person Ivan noticed right away was the German, Ludwig.

Ludwig felt the silence and turned around to see Gilbert. Gilbert looked up and froze, the two stared at one another for a moment. All of the allies looked on in shock as well, except Ivan…Ivan knew he had messed up.

"G-gilbert? You're…alive…." Ludwig watched as Gilbert swallowed.

There was so much Gilbert wanted to say…but he felt his right hand shudder into a fist. He cleared his throat and turned to Ivan. "Shall we." He nodded to their seat. Ivan looked at him in surprise.

"GILBERT?" Ludwig growled "Look at me you brainwashed idiot! It's me your brother!" Ludwig pounded his fist down.

Gilbert looked around to see all of the nations looking at him in disbelief. The Prussian moved forth behind the nation. Gilbert wanted to say something to clear up the situation…but couldn't…think of the words.

Alfred went to calm the German when he rose to his feet and pushed Alfred back "Sit down!" He growled at the American. Alfred wanted to proceed but really wasn't in any place to try and stop him. "Did you ever think of maybe sending me a letter Gilbert! A simple hello? Maybe give me a phone call? You know I only have been working for your god damn name for how long!" He shouted in anger at his brother "ANSWER ME!"

The two continued at a slow and natural pace. Ivan didn't have a smug smile, his eyes were lowered and his pride was on hold. Gilbert didn't have any expression, he looked at his brother.

"You seem well." Gilbert spoke quietly, no one could tell but Ludwig that he was holding back an ocean of tears. Gilbert looked away and sat back away from the table and brought his legs up to his face.

Ludwig felt his shoulders sink and he finally spoke up.

"I want that god damn wall out of my country! I want all of you out! NOW!" Ludwig shouted angrily.

"You don't have a choice Ludwig."

"Why! It has been long enough! I deserve to be given a chance-"

"You disrupted world peace for only 7 years and you about destroyed the meaning all together!" Arthur barked.

"I have changed!" Ludwig spoke "I have created a new form of Government, Democracy if that! I listen to my people! I help them!" He fought.

"I deserve a second chance!"

"You were given that." Francis spoke quietly. "Don't get mad at me…but when you first started your country you were given the first chance, after WWI you were given your second, its three strikes and you are out. WWII."

"So what does that make you Francis! England? Denmark! JAPAN!" Ludwig growled "Just because I was the first to go further because of my god damn brains doesn't mean that I am the biggest tyrant on the planet. In fact look at what-

"This meeting is not speaking about us leaving Ludwig." Ivan spoke coldly. "It's to redefine the borders."

"Well as the person under all of this rule I reject it!" Ludwig seethed. "I want him back!"

Gilbert looked up in shock and let out a heavy breath.

"I tell you what." Ivan spoke "First up on the table, let's talk about if East Germany should have a political say."

"You mean Soviet Germany?"

"SILENCE!" Ludwig barked.

Gilbert smiled at the old passions he once held, they were still alive in him. Gilbert closed his eyes.

Ivan laughed "I am speaking of him." Ivan pointed to Gilbert and Gilbert felt the urge to open his eyes.

"Me?" Gilbert spoke.

"Yes you."

"What are your incentives?"

"The wall stays up, I have the same control of Germany and him. I just let him be more vocal and have more of a say with him" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Gilbert gasped in shock.

"Do you not want it?" Ivan growled.

"No…I want it more than I want anything."

"By agreeing to this, you will take everything else we give you." Arthur informed.

Gilbert's eyebrows arched, he closed his eyes and wanted to say no stop when Ludwig spoke "I will do anything just to speak with him."

"Then step outside of the meeting room while we speak about this agreement." Ivan instructed.

Gilbert looked at him to make sure he heard him right. Ludwig was already standing, and Gilbert moved cautiously until he was outside of his master's views. The door shut and Ludwig brought his brother into his arms. The German hugged him tightly and felt as the Prussian returned the hug tightly as well.

"I love you, please tell me you are well." Ludwig kissed his brothers head.

"Please don't be angry with me." Gilbert begged.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, I needed proof you were real and I wasn't totally insane!" Ludwig cried out.

"I have missed you more than you know." Gilbert cried.

"Then why have I heard you have been happy?" Ludwig asked in confusion.

Gilbert's shoulders sunk.

"Why aren't you denying it?" Ludwig growled.

"…"

"Gilbert? Do you enjoy your life now?" Ludwig asked nervously. His heart ached and his head whirled and he turned around "I don't believe this. Please tell me that I am wrong." Ludwig asked him facing him. "Tell me its not true?"

Gilbert opened his mouth to answer but was speechless " I…I don't know what I feel but I can tell you-"

"GILBERT!" Ludwig shouted "You never would have doubted this much. The Gilbert I knew would have killed himself if he was happy with Ivan." Ludwig spoke harshly stepping towards his brother. He got close to him, inches from his face. "The Gilbert I knew never would have given up."

"I haven't given up." Gilbert spoke in a desperate tone.

"Then tell me you are not happy with him." He urged.

Gilbert's eyebrows arched upwards and he opened his mouth. "I want to be with you Ludwig. I would do anything to get that back." He spoke slowly.

"Is that why then?" Ludwig asked.

"I am happy with him, he treats me good…but I would leave in a heartbeat."

"Would you?"

"How could you even ask me that?" Gilbert growled.

"Because now you have feelings involved." Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows directing the words painfully at him.

Gilbert didn't fight back.

"What happened to you?"

"I died." Gilbert spoke quietly.

"You didn't Gilbert." Ludwig spoke quietly, he stepped forward and placed his hands around his brother's face, "You are alive and are here talking to me."

"No, my old self would be beating you in the ground for calling me an idiot, my old self would have poisoned the Russian and taken his kingdom," He spoke enthusiastically " The old me!-" He paused and the smile went away " The old me, never would have let you go."

"Gilbert." Ludwig tried urging his brother.

"But those days are behind me." Gilbert smiled stepping back "Those days are gone. I am now a shadow."

"No, you are a legend."

"Even Legends are shadows for bigger legends."

Ludwig paused and closed his eyes slowly "Gilbert, I never told you this but…thank you."

Gilbert looked at him in confusion "For what?"

"For what! How can you even ask me that? I am still here after all of the things I did, after all of the madness I started I am still here because of you." He smiled. "I am so lucky to be able to call you my brother."

Gilbert smiled and turned to speak to him when Ludwig's lips found Gilbert's. White skin changed red and Gilbert's eye's widened. Ludwig pulled back and opened his eyes and smiled "I love you."

Gilbert laughed loudly and was about to go in for another kiss when the doors opened to the meeting room. Ivan emerged from the room and looked at the two smiling. Something grew inside of the Russian, it was either anger or disbelief.

"Well you two look happy?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ludwig barked.

Ivan seethed in anger towards the West German, when Gilbert spoke up. " Everything ok?" Gilbert noted.

"Everything is fine. Let's leave."

"Ivan…can I maybe promise to see him again?" Gilbert pleaded.

Ivan swallowed heavy " We will talk about it, now lets leave."

"Y-yes sir." Gilbert nodded and instinctually moved towards the Russian.

Ludwig took his hand "That's it? Bye?"

Gilbert looked into his eyes pleading him to understand.

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows and went to remove the German's grasp. Alfred and Arthur entered the area to see this, Alfred's eyes flared in worry. The German responded to the Russian's advance with a quick maneuver away, but it didn't end there. Ludwig had dodged his attempt but quickly went in to knock the Russian off of his feet sending him to the ground. Ivan growled in anger and looked up to see Ludwig towering over him.

"Don't touch me." Ludwig growled. "He is my brother and I will do whatever I want, understood." Ludwig barked.

Gilbert stood between him "Stop Ludwig."

"Gilbert, you are threatened by him. I will never stand down on this."

Ivan coughed up blood and spit it on the ground "Do you understand you are playing with fire?"

"I have always been good at that haven't I?" Ludwig grinned down at the Russian.

"You have broken the laws we have laid down for you. You are not to advance in any conflict-

"Unless it was self defense. Remember that?" Alfred cocked an eye brow.

"Are you agreeing with your pets actions?"

"I am saying that it is within reason." Alfred smiled.

Ivan was about to rise to his feet when Gilbert fell to one knee to help him up. Ivan's eyes widened and he looked up to the hand. He proudly took Gilbert's help and rose to his feet. Gilbert smiled at him and looked at Ludwig "Please, do not waste all that I have achieved. We will talk soon." Gilbert ushered the nation out of the meeting hall and towards the car.

Ludwig looked over to Alfred and smiled "Thank you." the Germans eyes lowered.

"You laid a good one on him." Alfred smiled.

"I guess I shouldn't be happy about my strength."

"Why?" Arthur smiled.

"Well…I did start two World Wars be-

"Keep moving." Arthur spoke sharply.

"W-what?"

"Keep moving." Arthur repeated.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means keep moving, it was 30 years ago." Arthur smiled in approval.

-37-


	38. A Happy Christmas!

-37-

Once in the car the heavy Russian whirled his partners face around to face him. " What were you thinking!"

"I did nothing wrong!" Gilbert spat looking into his eyes.

"You did everything wrong!"

"Oh and you are so perfect! You swore he wasn't there!" Gilbert barked " I thought you said you told everyone about me!"

"…" Ivan's eyes shifted and he look away.

"Nothing to say now?" Gilbert pulled his face away from the superiors hands. " I don't even care…just please…no more lies." Gilbert spoke quietly.

"That is what you are upset about?" Ivan asked nervously.

"…I am yours now, all I know about what is out there is what you tell me… so what you say is what is real" Gilbert sighed defeated, he looked away and leaned against the window "…I do wish and hope you keep your promise to me." He watched as the Germany he loved and hadn't seen in at least 12 years passed by.

"Do you want to stop?" Ivan asked quietly.

Gilbert closed his eyes "N-no."

Ivan looked over to him in shock and question.

"If we stop, I might never leave." Gilbert gripped the material his pants were made of.

Ivan went to reach for his hand and Gilbert pulled back only a little but then fell back into his cold fingers. His freedom…was again…gone " I love you." Ivan spoke.

"I know." Gilbert closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ludwig's shoulders slumped as the thoughts began to sit in his mind, he shook his head and walked forward towards the doors. He shouted out to see the doors close to the car. Ludwig eyebrows furrowed and he stepped down the steps hurrying after his brother. The car moved away and he couldn't help but feel his heart sink.<p>

"Dammit." He growled stomping his foot.

"At least you know his life isn't in danger?" Alfred spoke.

Ludwig scoffed and looked back and smiled "Sorry."

"Its fine. You're a grown man." Alfred laughed.

"Sometimes I forget." Ludwig rubbed his forehead and turned back to the American to see him laughing.

"I will be in touch,"

"That's it?" Ludwig asked in confusion "No meetings saying how many more troops are coming over, how many more years I am enslaved to you guys."

"None to worry Ludwig, I am pulling out some troops for Vietnam."

"You still think you can win that war?" Ludwig laughed.

Alfred stopped mid walk and turned around "What gives Ludwig, you think you know everything about war?"

"I know what could have won my war and I can tell you…you will not win this one."

Alfred swallowed heavy "I will, I know it."

Ludwig laughed and shook his head "Can I tell you this?"

Alfred looked up.

"You sound and look the same that I did in 1944." He laughed "My advice for you, pull out now. While you score board of wins are still perfect."

"I won't, and you have no right to tell me to pull out Vietnam. This conversation is over." Alfred hurried towards the black car pulling up to the curb "Good day."

Ludwig couldn't help but remember when he once thought that. He thought nothing could stop him, he thought…he knew…he was going to win.

-flashback-

"I feel lots, but I have to push it back for my country. These people walked by children starving and dying while they lived in prosperity." Ludwig spoke this excuse aimlessly and closed his eyes " This is justice for all of them." He growled.

"Do you really believe that?"

"You don't now?" Ludwig barked in fury.

"I never said that." Gilbert reassured and shook his head "I was raped by Ivan, but I don't even feel it's fair to kill his people as a whole. You can't just get rid of people you don't like."

"Gilbert do you support me still or not?" He asked bluntly searching his brother's eyes for an answer.

"If we lose this war…this will get out and destroy your country." Gilbert arched his eyebrows trying to get this across to Ludwig.

"DO YOU OR DON'T YOU?" Ludwig shouted.

Gilbert closed his eyes and cleared his throat "I support you Ludwig."

"Then salute the fuhrer and swear you will not bring this up again with me."

-flashback over-

Ludwig could understand…what war could do to your state of mind. He lowered his eyes and watched as the American drove away, he knew it could happen to anyone, anyone with the power and will power to go through with the plans. He smiled and knew that if you had the power, you had the will power to do anything.

"You ok?" Arthur asked walking towards him down the steps.

"I am fine and you?" Ludwig spoke coldly.

"You know I don't hate you, I onl-"

"Please spare your words, they are spoken on deaf ears."

"If anyone's words are spoken for null, it is yours." Arthur spoke.

"Your ride is here."

"German relations were not always this bitter."

"I wouldn't understand that, maybe your ex-friend would though? You know the one you sentenced to death?" Ludwig opened the door for the Englishman.

The two's eyes met for a long pause and the blonde stepped down from the last step and entered the car.

"Cheers." He nodded shutting the door.

The car shifted into gear and moved forward, no time was wasted on Arthur.

The door to the car was opened and Ivan waited a moment, Gilbert finally moved out of the car and walked forward not waiting. His eyes were lowered, he was ashamed to live in the mess of a city…East Berlin.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong?"<p>

"Nothing."

"Please tell me?"

"If I told you wouldn't care!"

"I do though."

"I don't want to be here on your whim! I want to live with him again!"

Ivan's eyes lowered and his fist went tight. "Except that."

"I told you."

"Why?"

"I love him."

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows "I will kill him."

"W-what?"

"I will kill him before you go back to him."

"I haven't done anything wrong! In fact…I even said…I didn't hate you or dislike you…"

"Then what do you feel for me?" The Russian growled.

"I…just…want to live." The Prussian looked away and closed his eyes.

Ivan sighed and his eye lowered. He breathed in slowly "Let's go eat something for dinner Gilbert."

Gilbert looked at him in confusion, he watched as the Russian moved out of the room. He felt a smile curl at the end of his lips, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm at the man's actions. But why?

Gilbert followed him out of the room and finally caught up to the Russian "Ivan wait." He hastened his walk until he was closer. He stopped and looked up to the tall Russian. Ivan glowered down and tensed his jaw. He looked away angrily and closed his eyes. Gilbert bit his lip and fell back a little, in a quick move he stood up on his tip toes. Gilbert's lips pressed up against his cheek and he pulled back quietly.

"T-thank you." He whispered.

Ivan's eyes widened and before he could respond Gilbert turned away and began to hurry away. Ivan blinked and couldn't help but blush at Gilbert's actions.

* * *

><p>Days and weeks passed, Gilbert never brought up the topic of talking to Ludwig. He just let time pass when one day Ivan approached him.<p>

"You may see him."

"W-what?" Gilbert asked in confusion.

"You may begin working with him again."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he looked up at the Russian in shock and disbelief. A smile parted on his face, he began to laugh quietly and then it turned into a boastful laughter.

The Russian tried speaking seriously and continued "You need to make a name for my German state, so please don't use your new freedom for war or…"The Russian was interrupted with a kiss on his lips. His eyes opened and he looked at the Prussian.

Gilbert pulled back "Don't speak that word. I won't be doing that with this gift." He put his hand on the scarf and was about to pull it off when his blush reminded him, to keep it on. He was still owned by the tall Russian.

The phone rang loudly in the quiet house and the German answered promptly.

"Ludwig speaking."

"Hey Ludwig, I have a Gilbert on the phone, do you want me to connect the call?"

"P-please!" He shouted in the phone.

The phone went quiet for a moment "Ludwig?"

"GILBERT!"

"Ludwig, we can meet to write and begin a treaty between the East and West!"

Ludwig felt tears well up in his eyes "I cannot believe this is happening" He laughed.

* * *

><p>The two German states set up a date to meet four days before the holiday Christmas, in 1972. December 21st was a cold day for Germany and only Ludwig noticed. Gilbert woke up and buttoned his coat up and whirled passed the guards. The Prussian hurried down the stairs to the exit, two guards with guns blocked him, standing strong in his way.<p>

"W-what gives?"

They laughed and opened the way for him. Gilbert scoffed and hurried through them towards the car, he stopped and looked up to the manor. He could see Ivan looking at him and smiled, he blew a kiss to him and entered the car. Before the car disappeared he could have sworn the Russian was smiling.

The ebony car with red and yellow flags approached the planned location. Gilbert removed the scarf and folded it into a neat square. Quickly he placed it in the inside pocket "Don't worry I still belong to you…for now." His eyes lowered when the car stopped. His red eyes opened quickly and they darted up to see the driver getting out. He opened the door for the Prussian.

"Who is that?" A girl spoke eyeing Gilbert.

"I am Gilbert" He laughed pointing at himself.

"Why are you here, go back home commie!" She shouted.

He scoffed and was about to bite back when he closed his mouth and began to walk up the stairs towards the estate.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig turned to see him, the German quickly hurried down the stairs towards the Prussian.

Gilbert hurried up to him and the two stopped short as if there was a wall holding them apart. The two only stayed that way for a moment when they realized they were alone but in public. The two stepped forward and embraced. The two were quiet in their embrace.

"I have missed this."

"You have no idea." Gilbert nuzzled into him.

Ludwig hugged him tightly and quickly Gilbert pulled back "Ah, ah, be easy." Gilbert begged.

"You ok?"

"I am fine, just kind of soar…he is a little…rough." He looked away "But please…let's just talk about anything but him having-"

"Good idea. Let's not have any conflict please." Ludwig pushed the jealousy and anger away "How are you though?"

"I am doing awesome right now." Gilbert grinned, "Let's go sign this treaty and talk business so we can just chill from here out." He laughed urging the German.

The two finally worked a deal out urging for more say in each others business in defense, politics, economy and civil affairs. The two left the meeting room happily even though many were at bay when it came to coming to an agreement.

"Gilbert what do you want to do?"

Gilbert grinned "Let's go to the bar!"

"To the bar!" Ludwig laughed pointing forward.

The two didn't take long to have a couple drinks and share stories. Ludwig told the best ones :

"When Alfred was sharing a house with me he would constantly be checking over his shoulders for radio's and wires to tap into his conversations." He laughed "One day just to fuck with him I said ""a van had been parked across the street for an hour or so."" He flipped out!" Ludwig cracked up and Gilbert fell into laughter as well.

"He sounds awful to live with."

"He grows on you." Ludwig smiled "He really did help me out a lot." Ludwig smiled sipping the last of his beer. He looked at his watch "You're staying with me right?"

"Yes sir!" Gilbert laughed red cheeked.

The two made their way to the new apartment Ludwig lived in. Gilbert walked in surprised at how much everything had changed. He had hoped the house he had built with his own two hands was still standing, but he figured it had been destroyed.

"You want to…you know share a room with me?" Ludwig itched his head.

Gilbert shrugged "Sure, if you don't mind."

Ludwig swallowed hard and looked him the eyes "Do you still you know have, feelings…you know?"

"Ludwig…what are you talking about?" Gilbert asked looking away when in a swift motion Ludwig pushed him onto the table behind him and pressed his lips to his brother.

What happened next Ludwig didn't understand. Gilbert pushed him back and was shuddering in udder fear. Ludwig looked up at his brother with worrisome eyes. "G-Gilbert are you okay? I- I didn't mean to push you too far."

"I-its ok, just let me be…please." Gilbert added the last word moving to a chair far away against the wall.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its just him…you don't know what he has put me through the past couple years."

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert looked at him pleading "I can't say anything…with this noose around my neck…I'm sorry…I can't."

"Please, just know I am here for you whenever you need me." He said turning away.

"Its not you West." Gilbert begged "Please never feel that I am afraid of you, that…that I am angry with you, I-

"I know Gilbert." He smiled "You can have my bed tonight." Ludwig smiled walking upstairs to prepare the room.

December 24th

The two had a wonderful weekend, they had gone to the Zoo, watched an Opera, went out to eat, drank lots of beer and even enjoyed each others company at the movies. It was finally Christmas Eve and the two were about to enjoy a great dinner with one another. The feast was amazing and the beer was a special spiced ale that was the two's favorite Kolsh on Christmas Eve in the past.

The two were quiet as they sipped the nostalgic drink, Gilbert was the one to break the silence "You remember the last eve we had?"

"I remember." He smiled.

"I regret the way I brought you up." Gilbert sighed.

"Please don't." Ludwig begged.

"Its hard Ludwig."

Silence bore down on the dinner when Ludwig rose to his feet, he moved to a corner table and opened the drawer, he pulled out an black box and turned around to his brother. Slowly he approached his brother and handed him the box.

"What is this?"

"Look." Ludwig smiled.

Gilbert unfolded the ribbon and took the top off of the black box. The Prussians red eyes lit up and he looked up to the German.

"L-ludwig…how do you?" His trembling fingers lifted up the iron cross in the box. It was ancient looking, but it had a clean look to it. The box fell and he brought the cross to his lips, tears fell down his cheeks. " I thought this was gone." He looked up to his brother and rose to his feet. "Thank you so much, I-I don't have a present for you though."

"I already have it Gilbert, this." He stepped forward and blushed smiling wide "This Gilbert has been the best-"

Gilberts lips pressed into his brothers and his hands weaved into his hair. The Prussian felt a singeing pain in his mark on his back, but he didn't care. He fought it and he continued in his pursuit. Ludwig's tongue tangled into his brother's mouth and everything disappeared around him. The time, the day, the year, the placement. The two fell to the ground on top of one another, Gilbert's fingers gripped on the carpet below him as his brothers fingers kissed over his clothing.

"Can I undress-"

"Suck me please!" Gilbert begged being very front.

Ludwig grinned and unzipped his brother fly hastily "This?" Ludwig's tongue traced over the member.

"Fuck!" Gilbert cried out pleading for the touch.

"Is it?"

"Ludwig, please suck it."

Ludwig's finger traced over his large bump and he finally pried apart the material and pulled out his thick cock. Gilbert's breath hastened in anticipation and Ludwig was relishing in his responses.

"Here?"

Gilbert growled and his hands reached for his brother's hair, he quivered as he reached for some reigns to control.

Ludwig's mouth ravished the pure white skin, it was heating up with every touch and every movement. He couldn't take anymore. Ludwig's mouth moved up and down in a motion that was making Gilbert tremble.

"Oh~ Ludwig…I have missed this."

"Let me unclothe you."

"NO!" Gilbert barked.

Ludwig looked at him quizzically. "How am I supposed to do anything with your clothes on Gil?"

"Y-you can't look at my body ok….I mean it."

Ludwig sat up and looked him with frustration. "Then blindfold me."

Gilbert didn't answer for a moment and finally he turned his face to the German "I don't mind that idea." He snickered, barely getting the words out before Ludwig was on him again. His warm mouth was gripping and tugging on his member it was driving him insane. Gilbert felt an orgasm coming but held it back and shuddered "I think you best grab that blindfold now!" He shouted quivering every word.

Ludwig grinned and couldn't help but to pull up and lick the tip ever so gently. Gilbert cried out in pleasure, his hands gripped tightly into the rug underneath the two.

"Ok,ok I will grab the blindfold."

After a couple of minutes Ludwig reentered the room bringing the blindfold and some lubricant. Gilbert looked at it with confusion.

"What's that?"

"Its so it doesn't hurt you know? The oil you showed me?"

"Yeah I remember I just didn't think that stuff was main stream now." Gilbert spoke.

"Sex…is sex." Ludwig smiled putting the blindfold on. He began to unclothe himself. Taking his shirt off and then unbuttoning the pants. Ludwig's bulge was prominent and Gilbert was surprised at its size. He had almost forgotten how big he was.

"I think my dear Ludwig is excited?" Gilbert couldn't help but tease.

"I need to fuck you get on here!" The German growled making Gilbert nervous.

For an unnoticed moment, Gilbert was appalled at his self. He was nervous by the tone of his voice. It was as if…he really had become a Russian. He pushed the thought away and took off his pants, showcasing all of his old scars, old wounds and even the burn scar that will forever be on his body…hammer and sickle.

"Do you not want to now? I won't make you-

Gilbert rolled his eyes knowing the pushed words that Ludwig was making himself say. He chuckled and got on top of German. His body was perfectly toned just like he last remembered.

It was then Gilbert r\

emembered being in the empty house, memories flashed before his eyes and he cringed and looked away shaking it out.

"Your body is so cold! Damn" The German cried out.

"Sorry about that." Gilbert laughed and moved his body up over the large cock and lowered himself slowly.

"GILBER-….you forgot the lub-"

"Its ok. I am fine." Gilbert didn't feel _that_ pain anymore.

"O-oh well ok…fuck…your so tight." Ludwig sat up and gripped the Prussians ass cheeks and began to push up and down, moving in and out of his brother.

Gilbert fell forward onto his brother, gripping tightly onto his back "FUCK!"

The two fell into this passionate mess for another hour, Gilbert did in fact cum early…but he wasn't let go. The two finally collapsed, being completely drained of all energy. But Ludwig still got up and took the blindfold off. He reached under a chest for a thick comforter and tossed it at Gilbert's general direction.

"Cover up." He encouraged the Prussian.

Gilbert did it naturally and closed his eyes. It was in fact going to be a very merry Christmas in 1972.

* * *

><p>AN : Happy Christmas everyone!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	39. The Forgotten

The wind blew through the open gap of the Brandenburg gate. The two stood next to one another closely. Ludwig stopped and turned to his brother.

"You have to go..." He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Yeah." Gilbert sighed "I don't want to though."

"Your over here now...why don't you just you know...stay?"

Gilbert looked up at his brother with eyes that could tell a novel. He smiled and reached into his long coat, when he pulled back his hand it was wrapped in a white cream scarf. He unfolded it and didn't dare look his brother in the eyes at this point. His hands wrapped it in a neat way around his neck...it looked like Russia's.

Ludwig sighed and didn't look him in the eyes "You don't want to stay."

Gilbert looked at him in anger "DON'T!" He bit his lip "Don't say that to me." He growled. "I would do anything to stay with you and make Germany awesome again. It's just you know...it's not ever going to be like that."

"Why though? Because I killed some people! Because I threatened some people, I waged a new kind of war?" Ludwig growled.

Gilbert looked at his brother and saw the look in his eyes, it was that look. The look he had seen in earlier years. His eyebrows arched and then he felt something else, Ivan coming close.

"Because I was going to change the world in an unfavorable way! It's ridiculous Gilbert! This whole mess is as bad as the Treaty of Versailles!" Ludwig tightened his fist "Let's rebel Gilbert, we could right now? Are you-"

Gilbert's fist tightened and he whirled into his brothers jaw,"Don't you get it yet! That's what got us here! Now just shut up, you have been fine without me!"

Ludwig rose to his feet "Are you kidding me?"

"NO!"

"Well you are ridiculous Gilbert, I have missed you so much. My people are torn, I need you. My country needs you, even you need me!"

"I never said I didn't." Gilbert glowered at him "I am not staying because I don't want to. I am leaving because I don't have a choice Ludwig. Your masters," He growled a bit at the word "Are a little more civil and good than mine is. Mine, burns me from the inside out." He glowered and shook his head trying not to uncover too much, but it was too late. "Mine, hurts me for pleasure, mine says he loves me and actually makes me believe I feel the same! The same! Me for a Russian!"

Ludwig's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't even know who I am anymore Ludwig! I know my name, I know I was a country, but I lost that fire. That fire you remember."

"But you didn't!" Ludwig stepped forward. "It's right here!" He laughed.

Gilbert looked at him in confusion.

"It's here." He pointed at the ground. "Right now." He lifted his finger and poked at Gilbert's heart. "Here."

Gilbert looked down and smiled.

"It's an ember that might spark every once in a while, but the flame has been mastered." Gilbert stepped back far from Ludwig. "This is probably going to be the last I see you for a long while."

"What?"Ludwig asked.

"I just know." He smiled.

"Please don't leave like this." Ludwig asked stepping forward and in a whirl of metal clicking a loud shout came across. Gilbert closed his eyes painfully.

Ludwig looked down to see he had crossed the border.

"HALT! You have entered the East Border control!" The border patrol began to yell.

Ludwig gripped his fist tightly.

"That's it! You're just leaving!" Ludwig shouted.

"I'm sorry."

"What has he done to you? Just tell me!" He shouted over the general's voice.

Gilbert shook his head "What did we do to the prisoners!" He growled stepping forward towards the line. "What did we do to every single prisoner of that damn war. Tell me."

"G-gilbert."

"TELL ME." Gilbert snapped.

Ludwig bit his lip and spoke quivering " We took away their identities as humans."

"And?"

"Made them animals."

"And?"

"Destroyed them."

"We erased them." Gilbert felt tears well up in his eyes. "The same exact thing we did to the millions of people that you seem to be proud of. He is taking out on me and whatever people I had or have left. He has studied what we invented and is making sure I feel every stroke of our jacked up ideas of Purity."

"Figuratively...right?"

"No." Gilbert growled and turned away and said one last thing " How many "East Germans" arrived after the end of the war...look into that for me will you." He stepped forward and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was in the library late one night in Germany but found no records. So he traveled to the English Library in Arthur's sector, when he arrived he found lots of records that were taken from the German records. He rolled his eyes and couldn't help but feel a little more curious. He flipped through the huge book of tallies, he saw immigration papers, documents, photos, accounts and tallies of "East German's". He read through the cities and towns.<p>

"Gusev."" I have never been there." Ludwig questioned "It's in Russia?" He raised an eyebrow. "I footed almost all of Russia from Prussia and Poland to almost-"

Then it hit him, when he saw the other names. Kalingrad. He looked at the other names quickly "Neman, Sztynort, Pravdinsk and Stebark." He furrowed his eyebrows. Every name was new to him in Russia and Poland.

He pulled out a map of Prussia which was strangely in the book. He then looked at the names and they were nowhere. He then got up and looked for a world map and found one after a couple of minutes of searching.

He laid them down side by side. Ludwig couldn't believe it, it wasn't just Konigsberg that was changed. It was everything except for maybe some names...some...changed wasn't even the right word...erased.

Ludwig's eyes widened in horror. Erased, He began to count the names….

* * *

><p>AN: There is something about a home being destroyed. Something about everything you own, it's a treasure. It's yours and when it's taken by force it's hard to overcome it. You might think it's just things and that how our society has changed, we are materlistic. But in reality...it hasn't changed. Things are treasures. People called the Jews greedy because they would take things with them when they were being taken from their homes. But when hurricane happens people can't leave sometimes, it's scary for them to leave behind all they our homes ARE more then things. Are homes are filled with memories, dreams and hopes for the future and past. Each wall holds a body of memories in them. So when they are destroyed by man power, nature or your taken from it. It feels like everything was erased...sure. you can move on, sure you do. But a part of you is killed as well. When Prussia was erased, thousands of memories were aswell, thousands of dreams were destroyed and thousands of hopes were destroyed.

On January 1st my home was burned to the ground, my mother died and I lost my home in the cold winter of 2005. I was relocated to another town away from the friends I had grown up with to a place where I was surrounded by the meanest kids. In class we were learning about the Holocaust, I was 13 and grieving and part of me had died at such a young age. Learning about it was my most maturing act in my teenage years. The history of Germany made me connect, my fire was the Nazi's and I was the relocated victim of war. This is why I am so thorourgh with my writing about how Gilbert feels. I didn't get all the tortures he did...but i felt a lot of pain. Gilbert is a piece of me, Prussia is a piece of me. I hope when you read this Prussia becomes a part of you too.

So in honour of all the memories here is a list of all the forgotten :

Gusev was Gumbinnen

Neman was Ragnit

Sztynort was Steinort

Pravdinsk was Friedland

Stebark was Tannenburg

Dobrovolsk was pillkallen

Nesterov was stalluponen

Sovetsk was Tilsit

Polessk was Labiau

Nida was Nidden

Kursiu Nerija was Kurische Nehrung

Kursiu Marios was Kurisches Haff

Lesnoe was Sarkaly

Zelenogradsk was Cranz

Svetlogorsk was Rauschen

Yantarny was Palmnicken

Primorsk was Fischhausen

Kalingrad was Konigsberg

Gvardejsk was Tapiau

Maevka was Georgenburg

Chernyakhovsk was Insterburg

Yasnay Polyana was Trakehnen

Krasnolesye was Rominten

Olecko was Marggrabowa

Elk was Lyck

Znamensk was Wehlau

Wegorzewo was Angerburg

Pisz was Johannisburg

Mikolajki was Nikolaiken

Ryn was Rhein

Ketryzn was Rastenburg

Gizycko was Lotzen

Bisupiec was Bischotsburg

Pasym was Passenheim

Szczytno was Ortelsburg

Mragowo was sensburg

Hel was Hela

Sopot was Zoppot

Gdansk was Danzig

Tczew was Dirschau

Sztutowo was Stutthof

Elblag was Elblag

Slobity was Schlobitten

Braniewo was Braunsberg

Mamonovo was Heilgenbeil

Slauskoye was Kreuzburg

Kamenka was Freidrichstein

Bartiszyce was Bartenstein

Lidzbark Warminski was Heilsberg

Dobre Miasto was Guttstadt

Morag was Mohrungen

Olsztyn was Allenstein

Ostroda was Osterode

Olsztynek was Hohenstein

Nidzica was Neidenburg

Ilawa was Dt, Eylau

Grudziadz was Graudenz

Kwidzyn was Marienwerder

Tczew was Dirschaur

Parlek was

Orneta was Wormditt

Krynica Morska was Kahlburg

Nowa Karczma was Neukrug

Mierzeja Wislana was Frische Nehrung

and Chelmno was Kulm

with lots of help from : **Forgotten Lands : journeys among the ghosts of East prussia: Max Egremont**

Have a wonderful Christmas and don't forget that Family is important. Happy holdays.


	40. An Ember

40-

Gilbert lifted his hand to the heavy oak door. He was nervous to see the Russian, he could feel his temper wavering through the house. He had been traveling for the past 4 days and already he wished he could have just stayed in his old home with his brother.

"You may enter." The voice spoke.

Gilbert inhaled deeply and wrapped his hand around the handle slowly. The door opened easily, the Prussian looked about the room nervously. There was nothing strange about the room, it was filled with lots of artifacts from the Old Russia. He cocked his eyebrow at the cracking fire, above the fireplace was a huge flag. It was as red as his eyes. He swallowed heavy feeling this strange connection with the symbols.

"Frohe Weihnacht" Ivan spoke sloshing his accent.

"Thanks…you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? This is what I have done every holiday. Drink and watch the fire alone…or at least the past couple times."

"…"

"Couple is a little understated." Ivan laughed, gesturing broadly. He dropped the glass bottle making it shatter. Gilbert's eyes narrowed and he couldn't help but wonder what he was drabbling about.

Gilbert maneuvered around the boxes in his way and leaned down and began to pick up the glass.

"You know it kind of sucks around this time, it's so lonely. No one wants to be around me…I never understood that….they always think I am going to hurt them. It's been like that since I was young." He began to talk but then got quiet.

Gilbert went around the chair to look up at him, he had tears down his face. Ivan was a mess and he looked as though he had been awake for days. The Russian had been alone for only days and was this much of a mess. Gilbert lowered his eyes and finally it hit him. Ivan was this way because of his leaving, it was strange. The Prussian almost felt a need to comfort him.

"Do you still hate me?"

Gilbert felt the pit in his stomach, it was hollow and then it fell. He closed his eyes tightly. "I…don't hate you."Gilbert was readying his body for the pain he was about to feel, the pain of being hated by all of his country. But then it hit him…there was no pain.

His eyes narrowed again and his eyes searched back and forth, trying to figure out why he had no pain. There was nothing.

Ivan reached down and laced his hands through the white hair "I love you…but" He got real quite again and Gilbert couldn't think of anything else but why he wasn't in any pain. Ivan spoke again gripping tightly "You're thinking of him again!" His large hands tossed Gilbert in front of him on the ground. The fire was burning brightly.

"Do I have to remind you again whose you are?"

Gilbert curled into a ball readying for anything but then something did hit him, it was a strange wave of courage. He quickly rolled over and looked back to see the Russians foot had been dodged. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but be proud.

"What is this? Just because you saw him once? You suddenly have some fight back in you? I can easily break that again."

The Russian continued and continued, on and on. Talking, no rambling. He spoke until it became noise. the noise made Gilbert grit his teeth. Because of him meeting his brother and signing some documents he could feel the fight. The fight the West was pushing against the Soviet ruling. This made Gilbert's body warm, he grinned. Ivan rose to his feet and spoke once more "You just watch, I can show you I control you, you are mine!"

Gilbert tightened his jaw and fist and whirled them at the superior. Ivan's face moved to the side, he looked shocked. The Russian began to chuckle and looked back to fight back when Gilbert stepped closer.

"Please stop."

Ivan's eyes widened, his evil look that had emerged had now disappeared. Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "Just please, listen to me."

Ivan responded to the hug and nuzzled into his neck "You'll stay right? You will always stay…right?" He gripped manically onto the East.

Gilbert could feel his body shuddering in fear "Relax Ivan." He could feel the fear in the Russian calming.

* * *

><p>Roderich moved through the German estate quickly and finally reached the tall door. He knocked twice and Ludwig let him in.<p>

"We need to push our ideas onto the table."

"W-what are you going on about?"Ludwig asked rubbing his eyes sorely.

"It has been 6 months since you have heard anything from the Russian!"

"Ivan?"

"Gilbert!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh, the Austrian was worried about his brother…or was he.

"I haven't even had the time to push for our treaty, I have gotten some letters from my PRUSSIAN other." Ludwig pressed.

"Well the ex-Prussian has some explaining to do for the imports of spoiled goods that have increased in my borders."

"I will talk to him."

"You know what he says to me when I call him?" He waited and continued "Gilbert tells me that isn't possible because he is to awesome to make mistakes!"

Ludwig began to laugh loudly interrupting the Austrian's rant. Roderich stopped and exclaimed

"What could you possibly be laughing at!"

"Spoiled goods," You came all the way to Cologne to talk to me about spoiled goods," He laughed harder "Roderich this just reminds me of how you two fought in the past. You two always have bickered and it's just" He leaned against the desk "Really nice to hear that it hasn't changed."

Roderich blinked and tightened his jaw "You Germans never fail to ruin our Austrian demeanor."

"Don't worry we take the fall for your mistakes." He rolled his eyes shuffling through his papers.

"That hurt."

"Good." Ludwig basically put a period at the end of his own words in tense. "Moving on, you didn't just come to talk to me about this I know it."

Roderich straightened "I will wait for Arthur."

"A-Arthur?"

", said he had to give this personally to you and your brother."

"Oh val halla save me please, just come down and take me from this painful word."

Roderich couldn't help but snort at the words he uttered. "Val Halla?"

"It just came out ok. I don't really know." Ludwig laughed at his own words leaning against the desk "I had a moment of being Scandinavian."

"He was staying here for a week in a half right?"

"Yes, Mattius is very bold about his visits."

"Oh Denmark, I am surprised your doorways are as nice looking as they are. Him and that ax is ridiculous."

"It's him though." The German agreed and then a loud clicking was heard throughout the tiled halls. Leather boots were headed their way.

"He's here already?"

"Sorry I am late, the Cologne airport in June is bustling with activity it seems." He pulled out an envelope that was manila in color. "For you, my dear German."

"You couldn't have sent this you guys or maybe" He opened the envelope and paused at the large letter. It was an invitation for a United Nations meeting in September, 1973. It was to discuss peace delegations across the world, and to welcome East and West Germany to the table. The German looked up at Arthur.

"We are being invited to the table?"

"I am sorry." Arthur spoke quietly "I am sorry for how sour I have been."

"Do not apologize to-"

"I know. I have to make another flight in two hours to Moscow. But please, just take my apology and welcome to the United Nations. I am not the secretary nor am I the general of the United Nations but…I wanted to give this to you personally."

"Thank you Arthur." He smiled.

"Welcome." Austria added cocked an eyebrow at the German.

The Englishman nodded and smiled "I best be off." He hurried back the way he came.

Roderich nodded "I guess I can tell Gilbert myself now, Schuss." He bowed.

"You're to proper Austrian." He barked at the old comrade. The tone of Ludwig's voice sent a shiver down his spine "Don't do that on that day ok?"

"What?" The German laughed knowing exactly what he was doing.

The plane left exactly on time and the two sat next to one another, not on purpose.

"Strange that this took so long."Roderich spoke before beginning to listen to his cassette player.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean, you have ruled the world for centuries and you were welcomed into everything."

"You speak to bold."

The Austrian laughed "Always have." He leaned against the window.

* * *

><p>"What could they possibly want in my country." Ivan growled slamming the phone down. He rubbed his forehead angrily and lit a cigar. The thick smoke whirled around the large stick.<p>

Gilbert looked up from the paper he was reading "Who?"

"Roderich and Arthur."

Gilbert laughed loudly "Can I tell you I think it has something to do with my exports."

"Oh?" He chuckled "You poison the Austrian?" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"I am not that Russian Ivan." The Prussian laughed.

"Should I take insult?" Ivan cocked an eyebrow.

"Nah." He smiled and rose to his feet. "Better tell Elisaveta."

"They are not to see one another."

"Please."

"She is mine."

"Ivan." Gilbert pleaded "Let them be."

"I have made love to her, multiple times."

Gilbert felt sick. He gripped his fist tightly "Will you stop."

Ivan laughed and turned away "In fact I did the other night, she wasn't very cooperative."

Gilbert had to leave or he would start another war right on the spot. The two hardly saw one another, but when they did. Elizaveta was always very close to Gilbert, never her normal self.

"You have ten minutes and they might be gone."

He hurried up the steps to her large room, it was well furnished. But something was off, the door was open. He entered to see he sitting in a large chair by the window. She was sitting there quietly, not humming….nothing.

"Liz?"

She looked back and her eyes widened at him "Gilbert." She smiled and rose to her feet." How are-

"There is no time. Roderich is here."

Her eyes widened in shock and she whirled past him. Gilbert didn't expect that, he expected her to talk to him a little longer. But what was he thinking, she loved him. She…had chosen him.

He hurried after her, Elizaveta was lifting her dress that Ivan had gotten her. She didn't want to trip down the steps. He finally caught up to her and the two were on the ground level. The doors opened and Roderich entered with the Englishman. His eyes widened and the manners went out the window as she whirled past Ivan and lunged into the Austrian's arms. She gripped him tightly.

"Please never let me go." She cried tears of happiness.

Ivan growled and looked to Arthur "State your _official_ business."

Arthur nodded and walked past the Russian to Gilbert. Ivan felt a bit dis-respected but let it go. "For you."

He handed him a manila envelope. Gilbert was leaning against the wall watching the two be mushy, he looked at Arthur in shock. He took the letter and began to open it, speechless. His eyes widened and he looked up to see the expression on Arthurs face changed. It looked hurt and something else…almost guilty.

Gilbert read the letter over once and then again. It was an invitation for him to attend as the represenitive of the East German's seat in the United Nation.

"What's with the face?"

"I wanted to apologize to you, but now that I am here…seeing you….in this state…you look-"

"Skinnier, right?" He smiled. "I sure was plump as a king before."

Arthur raised his eyebrow in question, his old friend never missed a beat when it came to making him feel better about something he had done. "I don't think you ever had weight issues."

"Arthur. This means a lot to me."

"I wish I could take you back to your original state…for that I will forever be-

"No you don't." Gilbert looked Arthur in the eyes seriously and dropped the letter. "You took that away just as prideful as I took countries. You won that game of chess, and you wielded your sword, striking me down. Don't think a piece of paper or words will ever let me forgive you." He paused and cocked an eyebrow "Thank you for letting me come to the table though." He grinned "It will be nice again, won't it oh Austria." He shouted in his taunting voice he always used to overthrow the nation.

"You all may leave now." The Russian growled. Gilbert nodded and left for the upstairs, quickly. Elizaveta moved instantaneously away from Roderich.

"I love you." She whispered turning away.

"Gilbert." Roderich shouted, he peered into his eyes as he looked back. The two had this strange sense of knowing what one another were thinking.

Gilbert nodded his head, he knew…the Austrian said to take care of Elizaveta. Gilbert waited for her and took her hand politely guiding her up the stairs.

Once the two were upstairs "Ah, to think you and me are alone." Gilbert chuckled trying to break the silence when he looked over to see her leaning against the wall. She began to cry and fall to the floor. Gilbert felt his heart being ripped out.

"Please angel, come on get off of the floor." He knealed down trying to collect her pieces.

"How c-can you bare this." She stuttered. "Time and time again, how can you bare to leave your brother and come back to this pig." She gripped the floor, sniffling loudly. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I can't be that bad right?"

She laughed and leaned against him "Not you." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get your pretty face cleaned up."

"You're, stupid." She scoffed.

"I guess I am." He laughed and heard Ivan whirl into the room.

The Russian passed him and grabbed her by the wrist off of the floor and yelled her in a foreign tongue. He slapped her to the ground. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows and punched him down "Ivan," He seethed "Take it out on me."

"I don't think you want that."

"I SAID TAKE IT OUT ON ME." Gilbert yelled once more.

Elizaveta's eyes were in horror she was about to shout against it when Gilbert glared at her. She looked away and nodded.

Ivan rose to his feet and spit some blood at the girl, it landed on her. Gilbert gripped his fist again and punched again being blocked by the large man, he punched him in return. But Gilbert knew better, he blocked it with his other hand and turned the tables with the other hand. He shouted "Take your god damn wrath out on me! Let her be." He shouted.

"Fine my dear Gilbert, I will abuse you until I see fit."

"They were here for me not her." He shouted.

"You went against my rules. You brought her down and entered her room without my permission." Ivan rose to his feet. "Fine, go. OUT." He shouted and wrapped his hand the East Germans arm and took him to his room downstairs.

Ivan through him down and straddled the man below him and lifted him up "You are a disgrace to be called Russian."

"Then call me German! Or at that call me…"The words were covered with a punch.

Gilbert looked onwards trying to collect his vision, but his line of vision was covered in blood. It was a hard punch. The Russian…was sober…his being was screwed…literally.


	41. The Truth Behind Actions

-41-

It wasn't until the Prussian nation woke up that he realized how much pain he was actually in. His eyes opened to a shooting pain in his head and his neck. He was surprised at how numb he had actually been when the huge nation was plunging into him. Then again that was a normal reaction when being raped…Most of the times it's the body shutting down to prevent you from being hurt anymore. Magnificent really…or was it.

Gilbert sat up slowly and heard a very feminine voice speak up.

"Shh, please lie down." She spoke softly resting a hand onto his forehead.

He then realized, he was naked and in the same room as a girl he just knew the voice of far to well. He came to and spoke "Elizaveta, what are you doing in here? Don't you know that you will be hurt if you-"

"Please just relax. He let me in. I begged him, he also apologized for slapping me. He seemed different this morning…on edge." She fell off in tone at the end of her sentence.

"Different?" He rolled his eyes "He is a rollercoaster that…I am in love with."

Her hand fell rigid. "You're in love with."

"I hate to admit it, but I have fallen in love with him. I am terrified of him, but I-"

"NO!" She rose to her feet and gripped her fist tight. The Hungarian crawled slowly next to him and nudged his arm up so she could cuddle up to his body. He was in no condition to push her away…nor did he want to. He had always loved her.

"You are Prussian, you are the great Gilbert who overcame so many battles and ruins, you came from nothing and became this great nation."

"You feared me."

"Everyone did. You were…awesome." She laughed.

His red eyes widened at her words, Gilbert looked down into her eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. She thought that about him!

"I always admired you. I was so jealous of you, especially the whole masculine thing, I always wanted to be…the best and you always treated me so different, like-"

"Three weeks before I had lost a war in the past…I don't even remember the war…but I remember I was so confident. I was so very sure that I would win, he was on his knees and I shouted-"

"You pathetic fool!" The cocky loud man shouted stepping down from his horse. "You think that you will win this war? I will win this and," He paused and stepped closer to the Austrian "I will win this and take Elizaveta as my wife and she will be happy with me."

The Austrian rose to his feet and shouted "I love her!"

"You think I don't!" The Prussian growled.

The two stared each other down and finally the Austrian laughed "Who ever gets there first, will win her over."

"And her country."

"The truth was," Gilbert paused looking into her green eyes " I was so cocky, I lost you."

She swallowed heavy listening to the truth she had never known or had ever heard.

"I just remember it was raining on that day I had lost the battle…he rose above me and took the sword in my sheath and held it to my neck."

"You lost, she is mine and so are you." Roderich grinned like a kid at Christmas.

Gilbert quickly rose to his feet letting the blade sink into his shoulder, he grinned big.

"My country is mine forever, I will give it to no one."

"Not even for her?"

"…"

Gilbert looked him in the eyes and then realization hit him.

"I had realized the one thing my heart was set on, was expansion. Roderich only wanted you and only you. I would hurt you in the end…even though" He paused and put a hand to her chin "To this day, I love you so."

Her eyes filled up with tear. "I…I never knew."

"I watched him from afar hand you the flowers and kneel down. I watched my heart be torn out…I knew you were to be taken by him…in ways…I longed for…in ways I-"

Her lips found his and he felt her tears stream down her face. She pulled away and began to sob leaning against him, her forehead was placed onto his lips as she cried. "I am so sorry." She sobbed. The nation was trembling.

"Liz. It wasn't your fault sweetie."

"I never…it won't be long Gilbert, you and me will be out of here soon."

He fell quiet. "Has he branded you?"

She looked at him slowly "Branded?"

He sat up and rolled over slowly in pain to reveal his skinny back. His spinal cord was clearly visible and his shoulder blades looked as if she could snap them in half. She felt sick, but her eyes ventured lower to reveal a huge burn. Her hand flew to her mouth. It was a raised branding.

"OH MY GOD! G-Gilbert!"

"He did it…after…he destroyed my castle."

"Your capitol."

"I mean capitols change all the time…but…he has murdered my people to point of extinction."

"Surely you're wrong." She shuttered.

"No Liz."

He was readying for her to get up and leave, he was disgusting. But instead he felt fingers tracing the burn, he tensed at the cool fingers and then her soft lips landed on his neck. Which made him feel in heaven.

"Please don't tease me with paridise." He begged.

"…"

"Don't be-"

She continued to kiss him, making him smile. Her long brown hair curled around his neck and dangled to showcase it's beauty.

"You're beautiful."

"You're so attractive." She added kissing him.

"You mean was."

"I wish you were healthy."

"Me too."

"Your muscles the way they shifted when you would walk, your hair the way it tossed to the side, your confidence burning in your eyes and you voice so proud. You-"

He began to quiver "I am dead."

She slowly rolled him over and straddled his body, revealing she was only in a white night gown. His eyes widened, as he was graced with her beautiful body.

"Eliz-lizaveta, you need to get off of me, what if Ivan-"

"Ivan left for the peace summit in France. He directed me to take care of you." She grinned and leaned forward.

"Well you're not thinking straight-"

"Believe me, Gilbert I need this."

"…I am not even attractive-"

"You are Gilbert." She smiled. And maneuvered her sensitive areas over Gilberts private areas. He hissed in shock, "I need you to be here for me, I need to revive you, and Gilbert…I need to tell you."

She leaned forward and kissed his neck and moved slowly up to his ear "I don't love Roderich, I am married to him in a partnership of alliance. This whole situation of love…is something he holds against me. I do not love him. I have always loved you. Always." She felt the stillness in the air and then his hands slowly moved to her hips. They slowly grasped onto them, his index finger swiped slowly against her skin, he felt her lips curl and then he spoke.

"If we continue this, you are not becoming a Prussian, you are not doing anything. You are just-"

"Making love." She whispered into his ear making his hands grip her and hold her tightly. " Show me how awesome a man is in bed, because I don't see what is so great about sex with Roderich's techniques."

Then in whirl the tables were turned and Gilbert was on top of her, he began to laugh and Elizaveta watched as his face changed from this wilting man to this new man. His eyes flared with energy and pride, his skin was beginning to light up and the look in his eyes was so…Gilbert.

"You asked for it." He laughed ignoring all the pain he was in, he needed her.

In a motion of love and lust the two tangled into each other, her legs wrapped his waist as his nude body pressed against her. Her lips were covering him but he was moaning loudly, he hands pulled him closer. Gripping into his hair and weaving into him. Finally he pulled back and began to kiss down her body, every curve of her skin was covered with his kisses. She was bustling with love, her heart was beating a million miles an hour and finally she gasped feeling his cock touching her entrance. He gasped and pulled back to control himself when he was pushed back down and topped.

"Liz I am fine I just-"

Then her lips were around his length which made him cry out. He arched his back feeling her jaw lock to make it fit better fit. He felt himself falling, falling all over again for the smaller nation. This was different then before though, this was actual love not, just a need for her country. He felt himself disappear into pleasure,why did he feel this.

She pulled up "I need you Gil," She moved up his body and let her long brown hair drag up him and she propped her naked body above him. Her body hunched over to position herself over his proud cock.

"Please Liz." He took her hips in hand and rubbed over her skin slowly. "Take your time at this."

She nodded and pushed downwards onto him and gasped loudly at the size. " Y-your so, big."

"Am I now?" He grinned and spoke "Guess Roderich isn't to big?"

She looked away and pushed down more and cried out and fell over onto his chest. She brought her hands over him to feel some revival in him. Something about this was strange.

"Your…muscles have returned h-how?"

"Something about you." He pushed up and began to pace himself slowly making her quiver in pleasure, she cried out loudly as he began to move inwards and outwards. It was now his objective to make her shudder in pleasure. "It's you, the way you told me I was…Prussian."

"You are stupid." She cried out and let her nails grate into his back, he seethed at the burning pain, but he liked it and wanted it more.

"Fuck Liz, you like it kinky?"

"Don't talk about fucking me in a Nazi outfit."

He felt his cock twitch and he lowered his eyes "I never got to apologize for that."

"For?"

"Ludwig."

"Oh he was very good to me."

"You wanted it?"

"Well no, but he wasn't in anyway for…" She laughed "Ok he was forceful but in a way to make me feel good, and be dominate. He did it." She rolled her eyes "I wasn't happy with him, but nor was I angry."

"I still am sorry-"

" Please just make me cum." She gripped tighter making him shutter in pleasure.

He began to move faster, making her cry out louder, he didn't stop. Until she lost control of her senses and began to breath sporadically.

"ELIZAVETA!" He screamed cumming hard. He breathed heavy and then spoke "You need to go clean up now."

"I am not worried about it love."

"What if you get pregnant?"

"That can't happened." She lowered her eyes and cuddled into him.

Gilbert lowered his eyes too, but pulled her in tightly to hold her. "Please don't leave anytime quickly."

She nuzzled into him and the two stayed quiet for a moment and then she began to sing quietly. The tune was melodic, lyrical and…familiar. He couldn't help but smile and begin to hymn along when she sat up and began to sing out loud.

"And when the evil storm storms around me, the night alight in lightning's glow. Even so, it has stormed worse in the world already, and what didn't tremble was the Prussian courage. May rock and oak tree shatter," She paused to gain breath, she smiled leaning in and placing a hand on his heart "I will not tremble. It storms, it thunders , lightning may strike wildly: I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian." She slowed at the end of the sentence and lowered her head. "Come on Gilbert? Don't you know the words?"

"Do I know the words?" He scoffed and cleared his throat and began to sing " I am Prussian, Do you know my colors?" He spat in a mocking tone "The flag floats black and white before me" He chuckled "Yeah I know the words to Prussianlied." He grinned "I was Prussian."

"No you are still."

"Then why do I feel so…ashamed to say I am Prussian."

"It's because of where we are, everyone knows you Gilbert. Everyone remembers you outside of this cold world."

"I didn't think of that…" He smiled and was about to talk again when he felt her lips on him.

She pulled back "Believe me, you're Prussian. You're Gilbert, you will always be Prussian."

He blushed and let his head fall back and listened to her soft words, encouraging him. Igniting the flame that he thought was gone, her words lit his fire.

* * *

><p>1973 September<p>

"Dear Ludwig,

I remember Frederick told me, everyman has a wild beast within him…I never understood that. I thought maybe it was what we did in the war that awoke our beast. But I think I now understand that the beast isn't anger, its pride. It's what keeps us a float…but what happens when you lose that. Can we find it again?

Love

Gilbert

P.S. You better dress nice for this little occasion."

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert<p>

Why did you give me a note when we are sitting next to one another?

P.S. I always look nice.

* * *

><p>Gilbert laughed folding the note up and grinned big.<p>

"What was that about?"

"I just thought I would write it."

"You know talking is a good thing." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I am not use to this freedom." Gilbert smiled.

"I am beyond happy we are here together as one."

"Ish." He added "We are hardly together. If anything we are made to look together."

Ludwig looked him in the eyes "We are sitting by each other right now." The two glowered at each other and then Ludwig's eyes widened "You look good actually?"

"I-I do?"

"Yes, something is different."

"Different?" Gilbert leaned against the window. "I wonder."

Ludwig smiled "You seem more alive."

"Really?" He rolled his eyes "I have more vitality?"

"Indeed."

"Oh come now." Gilbert laughed "I can't be all that alive, considering my skin and bones look."

"You have more color in your face and you smile." Ludwig smiled.

"Well…I guess I do that a lot more." Gilbert looked to his brother and was surprised with his brother's lips on his. He smiled into the kiss and let his brothers hands pull him closer.

The West pulled back "I am so happy we are going to be together again."

"We are not coming together though Ludwig." Gilbert looked at him arching his eyebrows. "This is only to help with-"

"Imports and exports, I know. But I get to see you still a lot more than I have in the past."

Gilbert smiled big "I am proud of you."

"Stop."

"Ludwig its true, you know I am happy to finally get out of Russia."

The car came to a stop and Gilbert smiled readying himself for the crowd. He was waiting for the driver to open the door for him, but realized this wasn't going to happen for him. He solemnly looked down and looked over to his brother. Ludwig smiled sympathetically, and went to open his mouth for comfort when Gilbert moved his hands to his brother's tie. Ludwig smiled warmly at the notion, lowering his eyes to see his brother straightening it.

"Thanks."

"I am proud of you." He rested a hand on his heart. The door opened.

When Ludwig turned away he felt a tinge of sadness awaken in him once more, he wasn't use to being disregarded.

"Welcome Germany and who are you again?" The guard asked Gilbert.

"I am Gilbert of Prussia?"

"Prussia isn't on the list." The American spoke confused "There is a Russia but he is Ivan and he has checked in."

"Oh he means, East Germany. He isn't used to the name change." Ludwig covered.

"Oh there he is." The American smiled. "Welcome to America gentlemen." He opened the gate for them.

"Will things ever be the same again?" Ludwig breathed walking forward.

"No." Gilbert spoke quietly.


	42. A Changed Flag

-42-

September 18th 1973, New York City.

Gilbert and Ludwig entered the building, it was lavish in a sense…but this was America. Nothing looked elegant, old or…restored. Everything was new and very…square and metallic. There were buildings lining the skies and this gross smoke which haunted over the cities. The people were different in their own way, very selfish and very nosey. Gilbert looked downwards as he entered the building. He was ready for the glares of everyone, he was ready for it but instead felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course I am."

Ludwig smiled and could see that his dear brother was lying.

"GILBERT?" A dark skinned man shouted. "It is you! Come here!"

Gilbert looked up to see Antonio smiling at him, he grinned big and ran down the steps to see his old friend. Gilbert hurried past his brother and hugged the Spaniard tightly.

"Antonio its been too long!"

"You look tired? How have you been?"

"You know the flight is really long and all." Gilbert lied.

Antonio pulled away " You cannot fool a pirate."

Gilbert snickered " I can try though." He faked a smile.

"What is the bad touch trio without Gilbert?" Another voice spoke thick with accent.

"Francis." Gilbert smiled looking up at the Frenchman walking down the stairs.

"Its been a while."

"You still where that darn cape thing."

"Oh stop. Its fashionable." Francis growled.

"You three are quite the bunch." Ludwig rolled his eyes already annoyed at the noise level.

It wasn't long that Ludwig was alone in his travel up the steps. A loud voice was heard booming over everyone.

"GERMANY!"

Gilbert snickered "Oh look its your lover." Gilbert began to chuckle.

"Shut up Gil!" Ludwig growled back at his brother.

Feliciano's arms were around the Germans body so quickly but he didn't even look surprised. He rolled his eyes " Hi Feliciano." He picked the Italian up.

"Where are we going?"

"I am just trying to get up the stairs!" Ludwig growled impatient.

Roderich spoke with laughter in his voice " You all are a bunch of kids."

Gilbert looked up and smiled "You look the same as always, Roderich." He laughed.

"How is Elizaveta." Roderich looked him in the eyes seriously.

"She is fine. I protect her from his evil."

"…"

"I have scars to prove it."

The Austrian cut him short. " I will always owe you for her safety. Thank you."

"Just help him all you can ok?" Gilbert spoke low and was interrupted by Antonio.

Roderich smiled and moved forward towards his German friend " Ludwig we should hurry."

"I know, this isn't as easy as it looks." Ludwig responded trying to get the Italian up the stairs.

"Hey Italy Pasta is on me tonight after the meeting." Roderich spoke quietly. The Italian straightened up and moved up the stairs on his own quite quickly.

Ludwig pointed at him angrily "Your only encouraging him!"

Gilbert spoke moving up the stairs with his two friends " Ludwig how many times have I told you?" Ludwig looked away rolling his eyes "Its not encouraging him, its working with him, some people just cannot be trained."

"…"

"Besides, I haven't had Potato pasta from you in forever." Gilbert smiled.

Ludwig was about to answer when he heard the door open again. Ivan entered nodding at the butler. He pointed up the steps and Ivan looked up to see the nations. He closed his eyes and was about to walk forward.

"Can I take…y-your coat? "

Ivan stopped and glared at the man. He was in America, he rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his coat.

Gilbert lowered his eyes and waited mercifully for his master to approach him. It wasn't like everyone didn't notice the change in Gilbert's demeanor. They all looked at him in shock, his body slumped and his color left his being. He looked drained and he looked…as if he was a prisoner waiting for the end of his sentence…or even life. Antonio gritted his teeth and glared angrily at the ground. Francis looked away, this wasn't only Ivan's fault…it was also his fault they were even in the situation. If only he hadn't put so much of a price on Ludwig back in 1918.

Ludwig was far but used to this effect Ivan had on Gilbert, but he was more aware of it. He stepped down to his brother and spoke.

"Please come on." He encouraged him.

Gilbert nodded and moved up to the next step.

Ivan spoke " No hello, my dear snow rabbit?"

A heavy clicking was heard, it was Ivan's leather boots on the granite floor. Gilbert closed his eyes in defeat.

"Welcome, how was your trip."

"Fine, I have come to the conclusion Americans are more then curious about my coat."

Gilbert looked back to see the Russian in a business suit just like all the other nations. Gilberts was black with a Prussian blue tie. Ludwig's was golden yellow. Francis was a bright blue. Antonio was a crimson red. Ivan wore a bright red tie with a pin of the sickle and hammer. Gilbert felt his scar burn, he cringed. No one had seen the damage the Russian had really left…not even Ludwig.

"Let's go, shall we." The Russian spoke stepping up to the height of his protégé.

"I was thinking they could sit next to one another for this meeting." Roderich spoke in an orderly tone.

Ivan looked at Gilbert and then looked at Ludwig with daring eyes " I don't see the harm." He growled walking past the East. It was as if the Russian let the leash go.

When he passed him Gilbert felt his life come back. He looked at Roderich with surprise.

* * *

><p>The meeting.<p>

"Welcome to America boys! Its your first visit in a long while!" Alfred smiled.

"Thanks Alfred."

"As a welcome gift I have you booked to stay in time square!"

The board clapped and Gilbert couldn't help but snicker at Arthur's expression.

"Thank you." Ludwig spoke loudly and took his seat.

"Thank you as well, A-america."

"Alferd Gilbert." The American corrected.

Gilbert smiled warmly and nodded.

* * *

><p>The meeting went well, the finale they went outside and began to raise the German flag, it had a small black bird in an emblem. Gilbert blushed and looked at Ludwig. He smiled warmly at his brother. Then they began to raise his flag. He was ready to see the black and white….but then…it wasn't. Gilbert's eyes widened and he couldn't help but feel sick. He felt dizzy, the world was spinning.<p>

Ivan smiled as he watched Gilbert fall over, everyone panicked and ran to him. A smaller framed boy ran over to the scene, Switzerland. He kneeled down to be surprised at the German raising his head already.

"You know first aid." He smiled impressed at the German.

"Of course I do! You guys were raising the flag and he just fell over."

"Has he eaten in the past few hours?" The nation asked.

"I-I don't know, I met him at the airport."

Switzerland rose to his feet and looked to the Russian. " When did he last eat."

"How should I know." Ivan shrugged with a smile.

"He is in your care. When did he last eat."

Ivan spoke again " I have not an answer." he sighed looking at the clock " Can we raise the flag fully or I guess maybe we should leave it half mass?"

Ludwig growled, " Could he faint from shock?"

"I think maybe in a severe situation. Maybe he is just fatigued and this is to much for him." Alfred spoke kneeling down to the group.

"Lets get him to his room, can we get an ambulance?" Ludwig asked.

"I already have that covered." Alfred showed him this big square thing with an antenna hanging out of it.

"…"

"What?"

"What is that."

"A mobile phone."

"Its cordless."

"Yes. Yes it is." Alfred nodded.

An ambulance moved around the driving circle and stopped. To burly men stepped out with a stretcher and began to maneuver through the crowd. Switzerland rose to his feet and spoke to them quietly.

"Take his body to their hotel. Do not worry I checked everything on him, I am a professional." He paused and continued " Just take him and check him in the back for malnourishment, dehydration and other concealed wounds. I feel he is being abused."

The two looked a little nervous with the situation.

"it's a political matter, so please be careful." Alfred added.

Ivan began to step in when Roderich spoke " I think we are through here, the ceromony has been finished everyone may return to their designated areas. Thank you for all attending."

Ivan glowered and turned away " I expect him back next Monday the 24th." He continued towards the car where the butler handed him his coat. Ivan took the coat and placed it back on his being.

* * *

><p>Gilbert opened his eyes in a little bit of pain. He sat up looked around, he could hear a high pitch beeping coming from somewhere. He recognized the noise, a heart monitor. He went to sit up and realized quickly that he should not do that. He had tubes in his arms and a towel on his head. He shifted his eyes to see his brother approach him.<p>

"Hey Gilbert." Ludwig smiled.

"Hi." Gilbert spoke a bit embarrassed." S-sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Ludwig asked.

"I didn't really want to die at this ceremony." Gilbert tried to speak with a dry throat.

"I don't think you planned it."

Gilbert closed his eyes " Is that really my flag?"

"W-what?"

"Is that red,black and yellow thing…is that really my flag."

Ludwig looked down, and spoke " Yeah."

Gilbert felt tears roll down his cheeks " No one even knows me anymore." He began to growl.

"We know you." A voice spoke entering the room.

Gilbert looked up to see Antonio and Francis " How are you doing?" Francis asked.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he smiled, there were many people there for him right now. Unlike normal, he was by himself all alone. He closed his eyes " What am I saying this is stupid, getting upset at a piece of cloth."

"If my flag was destroyed I would be a mess too, but I have one question." Francis looked up at his dear friend " Its like you just found this out. Where have you been?"

Gilbert shifted in the bed and swallowed hard " I have been there, I just you know."

"No Gilbert. Where have you been kept." Antonio spoke.

"Your making it sound like I am a girl."

"He is in the same situation as Elizaveta." A voice spoke "But she is in a better condition because of him."

Gilbert looked up in shock " The same as all his sisters as well, Ukraine." The voice entered the room more to show his face.

"Arthur, thank you but how do you know that."

Gilbert began to laugh loudly, " He has always been really good with noticing things. May I remind you that the most popular sleuth was written in his country." Gilbert laughed.

Arthur smiled a bit and rolled his eyes " But seriously. This might help you Gilbert. Tell us your conditions."

Gilbert looked away and closed his eyes "I can't."

"Your in a safe place you can."

"No. I literally cannot." Gilbert stressed.

"Why?"

"I am part of the soviet union!" Gilbert felt tears falling down his cheeks. " I am a communist!"

The room fell quiet, only his sobbing was heard. " I can't even think on my own sometimes. He controls me, he owns me." Gilbert sighed leaning back into the bed.

Antonio lowered his eyes " The curtain will fall. It always falls."

"No matter how good or bad the show is, there is always a curtain that falls."

"Ivan is to dumb, it will fall."

Gilbert growled " Look how long the roman's lived! That curtain didn't fall for another-

"But look how short lived our curtain was" Ludwig growled. "The Nazi's were said to last thousands of years."

Francis and the room fell silent. Arthur spoke " And Ludwig is far smarter than your dear owner."

"It will fall." Ludwig assured.

"Please everyone leave, I need to medicate the dear Prussian." a voice spoke loudly, he was clapping his hands.

"Hey Basch you think you could chill out just a little?" Arthur chuckled.

"OUT!"

Everyone hurried out except for one person sitting in the chair next to the bed. He was leaning against the back of the chair relaxed.

"You obviously didn't hear me."

"I did. I just am not going to listen." Ludwig laughed "Switzerland. He is my brother, I will not leave."

Gilbert laughed " Please just leave for a moment?"

Ludwig stopped and rose to his feet and quietly left the room shutting the door. Gilbert turned his focus to the smaller nation.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel sick."

"You are very fragile right now. I am surprised you have survived this long."

"Oh please its not that bad."

"But it is. Your sick but you look fairly healthy. Lets not even bring up the wounds and scars."

"Don't tell him please."

"If I tell him it might bring you-

"It will make him violent and ruthless!" Gilbert growled

"…"

"Please trust me."

"I don't think he will ever go back to that."

"He will. If you tell him how bad I am."

"You have an Iron and thiamine deficiency, I haven't gotten the test back for the rest." Basch smiled " But things that can be cured."

"Thank you for helping me." He smiled " I really-

"I will always help people who are in need. I don't care what they did in the past or what they do now. If they need help I will be there for them."

"How did Ivan look?"

"I-ivan?"

"Yeah."

"He…didn't seem to worried."

"He gets jealous." Gilbert rolled his eyes. " I should probably call him."

"You. Wait. You want to call him?"

"Yes." Gilbert looked serious.

* * *

><p>The phone rang continuously, ringing and ringing. The Russian reached up and grabbed the phone off the hook. He spoke huskily " Yes?"<p>

"Ivan?"

The Russian's eyes widened. He looked over in shock to where the voice would be coming from.

"Ivan, I just wanted to say I am safe."

"…"

"Are you mad?" Gilbert asked.

"…"

"I can come home."

"No, I am not mad." Ivan spoke.

"Why didn't you show me the flag you had changed. You rubbed everything else in my face."

"I just didn't…wan….I just didn't ok? Since when did you become the boss of me?" Ivan growled.

"Its not a point of being your boss, its just the point! Its me! I was about to come to America to see my flag raised!"

"Gilbert. I cannot afford to lose you."

"Ivan. Stop this.-

"You will not tell me what to do. You will finish this trip and you will not make any more visits with your brother. My words are final." He growled and waited to hear nothing.

Gilbert felt tears stain his cheeks. He nodded and spoke shakily " F-fine. I will see you in a few days?"

"Monday."

"Alright." He tried to breath normally " I will talk to you later."

The phone went silent " Gilbert."

"Yes…yes sir."

"You have 5 days to see your loved ones. Its more then I have ever given you. Use it…don't whine. Until Monday you are free. Then you will be with me for the rest of your life. Is this understood."

"…"

"You will not be harmed any more. Just come home."

"…Yes sir."

The phone went silent once more " Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Ivan hung the phone up and leaned against the back of the chair and sighed. It was getting colder in Russia.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert hung the phone up and rolled over, he felt the tubes in his arms begin to burn. His head was screaming at him and his heart was pounding. All he wanted…was…to be with his brother, and…he really didn't know what else. He just wanted to be free.<p>

Ludwig placed a hand on his shoulder and sat on the bed slowly. " Please just-

Gilbert maneuvered around his brother and pulled him down on top of him. Gilbert pushed his fingers through his brothers neat and orderly hair and gripped tightly. Ludwig gasped above him and responded to the kiss, he pulled back trying to regain control.

"G-Gilbert. We might be caught."

"Didn't stop you before." Gilbert pulled him down again and kissed him once more.

Ludwig chuckled. " Your sick."

"So what. I don't have time to be sick."

"Please jus-" Ludwig's eyes widened as he felt Gilbert's hand rub over his cock.

"Well I guess I can stop." Gilbert smirked at his brother and was about to roll over.

"FINE! Just come here."

Gilbert snickered feeling his brother climbing under the covers. His hands found Gilbert easily…he was naked. Ludwig blushed at how cold his brother was. He nuzzled into his neck and kissed him gently.

"Your cold."

"Warm me then."

"I can't when you are so sad."

"I am not sad."

Ludwig kissed him again bringing his eyes to his own. He pulled away " You are too."

" But can I ask you one thing?" Gilbert Interrupted.

Ludwig looked into his eyes "Anything."

"Do I make you happy still."

"Of course!" Ludwig growled. Ludwig looked into his eyes, "Your with me so come here." Ludwig brought his hand under the thin sheet and wrapped his fingers around Gilbert's shaft.

Gilbert hissed in surprise.

"Ludwig." The east breathed heavy.

"Don't cum, not yet." Ludwig begged in his ear.

He continued to move his hand around the thick cock and arouse him to the point that he was gripping the bed below him. The Nation was gasping for air and release when his younger brother stopped abruptly.

"I want you to last babe." Ludwig smiled.

"Uhh." He growled clenching his toes " You haven't changed a bit."

Ludwig brought his hand over his body and then it hit him. Ludwig's fingers brushed over Gilbert's skin to find nothing but bumps and long marks. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to ruin this. Gilbert would shy away because of his pride. Gilbert spoke " Please just make me happy." Gilbert sounded desperate, his tone was different then before. It was almost pleading.

Ludwig didn't listen to pleas, but when it was his brother…it was strange. He felt it was to strange, like he was actually outside of himself. Like sure he was here, but in reality his brother was changed…or he sincerely needed his help….or even both.

Ludwig brought his body close to Gilbert's neck and began to kiss him gently. He breathed over the soft skin making Gilbert's breath hitch. Ludwig smiled in victory.

"Do you like that?"

The Prussian swallowed heavy and growled " Don't fuck me like a girl!"

"You're my bitch though remember."

Gilbert's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but swallow heavy. "W-what?"

"Don't you remember the night."

"In Russia."

Ludwig smiled " In Russia." He began to laugh darkly. " I don't have that uniform right now so-

"You can't top me like that again?" Gilbert began to laugh loudly.

"Oh shut up!" Ludwig grabbed his brothers hands and pinned him over his head and Gilbert couldn't help but arch his back feeling Ludwig press into his leg.

"Fuck, Ludwig. Maybe I should you know help you with that."

"Oh don't worry you will." Ludwig growled.

"Be gentle"

"That's not in my nature."

"Can I ask you one thing…"

"Sure?" Ludwig stopped mid-action of unbuttoning his pants.

"Don't fuck me from behind please." Gilbert spoke in a cold tone.

"Sure, anything else?"

"That is it." Gilbert nodded.

"Good."

"Just please…I mean it."

"Ok Gilbert." Ludwig kissed him to silence him, his fingers unlaced his belt and began to unwind his pants from his legs. Gilbert smiled feeling his thick hands struggle.

Gilbert pulled back and looked down, Ludwig watched as his brothers hand maneuvered below to his waistband and began to slowly and teasingly undo his pants. Ludwig hitched as he didn't even pull the pants down all the way. Gilbert grinned manically as Ludwig began to pant heavily losing control of his senses. Gilbert used his fingers to tug and rub him in all the right ways, changing speeds and pacing it back to a slow rhythm. Gilberts thumb traced over Ludwig's member, the head was almost pulsing, readying to fire its seed. When Ludwig's lost the control in his arms, his weight fell onto his brother and he leaned in the curvature of his brothers neck. Ludwig's body shook in passion and Gilbert relished in every bit of it.

"Are you going to lose yourself in me?"

"I am already lost."

"Fuck me." Gilbert leaned forward whispering in his brothers ears dangerously.

Gilbert didn't need to ask twice. His body contorted quickly to some how end up on Ludwig's lap, Ludwig's fingers wrapped around his older brother's cock and began to jack him off quickly. Gilbert leaned back but Ludwig wouldn't let him escape from his grasp. His other hand pulled him back up onto his lap. Gilbert gasped as his hands were so rough but gentle with him something…he hadn't felt enough.

Ludwig secured his grasp on him and brought his lips to Gilbert's nipple. Gilbert cried out and gripped for anything he could find. His hands found Ludwig's chest and gripped tightly pushing his nails into his taught chest. Ludwig hissed in pain and he continued stroking him. Gilbert began to croak a moan, breathing heavily, gasping for pleasure.

Ludwig's chest was bleeding, and Gilbert was quivering in pleasure his body was about to erupt at any moment. When Ludwig stopped. He brought his hand up to Gilbert's chin and made him look him in the eyes. Ludwig's fingers moved around his brothers face. The Prussian welcomed the notion panting continuously.

Ludwig smiled and kissed him ferociously, making his brothers arms wrap around his neck. Ludwig pushed him back onto the bed and as the two began to get lost in there notions. Ludwig pushed inwards to his brother's core. Gilbert pulled back gasping in pleasure and pain all at once. Ludwig breathed heavily, he spoke in a hushing tone " Relax Gil."

"Uhwa~ God this is..so…so-so good." He stuttered feeling his brother begin a pace.

Gilbert's legs tensed around his brother's waist. " I am going to fuck you so hard."

"I can't make to much noise."

"I know."

Gilbert glowered at his brother and Ludwig began his torture.

Gilbert's mouth fell open and he breathed a silent moan, making Ludwig crumble into pleasure. Gilbert began to form tears in his eyes as Ludwig began to push further and further rubbing his head against the soft gland. Gilbert claws dug into Ludwig's shoulder blades and cried out little squeaks.

Ludwig breathed heavy and spoke lowly into his ear " Your so fucking amazing. I love you."

"Just give me permission dammit!"

"To cum?"

"YES!"

"Cum for me." Ludwig whispered into him.

Gilbert shuttered at the way he spoke and immediately released himself. Ludwig smiled big "I am going to hold out for you."

Gilbert swallowed heavy "You wouldn't."

"I will fuck you until your nothing but a limp doll."

"I already am that!"

"No. I will make you far more doll-like." Ludwig grinned.

* * *

><p>4 hours later.<p>

"Hello Gilbert, your brother just left. Do you need some help sitting up to take your medication."

"Yes." The nurse smiled and nodded, she moved slowly to him and noticed his hands were tied to the top of the bed.

She gasped in shock "Oh my gosh are you-

Gilbert shooshed her " Please, I am fine."

"Did he do this to you!"

He looked her in the eyes " Just un-do me. I will be fine."

"I have nothing against this…:She gestured nervously "but h-hes your brother right?"

"No…not really."He snickered.

"O-oh." She nodded. " I should report this you know." She undid the belt and watched him fall limp. He rolled over.

"Do as you like. But truthfully, he just gave me complete heaven"

She shook her head and looked at him as he rolled over. Her eyes widened as she saw his back full of deep scars and lifted burns…including the large symbol on his back. She looked down. " The number you called was in the USSR. Can I ask what number you called."

"My owner." He scoffed. " Sadly…I am not a free man."

"How old are you." She asked.

Gilbert began to laugh lowly " You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Your old then."

"Very."

"You have a strange accent."

"Everything is strange to Americans." Gilbert growled rolling his eyes.

She looked down and was about to walk away but turned around and asked "You know. I will listen if you tell me."

He lowered his eyes " Its not like I have a reason to hide it. But you will think I am crazy."

"No I won't."

"I am Prussian."

"Prussian?"

"It was a great country that was brought to life in the early 1500's. It grew and expanded to the point that it was a kingdom….but all empires fall."

"Like the Romans?"

"You could say that."

"What happen to it?" She asked.

"World War II."

She got really quite and nodded, she looked up to him. "You don't have to go back to him."

His eyes widened and he looked back at her. " What do you know?"

"Nothing. But you really don't I am sure we could help you."

"No. If I stay a nuclear war will happen for sure." Gilbert spoke darkly. " I will sacrifice my country for his survival." He growled.

"But it doesn't have to be like that!"

"Yes it does! You don't know a damned thing!" He shouted. " You Americans, think you can just do what ever you want! You just think you can get your way just because you are American, well-

"ENOUGH!" Alfred shouted. It seemed he was outside the whole time.

Gilbert looked past the nurse.

"You may leave." Alfred barked and the nurse moved quickly away out to the hall. Alfred shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Gilbert growled.

"Talking behind my back when your in my country!" Alfred shouted.

"No one can talk about you ever, can they." He scowled.

"You could take it back to him!" Alfred barked angrily.

"I would never." Gilbert growled. " You have done to much-

"You love him though!" Alfred shouted.

Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed and he felt tears well up. " I do not love him, I…is this love!" He stood up letting the sheet fall to his feet. Alfred's eyes widened and he closed his mouth. " Is this what love looks like!" Gilbert had tears in his eyes. " I only stay there because you guys threw me to him!" He bit back "No one even cares about me anymore! No one even knows I exist except Ivan and Ludwig. Being a country and only being fueled by two people is literally starving. I feel weak. I feel frail and the worst part is." Gilbert looked away ashamed of what he was about to say. " I have nothing to remind me of my country, of my past, of my ." He sniffled " Of my country! NOTHIING but a mere name."

Alfred closed his eyes and he spoke " We will get you out of there….soon Gilbert."

"Even if you do." Gilbert laughed wiping the tears away " It doesn't matter." Gilbert turned around and picked up the sheet.

Alfred's eyes widened in horror, he saw the branding on his back and he couldn't help but feel sick. "Does Ludwig know about that."

"No."

"If he finds out…"

"He will cast me out. I know."

"…"

"Your casting me out…aren't you."

"I…I don't have a choice…."Alfred closed his eyes.

"Government is paranoid huh?"

"Very…not only that…your are…a…communist now…"

"…strange how a symbol can change everything."

"I have to go." Alfred looked away.

"Alfred…sorry." Gilbert spoke quietly.

"Me too." Alfred pushed his glasses up slowly to the bridge of his nose " I will get back to you shortly.

"If it makes you feel better. I will never be able to leave Ivan again after this trip." Gilbert spoke.

Alfred stopped in his tracks and he turned around " Wait? You think this is me? You think this is how I feel?" Alfred gasped.

"…"

"I never would wish you to go back to him. Its just because now…now my government, my bosses have witnessed the symbol that signals all their attention."

Gilbert lowered his eyes.

"You either have to choices."

"Just get my brother here." Gilbert spoke harshly.

"Gilbert."

"Just please…I can't leave without kissing him goodbye." Gilbert begged. " I will leave but I have to see him."

A deep voice spoke behind the American influence. " We need to get him out of here now. People have already been exposed of to much."

Alfred turned around and closed his eyes slowly " Wow you do know how to arrive quickly."

"This is our country at stake."

"I know…I know, you think we can grant him this please guys."

Gilbert closed his eyes " Please. Please don't do this like this."

"You're a russian."

"I AM NOT A RUSSIAN!" Gilbert growled.

"Get him some clothes."

Gilbert gritted his teeth, feeling himself be ignored.

"You have 10 minutes to gather your things from this room and bring only what you can carry."

"Where are you taking me." Gilbert seethed.

"Just move."

Alfred looked at him in shock.

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow and began to chuckle quietly. He then began to laugh louder " You guys suck at this compared to how we did things." He laughed.

"What?" One of the two men asked in anger.

"Your supposed to step forward and be menacing but your just being what if I was a whole family?"

"W-what?"

"Gilbert, stop talking now!" Alfred growled. He gave him a look that was deathly.

"I demand to speak to my country representative."

"Ivan?"

"Ivan." Gilbert spoke.

The two shifted in their stance. Alfred slipped past them and spoke " I will be leaving."

* * *

><p>Alfred called Roderich whom called Ludwig. Ludwig dropped the phone and was up quicker then he ever had.<p>

"Hurry Ludwig." Alfred yelled into the phone.

* * *

><p>"Can you send my luggage to Ivan."<p>

"Where you are going you will not need a single ounce of your luggage." One of the suited men spoke.

"Am I going to a prison or an interrogation room?"

"…"

"Both." Gilbert nodded.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig growled.

Gilbert turned to his brother and his eyes widened " Ludwig."

"What is going on."

"I am being deported."

"W-why?"

"For-

"Nothing." Roderich spoke stopping the two FBI agents. " Please from congress and the United Nations. His stay is welcomed, he is an East German Citizen. He is owned by Ivan."

"So he marked him?" One of the agents spoke.

"We know not the length of his claims-

"He has only 4 days and he cannot return, if and when he does it will be a threat."

Ludwig glowered onwards to the two men " If he isn't allowed to come back then I am will not come back either." Ludwig put his foot down.

"You can't do that." Gilbert spoke desperatley.

"Why? Because you don't want me to? Well I am sorry to inform you but I am my own person." Ludwig growled. " I am sick of this. I am sick of being pushed to the brink of insanity. I demand to know where you are taking him and what the hell is going on." Ludwig shouted.

Alfred lowered his eyes and found no words to suffice.

"Nothing." He looked to Gilbert "Gilbert anything? What's going on."

"They think I am some master plan with Ivan."

"Are you?"

"N-no. Why you ask me that?"

"I asked because I wanted to know. But you said your not. Lets move on now can we gentlemen?"

"I am afraid its not that easy."

"He is an East German! What other proof do you have?"

"He has a large emblem on his back."

"Not by choice."

Ludwig turned to his brother " What are they talking about?"

"…"

"show me this."

"No."

"Gilbert, please show me this."

"I can't show you." Gilbert barked stepping back.

"Why not. What is it."

"Ludwig." Gilbert spoke daringly "Just let it be. Please?" His eyes were pleading for this.

It was hard, but Ludwig let out a breath and closed his eyes. "Was this emblem? Really that bad? People get tattoo's all the time. I mean this is America."

"I demand a lawyer!" Gilbert smiled.

The four men all turned to look at Gilbert in shock and surprise. "You want a lawyer?"

"Yup, from the USSR office."

Alfred began to laugh and looked at him with a fox like smile " Demanding a lawyer. Its like Parlay in America when it comes to being taken."

"I just remembered that." Gilbert smiled big " I will not lie though, your tactics are a bit…familiar I must say." Gilbert began to laugh " Bring only what you can carry, can't tell me where I am going, what am I going to make shoes?" Gilbert clapped his hands " Seems far to familiar doesn't it Ludwig."

"A bit." Ludwig rolled his eyes " They said that too you?"

"Not the shoe part…"

* * *

><p>By this point Alfred and the agents stepped aside to talk as the two began to bicker about things the agents were not even relating.<p>

"We can't do this."

"He is a soviet."

"N-no. The two, are not connected at all. He is a prisoner with Ivan. He has no means of taking anything back to harm our country."

"If you are wrong Alfred."

"What?" Alfred barked.

"You will really get it from the boss."

"That's fine. I know I am not wrong on this."

* * *

><p>The two brothers began to speak an older form of German…<strong>Prussian.<strong>

"Do you think they will follow through?"

"In what? Taking you away?"

"No, American's are difficult to work with because they only think of themselves, but when it comes down to it. What has happened to me, is part of his fault too."

"What happened to you." Ludwig stuttered.

"I am no longer a country."

"Do notice what language we are speaking Gil."

"German, of course."

Ludwig began to laugh " We are speaking Prussian dumb ass."

Gilbert looked up to his brother who was smiling. Gilbert felt this strange sense of pride and loss all at once. He didn't even realize he was speaking his native tongue. He began to laugh loudly, the other brother did as well. Alfred looked up behind the agents and smiled. The two men in black walked out of the area and left Alfred.

"Is this mark on you. Is it hurting you?"

"No." Gilbert smiled and spoke calmly " I will show you when I am free from him." Gilbert hid the truth. He had too. Ludwig didn't know that he wasn't coming back, so he thought.

"Your lying to me." Ludwig laughed shaking his head.

"I am not." Gilbert growled.

"I am not a kid anymore Gil. I can tell well you lie to me."

"Does that mean you don't believe in saint Nicolas?" Gilbert looked at him with taunting eyes.

"Shut up." Ludwig growled. " I am serious."

"Fine. I will be honest with you Ludwig. This mark is what has changed me, he violated me. Better?" Gilbert spoke in a shuddering tone. " Its not something I wanted to say out front."

Ludwig didn't say anything.

"I'll show you when I want to. It's the one thing I ask. I have been forced into enough because of you. Can you just give me this?" Gilbert asked serious toned.

"Because of me? How is this my fault!"

"World War II Could have been won if you just had listen to me. I told you to cut it out with this extermination thing until we had won the war. You can do what ever you want with people once you have won. But in the middle of it you can't do anything!"

"…"

"I also told you they were people. People with lives, and history. I also taught you better. I taught you better." Gilbert's hand was on his chest, holding his heart. " I know I was very strict when it came to pride and our country. But I never wanted you to go into a war. I always wanted better for you Ludwig."

"Then maybe you should have been home more." Ludwig growled.

"This isn't all me you know. I know I started the wars. I know I didn't listen to you when it came to Austria. I know I did some dumb shit on my own but still. It does come down to you Gilbert. I was surrounded by war, I was surrounded by death and the threat of losing you all the time. Do you know how frightening that is as a kid?" Ludwig growled.

Gilbert's eyes widened at his words.

"Do you know how lonely it is, being around all this gold and fine tea but not getting to share it with anyone but yourself? When you left me to guide my own country…I was so sad but it wasn't because I was alone anymore. It was because I was letting go of the thought of you being there but not. I didn't want to though."

Gilbert felt tears in his eyes. " I had to let you go. I cried too."

"You did?"

"It was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"…"

"Letting you go was so hard I didn't even attend to my duties for a week afterwards. " Gilbert laughed. " I never said it wasn't partly my fault…but I have taken the fault for you. But you know better Ludwig. I didn't raise you to be an idiot. " Gilbert smiled big tears coming down his face.

Alfred began to walk over to them, hearing them bark at each other more and more made him curious. But then as he started to get closer Gilbert spoke once more.

"Lets just leave it be, its better not to involve-"

"I'm sorry I messed up." Ludwig spoke.

"Look how strong you are now though." Gilbert smiled "Besides-

Ludwig reached over and kissed him. Alfred stopped in his tracks and looked down at the floor nervously.

Ludwig pulled back and nodded.

* * *

><p>-back to normal tone of dialogue-<p>

"Anyways." Ludwig looked to the American leaving Gilbert in a bit puzzled but smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt." Alfred was blushing.

"You are one to be embarrassed." Gilbert snickered.

"What made them leave?" Ludwig asked

"I promised them Gilbert wasn't a threat."

"Promised huh?"

"Yeah." Alfred nodded.

"What is it with you old men and lying to me!"

Alfred looked at him in shock " We are like the same age!"

"Sorry I forgot."

"Just trust me, everything is fine." Alfred looked at Gilbert " As long as you don't do something stupid with that fat Russian."

"Believe me he is not fat."

"Ew." Ludwig growled.

"What? I am just being honest." Gilbert laughed defensively.

"Just don't do that for him." Ludwig motioned with his hands, gesturing at all of Gilbert.

"it's the coat I swear."

"Ok lets just stop talking about him? How about that?" Ludwig forced a smile.

Alfred began to laugh loudly " You guys are ridiculously funny." He kneeled over "I am kind of hungry. Want to go get a burger?"

"Burger." Ludwig gripped his eyes shut tight. " I am really hungry."

"McDonalds© It is!" Alfred shouted.

"Of course it is." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

As the countries moved through the city, heads were turned to Gilbert. He didn't even notice though, girls were gawking endlessly at the albino. Finally Ludwig pointed it out.

"Do you really not notice the attention your getting?"

"What?"

"The girls all around you" He leaned in " Staring." He added not used to this topic.

"Oh…I guess your right…"Gilbert shrugged.

"Nah its not him." Alfred grinned " Its all me boys."

Gilbert laughed " Oh? Why don't you approach them then?" Gilbert snickered.

Alfred growled in annoyance, and Ludwig couldn't help but add in. Gilbert smiled and looked around, he was having fun. It was the first in a long while. He felt like his old self. This smile came to his face he hadn't felt in what felt like…hundreds of years.

The three ordered some food and then sat around and talked. Ludwig asked Alfred questions about his country and Gilbert listened in curiously. Alfred answered proudly but after a while the tables were turned to Gilbert and him. The two began to talk about things like the past, when they had good times.

"He was the brattiest kid I had ever met!"

"Oh come on I was not!" Ludwig growled.

"Believe me you were! You would cry for hours and hours until finally I had to hymn you to sleep" Gilbert laughed.

Ludwig blushed " I swear this is extortion."

"Oh but its true!" Gilbert smiled big.

"You two are so funny." Alfred laughed.

"In a good way or sarcastic way" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert began to laugh " I think he means just humorous."

Alfred leaned forward and sipped on his coke and smiled. The two were strange. They could keep this bond through anything, it was different from Arthur and himself. It was different then the two Italy's and Spain. It was extremely different then the nords and Denmark. Even though most guardian relationships were completed with hate and love, theirs was support, love and loyalty. They respected each other and listened to one another which was strange for a nation.

* * *

><p>The group parted and the German brothers went together to the hotel. Once the two were in the rooms together they sat at the table in the room quietly and looked over the cities bright lights.<p>

"Look at this place."

"It sure is pretty at night." Gilbert agreed.

"I can't believe we are in America."

"It is strange." The albino smiled " But I don't mind it."

"What is Russia like?"

Gilbert leaned forward and let out a heavy sigh "What is Russia like." He sighed again " Well, its cold. Very cold." He reminded " It stays darker longer, its also" He sighed once more " Its also very lonely." He looked into Ludwig's eyes.

"Sounds like Germany."

"Don't taint your country with my description of Russia."

"Its not a lie."

"Stop. Ludwig, you are so very strong." Gilbert smiled. "How have you been?"

"Don't you get the news?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert's eyes shifted " News is controlled by the KGB."

"…"

"Not a bad thing right?" Gilbert tried to lie.

"Ludwig."

"I know." Ludwig nodded " I have been ok." He looked forward.

Gilbert sighed and leaned against the back of the chair.

"To bad you don't have a uniform anymore." Ludwig broke the silence.

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows and laughed abruptly. " So random!"

"Is it?" Ludwig cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>AN" You enjoy ? Thanks for all the support comment please :)


	43. Broken Walls

43

That upcoming Sunday afternoon.

The hours ticked and the time came where the two had to part.

"Gilbert, don't look so sad."

"I am sorry."

"You should be!" Ludwig growled "We have had a great time this past week in New York."

Ludwig didn't know the truth. Ludwig didn't know that this was it for Gilbert. Gilbert wasn't allowed to see Ludwig after this. He could feel it in Ivan's words, he could feel it in his brain. This was the final goodbye for him. But this time, he wasn't going to make it hard on his brother. He was going to be strong for him…just like before. Even if this was it, he was happy. His brother was prosperous now, Europe depended on his strength and his loyalty.

Ludwig was going to be fine. Even though…every other curtain has fallen…this was a curtain that was made of iron…it wasn't falling anytime soon. Not at all.

"We will set up a time to meet again right?" Ludwig asked.

"Its all up to the boss." Gilbert smiled.

"I love you." Ludwig smiled.

"I love you too." Gilbert hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. But they had to part. The two smiled at one another.

"I have had a great time with you."

"Don't forget me?"

Ludwig pulled the necklace out and showed him "It's with me all the time. Both of them." He smiled. "For when you get back to your normal self."

"Being free?"

"Yes. Beingfree. Safe travels." Ludwig smiled and watched as Gilbert turned away.

Alfred joined up with him after the two parted. "You lied to him."

"Yeah."

"You guys will have to meet."

"No…we don't….not in his book."

"Gilbert be smart ok?"

"I always am smart." Gilbert smiled.

"I mean really smart with this man."Alfred added.

"What does it matter to you? Just the other day you wanted to behead me because I was communist. I don't have to even ask anymore what happened to my people."

Alfred's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." He stayed quite.

"When it comes down to it…I don't hate you. I hate what you have become."

"I am not a communist Alfred. I fucking hate the form of government. What don't you get? You think I wanted to let him brand me? You think I was like 'Ok, come here with it let me feel that'."

"Why hide it then?"

"I can't not hide it Alfred!"

"Does he know yet?"

"Ludwig will never know now."

Alfred's eyes furrowed "If you love him you would be honest with him."

"I am honest with him. I am not going to put something in his head that is a lie."

They got closer to the gate of his departure, the security was lack and at this time of day it was busy.

"Just be careful." Alfred added.

"Alfred. You won't be seeing me again."

The passengers began to line up for East Berlin departure flight.

"What?"

"This is it. Make sure to tell him something to keep his head up. I love him more than anything. He is my best success."

"How can you say that?"

"I just can."

"You're just being dramatic."

"No Alfred." He smiled with tears in his eyes "It's ok though, I am fine." He smiled big "I am happy to be a sacrifice for his country."

Alfred's eyes widened as Gilbert waved and turned away. Alfred's mouth fell open in horror. Gilbert moved to the line and eventually disappeared to the plane. Alfred stood by the window watching the plane reverse. He felt his hand go to his mouth and he sat down in one of the chairs in a row. He leaned forward and felt all the weight on him bare down. Tears fell from his eyes, it hit him what Gilbert was saying. All those people were either moved or killed. Even though it was less than 50 years ago, assurance was given that Gilbert's name was officially gone. Or was it.

* * *

><p>The five hour difference made it around 4:45 pm in England. Arthur sighed just sitting down, he really didn't want to answer the phone. He was enjoying his paper of the daily news and some tea. But duty called.<p>

He answered the annoying object "Kirkland speaking."

"Arthur, are you busy?"

"Alfred, what do you want?"

The nation sniffled "Can we talk?"

Arthur felt his heart fall between his ribs and into his stomach "Y-you ok?"

"Gilbert just left."

Arthur was quite.

"He is prisoner in his Soviet cage."

"Yes. He is."

"You knew?"

"How did you not?"

"I guess I thought he was allowed to see-"

"That is why he passed out at the ceremony. He isn't used to this change. He is one of the oldest countries you know." Arthur leaned back in the chair stretching the chord further from the receiver. "I never told you but me and Gilbert were very close friends."

"Then why did you want him to disappear."

"I never did," Arthur sighed "But his ideals were too militaristic."

"So are all of ours!" Alfred cried "It's not fair." Alfred felt tears come down his face.

Arthur sighed feeling his burden. "I never thought I would hear those words again." Arthur smiled warmly feeling his eyebrows arched. "The truth is Alfred. You know this of all people, we didn't know what to do with Germany after the war. Ivan had plenty of idea's-"

"Yeah, bad ones."

"Yes they were not too pleasant. Yours were the more patriotic and hopeful, but you are a new country."

"But I still have a heart! Do you see the way they look at one another?" Alfred gasped for air.

"…"

"Ludwig and Gilbert are connected in ways none of us really are, they need one another more than any of us…its-"

"Gilbert will be out of there soon-"

"What if he dies."

"…"

"What if he dies because of us?"

"…"

"Will you tell his brother? Will you break the news to him that we are the ones that murdered his people, his language, his-"

"Yes."

Alfred fell silent "How do you stand strong every day after doing this to so many, I –"

"Oh shut up Alfred. You're English even at the least." Arthur growled "You stand tall because I raised you. Don't feel guilty for this. This is life, this is how history works. Countries are changed and it can be for the better or the worse. It's just life, every empire falls, including mine. But I am fine, I-"

"You're still here." Alfred spoke in a whisper.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"You still can say your countries name and people will know what it is. They will talk about it with you…but Gilbert has to hide behind Ivan."

"He's still alive. So for some reason or another he isn't like the ancients, like Germania and Rome. He isn't quite dead yet."

"We have to save him Arthur. Promise me you will help me with Ivan."

"I can't promise that. That is a battle I will not be a part of."

"I am begging you Arthur, as a brother to you please. Please help me fight for what is right."

"…I can't."

* * *

><p>The flight landed and he was home…safe. He walked off of the plane to the black security cars, there was Ivan.<p>

"Right on time." Ivan nodded.

"Hi Ivan."

"You happy to be back?"

Gilbert smiled a fake smile and nodded walking past the Russian. Ivan looked at him confused but followed suite.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Gilbert took the Soviets hand into his own.

Ivan felt his cheeks stain and he couldn't help but appreciate the notion. "I missed you."

"Did you really not care when I fainted."

"…"

"I didn't know the flag…wasn't…my…" Gilbert began to feel tears build in his eyes.

"It's ok." Ivan smiled

"It's not though!"

"Don't talk to me like th-"

"I just want my home back Ivan! I won't do that again…just give her back!" He gripped his hand tight.

Ivan looked at him shocked "What happened to you."

"I found out the truth!" Gilbert cried "I found out the truth damn it!"

Ivan removed his hand "You are mine." Ivan confirmed.

"Stop this! Don't you get it! This is wr-"

Ivan leaned forward and brought his lips over his Prussian. He pulled away "I love you."

Gilbert felt his cheeks turn red. "Fuck." He looked away.

* * *

><p>Ludwig smiled entering the city he adored so very much. It was going to be a good year.<p>

- 1973-

* * *

><p>16 years later<p>

1989 September

"Stand up for what is right." Alfred encouraged the German.

"Stand up." Ludwig laughed.

"Why not? I mean what do you have to lose? You know he won't attack you anytime soon, he is crumbling. You saw him at the last meeting."

"I know…it's just…have you heard from him?" Ludwig growled.

Alfred sighed "No."

"Ivan killed him I know it, I don't feel anything from his cross."

"…"

Ludwig sighed "It's ok…Gilbert would want the wall down, to unify Germany once and for all. It is my job to take the reins of this awful battle!"

"I will back you if anything back fires." Alfred smiled

"Thanks." Ludwig smiled.

The notion worked. Ludwig had raised some hell demonstrating every Monday with a group speaking about the fact that they deserved freedom and a choice to vote for a democracy. These demonstrations were every Monday starting in Leipzig and then soon traveled to all around Germany. Including the East.

* * *

><p>November 9th<p>

Ludwig remembered this day, sitting next to his brother. Their world had turned into a world of anger and blame towards the Jewish neighbors. He tried not to think about the past ever. But sometimes it was hard, especially since this was the image he had made for the future. He wished he could easily just ignore it and act like it didn't happened…but that would be wrong. He had contributed to this awful atrocity so…he had to carry a lot of the guilt. Even if it was in the past.

Ludwig leaned over and powered the television on. He never watched TV but he figured why not tonight, he had to try to cheer up a little. It was around midnight when the news flipped on automatically. The woman spoke but then the words came as a banner across the screen. Everyone was climbing the wall. His being felt something he hadn't felt in a while…assurance, a fullness.

His eyes widened as he watched. "Gilbert."

By time he got to the vicinity of the wall people were already crossing. The GDR didn't do anything. They stood watching with fear. Ludwig felt a smile come to his face as families embraced for the first time in years. One older lady fell to her knees by the Brandenburg gate and cried under it as the crowd smiled and laughed around her. This was her first time in 45 years.

He hurried past everyone trying to maneuver through the people.

'Where are you? Come through here. Please come through let me see you. Let me see you.'

But the dawn came and the people were trickling through steady and the one he worked so hard for…didn't get to see the light of day.

Ludwig sat down on the step watching intently hunched over, shuddering in the November cold.

* * *

><p>Ivan watched the news, cold and strong as his kingdom began to fall. He laced his fingers together and leaned over. Gilbert stretched and walked down the steps yawning loudly.<p>

"What are you doing up so early-" Gilbert's eyes widened as he watched the walls being walked on in a replay loop and the German spokeswoman walked up to the crowds talking amongst them.

"…"Ivan slumped over and fell silent.

He rose to his feet slowly and maneuvered around the chair and stumbled towards the Prussian. Gilbert watched the screen in shock of the banner. It was in…German/Russian. His mouth a gap.

Gilbert didn't speak, was he breathing even?

Ivan's hands gripped his shoulders "Pl-please…please don't go. I want you to stay. I am begging you please. Please don't leave here." Ivan spoke coldly.

Gilbert looked him in the eyes and looked down at the watch and then he looked at his hands with the cuts. His arms had bruises…he was hurt, Ivan was hurting…but Gilbert was hurting for years and then it hit him.

Gilbert's face brightened and he stepped back once confidently. Ivan's eyes widened and he looked into Gilbert's red orbs. The Prussian didn't move for a moment and in a swift motion he turned away and went up stairs.

Ivan looked back and forth, shifting his eyes in confusion.

Gilbert went upstairs to his room to see the lavishly dressed bed once more. This was it…he was going…home. He moved around the room in a blur it seemed. He went to the stair well to see Ivan handing him a suit.

"Wh…I thought you…burned this."

"…" Ivan handed him the suit, the Prussian blue suit.

Gilbert smiled and took off his night shirt and placed the coat over the wife beater. He then unbuttoned his pants and put one leg in at a time to the matching pants. He brushed off his shoulders and looked forward. Ivan was no longer there, he was down stairs and out the door.

Gilbert moved down the stairs slowly not looking back once at any of the rooms or area. As he made his way downstairs he noticed the door was left open. His eyebrows narrowed and he moved to the coat hanger and took the scarf in hand and wrapped it around him. He stopped and looked at the fabric in his hands and couldn't help but be surprised. What he felt…was…what? What was it?

He didn't understand it, he was leaving…or was he. He stared down at the fabric in his hands, it was this clothe. This was his leash.

He walked to the outside and a noticed Ivan sitting on the steps. Gilbert walked near him and unlaced the scarf. He continued down the steps and let the scarf fall from his hands slowly. He didn't look back.

Ivan looked up, eyebrows arched as his lover passed through the gates. He lifted his head from his laced fingers and bit his lip feeling the tears boil up in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ludwig waited…hours…minutes…seconds…moments. He watched and waited…hoped…for something anything to pop up for him to see his brother. But as the families poured through nothing was seen. Then the cars began to come through the gate. Ludwig couldn't believe his eyes. The gate was flooding with traffic from the East and then the West even began to go over.<p>

It was hopeless…there was no way he was coming back…he was gone. Ludwig rose to his feet and began to walk home, his slice of reality…was true…his brother was dead…but it wasn't for nothing…it was-

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig's eyes widened and he slowly closed his eyes. He turned around quickly and was in shock to see his face. His Prussian blue uniform, his red eyes, him.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig cried and embraced him tightly nuzzling into his shoulders.

The two laughed and held each other tightly. It had been another 16 years since they had last embraced. The two cried and stood there for a moment and that it occurred to them that people were not even saying anything to the brothers, no comments were made against them. Just pure happiness.

The two pulled away and looked at each other for a moment. "This is…just so surreal." Ludwig spoke and looked over at Gilbert whom was crying.

Ludwig smiled warmly and took his hand in his own. "Let's go home Gil."

Ludwig began to walk but Gilbert continued to stare at the other side endlessly. Ludwig fell back a few steps and looked back at him. Gilbert continued to cry staring at the other side. Ludwig's eyebrows rose. 'This was normal, he had lived there…he was imprisoned there for 41 years.' He thought. Ludwig wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I am free." Gilbert cried. "I am free, but I feel trapped still…I feel-"

"Let's go home." Ludwig spoke quietly trying to shush him.

Gilbert nodded and turned with his brother. The two walked slowly away from the curtain…the jail…the Berlin Wall.


	44. The Fallen

44

Alfred was calling off the hook when the two entered the house. He finally answered "Ludwig?"

"How are you doing!" He asked with a tell tale smile.

"I am doing great."

"Its over."

"Gilbert is safe."

There was a long silence " I am happy for you."

"Thank you."

"How is he?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Sleeping soundly on the couch." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Back to his norm?"

"…sort of…but not really. I will have to get him to a doctor, he has lots of wounds on his fingers. I think it was rough for him the last 16 years."

"I can't image how awful it was."

The receiver beeped in "Oh Alfred, someone is calling in. Call you back?"

"Don't worry about it. Have a great night" Ludwig smiled "Thank you, Alfred for everything."

Alfred smiled and laughed "Anything for freedom."

* * *

><p>The two parted on the phones and Ludwig answered.<p>

"Ludwig speaking."

"Is Gilbert with you?" Roderich asked.

"He is. What about Elizaveta?"

"She just got home. She wanted me to call you and make sure he was safe."

"Can I speak with her?"

"S-sure?" Roderich spoke confused.

"Ludwig?" Elizaveta asked "He's safe right, tell me he is."

"He is. Gilbert is sound and a sleep. Why did you doubt?"

"I thought Ivan murdered him."

"…"

"Gilbert took everything for me, he said to Ivan he would bare the cruelties of his hand against me…and so Ivan listened and-" her voice cracked "Just get him to a doctor soon? I will-"

"Elizaveta." Ludwig shushed "You're free too now. Go take a bath and relax. It's been hard on you too." Ludwig smiled "Thank you for watching over him."

She laughed "It's all thanks to you and Poland."

Roderich and him spoke for a small amount of time and then the two parted.

"You are so loud on the phone." Gilbert laughed.

"Shut up."

"Well I guess you learn from the best." Gilbert smiled.

"How does it feel?"

"Surreal?" Gilbert questioned almost.

"I guess that makes sense." Ludwig nodded.

"I wonder what is going to happen." Gilbert looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"Ivan…will he come here?"

"No."

"…"

"He is the one that opened the gates." Ludwig spoke.

"H-he did?"

"…"

Gilbert looked down "He said he would do anything to make me love him…" He laughed. "strange." The two were silent and then Ludwig looked up to him and Gilbert spoke again "I am happy to be home. Elizaveta…how is she?"

"She is worried about you."

He smiled. "I sure am glad I could protect her."

"Let's get you into some more relaxed clothes why don't we?"

"I need to go to a doctor sometime this week."

"O-ok." Ludwig smiled warmly and sat at the edge of the couch.

"…"

"Can I ask you what happened?"

"…"

"Like…how do you describe your feelings for him."

"Its hatred…but it's also this strange pacified love." Gilbert admitted. "I hate myself for falling for him. But why else would I moan for him and beg him for more?"

Ludwig felt sick.

"I mean…I was so scared of him I just wanted him to use me to make him calm down. But normally." He fell short for words to look at his brothers expression. It was stoic. "Normally it ended with me…just being torn apart by his rage. He was so scared of losing me that he abused me…I still cannot comprehend it. I have the mark to prove it too."

"The mark? Let's try everything on your being, proves it Gilbert."

"…" Gilbert was silent.

"Your different now because of him, he brainwashed you and made you into this scared and different person." Ludwig tried.

"…"

Ludwig sighed and placed a hand under the cover to intertwine with his brothers hand. He closed his eyes and spoke "I will be here for you through this. No matter what you choose."

"Choose?" Gilbert was confused. "What am I choosing?" He laughed "There is not a doubt in my mind. I want to be here."

"…"

"I mean it!" Gilbert growled. "I" He scoffed and looked away "It was what we did you idiot!" He wasn't convincing his brother "It was psychological warfare!" He gripped his brothers hand tightly trying to get Ludwig to look at him. But Ludwig didn't look. Gilbert had always been the dramatic type and this was going to be the boldest move towards his brother he had ever done. "FINE!" He let go of his hand and quickly got up making Ludwig confused.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Showing you since you think I was so god damn in love with him, I will show you why I was probably in any emotional state with him!" Gilbert took off his blue Prussian army coat and through it down. He then uncovered his skin with the tiny thin wife beater. There was smooth skin and no tone. Gilbert made it look like he was moving fast but really he was moving slow, he was sore.

While uncovering his self you could see the shame in his eyes. Ludwig's eyes widened at the bruises that were yellow, blue and black and the sores that were red. He looked at Gilbert's face. Ludwig leaned forward and took his hand in his own hand.

"This isn't even the real scar."

"…" Ludwig looked up at him "The real scar?"

Gilbert took a deep breath and turned around to showcase the burn. The sharp curve of the blade and the blunt metal of the hammer. The Soviet sickle and hammer.

Ludwig eyes widened and he felt his shoulders shudder. Gilbert lowered his head. This was it for him, Ludwig would kick him out to go back with Ivan. Gilbert let go of his hand and watched as Ludwig didn't hold on but fell to the couch. Gilbert felt tears come to his eyes.

"I should leave." Gilbert went to step away but Ludwig's hand quickly grabbed his hand stopping him. Gilbert gritted his teeth and spoke "It's ok, I know I am communist scum that you hate and-" Gilbert's eyes widened feeling something soft on his back.

Ludwig kissed him softly all over his back and slowly made his way to the emblem. Tears fell down his thick eye lashes and landed on the Prussian's scared back. Gilbert's eyes closed making tears fall from his own face as the German made sure to kiss every bit of the burn.

"Don't go." Ludwig whispered "I don't care what your body has been shaped into. I love you, you are my brother, my love and my dear Prussian."

Gilbert smiled and lifted his other hand up to cover his eyes from showing such sadness. His mouth fell open trying to breath normal, but all that came out was a gasping wisp of air. It was finally over, he was free.

* * *

><p>-four months later-<p>

"I have to go out Gilbert you going to be ok for the day?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I have the whole city if I want to go out."

"Just be careful and don't cause any trouble!" Ludwig growled leaving the house.

Truth was Gilbert wouldn't leave the house if his life depended on it. He was terrified with being captured by Ivan again.

Alfred crossed his legs at the meeting waiting for it to start was the worse. He actually got into this bad reputation of starting it himself. Now it was like everyone just waited for his call. Alfred was about to start when Ludwig entered the room.

"Ludwig! Nice to see you." Alfred smiled "Now let's start this meeting."

Arthur nodded at the German nation and looked up to the American. "Don't you think your antics are a little much?"

"We need to set up a date talking about the future of this guy right here and the other nations." Alfred pointed at Ludwig.

Ludwig looked up "Me?"

"Yes you!"

"We have lots to discuss but we need to vote on the source of action towards you."

"I agree, we have to figure out what is going to happened with you and the other nations." Arthur agreed.

The soviet stayed quiet.

"We have to take action and get this all sorted out ASAP!" The American shouted.

"Well..I wish I would have been informed about this…I would have had Gilbert come."

Ivan looked up.

Arthur looked to Francis and Alfred "Why don't we contemplate on another date?"

"I think that is only fair." Francis agreed.

"I totally agree!" Alfred smiled.

"What say you, Ivan?"

"I don't care. Just tell me a date."

"…" Ludwig looked to the nation.

"September of this year sound alright?"

"That sounds great, so Gilbert should come right?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes."

"This is about his future as well."

Ivan chuckled and rose to his feet ready to leave.

"We shall call this, the Treaty on the Final Settlement." Arthur nodded.

"With Respect to Germany." Alfred added.

Ludwig looked up wide eyed, dropping the pen from his hand.

The group smiled at him.

Ludwig didn't know what to say. "I…I don't…"He cleared his throat. " Well you can count on me attending." He was clearly overwhelmed.

Ivan gripped his fist together "How can we even give him freedom after what he did to everyone?" He growled.

"It is time to move on."

"We will see what everyone else will think. I can imagine they will disagree on anything to do with freedom and you!" Ivan growled leaving the room.

"One could say the same for you Ivan." Ludwig rose to his feet and barked at the nation.

"I could easily just put another wall up to control everyone! Everyone loved my country! They did! Until you started putting freedom and other crap into their brains." Ivan was speaking with a heavy hand.

"Everyone should know freedom!" Alfred growled.

"It's what is best for a country and its people!"

"Everyone was fine with me. No one-"

"They were terrified of you!" Ludwig rose his voice to the peak making Francis shift in his seat. "More than a hundred people left that night that the Wall's control loosened. I waited there for hours just to see him, so believe me I can tell you that "your people" Who were trapped in my own country were definitely not happy. You struck fear into them and controlled every bit of their will's including Gilbert's."

No one interrupted him.

"Gilbert didn't want to go. He loved me."

Ludwig rolled his eyes "Yeah he loved you alright." Ludwig scoffed and continued "Gilbert showed me his branding you gave him."

Arthur cringed at the thought, he felt his left arm for the brand of a P shape. "You branded him?"

"Yes. What does it matter, you branded thousands did you not?" Ivan smiled.

"I don't think it was to the extent you went!" Ludwig growled sticking up for the English.

"Wow, who would have thought to see this. You sticking up for Arthur."

"You burned his flesh not the size of a finger. You burned him at least the size of 3 inches across and 4 inches in height Ivan! Can you I-"

"Yes I did. I claimed what was mine." Ivan smiled "So I will you two in September. I cannot wait to see his face again." He laughed.

Ivan left the room and the four looked at one another.

"Is that true?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Alfred nodded.

"You knew?" Ludwig asked in shock.

"Of course I did." He assured. " n the hospital I saw it and immediately my agents came in to escort him away remember?"

"I didn't know what initiated it. Now it makes so much more sense." Ludwig's eyes lowered, "Can you give me a heads up on what we are going to discuss at this meeting?" Ludwig asked.

"Well the amount we need to discuss is truthfully probably going to be broken up along the way." Alfred smiled.

"For instance the state you are in being split by East and West Berlin in Germany." Francis added.

"Army forces." Arthur closed his eyes.

"The state of Europe." Alfred added.

"Capitols" Francis nodded.

"The borders." Arthur added to top the other.

"The Soviets Union in your country." Alfred finished.

"Us in your country."

"What about Gilbert." Ludwig asked

"He has a say in all of this." Arthur smiled at the other nation.

"No I mean…Prussia." Ludwig asked.

"We can talk about that too."

"…"Ludwig looked down "I have a bad feeling about it."

"We will talk, but for now we need to part and all think about our points. Including you, Ludwig. You need to figure out what you want." Alfred smiled.

"No strings attached?" Ludwig asked.

Francis smiled "There will be only the strings you attach." He nodded.

* * *

><p>The nations parted and Ludwig headed home to not be surprised by Gilbert's presence.<p>

"So how did it go?" He smiled clicking the TV off.

"Well. It looks as though I am going to be a free state again." He smiled.

Gilbert smiled big "Told you."

"No you didn't." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I so did! I didn't know when but I knew it would happen." Gilbert grinned.

"We have set up a date to really put it down on paper and make it official. You are to come."

"I…I am?"

"Your first meeting since god knows how long right?" Ludwig grinned.

"Wow. Will he be there."

"Yes."

"…I don't know."

"Gilbert, you can do this. You have faced your enemies before with a smile."

"…"

"I know this is different. But you have to come, for you and your people."

Gilbert nodded "I will go, just please…don't let him close to me."

"I won't."

"So what's the topics?" Gilbert asked.

"Well." Ludwig breathed and ushered him to the table. "For one we need to decide what we want."

"Do you want all these allies in your country still?"

"I do, just for protection for a while longer and only in Berlin." He nodded.

Gilbert could sort of understand "I guess this makes sense."

"They will protect my country if it comes under assault."

"Well you don't really have an army so I guess it makes sense."

"That is another topic. I can make an army again!"

"Only defensive." Gilbert instructed.

"W-what?"

"ONLY for defense. You can't wield a sword or gun again, not until things settle. You want to make a smart move just do that for now."

"…I don't get it."

"Look, they are putting you on the spot to see what you are going to say. They want to see if you are still war hungry. Europe has technically been on the edge for more than 45 years. They want to see if you are going make some bold request's or request's that are sensible and make sense." Gilbert nodded leaning back in the chair.

"God I have missed you." Ludwig laughed.

"What the hell Ludwig, random much?"

"I just had to make decisions on my own while everyone else has allies and I will be damned if I ask Feliciano for help."

Gilbert smiled "Let's move onto the next topic."

"Nuclear defense."

"No." Gilbert spoke sharply. "You don't need that, you can rule without that crap. It's just not something to mess with. I witnessed it in Ivan's country. It's disgusting what it did to people in Chernobyl."

"You didn't even see what it did to people in Japan." Ludwig nodded.

"So that is easy, leave that for the allies." Gilbert smiled.

"The next topic is." He flipped the page "The remaining Soviet influence in my country."

"Well that is up to you."

"I don't want a lick of it." Ludwig growled.

"Well you can compromise that when you're at the meeting." Gilbert smiled.

"Next was the borders."

"Hungary and the others like Poland and such will probably get there land back."

"Most definitely. The one I mostly want to talk to you about."

"Prussia." Gilbert smiled.

"What do you want."

"I want her back!" Gilbert grinned and looked at Ludwig.

Ludwig didn't smile back.

"You don't think so." Gilbert looked confused.

"I think so, but what if it doesn't happen."

"…"

"The world you even said is trying to get away from the militaristic thinking."

"…"

"I'm sorry Gilbert."

"Can I have maybe just a tiny part?"

"Of what."

"I don't just, some of it back?"

"I would give it all to you again." Ludwig smiled and then could see the desperation in Gilbert's eyes.

"I mean, I could just be like Switzerland. A neutral state not taking any sides, just be pure defense. I just want" He felt tears in his eyes "I just want Konigsberg back."

"…"

"I just-

"We will see. I am not saying it's not going to happen I am just getting you prepared if it doesn't." Ludwig smiled leaning forward. "I can't give you all the answers Gilbert."

"I know. We will see." Gilbert took Ludwig's hand.

"It will be ok. Can I make a decision amongst you and me?"

"Sure." Gilbert scoffed.

"I promise you, you will always be involved with my country."

Gilbert's eyes widened "You will control something that I do, you will be like my parliament or my cabinet. Gilbert you are the most important thing to me, it took me a long time to realize that. But you are. I want independence, but I want you to be involved in it with me. I will fight for your freedom just as I have."

Gilbert looked at his brother with a blush "Shut up."

"I have fought for you!" Ludwig growled.

"…"

"I just want you to know, I want you to be here for me. I can't have you disappear, I need you."

Gilbert gripped his hand tightly "We will make Germany top dog again."

"Civilly and ethically though."

"You know it." Gilbert grinned.


End file.
